Bleeding is a Luxury
by Lelila Solo
Summary: Someone is attacked, and disappears. Rated Mature for a reason, please note the disclaimer before reading.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer: _Please note that this story is rated Mature. That Mature is not for smut, though eventually there may be some. It is rated for language, graphic violence/rape, controversial topics, dark/twisted images, torture._

_This story is not for the light hearted or weak stomached. _

_I love the fluff and light hearted stories that are out there, but I wanted to go at a different angle. Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged. Flaming will not be tolerated, your comments will be deleted and you will be blocked. I understand that I am touching on some sensitive material. Please feel free to not read, but if you do and if you really have an issue, feel free to PM me. _

_If you chose to read this, I hope that you appreciate it as it is meant to be appreciated. _

* * *

He slammed her head into the ground. The asphalt bit into her skin but it didn't open any wounds. His hand fisted around her ponytail. She tried to scream. He slammed her into the ground again. Blood began flowing from her temple. Her nose was bleeding from when he had hit her. She struggled. He had her pinned. Panic was rising in her chest. She screamed. He jerked her head back, cutting her off. The crack of leather on skin filled the air. Her cheek stung.

"Scream again, bitch," his voice was harsh and cold.

She managed a guttural sound of terror. He hit her again with the belt. Her left cheek stung along with her right. A cut opened beneath her eye. Tears filled her eyes.

"If you get us found out, I'll make you wish you were dead." He slammed her head down again. Her mouth hurt. She struggled. Black was skirting the edges of her consciousness. His knees dug into her back, her hands were pinned underneath her. Tears mingled with the blood that flowed freely down her face. His grip on her arm tightened. She stiffened. He wrenched her arm hard and she cried out. Her heart raced. He got off of her but maintained a firm grip on her arm. Something told her that he was trying to make her stand, but she couldn't make her legs move. She bit back her cry of protest as he began beating her legs with the belt. He wrenched her arm again. She gathered her legs underneath her. He pulled her to her feet. Her breath hitched.

"Shut up," he growled. Her hair had fallen out of its band. The blood was still trickling down from the open wound at her temple. She felt someone behind her ripping the rest of her ponytail out. Terror built up; there was more than one person here. Embarrassment flooded through her and she dropped her head, only to have it painfully jerked back upright. Black covered her eyes and she realized someone was wiping the blood from her face. Her nostrils flared as she tried to maintain her breathing. She had to try to get away.

"That will have to do for now."

Then she felt pressure on the back of her neck as the thin chain she wore dug into her skin. There was a hand on her chest, at the base of her throat.

"Pretty," he said before yanking hard and snapping the necklace apart. A sob escaped her and she felt the buckle of the belt against her back. She screamed, pure pain escaping through her lips. She was hit again.

"Please," she said.

"What?" he snarled.

She felt herself shrink, "Please don't."

He laughed. "Let me tell you what we're going to do. We're going to go for a walk. You will be released. You will stay beside me. If you see anyone that you know, you will ignore them. So much as make eye contact with anyone, and you will be beaten like you've never been beaten before. Try to run away, I'll make you wish you were dead." The menace in his voice was convincing. "Understood?"

She didn't respond. She couldn't accept that this was happening to her. She felt movement behind her and then the crack of the belt against her back. She cried out.

He grabbed her face, "Understood?"

"Yes," she forced out. He released her. The person behind her roughly pushed her forward. The other tripped her. She fell but caught herself. The one who had been speaking pulled her up by her hair and threw her forward again.

"Let's go, bitch."

She felt like a hooker. The two men roughly moved her down the street. Ahead she saw a green SUV parked on the side of the street. Exhaust was streaming out from underneath it. The men pushed her towards it and they quickly shuffled inside. The door shut and the driver pulled away from the sidewalk. A hood was pulled over her head. It stopped just past her nose and completely covered her head and ears. She heard a click and snap as a lock was placed on the clasp at the back of her head. Blood pounded in her ears. One of them grabbed her hand and slid it over the front of his pants. At once, she knew what was going to happen to her.

"You just gonna sit there or are you going to gag her before she screams?" a third voice, the driver, asked.

With a grunt, her hand was dropped and her mouth was forced open. A thick wad of material was stuffed inside and then tape was placed over her lips. Her hands were forced behind her and cuffs were clicked around her wrists to hold them there. She struggled to keep her breathing calm and her blood pressure down. Terror was filling her mind. She knew she couldn't fight off three men. She was tough, but not that tough. She had no idea where she was or where she was going.

_Help me,_ she prayed, _Arizona help me_.

* * *

They dragged her out of the car and into what she presumed was a building by the slam and lock of a door. One of her wrists was released and her wrists were refastened in front of her. The cuffs were hooked somewhere and she was left on her knees for what felt like hours. Calm had finally pervaded her mind and her breathing had returned to normal though hampered by the gag and tape. Terror flooded her again when she heard a sharp crack in the air behind her. She screamed as a line was traced up her back with a whip, her skin stung unbearably. Another line and another were traced over her back, slicing her shirt to ribbons and opening cuts on her previously unmarred skin. Her cries of agony made it through the gag to mix with the sharp cracks of the whip in the air. The darkness that had previously crept at the edges of her consciousness was now rushing to overtake her and the last thing she felt was her head falling forward in submission.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It is short and I apologize for that. I appreciate all of the feedback I have received and I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic._

_For the most part the chapters are going to go back and forth between Callie and Arizona/everyone else because this is all happening at similar times or time frames._

_Again, constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated :)_

* * *

Arizona was pissed. She hadn't talked to Callie all day and something had been telling her that there would be a super fun sexy surprise for her when she got home to make up for it. But she had come home to a cold and empty apartment. This was their date night, the one night when they both made sure they were home to give the other their undivided attention. At first she had been disappointed when she couldn't find Callie at work, but she had just assumed the sexy Latina had rushed home to surprise her. But Callie was nowhere to be found; it wasn't like Callie to just disappear, especially not on their date night. She checked the calendar and sure enough, Callie got off at six tonight. Blue eyes flicked to the clock over the stove. 6:30 the display flashed back at her. Even if she'd been held up by a consult, she would have been home by now. If a trauma had come in she would have had a nurse page her, playing hard to get or not. Arizona paced over to the window and stared out into the fading light of the Seattle evening. _Where was her Calliope?_

6:45 _Maybe she was in surgery and hadn't realized the time._

7:00 _Maybe she forgot what day it was._

7:15 _She'd forgotten. She wasn't coming home._

7:30 _She should still be home by now_.

She texted Callie. _I guess you forgot what day it was, huh?_ And then five minutes later, _You know, you could at least respond_. Another five minutes, _Calliope?_

Now Arizona was worried. Callie wasn't responding at all. Even when she was angry, Callie always answered. Even if it was only to say "Stop texting me, Arizona." There was always something. And she was never this late without getting in touch with her just to let her know that she was okay. The knot in her stomach was twisting. She paged Teddy.

Moments later, her phone rang. "Teddy?"

"Arizona? Hey, I just finished up here. What's going on?"

Her heart constricted, "Is Callie still at the hospital? Do you know? She was supposed to be off at six and it's like seven forty and she's still not home."

"She's not on the OR board," Teddy said calmly. "Have you paged her?"

"Multiple times."

"Let me call Ortho." Arizona paced impatiently while Teddy called the Orthopedics Department. Her heart jumped when Teddy came back on the line, but sunk immediately. "They said she left at five Arizona, something about special plans."

Arizona felt her face pale. _Where was Callie?_ "I don't know where she is, Teddy?"

"I just got off, I'm headed out. I'll come over. Try calling her again okay?" Teddy said.

"Okay, okay."

"I'm walking out the door now; I'll be there in five minutes."

"Bye."

Arizona ran her hands over her face. Fear for Callie's safety was building around the knot in her stomach. She looked at the clock again. 7:50. Something was wrong. Callie never just disappeared. In the year that they had been dating Callie had never disappeared. Nervously, she pressed and held the 2 on her phone. Callie's speed dial. It rang. She held her breath. It rang again. _Her phone isn't dead_. It rang a third time. _She didn't hit ignore_. It rang a fourth time.

A voice on the other end said, "Arizona?"

Her heart plummeted, "Teddy?"

"Arizona, look down," Arizona stuck her head out the window and looked down, to see Teddy looking up at her.

Something was very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Again thank you to everyone who has give me feedback, some of you I can't reply to. I'm glad you are appreciating this story._

_Continued warning, the graphic violence does not stop. It won't for a long while. So please be prepared. These guys are twisted._

* * *

Callie woke to a splitting headache. She tried to raise her hand to her head, but was stopped short. Her sleep encumbered mind flooded with panic as her eyes shot open and she saw the cuffs around her wrists, the chain connecting them to the floor. She was still on her knees. She tried to straighten her back and nearly screamed from the pain. It felt like every part of her body was on fire. She hung her head dejectedly. The sight of her own skin made her stare in horror. Her shirt was gone. She remembered the whipping she had received, how her shirt had been sliced to ribbons. A groan built in the back of her throat but had no way of escaping. The gag had dried and was plastered to her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Her head was pounding. It had been slammed into the ground numerous times; she was sure she had a fractured skull. She could feel the dried blood on the side of her head and underneath her nose. The metallic aftertaste of her own blood was still in her mouth. Each new sensation sent a wave of panic over her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Voices.

She could hear voices. Listening through the pain in her head, she caught bits of the conversation. "What we do long term though?"

"Keep her?"

"And on the off chance that she escapes? That is completely idiotic."

Silence met her ears as she strained to hear what they were saying.

"You know…I knows a guy."

"Yeah? Me too." One of them quipped sarcastically.

"Shut up. He deals in white trafficking. He could find a market for 'er. She'll have to be broken n' trained though, to fetch a decent price. That'll be left to us, so we'll be stuck with 'er for a good while, a few months at least. Those Asians don't like no wild bitches. They like 'em docile and obedient."

"Slave trading? I don't know, man. It'd be less risky to kill her."

Callie closed her eyes. _Slave trading? Is that what I am now. A slave?_ She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but she knew she was in trouble. The mention of Asians did not appeal to her. They were going to sell her. That was her life now. She was quickly losing hope of espacing. She sighed and opened her eyes, barely managing to stifle a scream. Her captors were looking down at her. Three men; large, muscular, not very handsome, were staring at her like they had a brand new toy.

"Hey bitch," one said, the one with the gruff voice. "You finally woke up, huh?"

She glared at him.

The middle one, the one covered in tattoos, put a hand on her jaw and held her still while he observed her face. She snapped at him, barely missing his grimy fingers with her teeth. He backhanded her across the face and pain shot through her temples. "She's still got a lot of fire," the third one, the smaller one, said.

"It's goin' to be tough to break 'er."

"We can do it. She'll learn," said the one with the gruff voice. "Women are like dogs, use a strong hand and strict punishment and they learn. Now get the hood and remove her gag." She looked at them in fear. She could not disguise it. All she felt in that moment was pure and utter fear.

"We been watchin' you for weeks now," the tattooed one said as he slipped the hood over her head and pulled the buckle tight, clasping the lock. "But we don't know much about you. So how about we start simple. What's your name?"

She stared at them and he hit her across the face again. The gag was still in her mouth, she had no way of responding. He reached forward and ripped it out, causing her to wince as the fabric pulled away from her skin. She spent several moments trying to moisten her tongue and cracked lips. They splashed water in her face and laughed as she sputtered.

"What's your name?"

She hung her head and refused to answer.

"Answer the question."

She made no sound.

Blinding pain made her cry out as a whip was brought down on her lacerated back. "You will answer the question."

She refused to make a sound. The whip was brought down on her again and again, over and over until she was thrashing violently. She screamed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes; she could taste their salt on her lips. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, his lips against the fabric of the hood right by her ear.

"What is your name?"

"Callie," she sobbed. "It's Callie. Please stop."

He threw her forward and she caught herself, wincing as pain shot through her wrists from the angle.

"Where do you work?"

Her renewed silence was met with a swift kick to her stomach and she doubled over. "Seattle Grace Hospital."

"So you live here in Seattle?"

"Yes."

"What is your girlfriend's name?"

"Ar – my what?" she caught herself.

"Answer the question, _lesbian_."

So this was a hate crime. It strengthened her resolve. "No."

"No?" the gruff one asked. The other two watched.

"No."

She braced herself for the beating that she knew was coming. She cried out as something heavy collided with her back and she recognized the belt buckle. Again and again they threw it at her; again and again she could feel where it tore at her skin. She managed to control her voice. She would not give up Arizona.

"Still no?"

She flared her nostrils and heavily breathed, but refused to let air pass her lips.

"John," he called, "bring scissors."

Underneath the hood, her eyes grew wide. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips. _Please get me out of this_, she prayed. _Arizona, know something is wrong. Help me._

"Here you go boss," she heard the smaller one, John, say.

"Now Bitch," the gruff one began to say, but John cut him off.

"Boss, she said her name was Callie."

"I'm aware of what she said!" he snapped. "But it's time she learned her place, like the bitch that she is." She heard their murmurs of agreement. "Bitch, since you still won't do as you're told, you lose your privileges. Indefinitely lose them. First one to go was your shirt. Second," fingers pulled one of her bra straps away from her skin, "your bra." With a snap of the scissors the strap fell away. Another snap and the second strap fell away. She felt fingers at her breasts, pulling the fabric away from her chest and quickly snipping it in two. The fabric was pulled away. He spent several moments appreciating her newly exposed breasts before tweaking her nipples hard. She gasped. He sneered, "Name?"

Before she could respond, he tweaked her nipple hard, making her groan. "No."

"Third privilege lost," he said, and evil smile filling his tone, "your jeans."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Again, thank you to my wonderful reviewers and readers. For those of you who I can't personally reply to, thank you for reading._

_Just a note. This is going to be a long fic. This is the fourth chapter and it's still the same day. There is going to be a long wait for those of you who want Arizona to find Callie soon. Please, just be forewarned. _

_Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Arizona paced, as she had been doing all night. She rounded the coffee table again and again. She weaved in between the couch and the chairs. Teddy rubbed her temples and sighed in exhaustion. "It was right below the window, Arizona."

"She could have dropped it on her way to work, she goes through the alley all the time. Or, or…what if someone broke in and there was a struggle. The window was open. She could have been trying to call the police and…or-"

"There was no sign of a break in and you even said yourself that nothing was disturbed," Teddy pointed out, sitting up straighter.

Arizona shrieked, "I refuse to believe she just flaked out! Something happened to her, Teddy! She's gone. She disappeared without a trace." She threw herself into the loveseat.

"Zona, it's three in the morning, we aren't going to get anything done tonight."

"She could be dead!"

Teddy hung her head. Arizona was right; there were hundreds of different possibilities. Most likely Callie was still at work. But Arizona had a point. "Arizona, statistically, that's not likely. What's more likely is that she dropped her phone on her way to work, has been freaking out about it, had a terribly exhausting day, and fell asleep at work. Sleep. Like what we should be doing."

"You expect me to sleep?"

"At least go get ready for bed," Teddy sighed. Arizona stomped off. Teddy heard the shower start and quickly slipped out the door. She crossed the hallway. But then she hesitated. Maybe she was making this bigger in her mind. _No, _no, she thought. She banged on Mark's door, loudly enough to wake him up.

"What Torres?" Mark exclaimed, throwing open the door.

"So she's not here?" Teddy's face fell as she slumped against the wall.

Mark stared at Teddy, "_What do you mean_ 'so she's not here'?"

"Callie never came home."

"WHAT?" He shouted. "Where is she?"

"That's what we are wondering."

"We?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Arizona is freaking out."

Mark nodded, "Does Blondie know you are talking to me?"

"No," she said. "She's in the shower."

"When, when did Callie leave work?" He started pacing. "Wait! She left at five. She said she had special plans for Arizona, for tonight."

"But she never made it back."

"Is she still – she could still be at the hospital. She looked exhausted when I saw her. Maybe she sat down somewhere and fell asleep."

"We've tried the hospital."

"Did you actually search the hospital?"

"No."

"Take care of her," he disappeared into his apartment.

"Who?" she called after him. "Where are you going?"

He reappeared with a jacket on. "Take care of Blondie. I'm going to the hospital."

Teddy nodded after him as he disappeared down the hallway and into the elevator. She waited until the doors closed and then slipped back into Arizona's apartment. The water was still running and she took up pacing through the living room as the blonde had been doing minutes before. Her phone was clenched tightly in her hand, waiting for Mark's phone call. Her gut told her Callie wasn't at the hospital, but she needed to be proven right before she called the police.

"Teddy?"

Arizona was standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She jumped; Teddy had missed the water being turned off. "Hey, feel any better?"

"Not really," Arizona said, staring at Teddy.

Teddy nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, are you ready for bed?"

"I suppose so. Are you going to stay?"

"I wouldn't leave you alone."

Arizona smiled, but it faltered. "You have that long shift tomorrow! I totally forgot!"

"Zon–"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. You should go, go to sleep. I'll be fine. I will."

"Zon–" she was cut off again by her phone ringing. "Umm, hello?"

Arizona was confused. "_Who_ is calling you at four am?" She sunk into the loveseat again.

"Mark?" Teddy asked into the phone.

"She's not here Teddy," he said. She could hear the hint of hysteria brought on by panic in his voice, "I've checked every room here, I even looked in the basement!"

"Okay, okay."

"What happened to her?" He exclaimed. She could practically see him standing in the middle of a hallway with his hand on his forehead.

"We don't know Mark!" She sighed. Callie was missing. "Just come back here."

"I have to start my shift in an hour and a half anyway. Call me if you hear anything."

"Okay," Teddy hung up the phone and turned to face Arizona. "Mark searched the hospital for her. He didn't find her." She watched Arizona's face fall. "I'm calling the police."

"No, no, no," Arizona said, getting out of the chair and grabbing Teddy's wrist. "She is fine. I have to believe that she is fine, that she will be here when I wake up. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Okay," Teddy sighed. "I'll be in, just give me a minute."

"Okay," Arizona said, going into her room. Teddy shut the door after she did. She walked over to the windows. She opened her phone, and dialed 911.

"Hello…I need to report a missing person."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Thanks to all of my anonymous reviewers and those I can't reply to. I love getting feedback and hearing your thoughts. Also, feel free to ask me any questions you may have as we go along. Thank you also to those of you who are reading and not reviewing, I hope you are enjoying this as it is meant to be enjoyed._

_There is more graphic violence in this chapter, be forewarned._

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow! The chapters will get longer I promise, eventually. Right now the suspense needs to be maintained._

* * *

She was naked. They had her pinned, spread eagle, to the floor. Still, she refused to give up Arizona's name. They had let her lie for a long time alone. She never thought it would be so painful to lie on her back, but it was ripped open and lacerated from her beatings. She had gotten past the cries of pain but the sting every time she shifted brought tears to her eyes. The terror that had welled up inside her would not dissipate and was constricting her ability to breathe. She felt as though a weight was settled on her chest. The hood was still encasing her head, impeding her eyesight, and therefore enhancing her other sense. The hood was also impeding her hearing, but she quickly picked up on the footsteps that were approaching. She tensed unconsciously.

"Are you ready to talk?" the voice said, John, the smaller one.

She didn't respond. A sharp kick to her gut made her groan. Had she been standing it or kneeling she would have doubled over.

"We know she works at the hospital too," the gruff voice called out.

_How did they know all this? How long had they been watching her? Did they know who Arizona was, would they attack her?_

"Still nothing," the gruff voice said. "We just want her name."

"No," she snapped. Another foot collided with her stomach and she strained against her restraints.

"Name."

"No." Pain, this time she felt a rib crack. _Too heavy_. They were wearing steel toed boots. One of them was at least. Her resolve weakened.

"Name."

She shook her head. "No, I won't tell you."

Again a swift kick to the ribs, but she couldn't tell if another rib cracked.

"Name!"

Still she gave them no answer. Tears were streaming out of her eyes at the pain inflected on her stomach and ribs. The blood pounded through her ears.

They were angry. The gruff one bent down close to her face. "Tell us her name."

"No."

He grabbed her viciously and pounded her into the floor by her shoulders. The friction against her back and the strain in her muscles made her cry out. His hands left her for a moment and she could hear shuffling. Panic unlike any she'd known before filled her, making her want to crawl out of her skin. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were wide under the hood. She pulled at her restraints, desperate to get away. Someone stepped on her arms. Then hands were on her legs and he pushed himself into her. She screamed. He pulled out and thrusted back into her again, sheathing himself as far as he could. She screamed again. One of the others stuffed the gag back into her mouth to prevent her cries of help from reaching anyone. The gruff one continued to thrust into her, oblivious to her tears and the pain stretched across her face. She pulled at the chains with renewed energy, desperate to break them. Her arms were beaten with the leather belt until she let them go limp. The thrusts were faster and harder, he slammed into her again and again. Her eyes rolled back in her head. He pawed at her breasts, pinching and tweaking her nipples painfully. She felt him come inside her, his hot seed spilling into her womb. She prayed that she wouldn't get pregnant from this. He grew limp inside of her and pulled away. Then he took the belt and rained blows on her pussy until she was screaming through the gag.

When she stopped screaming they removed the gag from her mouth.

"Name?"

Her breathing was harsh. "No."

"Cunt," he hit her face with the belt.

"Stop, please," she cried out.

He beat her again. Then he stood and began kicking her stomach again, ramming his heel into her solar plexus.

"Please, stop, please, please," she pleaded.

"Name!"

"Arizona Robbins!" she finally gasped out, dizzy with pain.

"Leave her be," the tattooed one's voice met her ears. "We've got company." They left her crying on the floor, still tied down and gasping for breath through the sharp stabs of pain. Breathing was a real problem, her ribs hurt with any amount of air she drew into her lungs. She could almost feel the blood rushing to her bruised and cracked ribcage. Her head had been slammed into the ground again; it was pounding. Her nose was freshly bleeding. Her arms burned from the beating they had taken.

She was defeated. They had taken everything from her. Her dignity. Her pride. Her Arizona.

"I'm so sorry Arizona, I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _To the anonymous reviewer from the last chapter: I can see where you would make that connection. I have read 1984 a few times, but not recently and I honestly forgot about that part, so it had no influence on my story. But thanks for making the connection! I'm a literary nerd like that._

_This is a little longer. The second half is Callie, just to clarify._

_Thank you again to all my reviewers and readers. I love the feedback and support. I've gotten several questions and I love answering them. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow. I have a lab report coming up, an essay, and an exam, so there might be a day I can't post. Just a warning. Enjoy!_

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door and Teddy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was exhausted. She had pulled a fifteen hour shift yesterday on very little sleep and then Arizona had her up most of the night last night. She struggled to sit up and go answer the door, but a muse haired Arizona stumbled out of her bedroom as if she had been waiting for a knock all night long. She grappled with the knob and flung the door open. Teddy immediately stood and pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she heard Arizona's confused "Hello?" and watched her face fall.

"Ma'am," she heard a male voice. "We are here to speak with Dr. Teddy Altman and Dr. Arizona Robbins about a missing person. Calliope Torres."

"Doctor," Arizona said softly. "Dr. Calliope Torres."

"Please come in," Teddy gently moved Arizona out of the way to let the police officers into the apartment. "We weren't expecting anyone until later tonight."

"I wasn't expecting anyone at all," Arizona mumbled under her breath, glaring at Teddy.

The officer ignored her mumble. "Certain details caught our attention, Ms. –"

"Altman," Teddy extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Altman."

He shook it. "Officer Courtain. My partner, Officer Little will be surveying the house. Investigator Klein will need to question Dr. Robbins. If you please, I'll need to question you."

"Certainly," Teddy shot a reassuring look at Arizona, before allowing the Officer to lead her to the couch.

The investigator charged with questioning Arizona shook her hand and then followed her into the bedroom. "How are you today, Dr. Robbins?"

"Arizona, please," she said sullenly, ignoring the question.

"Arizona," he said. "How are you related to Dr. Torres?"

"Callie," she drew a shaky breath. "I'm her girlfriend."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"A year. We've been living together for four months."

"Where do you work?"

She looked at him incredulously, "Seattle Grace Hospital."

"And Callie?"

"The same." The investigator's cool and even demeanor was not helping her nerves.

"Okay," he made some notes. The flash of a camera caught her attention. Officer Little was photographing the door, making her way around to the kitchen. "How long has Callie been missing?"

"I was told that she left work at five pm on Wednesday. I haven't talked to her since about eight am that morning. I came home at six fifteen that night. She wasn't here and it didn't appear that she had ever made it back."

"Who told you what time Callie left work?"

"Teddy, Dr. Altman."

"Did she see her leave?"

"No, I called her at seven forty in a panic and she talked to someone in Callie's department, Orthopedics. They told her."

"Is it possible that Callie is still at work?"

"She's been missing for a day and a half. We've all searched the hospital. No, she's not there; someone would have found her by now. Mark checked the night she disappeared."

"Who is Mark?"

"Mark Sloan, he's a plastic surgeon at Seattle Grace. He's Callie's best friend."

"We'll need to question him also," the investigator made a note. "You told–"

"Dr. Altman made the 911 call."

"Okay, Dr. Altman told the dispatcher that Dr. Torres' phone was found on the ground outside the apartment. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Where exactly?"

She stood up and walked to the open window, "On the ground in the alley. Right below here."

"Does Callie normally walk through the alley?"

"All the time, I tell her not to, that it's dangerous. She doesn't listen," Arizona allowed herself a small smile, "She thinks that she's badass."

"Does Callie have any stalkers?"

The question caught her off guard. His rapid fire demeanor was throwing her off. "No."

"Is anyone angry with her?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Has she had any recent altercations at work? With family? Friends?"

"No, no, and no."

"Has she been physically ill recently?"

"No, perfect health."

"Does she have a habit of disappearing for short periods of time?"

The question irritated Arizona. "We are doctors. No, she does not. We answer every page. She answers every page. If she doesn't answer a direct page from the hospital, _multiple_ direct pages, something is wrong." The investigator was trying to turn this back on Callie.

"I understand," he said, jotting down more notes. "Is there anything else you can provide to us?"

"She's in trouble. Callie doesn't disappear," Arizona hung her head into her hands.

"Have you contacted her family?" the officer asked. Arizona shook her head. "You may want to do that."

When the officers had thoroughly questioned them, they had a small conference together and told Arizona they would return. They had concluded that Callie never made it back to the apartment Wednesday night. They had a case.

_Something was wrong_.

Arizona collapsed on the couch and dissolved into tears. Teddy put her arms around her friend, "What if she's dead?"

"Do you really think she's dead?"

After a shaky breath, "No, I don't."

"Callie is tough. She'll be okay. They'll find her," Teddy squeezed Arizona. "I have to get to work," someone should warn Mark and my shift starts in half an hour."

"I have to be there at noon," Arizona said sullenly.

"I'm sure the Chief–"

Arizona cut her off. "I don't have any surgeries and I need the distraction. The police have my pager number and a key. I have to do something productive."

Shaking her head, Teddy stood up. "Okay, I'll see you there."

When the door clicked shut, Arizona let herself fall apart. Curling into a ball, she sobbed. _Where are you Callie?_

* * *

They had returned briefly and cleaned her up. Releasing her from her restraints, she had been allowed water before being chained back in her kneeling position. She wanted to know what they were going to do with the information they had taken from her. She wanted to know what they were going to do with her. She had been beaten and raped; the knowledge of the latter flooded her with embarrassment and shame. What else could they do with her?

Footsteps alerted her to a presence. As they got closer, fear flooded her senses again but she forced herself to stay calm. No one spoke to her, but she felt the presence of a human body very close to her. Then she felt a bulge against her cheek, slowly rubbing. Her confusion was slowly replaced with realization as the bulge hardened and grew against her. Panic replaced the realization but she squashed it down.

"Open your mouth," a voice commanded; she recognized the voice of the tattooed one. She couldn't, her jaw locked. A resounding smack filled the room as he hit her. As she gasped in pain he pushed his cock into her mouth. She tried to jerk away but he had a good grip on her head. He rocked his hips, slowly drawing himself out and then slamming himself into her again. She could feel his tip at the back of her throat. "What?" he sneered. "You've never sucked cock before, Bitch?"

Somehow knowing what he was expecting, she began sucking, wrapping her tongue around his cock, employing every skill she'd ever picked up from her days with men.

"That's right Bitch, you'll learn how I like it."

Intimidated by the ambiguity of his statement, she shook. He yanked on her head and she returned to her ministrations. His bucking had become less controlled and he pushed himself deeper into her mouth. She was suddenly scared that he would make her gag so much that she would throw up. Her worry had made her stop sucking and his hand struck her face. She redoubled her efforts, just wanting him to come and get out of her mouth.

"Swallow it all," she was commanded when his salty seed spilled into her mouth, coating the back of her throat. He had not withdrawn from her mouth and she struggled. He stroked her cheek while she licked him clean. "You're learning. You'll be rewarded."

The hood was still covering her eyes, and she tensed. She could hear shuffling and then something cold was on her back. Her cry of pain turned into a moan of pleasure as soothing lotion took the edge off of the stinging pain of her back. He rubbed it into the raw tissue. She could almost feel it healing her back. They were in charge of her pleasure and pain. The thought flitted through her mind, but she paid it little attention. The salve was providing her so much relief that she forgot that she was still a captive.

He withdrew his hand. She let out an involuntary sigh. "When your back heals you'll be moved. You have more training to undergo." She tensed again as she waited for his next words. "Until then," he pawed at her breasts, "you'll wear these." He grabbed one of her nipples and pulled, distending the tissue. She sucked in a breath as cold metal contacted her nipple and the biting pain as little teeth dug into her flesh. The second one was more painful. "The clamps will remind you of your place."

She slumped back against the ground.

He laughed. Tears stung her eyes. His footsteps receded and she was left alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Happy Birthday to my friend Nikki, who turns 16 today. Here is a present to you, a chapter entirely devoted to Arizona. :)_

_Thank you to all the reviews, and I apologize for not posting this earlier...yesterday. There were some personal things that came up. I am a full time college student and sometimes my school work has to take precedent. I'll try to stay on track though, I promise I'll try. There will be another chapter later today. _

_My readers and reviewers keep me going! Please let me know your thoughts and questions. And enjoy._

* * *

When Arizona walked out of the apartment building, the police cornered her again. Four police cars and a CSI truck were blocking the alley at her end, and she was sure another car or two were blocking the alley on either end. "I'm sorry ma'am," the investigator who had questioned her earlier said, "we just need you to identify your window for us."

"Certainly," she nodded.

"We were about to come knock on your door."

"I'm on my way to work," she said dryly. She knew she sounded cold, but it was her only way of coping right now.

"I understand," he said. "This will be quick."

She followed him, sighing. She just needed to get away from all of this. Her walls had gone up, the same walls that she had put up when Danny died. She wasn't feeling, not right now. And that was why she needed to go to work. She needed to feel the good feelings that came with her job. She needed the distraction from the darkness pressing down around her. They stopped and the investigator asked the crime scene investigator's to step aside.

The darkness fell down around her. It had been dark, when Teddy had found the phone. It had been dark. They never saw the blood. She steadied herself, forcing her knees to not give out on her. A large pool of dried blood had spread over the asphalt. She stopped breathing, and just stared. To her, it seemed like so much blood. It had to be Callie's. She looked up. Her bedroom window was open, and the curtains were lightly blowing out. She pointed, "My window." She closed her eyes and hung her head. She needed to run, to run far away. She needed to wake up, wake up from this nightmare. When she opened her eyes again, they lighted on something silver peeking up from the moss on the ground. She pushed past the police tape and picked up the silver chain Callie had been wearing the morning she left for work, the last time Arizona had seen her. She crumbled, the investigator catching her and helping her to the ground. She clutched the chain to her chest, oblivious to the protests by the investigators.

"Let her be," Klein said, holding them at bay. Arizona fingered the charm, the script A that matched her C. She couldn't cry, not now. She took a deep breath.

"This is Callie's. She was wearing it the morning she left, the last time I saw her. Please, she would never just take this off and lose it." It was too much, the blood and the necklace. She began to cry. The acceptance that Calliope was truly missing hit her. "Please, please find her."

* * *

She had been forced to give up the necklace with promises and assurances that it would be returned as soon as it had been processed for evidence. Investigator Klein had escorted her to the hospital, where several officers were walking around questioning various members of the hospital staff. The media had apparently not yet picked up on the story, but she was sure by the time she left tonight she would be hounded. She had hoped to escape to the lounge before seeing anyone, but upon entering the lobby she heard the Chief. "Dr. Robbins, my office please. Now."

She nodded her thanks to the investigator and followed Webber up the stairs. She acknowledged that she was shaking, but continued to follow the Chief of Surgery down the hallways that led to his office. He didn't speak to her, but turned to make sure she was following him every now and then. Her breath caught when they passed Mark. He looked at her, his eyes full of worry and concern. He broke off his conversation and made to walk towards her but she shook her head and continued to follow Webber. She would find him later, surely Teddy had filled him in on her 911 call. Though she had half expected to see hallways full of sympathetic faces, she had never guessed at the magnitude of emotion she would feel from people. Nurses and doctors patted her back or gave her arm a squeeze as she passed by. Others shot her sad and concerned looks from nurses' stations or through dividing windows. She managed to keep a somewhat reassuring smile on her face.

Finally, she heard the door to Webber's office close behind her and he shut the blinds. Turning to her, all he managed to say was "Arizona" before she collapsed into one of his chair and sobbed.

"I thought, I thought working," she struggled, "would be good for me. I thought it would distract me. But-but I just, all of them, and I can't."

"Dr. Robbins," Webber said. "It's okay. We need to discuss your schedule for the next week or so."

She caught his wording, '_we need to discuss your schedule for an indefinite amount of time_'.

"This is a highly stressful time, the hospital will work with you to accommodate you the best we can."

"Thank you, Chief. But, I really do want to work. I-I don't know how long this-the process," she choked back her sobs, "will take."

He nodded at her. "We'll accommodate."

"I need the distraction."

"I understand."

She slumped back, hands pressed into her eyes to staunch the flow of tears. Her breathing was shallow. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Robbins, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't understand," she whispered. "Callie is a doctor. A doctor. Who could want to hurt her? I don't understand. Where is she?"

"Callie is strong. She is one of the strongest women I've met in a long time. She is tough." He smiled, "She is tough and no matter what happened to her, she will be okay. You just have to believe that."

"I just don't understand."

"Do you need the day off, Arizona?"

"No," she said, "No, I just need a moment." She took several deep breaths before looking back up at him. "I'm a good man in a storm, Chief. And this is a hurricane."

"Then you'll be great." He left her alone to compose herself.

Arizona Robbins was a military brat. She was a Marine's daughter. She was a good man in a storm. This might be a hurricane, but she was strong. She would not give up on Callie and she would not falter in front of her patients. She stood and collected herself, and then she hurried to the attending's lounge to change into her scrubs and don her lab coat. On her way, she was stopped short by a police officer exiting a conference room, Mark Sloan behind him.

"Thank you sir," the plastics attending said. He turned to head down the opposite hall and saw Arizona. "Robbins."

She let him enfold her in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened, Mark."

"No one does." They stood together for a moment, absorbing each other's strength.

"I don't believe this, I don't believe this is happening."

He nodded. "I don't either."

Arizona sighed.

"They'll find her," he reassured her, and himself. "They will find her."

* * *

"Esmerelda?" Arizona asked, her voice thick.

The answering voice on the other line was bubbly, "Arizona! How wonderful to hear from you. Calliope has not been keeping in touch recently."

She had to smile, Callie always forgot to call her mother, but never missed calling her father on Sunday nights. "Yeah, I've been getting on her about that."

"So what brings you to call in the middle of the day on a Friday?" Esmerelda asked lightly.

"Actually," Arizona gulped, she couldn't bear to tell Callie's mother, "I was wondering if Carlos was around."

"He is, he's actually in the kitchen with me conveniently enough," she said. Then she rattled something in Spanish and Arizona heard the phone being shuffled.

"Hola Arizona," she heard Carlos's voice.

"Hi Carlos."

"What is going on with you girls?"

"Carlos," Arizona said, "are you sitting down?"

"No."

"You may want to."

"Arizona, what is this about?" his voice was thick with suspicion.

She closed her eyes and willed the tears to stay back. "Calliope is missing."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _To logan2011 - Your next update is here! Thanks for your review. There is a light at the end of the tunnel and that is all I will say. But it's a long tunnel._

_I'm interested in all of your theories and predictions for what will happen. If someone can predict how she is found I will be truly floored. My beta and I have twisted this plot for many a surprise. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy._

* * *

She had lost track of time. The room that she was being kept in had no windows. Grey cement walls greeted her in every direction. The one clock on the wall hadn't moved; the batteries were most likely dead. She felt like it had been several days at least and her broken body was feeling the effects. She was exhausted, but sleep would not come. She was too tense, every nerve was on fire. The lotion that they had rubbed into her back was helping to heal the lacerations, but a deep throb had settled in and she was stiff. The tattooed one had been back twice more, and by now she knew the routine. She performed whatever act he wished, and afterwards he put the lotion on her back and took care of her other injuries. Twice he had then inflicted more pain. The first time he had placed clamps on her nipples, their tiny teeth biting into the sensitive skin painfully. While she could have removed them easily, she hadn't.

She was learning.

He had praised her for that, not inflicting any more pain on her the second time, only slightly tightening the hold of the clamps.

The third time, he had orders. He shortened the chain so that her wrists were practically touching the floor. He placed a similar clamp over her clit, tightening it more than necessary. Since then she had been left alone. Her wrists ached from the position they were in and from supporting her upper body weight. Her knees were digging into her bruised stomach and ribs. She felt herself giving up. She was at their mercy. They now had control over every part of her life. All she had left was the bit of her soul they had not ravaged. There was nothing she could do. The chains binding her had been tested and they wouldn't break. She had little hope of escaping. Now she was trying to obedience and compliance. Her spirit had been put on reserve, now she just wanted to survive.

She heard them talking again, arguing. It was about her. Or money. The gruff one, Don, she had learned, was frustrated with something. "Luke, damn it!" Luke must be the tattooed one. Something broke, she winced. Something John and Luke had done or not done was making him angry. Fear of being hit flooded through her. The door was open; they could easily carry the argument into the room and take it out on her. She lay there, as still as possible, trying desperately to not do anything worth being hit over. But she knew it wouldn't matter, if they wanted to beat her or whip her they would.

"Get the damn bag out of the car!" Don yelled. She heard scrambling and a door slam. Silence pervaded the house as they waited. She could hear pacing, and then the door opened and slammed again. Something was thrown onto the table. It sounded like plastic. There was more shuffling and she could hear plastic. "Good, this should fit perfectly."

_Fit?_ She gulped. This could only be about her. Footsteps greeted her ears and were coming closer. She controlled her fear. She looked up when they stopped and saw them watching her from the doorway. Bowing her head in submission, she waited for what they would do to her. She felt a hand on her hair, scraping it away from her neck.

"Wait," Don said, "I want her to see."

"Look up," John yanked on the hair he had in his hands.

Tentatively, she looked up. Hanging from Don's hand was a black piece of leather with a chain running through it. In his other hand was a lock. A ring at either end of the chain gave it away. It was a collar. John pushed her head back down and Don put the collar around her neck. He pulled the rings together at the base of her neck and licked the lock shut. It fit per perfectly, allowing her to breathe easily but not hanging limply. She heard a click and then a sharp pressure on her throat as she was jerked back. John had a hold of a leash. The lock smacked against her spine. So this was to be her new form of torture, being led around like a dog. Unwillingly, she forced herself to look up. Almost maniacal glee was written all over Don's face. He squatted and unchained her wrists from the floor. Then he removed the handcuffs. Her hands shot to her neck and they watched and waited for her to satisfactorily discover her newest accessory. She looked around at them wildly.

"Please let me go," she begged. "I'll never say anything to anyone. Please let me go."

"Be quiet, Bitch," John said, yanking back on the leash, cutting her off.

"Please."

A whip cracked in the hair and she shied away. Luke held the whip and her body quivered. She didn't want that anywhere near her. Though her wrists ached, she placed her hands on the ground and hung her head. She stilled, not saying a word, hoping they wouldn't resort to whipping her again.

"Calory will be here tomorrow so the cage had better be ready," Don snapped at Luke. "You're the one who suggested him and we want this done right."

"Sure thing boss," Luke said.

"How's her back, John?"

Hands ran down her back and he evaluated her quickly. "Healing, that balm did wonders. She'll be fine tomorrow. Luke can give her some more later tonight."

"Good." He nodded appreciatively. "Get those clamps off of her. We don't want her to become desensitized."

John ripped the one off of her clit and she cried out at the tearing pain. Then a deep seeded throbbing set in and she groaned. The nipple clamps were similarly removed. Don then replaced the cuffs around her wrists and chained her back to the floor. They walked out, slamming the door. She jumped.

Hanging her head, she let the silence invade her skin. Her heart beat slowed and her lungs slowly began receiving enough oxygen. Tears at her complete isolation and defeat began falling. Her stomach growled, a seemingly inappropriate sound, and it made her cry harder. She didn't know how long it had been since she had eaten. They controlled her; they had put a collar on her. She was no better than a dog. The knowledge that Luke would be back later made her shiver in disgust. And the cage! Foreboding filled her. She thought this room was her prison. But apparently there was more to her bondage.

* * *

"You paged me, Chief?" Arizona asked, short of breath from running up three flights of stairs.

He held his hand out and she looked out the window, her eyes grew wide and she gasped. Every news station, or so it seemed, had a truck or van parked outside. There were cops everywhere. "I need you to take care of this Robbins, I have a hospital to run."

She nodded, "Su–Absolutely." Closing her eyes briefly, she walked away and back down the three flights of stairs that she had just climbed. She made her way across the lobby and out into the waiting mob. Three cops came up to her to persuade back inside. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"She needs to come with me," Officer Courtain said. "She's the victim's girlfriend." He steered her towards the news reporters. "They want information. Do not give them anything. Make a short heartfelt statement and then we'll get you out of there. Provide no information. Answer no questions. They'll be banned from here soon we are processing the paper work now."

Then the reporters were on her, hounding her for information. They asked question after question. Finally she got their attention and they quieted.

"Calliope Torres is the love of my life. She is the kindest and most gentle soul. And she is missing. We have no idea where she is or what happened to her. Please help us find her."

"She is a member of the family here at the hospital," Teddy's voice greeted her ears.

"And we want her back," Mark said.

Arizona turned to see them behind her, offering their bid of support. A few nurses stood behind them. She smiled in appreciation and turned back to the cameras. "Please," she said, "give us Callie back."

The police whisked her away after that. They shooed the media off of the premises. Arizona knew what they wanted, the most intimate details of her life. They wanted to pick her apart, pick Callie apart. They wanted a juicy story. They ate it up, but she couldn't give them that yet.

That night, after the sun had set, she sat staring out the windows in the lobby into the parking lot. The police had cleared out. It was quiet, and normal, outside. Fear crept into her skin from the weight that had been sitting in her stomach all day. She was nervous about walking home alone, the same thing she had done nearly every night for the past four months. Callie had walked home at dusk and vanished without a trace. She had been sitting there for two hours, trying to talk herself into getting up and walking home.

"You ready to go Robbins?" Mark asked.

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"You think I'd let you walk home alone? Callie would kill me when she found out. Besides, I can't take the chance of something happening to my best friend's girl," he said. She stood up and walked over to him. Relief and gratitude flooded through her. He offered her his arm, and she clung to him, leaned into his shoulder as they walked out of the hospital. "They'll find her, Arizona."

_Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _So, I was writing 'Luxury' and for some reason while I was writing one of Arizona's scenes I kept thinking about One Angry Juror, which I have not seen yet, but really want to see. So I got online to find it, and I can't, or haven't managed to yet, but I ended up watching JCap in various performances on YouTube and now I have to get Arizona back in my head, instead of Dorothy or Nadia or Sarah (I think that's her name in One Angry Juror). So when I run out of material for 'Luxury' and the updates are taking forever, you'll all know that it's because I'm watching JCap videos on YouTube instead of writing. :)_

_Jen - As a writer, I obviously choose to leave out some details. That would be one of them, but this is a legitimate question. These guys do give her time to deal with basic bodily functions, however they have not given her food yet. _

_Anon - You bring up some good points, and I hope you are reading this as you did not provide a way for me to contact you to respond. Yes, this is sick and twisted thinking, I believe I pointed that out many many times and told people to prepare themselves should they choose to read my fic. Mostly I am writing this for me, as I do almost all of my writing. Though I do have several readers who have been consistant and would be angry if I stopped writing or changed how I am writing it. If you have been reading, you will know that our Terrible Trio of Don, Luke, and John are planning on selling Calliope into slavery in an eastern country. This does happen in real life. It's sad that it does, but it happens. That being said, she is being sold into a branch of slavery where she is expected to be obediant and compliant implicitly. Without argument. So when I refer to training I mean that in the sense that she has to be trained to follow certain commands. They are also dehumanizing her. They are stripping her of her identity. They own her. They can do whatever they want to her. Callie is a strong personality, she's not going to give up easily. She is being trained to compliance, not so that she herself will then be evil. There is a point to this. There is a journey, a motive, a reason, whatever you would like to call it. You will see in subsequent chapters. Arizona, Callie, and Mark are all put to the test, along with the rest of our cast. While it has been several chapters, Callie has only been captive for a week or so. And many of the first chapters all happened under a 24 hour period. These guys are sick, Don especially. They get what is coming to them. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. This is a long fic, it will continue for many chapters and by the end the good will outweigh the bad. Promise._

_To my readers and reviewers, thank you again for your wonderful feedback. I'm currently getting to some of the lighter scenes and it's making me happy knowing that I have some great stuff for you guys in the future. Please enjoy the next installment of 'Luxury'._

* * *

Luke has given her a blanket when he left her. She managed to achieve a comfortable position after some careful maneuvering and exhaustion finally overtook her body. The solid pain of a chain hitting her body woke up abruptly hours later.

"Morning Bitch," John said. He had removed the handcuffs and yanked on the leash attached to her collar. She crawled forward. He yanked again. She started to stand and he pushed her back down by her shoulder. Then he yanked again. "Let's go, Calory is waiting."

She refused to move. No matter how hard he pulled her and cut off her air supply. She refused to move. She watched the anger and frustration build in his face. "John! Where is she?" a voice came.

"She's being a cunt!"

The comment stung. Footsteps grew nearer and Don appeared in the doorway. "What the hell?"

"Excuse me," a new voice met her ears. A cold voice. She watched a man move past Don and into her sight. He was tall, devilishly handsome, and when he smiled at her it sent a chill down her spine. His eyes appraised her. "Her name?"

"Bitch."

"Her _real_ name?" Calory knitted his brow.

"Oh, um, Callie."

The man nodded. He walked closer to her and took the leash from John. He had a crop in his hand. He crouched down on her level. "Poor Callie," he said, taking her face in his hand gently. "You're so pretty, we wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face would we?"

"No," she whispered.

"We wouldn't want to hurt you. If you do as you're told, things would be so much easier," he said, genuine concern leaking into his voice.

"Please let me go."

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm afraid we can't do that. It's for your own safety," he said. Then he stood up and began walking forward, tugging lightly. "Come along, Callie."

She hung her head and crawled forward; following him out of the room she had been imprisoned in for far too long. She gazed in wonder at the house she had never seen. It was luxurious. Deep plush wall to wall carpets met mahogany hard wood floors at the dining room and kitchen. Huge couches and rich wood furniture was spread throughout the open level. Pristine glass countertops and tables lined the walls. The place was spotless. "She will be trained to clean the house?"

"Yes," Don answered.

Calory nodded, "Other chores?"

"Luke wants a blowjob upon returning from work," John said. "He says his job is stressful."

"So she'll be scheduled," more nods of agreement. "Good."

Don added, "Cooking, I like a naked bitch cooking."

"Why are you calling her bitch?"

"Take away her identity."

Calory shook his head. "Use her name, it will give you power over her. Strip her identity in another way. Calling her bitch does nothing. If you say her name all the time, you'll come to own it."

Don nodded, "That's why they call you the Slave Master."

Callie gulped. Calory nodded, "Indeed. I just need to do some tests to see where she is. And I'll give you what we discussed." He led her into the middle of the living room, where her knees sunk into the plush black carpet. He told her to stand and she did. It had been ages since she stood and she swayed slightly before regaining her balance. He circled her. Once, twice, three times, and then slapped her ass with the crop. It made her want to scream, but she bit her lip to keep the sound in her throat. He smiled at her effort. Then he circled her again and sat the crop down on the table. He placed his hands on her chest. She backed away.

"No!" he said sharply, jerking her leash. She stopped moving.

He repeated the process, putting his hands on her chest. She didn't back away. He shook his head. She was confused, what was she supposed to do? He slid a hand down her thighs and tapped the inside of her left thigh. She eyed him. He sighed in frustration and raised his hand to run it through his hair. She reacted violently, falling to her knees and shying away, covering her face with her hands. "What did I do wrong?" she pleaded. "Don't hit me."

At this he smiled. "Good. She knows fear. And that disobedience results in punishment," he said to Don. To Callie, he said, "Stand up Callie."

She did.

"Sit down." She did. "Kneel." He ran through a list of verbal commands that she performed without hesitation. She had felt the sting of the crop once; she did not want to feel it again. "She responds well verbally but she'll need to learn to respond to physical cues as well. He slid his hand down to her thighs and tapped twice again, this time saying "Spread."

She understood and spread her legs slightly.

"More."

Slightly more, and slightly more. Once he had her open how he wanted her he smacked her mound with the crop. "You open this far every time, Callie," he snarled. His voice flooded her with terror. He continued his testing of her knowledge and obedience for what felt like hours. She was humiliated by the time he finished. Apparently she had strict training to undergo. Then he positioned her over the couch and ran his finger through her slit. She was wet, and he embarrassed her for it. He spread her lips and fingered her while she tried to remain limp. That was how they wanted her, docile and submissive. Then she felt his cock pressed against her hole, and then he was inside her. She tried to not squirm. He rocked back and forward at a leisurely pace. He took his time. It was more humiliating than when Don had raped her. It was as if she let him do it, lying there passively. It hadn't even hurt. Shame filled her veins when he came. He made her lick him clean. Then she was told to sit on the floor and he retrieved a bag from the kitchen.

He sat it on the couch and unzipped it, removing various things. Cuffs that matched her collar were locked onto her wrists and ankles. There were other things, but she couldn't see them. "Where is it?"

John nodded to the far corner of the room. She followed their gazes. A large steel cage was sitting in the corner of the room. Her breathing stopped. That was for her. It wasn't big enough for her to stand in. It looked like a large dog might fit in it comfortably.

"That's good, go ahead and put her in while we discuss business," Calory said. John grabbed her leash and led her to the cage. She balked and refused to go in. He snarled at her and hit her in the face. Still she refused. Finally he grabbed the whip and snapped it in the air. Reluctantly, she crawled into her new home.

"These are commands and gestures she'll need to know and respond to immediately. You need to use these to train her to respond properly," Calory said. Callie couldn't see what he was holding up. "They have directions."

"Do you have any specific directions for us, or suggestions?" John asked.

"You need to get her obedience without having to use a whip. Prospective buyers want the ones who respond immediately. Otherwise do how you see fit. As long as she's trained she'll sell." He zipped the bag shut and they walked him to the door. "Oh, and feed her. Soon."

They went upstairs when he left, leaving her alone. She shifted to the side of the cage, trying to get a better look at what was spread on the couch. Her hand clasped the bars, but she still couldn't see anything. The door opened and Luke walked in. She threw herself into the back of the cage. He looked over, startled. Confusion crossed his face and he walked towards her, but halfway there he noticed her gaze kept flicking to the couch. He stopped and turned, seeing what was spread out. Horror crossed his face briefly and he turned back to look at her, true pain in his eyes, but he couldn't watch her for long.

Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"Did we lift any prints off the necklace?" Klein asked.

"Not a chance boss," Little said, "the pendant was too thin."

He nodded, expecting the response. "Then let's make sure we get that returned to Dr. Robbins today. It's important to her."

"Boss, what about the blood. Have the cultures come back?" Courtain asked.

"Yes, it belongs to Calliope Torres. And it's a concerning amount. She must have been there for a significant amount of time or have had a significant injury." Klein paced. "Did we find anything else from the crime scene?"

"We got a boot print," Little said. "But it's only a partial."

"You can still match a partial," Klein said. "Anything else?"

Silence met his ears.

"Nothing?"

"Sir, we have no leads. None at all. We have very little evidence. And we have our forces stretched thin as it is," Courtain said.

"What are you suggest–"

"Excuse me gentlemen," the secretary opened the door to Klein's office. "This just arrived." She handed an envelope to Courtain. It was generally addressed to the precinct, but ATTN: Torres was written across the top in bold red.

"What does it say?" Klein questioned. The other officer ripped open the envelope and pulled out a large, folded piece of paper. Confusion knitted his brow as he unfolded it. After he read it for a moment, he turned it over to Klein.

"Call off the search, or we take the Blonde too."

"And all cut out of a magazine. There are bound to be skin cells in that glue, let's get this downstairs," Klein said, pulling an evidence bag out of his desk. He slipped the letter and the envelope inside. "We'll get this sent to the lab."

"What about the threat?" Little asked. "They obviously saw Dr. Robbins' performance on the news. If they had been stalking Callie before they kidnapped her, then they could also be stalking Dr. Robbins."

"She can't stay in her apartment anymore," Klein said. "I'll bring her in today."

"I can handle that Chief," Courtain volunteered.

Klein shook his head. "Dr. Robbins is a type A. She wants the boss on this. I'll handle it."

Courtain nodded.

"This may be our break through, if we can get some DNA off the letter or envelope," Klein said, rounding his desk to take a seat. "Little, take this to the lab," he handed the letter over.

The young officer left the room quickly with the evidence.

Courtain shut the door.

"What is it?"

"Sir, I just find this investigation to be disproportional. We have so many people working on this, what about the rest of the city?"

Klein sighed. "Do you know who that woman is?"

"Calliope Torres? No."

"Her father is Carlos Torres, one of the wealthiest men in Miami and the most influential. He has money, Courtain. And he is going to do everything in his power to find his daughter."

"Ah."

"Do you know who Dr. Robbins is?"

"No…"

"Her father is Colonel Daniel Robbins of the US Marine Corp. She will not being giving up on finding Callie either, nor will her family. These guys picked the wrong girl," Klein said.

"Sounds like," Courtain mumbled. "So extreme measures?"

"Yes."

"Do we have a classification yet?"

"Most likely hate crime. She is a lesbian. She is Hispanic. There are other various reasons she could have been singled out. Maybe this is the relative of a patient who died in her care." Courtain heard the dismissal in his voice and slipped out of his superior's office.

Klein picked up the phone and dialed Arizona's number. "Dr. Robbins? Yes, this is Investigator Klein with Seattle P.D. I need you to come down to the station as soon as possible." He nodded. "Mr. Torres has arrived in Seattle as well? Very well, bring him with you. We have new developments."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _Finally time for some Arizona/Daddy Torres action. At this point in her relationship with Callie, I see them as being friendly and cordial, but this story will bring them together more as a family._

_The second half of this chapter is Callie, and it is going to be really the last insanely gruesome thing that is gone into detail about until some episodes in her recovery. This is kind of sick and twisted, more so than the rest, but this is my beta's nest egg, I hope I do her justice. She came up with this in an attempt to link more specifics into Callie's recovery and it's brilliant. I hope you all will be able to eventually feel the same way._

_I would like to say one last thing. Callie Torres is my favorite Grey's character. Some of you feel as though I must hate her to do this to her and I do not. I love Callie, but as a writer I put my personal feelings aside in order to tell the story as I see it and feel it. But I do love my Calliope very much. Thank you Fyla for bringing this up! :)_

_Thank you again reviewers and readers, I am very interested to know what you think about this update. I cannot promise a chapter tomorrow due to conflicts with my schedule, but I will try my hardest as always._

* * *

Arizona and Teddy arrived at the station early. Teddy took a few minutes to calm Arizona's nerves. "You don't know what is going on and if they had found her they would have told you."

Arizona nodded, just jumped at the rapping on her window. Carlos had arrived and was patiently knocking. The girls climbed out of Teddy's truck. "How is my daughter's lovely lady today?" he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Nervous," Arizona said, throwing a strange look at Teddy. "And dreading whatever these new developments are, I don't know what Klein will say."

"Who is this Klein fellow?" Carlos said.

Teddy took this question, "He's the head investigator on the case."

"Ah, just the man I want to see," Carlos said. He put a hand on Arizona's back and steered her forward. She and Teddy exchanged glances but she walked forward towards the doors. When they got through the doors, the secretary asked who they were there to see. "Investigator Klein."

Arizona chimed in, "He called me in. We're with the Torres' case."

"Ah," she said, "right this way."

Carlos again pushed Arizona to the front gently and fell into step next to Teddy, clasping his hands behind him. She eyed him strangely but said not a word. The police station was busy and they had to walk at a brisk pace to keep up with the secretary who slipped between personnel with no thought to her followers.

"Mr. Klein?" she said, opening the door. "Dr. Robbins and Mr. Torres are here."

"Come in," he said, greeting Arizona warmly. He shook Teddy's hand. Upon shaking Carlos' hand, he said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Torres, though I do wish it were under alternate circumstances. Please, have a seat."

"Arizona has told me what she can, but I'd like to hear what you have to say," Carlos said, taking a seat next to Arizona.

Klein nodded, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. We have no leads. There were no witnesses. All we have," he handed out pictures, "is this blood, this necklace," he held up the evidence bag, "and we received an envelope and letter today."

"You did?" Arizona sat forward.

"Yes," he said. "And it concerns you."

Teddy put her arm on Arizona's shoulder.

"You are being threatened. You are no longer safe staying in your own apartment."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, incredulously.

"There are options. You can either move in with someone else. But you'll have to continually be on the move. You will always need to be with someone. No walking around on your own."

"I can get you a room at the Archfield." Carlos said.

"Thank you Carlos, but I couldn't ask you that," Arizona said. Turning to Klein she continued, "And if I say no?"

"Then a police detail will be assigned to you." Klein looked up and nodded when Courtain let himself into the room.

She turned to Teddy, "What do you think?"

"We'll move you around. Everyone will be happy to help. You'll just be living out of a suitcase for a while. You can stay with me first," she said.

Arizona turned to Carlos, "And you'll stay in the apartment. I can't have you staying in a hotel."

"That actually is a good idea, it will throw the perpetrators off if it appears that someone is still living in the apartment," Klein said.

Carlos considered, "Okay, I will."

"We'll need to know where you are staying at all time," Courtain said, introducing himself to the conversation. "For your own protection."

Teddy turned and looked at him strangely while Arizona just nodded in agreement.

"What options do we have in terms of my daughter," Carlos demanded. "Why is this department not doing more?"

"Sir," Klein held up his hands. "We are doing everything we can. We have sent the letter down for DNA extraction and hopefully we'll have results from that soon. Until then we don't have many options."

"I don't understand. You say there were no witnesses?" Carlos asked.

"None have come forward yet."

"What are you offering as a reward?"

"Ten thousand," Klein said hesitantly, knowing that would not placate the father.

"That's it?"

"We can't afford anymore," he said, apologetic.

"I will pay whatever necessary," Carlos said, taking out his checkbook from inside his coat.

"That's entirely up to you, sir."

"One hundred thousand dollars," he said. "Put out an offer for a hundred thousand."

Arizona and Teddy gaped at him. Arizona knew Callie's family had money, but a hundred thousand just for information? That was insane. The investigator looked similarly stunned. "Carlos, are you sure?" Arizona asked.

"She is my daughter, Arizona," he said. "I will do anything I can to get her back."

She smiled, and nodded. She knew the love of his daughter was fierce. They would find Callie. She knew they would find Callie. Klein handed the necklace back to Arizona. Tears sprung to her eyes. "We wanted you to have this back."

"Thank you," she whispered. Carlos took it from her shaking hands and clasped it around her neck. He smiled at her. She fingered the pendant. "I won't take it off until we find her."

* * *

She had gotten used to the cage. They treated her like a dog though. Her dinner was dropped into a bowl and she was made to eat without utensils, or her hands. And that was when they fed her. They would clip the wrist cuffs behind her back, but Luke would let her use them when the others weren't home. Water was similar, except when they poured it straight into her mouth and took pleasure watching her sputter and choke. One of them had a short whip at all times and they rarely left her alone unless she was chained up or caged. She was quickly learning her routine, and being punished regularly when she slipped up and for not performing adequately.

When Luke walked in the door, she immediately stopped what she was doing and greeted him at the door. "Kneel," he commanded.

She complied, knowing her duty. She unbelted him and unzipped his pants. Her hands quickly found his cock and began stroking it until he was hard. She waited for the command.

"Suck Callie."

It was her job to greet him every day and do as he wished. Most often it was a blowjob. He loved her mouth on him. And she was learning fast. When he was finished with her, he usually smacked her ass and sent her back to complete her chores. But today he grabbed her leash and dragged her into the backroom. She hadn't been confined in there for a week, the last time they had company over. She had heard them tell their guests that the cage was for their Great Dane who was currently at the vet.

As time had progressed, more things had been thrown into the room for her training, bondage, and imprisonment. Clipping her wrist cuffs together, he used the pulley system to pull her arms tightly above her head. The pulley system was the first thing they had assembled from what Calory left them. The rest of the straps and ropes and harnesses were scattered of the table that was in the room now. She was hit by a wave of heat and noticed that it was sweltering in the room. Her ankles were chained to the floor and a bar inserted between them to keep them apart. Then he left her. Usually this bondage led to a beating, but she had never been left like this.

The few minutes that it had taken him to restrain her had left her sweating in the suppressing heat. She knew the routine. She knew her duty. But she was far from broken. She dreamed of escape. She dreamed of her Arizona.

They came in several minutes later.

"You sure we hafta do this?" Luke asked. He was carrying a long metal rod with something flat and shaped attached to the end.

"We are selling her, Luke. Yes, she has to be branded a slave. We are following Calory's orders," Don said. "She's a money maker for us. Don't forget that."

He shot her a look that said 'I'm sorry' but nodded.

"And since you've got all these doubts recently, you can do the branding."

_Branding?_ Callie thought. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Why can't it be a tattoo?"

"Because," Don said. "I want to do it this way. Now get that thing hot."

Luke and John went to the far side of the room and moved some stuff around. She then heard and saw a small fire going in the corner, the source of the sweltering heat. Don walked over to her.

"Callie," he said, and she looked at him. "You are nearing the end of your stay with us. What a short month it's been. As soon as Calory finds a market for you, we'll have to say goodbye. And I can assure you that your new masters will not be as kind to you as we have been."

He drew the words out slowly as he ran his hands over her body. She did not respond, he could hit her at any moment with the belt he held in one.

"So this is the next step of your breaking."

This time he slapped the leather against her slick sides.

"But you'll have to be kept quiet," he said, and he produced a large wad of material which he pushed into her mouth. She could see herself perfectly in the mirror and watched as he stepped behind her and continued to run his hands over her body. It only served to heighten her current sense of terror at what they were going to do to her. "Are you two done yet?"

"Yeah, yeah," John walked back over to Don. "What do you want me to do?"

"She's going to squirm, so we're going to have to hold her still. You get that side." Don told him what to do. They secured her between them. Don then stepped between her legs and over the bar, pulling her legs back as far as they could go. "Luke?"

He appeared in front of her and her eyes widened. The end of the metal rod he was holding was now flaming orange with heat. Now she knew what they meant by brand. She was going to be branded like cattle. Luke seemed to hesitate and she wrenched herself violently.

"Luke, do it now," Don snarled. "Right where we talked about."

The tattooed man took a deep breath and stepped towards her, ramming the hot iron into her skin. The pain was so blinding she couldn't even scream. At first. The breath left her lungs and she was certain her heart stopped beating. He forced it against her skin, holding the almost molten surface steady as her skin burned. The smell of her burning flesh filled the room and when it reached her nose she screamed. It was a shrill, piercing scream unlike any other. The gag hardly muffled it. Luke forced the brand deeper into her skin before ripping it away. Skin tore as it pulled free of her body and he quickly doused it in a bucket of water sitting nearby. John and Don let go of her. She struggled, the lingering, searing pain still causing her unbearable agony.

"Get in there John," Don said. "Get that charred skin off of her." The smaller man reluctantly did as he was told, adding to her cries of agony. When he stepped away, she forced herself to look in the mirror. She wished she hadn't. An interlocking A and R were together inside a circle, the brand was raw and angry against the once smooth plain of her hip. "Those are your girlfriend's initials, right?"

They looked at her with evil smiles, and watched as her spirit broke.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _Logan - Yeah, very evil, thanks for sticking with me!_

_I don't have much to say except that this chapter involves some times lapses. So just beware. There are many mentions of how long it's been._

_And last, but certainly not least. My beta, and my best friend, has made such a difference to this story. She keeps me going when I get stuck. She has helped the development of the plot so much. She lets me bounce insane ideas off of her and then helps me fit them into the plot so seamlessly. While I maybe could do it without her, it would not be the same. She definitely deserves a shout out and so far she hasn't really gotten it. So thank you, Stephanie, you've made writing this a truly wonderful experience. And I know you'll continue to make it the best experience ever. All the way to the end. And into whatever next crazy idea gets set into my head._

_Now enjoy a little more Arizona, and a scene that many of you have asked for. :)_

* * *

_It had been three weeks, three weeks since Arizona was told that she too was in danger._

Though Arizona was living out of a suitcase, everyone made her feel like she was at home. She had been in various people's homes recently. She stayed with Mark first, because Teddy wanted an advantage over the police and figured that if they didn't know everything it would be for the better. In all of her military training, she had learned that those slight advantages held great benefits. When she was with Teddy, they told the police that she was with Meredith and Derek. It had been going on this way since then. Currently her belongings were nestled in one of her scrub nurses' apartments, her home for the next two days. The hospital had really jumped on the assignment to keep Arizona safe and quickly a rotation had been established. But no one made her feel more comfortable and safe than Carlos.

He had taken up residence in her apartment for the time being, though he had to leave in the next few days. He had been away from his offices in Miami for too long, even though Callie was the most important thing to him. He was making arrangements to stay in contact with the Seattle P.D. Arizona spent a lot of time at her apartment with him, unknown to the police, planning strategy and using their own brains with the known evidence to piece together any sort of puzzle. But this type of thing didn't happen in Seattle, at least not often. And it never went on this long.

DNA evidence had been lifted from the letter, but it hadn't matched any of the criminal profiles in their archive. Klein had expanded the search for a data match and it matched Officer Courtain perfectly. They were back at square one with no leads. Klein had chalked it up to the fact that the officer had not been wearing gloves when he handled the letter. Though Carlos was now funding them, they still threatened to call off the search and close the case. After a particularly heated argument Klein said to him, "There are people that we can save! I'm sorry sir, but for all we know, she could be at the bottom of the ocean."

Arizona refused to accept this. She had spent the day with Carlos and they were racking their brains. She was pacing back and forth and he was certain he could see wear on the beautiful hardwood floors. Her blonde curls shook gracefully every time she sighed in frustration. "Arizona, you should sit."

"I can't, too much energy," she said. She looked out the window. Same blue sky, same empty streets, same full parking lot – she stopped and looked harder. The hospital parking lot was full of people. "Carlos, turn on the TV."

"Arizona," he said tiredly.

"No, I'm serious, turn it on. Channel twelve news."

He picked up the remote and confusion crossed his face. "What did you see?"

She smiled at the image on the screen. "That."

People had filled the hospital lot, armed with signs, and were picketing the sidewalk. "Protestors?" he asked.

"We have to get to the hospital."

She pushed her way through the crowd with Carlos right behind her. Posters flashed in the sun. _End abuse, make kidnapping disappear without a trace, bring them back_; all kinds of slogans greeted her eyes. Then someone recognized her and she was pushed to the front, everyone making room for her. Several news stations had microphones set up and various members of the organized mob were speaking. When they saw Arizona, they moved aside. She took a deep breath. The emotion of the moment was getting to her. Carlos patted her back and she turned, pulling him into a hug. "I love your daughter."

"I know," he smiled. He turned her back to the reporters and the protestors. "Let's bring her home."

She stepped forward and the reporters immediately bombarded her with questions. "Please, please. I will answer your questions in a few minutes."

They quieted.

"Calliope Torres has been missing for almost two months now. I know that doesn't seem like a long time, but please imagine any of your children or loved ones disappearing for more than a week, a day. It has been a lifetime for us. Callie's father, Carlos Torres, has put a halt on his business ventures in order to be here, to make sure she is brought back," she pulled Carlos up next to her. "There are no leads, no evidence. Despite the substantial monetary reward offered, no witnesses have come forward. The police would have us believe that she is dead. We refuse to believe that our Calliope is truly gone from this world. She is out there, somewhere. Please, if you know anything, please contact the Seattle police."

"Callie is the glue that keeps this family together," Mark's voice came from behind her. "She is the strong one. We need her. She is my best friend. She is a daughter, she is a lover. People miss her."

Arizona turned around and was almost brought to her knees. Hospital staff members were pouring out of the lobby doors. The Chief was standing there holding them open. He smiled and nodded at her. Teddy came up on the other side of Mark, "We will never stop the search until she is brought home."

"Bring her home!" someone called out from the crowd. Another person repeated it. Lexie, Jackson, and April began chanting and it spread like wildfire through the hospital staff. It then spread to the protestors. They stood and watched the crowed pour out their support. Arizona had never seen such a show of support from a community.

"Please," she called out over the chanting. "Please help us bring her home."

Carlos wrapped an arm around her. Mark and Teddy joined the line, presenting a united front. Other members of the hospital staff joined them. Cristina stood next to Teddy, Meredith came up beside her. Owen came up beside Carlos, followed by the interns, and then the Chief. Derek came up beside Meredith, and Bailey beside him. Nurses and doctors alike began linking arms and hands. 'We are here for you Callie, and we want you brought home,' they said. Arizona cried at the show of support from her family. Then Bailey turned to Arizona and above the chanting said, "You can bet, if any one of us gets our hands on those bastards, they'll wish they had never been born."

* * *

The scene unfolded on the television screen, air shots panned over the hospital to show all of the people standing in support of Calliope. Each time they chanted, he hit her with the belt. "You better tell that blonde bimbo that if she don't keep quiet we are going to make her disappear without a trace too," Don snarled at her. She took every hit in silence. He knew she knew there was no way for her to contact Arizona. She would never see Arizona again, or her father, or Mark, of anyone else from the hospital. She was going to be shipped to Taiwan; they were just waiting for Calory. Then she would be sold. She had accepted her fate.

Luke ran through the door and saw Don beating her. The look in her eyes made him cringe and he pulled the belt from the man's hands. "Leave her!"

"Luke," Don threatened. "She's nothing."

"Then beating her should mean nothing."

Don stared him down, but eventually left the room

She stared at him, bewildered but guarded. He dropped the belt on the ground. "I'm sorry," he said, turning to leave the room. Before he left he turned the television off and snapped at her, "Don't you have chores to do? We don't feed you for free."

She couldn't even find irony in his statement anymore. Her weight had dropped significantly. They fed her when they felt like it, out of a bowl. The painful rumble in her stomach had become so normal for her that she had come to ignore it. Staring at the black screen for a moment longer, envisioning the angel face that now held so much pain for her, she turned to continue the cleaning she had been doing.

* * *

The news reports had spread through the country. It was clear that the police could no longer do anything. There were no leads and the case had been open for over two months. The country was on lookout, but if she was dead it was doubtful that anyone would find anything. She was sitting on Meredith's couch, her current home, alone. She had just been hounded again by reporters and Jackson had to bully their way out of the onslaught. She had thanked him and quickly jumped into her SUV. At this point, she couldn't talk about Callie anymore. She didn't know if she would ever see her again. She shifted and the TV came on. Her most recent interview greeted her ears and she frantically searched the cushions for the remote. Finding it, she hit the power button several times, but not before Callie's picture was thrown up on the screen.

She threw the remote across the room as Meredith walked through the front door. "No!" she screamed, oblivious to the other presence. Sobs filled the air as Arizona caved in on herself. "Callie, Callie," she repeated, "I love you." Meredith stood rooted to the floor. She had never seen the attending this way. She was always so sure, self-confident, and strong. It hurt her to see the other woman so completely broken. Arizona pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, but it couldn't stop the tears. She wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them to her chest. Meredith dropped her bags and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Arizona. Arizona clung to Meredith. "She's gone."

Meredith stayed with Arizona until Derek got home. He tripped over Meredith's forgotten bags and yelped. "Derek," she called softly. He looked over and saw the distraught woman in Meredith's arms. "Call Mark."

He was there ten minutes later. He walked straight into the house and scooped Arizona into his arms. He sat with her on the couch and rocked her gently, but her heart wrenching sobs were getting to him within minutes.

"She's gone, Mark," Arizona whispered.

"She'll come back," he reassured her.

"No," Arizona gave up, "No, I don't think she will."

* * *

Mark sat with her all night. He had never seen her so broken. "They have no leads. There is no evidence. All they have is a pool of blood and a tainted letter and envelope. Mark, they are closing the case soon if nothing happens. If she's dead, not all the people in the world could find her. Oh god Mark," Arizona sobbed, "What if she's dead?"

He shook her, "She's not. Callie is not dead. And when you go to D.C. in two weeks to have your fancy press conference, something will happen."

Arizona buried her face into his shoulder and her sobs began anew. "I thought we'd have something by now. If she was alive, we would."

"You're running," he said.

"I'm being realistic, Mark," she said.

"No," he said, "you're running."

She pulled out of his embrace and stared at him. "I lost my brother. My father has done tour after tour in the military. My brother wanted to be just like him. The first time he went overseas, he didn't come home alive. So forgive me for my terribly dark outlook. I know I'm usually all sunshine and rainbows and smiles, but I have demons Sloan, and I love Callie too much."

Mark reached forward and grabbed the pendant that was around her neck. He held it between his thumb and finger. "Callie is still alive, she's out there somewhere. We just have to find her."

Arizona turned away from him. "We got my brother's body back in a coffin and a flag. I once acted like that wasn't enough. At least we got his body." The tears started again and he rubbed her back in small circles. "She's gone."

* * *

She looked through the glass. Teddy couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Logan - _Thanks for the compliment, hopefully this is what you are looking for :)_

_Sorry I had to skip a day guys. I've finally caught up with myself and these chapters are a little murky and I want to do them justice. I hope you like this update and hopefully there will be one tomorrow. :)_

_Thanks for sticking with me. In case anyone gets double notifications, I had to repost this chapter because I was appalled at the blatant spelling and grammatical errors._

* * *

It was warm for May in Seattle. The sun was out for the first time in days. Teddy was jogging. It was her day off and she didn't have to worry about frantic pages from the hospital or Arizona today. Arizona was on a plane to Washington, D.C. She had been taking care of her nonstop; without hesitation or compliant. But it had been a long two and a half months and it was wearing on her. As much as Arizona needed to get out of Seattle, Teddy needed a break. Mark needed a break. The suspense of Callie's disappearance was wearing off. A blanket of grief had settled over the hospital. The Chief had brought in an interim attending, he couldn't wait any longer. No one would say it, but everyone presumed she was dead. The hospital was on pins and needles around Arizona. No one mentioned or alluded to their missing family member. The shadow that hung over Arizona was depressing and disheartening. They missed her cheerful and spunky disposition. Her patients missed their happy, perky doctor who previously got along so well with their kids.

Teddy needed to run. She needed, for a little while, to just forget about the entire situation. She turned down a road that she had never taken before and found herself in a high end suburban neighborhood. But her focus was not on her surroundings; it was on the rhythmic pounding of her feet on the concrete, it was on the blood rushing in her ears, it was on the rise and fall of her chest with every breath, it was on the sweat trickling down the back of her neck. Her gaze flicked aimlessly amongst the houses, noticing pristine lawns and shiny cars. Most of the windows had curtains drawn over them, these people valued their privacy. But she could imagine instantaneously what the houses looked like inside. Plush carpets and marble countertops, plasma screen televisions and stainless steel appliances. Her eyes sought out an opened window and she stopped short. Her muscles burned in protest at the sudden loss of movement. She looked through the glass. Teddy could not believe what she was seeing.

Callie was in the house. She could clearly see her through the window. Teddy could see her profile; the only thing throwing her off was the slightness of her frame. She had lost weight. Callie turned and Teddy's eyes grew wide as she gasped. Angry welts and purple scars crisscrossed the Latina's back. Teddy was stunned, but her military training kicked in. She quickly dodged behind a neighbor's car and maintained her view of Callie. Fumbling for her phone, she watched a hand reach out and strike Callie across the face. Quickly locating Officer Courtain's number, she put the phone to her ear. Watching and waiting, she saw someone walk to the window. They reached for the curtain, but stopped. She saw him, it was a him, reach into his pocket and pull out a phone. Her phone was still ringing. She saw him look at his phone curiously and then he answered.

"Hello, Officer Courtain," the voice on the other side said in her ear. Her eyes got wider.

The man in the window pulled down the curtain and Teddy almost dropped the phone, "Umm, hello? Officer Courtain? This is Dr. Altman. I believe I've seen our missing doctor."

"Calliope Torres you mean?" he said.

She picked up on his tone. He was covering. She remained hidden. "Yes, I was out jogging and I believe I saw her through the window of a house nearby."

"Can you provide me the address?"

She gave him the address and the rest of the details he asked for. Then she hung up and waited. The garage opened and a Seattle Police car pulled out onto the street. She watched him drive hastily away. She beat her own hasty retreat as clouds rolled into the sky above her. Running, she made her way to the hospital as a cold rain poured down in grey sheets.

Once there, she found Owen, who was on his way home. She was drenched to the bone. "Owen! Owen, I need a ride home," she called.

He took in her soaked person, "Are you kidding?"

"No, this is serious, Owen. Please," she implored.

"Okay, okay get in," he opened the doors and they climbed inside. "Home?"

"Home." She remained silent and ignored his looks. She threw open the door before they'd even stopped. "Thanks."

Running into her house, she called Seattle P.D. "Klein please."

"He's busy, can I take a message?" the secretary asked.

"It's an emergency."

After a sigh she was patched through, "Klein."

"Investigator, this is Teddy Altman–"

"Dr. Altman, Officer Courtain has just informed me of your possible breakthrough and he is on his way to check it out as we speak."

"Sir, I really think you should–"

"Ma'am, Officer Courtain is one of our finest, I assure you. We have our best looking for your friend. And we are busy. Our officers are spread thinly. I'm sorry, but we have someone on your case and my team is swamped."

"I understand."

* * *

He stormed back into the house. "You left the window open!" He shoved her back against the wall. "When has that _ever_ been okay?"

She cringed.

"Apparently you are incapable of learning!" He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the back room. "You stupid cunt!"

He threw her into the room, slamming the door behind them. She stumbled, but caught herself on the table. He grabbed her wrists roughly and chained them down. "Kneel!" he said, kicking her backs of her knees. Picking up the long whip, he took a few steps back. With all the force he could muster, he threw the whip against her back again and again, the healing skin opening and bleeding immediately under the assault. She hadn't been treated this viciously by them in weeks. Her whimpers quickly became cries of agony as he flayed her back open. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Don busted into the room. "Luke? Luke! Luke you're going to kill her!"

"This cunt almost cost me my job!"

"What?" he wrestled him for the whip.

"She left the curtains over the window open. Altman, that perky blonde bitch's German Shepherd of a friend, saw her. She may have seen me," Luke walked forward and cuffed her several times over the head.

"Luke! Leave her alone," Don snapped, pulling him away from Callie. "Get out of here."

Once Luke was gone, he turned on her. "So, you thought you'd bring attention to yourself?"

She was breathing heavily, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't respond. Her back was on fire, as if every nerve had been sliced open.

"Since Luke has already beaten you, we'll have to come up with something else," he said. "I'll be right back."

She rested her forehead against the table. She tasted blood and realized her lip was bleeding. She must have bitten it. Then she heard Don's heavy footsteps.

"Do you like the beach, Callie?" he asked. "Do you like going in the ocean?"

She screamed as a wave of salt water splashed against her back. It washed into her raw and bleeding skin, the salt setting her nerves on fire again. Another wave hit her. She sobbed, the pain was too much for her to bear.

He sneered and unchained her wrists. "At least you got your chores done." Then he chained her to the floor like she had been when she first arrived, facing the door. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. They were having a dinner party in two days; she was responsible for many preparations. If they didn't let her out soon she was in for another beating. She waited impatiently, trying hard to ignore the searing pain that was still raging over her back.

Luke, she couldn't believe Luke had treated her so savagely. He was normally the one who she could count on for a little decency. She was still human enough to notice those who were nice to her, those who treated her with a little bit of kindness. But she wasn't disappointed. She was theirs; they could treat her however they wanted.

* * *

Teddy paced. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Arizona? Or Mark? Maybe she had been wrong, or maybe she was right and the police would find Callie. Maybe she had been seeing things.

But she didn't think she had. Her military training did not let something like this go over lightly in her brain. She had been wary of Officer Courtain since he had questioned her haphazardly about Callie's disappearance and later had demanded to know where Arizona was at all times. She would be damned before she let them know where her friend was. She swore up and down that it was him in that window, but more fervently, she knew Callie was in that house.

Arizona was in D.C.; she had a press conference to give in two days and a ceremony for her brother's troop that happened every year tomorrow. It had been hard enough to persuade her to go. She could hardly talk about Callie anymore, let alone talk to media. But if there was any better way to say goodbye, it was on national television. Teddy couldn't send her on this emotional rollercoaster now; they had finally gotten her out of Seattle. The last thing she needed was to rush back and worry all over again, or get her already shredded hopes up.

She could see the potential in telling Mark, but he would want to tell Arizona. And he would want to go break into the house. She wouldn't compromise his safety, Callie's safety, her safety, or the case anymore than she feared it was already compromised.

It was Callie in that house, of that much she was certain.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: _This is a little more of the sappy, emotional stuff that we haven't seen so much. It's not as rough, not as intense, and most certainly not graphic._

_Anon - Because Teddy was stunned and she also was not entirely sure that it was the cop. She still had faith in the justice system of America, however little it may have been. By the time she realized what was going on, it was too late. _

_Logan and Cytrer - Here is another update for you. I hope you like this one just as much._

_Thank you so much to all of the readers and reviewers. I love you all, even if you don't review. I love getting the feedback though and some of you have made points and asked questions that have fueled the story line. So thank you again and to all of the Arizona lovers out there, this is for you._

* * *

Arizona was sitting with her parents at the memorial service. Her father had been asked to speak this year and she was trying to mentally prepare herself. With everything that had happened with Callie recently, she just couldn't. Every stray thought led to wishes of news about her. The walls that had been so carefully constructed upon Danny's death were like a foot high sandbag wall in a hurricane now. She just couldn't keep going. She felt her father's strong arms around her a moment before she started crying. Every illusion of Callie was a twenty five foot wave that crashed over her head. She was lost in a pool of grief that expanded for miles. The love of her life had been unfairly taken from her the same way her brother had been taken. But the loss of Danny was nothing to this. Danny had been serving his country, protecting her freedom. Danny knew the risks. They had been able to have a funeral. He hadn't come home alive, but he had come home. She would never, never know what had happened to Callie. She would never get the closure that she had at least been allowed with Danny. Each thought was a tidal wave that submerged her under another wave of grief. She was quickly losing her ability to tread water.

She had always been able to rise above. But she wasn't that tall or that strong. She was a good swimmer, but not that good. She couldn't hold her breath for that long. She was a good man in a storm, but even the greatest fell down sometimes and couldn't get back up. She was drowning. She desperately wanted to believe that Callie was still alive, but after two months her common sense told her that if Callie was alive, whatever situation she was in…she probably would be better off dead. She didn't want to think like that. But she had demons and she thought in worst case scenarios.

Her father released her and got up to speak. She admired his radiating confidence and strength. He was being especially strong for her today. Her mother rubbed her back as he began speaking. "Today we are here to honor fallen heroes. The champions of our homeland, protectors of our freedom. My son, Lt. Daniel Robbins, was one of those heroes. He lost his life protecting freedom that many of us take for granted. What you choose to do with that freedom is your choice, but know that there are consequences for your actions.

"My daughter, Arizona, lost her brother and closest friend when Lt. Robbins was killed in the line of duty. It has been a long process for her to recover from that loss. It has been a long process for my wife and for me. The freedom my son protected has now allowed another member of our family to be taken away. This person is a doctor, a hero in her own right. She saves lives, every day. And now her life has been taken away because of selfishness and recklessness. It disgusts me that my son died for this freedom. For this to occur.

"We are here to honor the lives of those who have fallen in the line of duty. But we should be honoring them every day, in all of our actions and words. We should be honoring them by fighting for freedom here and for justice here. They fight overseas, we need to fight on our own turf."

Arizona couldn't listen anymore. Her father was a beautiful speaker. Whenever he was called upon, his words were carefully chosen to reflect what was going on around him. He chose topics that were relevant to society. He never stood and rambled about how proud of the fallen soldiers he was, like some speakers did. It was true; she was disgusted that Danny had died for the freedom of Callie's attackers to abduct her. She let her head fall into her hands as her mother soothed her back. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she went numb until she felt her father's strong arms pulling her up and shepherding her out of the ceremonial grounds .She paid no attention to the others also leaving. There was a luncheon afterwards, but she found herself back at their hotel room.

"Daddy," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why?"

* * *

It was almost time for her press conference. And this wasn't just for Callie. It was for the fight to find all missing persons. She could not break down this time. She had to be strong, for Callie, and for all of those missing. Her parents were sitting in the wings, her support system for the day. She desperately wished Teddy and Mark were there, but she could have never persuaded Webber to let three attendings leave at once. She took a deep breath, and stood, walking to the podium as her name was called.

"Hello," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Many of you have seen me on the news as of late. But not many of you know who I am. My name is Arizona Robbins. I am the Attending Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington. I've traveled a long way to be here today. I am a daughter, a sister, a friend, and a lover. My father is Cl. Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corp. My brother was Lt. Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corp. My friends are my family, doctors at my hospital and the people I have found myself thrown in with time after time over the years. My lover is Calliope Torres, and she has been missing since March third.

"I am sure many of you have missing family and friends who have been gone for a much longer period of time, and for that I am truly sorry. I can hardly take the pain as it is, I cannot imagine it going on forever. There are not many reasons that we have been able to come up with for why Callie disappeared. The official police classification is hate crime, because Callie is a lesbian and also a Latina. But regardless, she has been unfairly ripped out of my life and out of the lives of our family back home. I'm sure many of you feel the same way. And you are right, it is unfair.

I am not here to talk about Calliope. There are hundreds of thousands of people currently labeled missing in the United States alone right now. Today, we are here to give them a voice. Today we are here to honor our missing, our fallen, our loved ones. We are here today to fight for a better tomorrow. A tomorrow when loved ones come home and never leave."

She couldn't remember what she said after that, but it must have been powerful because there was a lot of cheering. All she remembered was her comments relating to Callie. She was so numb, but as she neared the end of her speech, the overwhelming grief pressed in around her. The tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her voice became thick.

"I am a good man in a storm, and the loss of Calliope is a hurricane. Just the thought of Callie is a tidal wave that forces me under. The ability to survive, to barely hang on has become my sole purpose. To not let Callie's abductor's win, my goal. My life is clouded, as are many of those who have also had lives ripped away from them.

"Callie, if you are alive, and you see this, please please come home. Contact us. We are still looking for you. We will never stop. I will never stop looking for you. My life is nothing without you. I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't breathe. Everyone presumes you are dead, truly taken from us. I can't escape the dark, Callie. If I could just see you again, to say goodbye, maybe everything would be okay. Not right and never fair, but eventually okay. If you come back to me, all of this darkness will turn back to light. You are the light in my soul, Callie. Please, please come back to me."

The chant that had risen up at the hospital a month ago was now being spread across the vast crowd in front of her. "Bring them home, bring them home," was being repeated all around her. She joined them. "Bring her home."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: _You all have been waiting long enough, and here is your treat. We have reached the climax of this part of our journey and I hope that it does justice for you all._

_Reviewers: I know that I typically reply to all of you individually, but I have been working the better part of today on this chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I figured you'd like the chapter better than replies. :)_

_And without further ado, here is the fourteenth chapter of what I fondly call 'Luxury.'_

* * *

They had left her alone for two days; at least she assumed it had been about that long. Her throat was parched and her lips were cracked. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. Her limbs were stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. He back ached painfully, she could hardly move. Sleep had been elusive and she had spent most of her time in a painful haze.

John stood by, watching her. She looked bad. She had lost too much weight. Her eyes looked sunken in. Just by looking at her, you could see her spirit was broken. She had been with them too long. Don was starting to wonder what Calory had set them up for. She wasn't supposed to have been here for more than a month, but Calory kept coming up with reasons why she couldn't be sold. Now her back had to heal. They couldn't ship her the way she was. The party was tonight and Don had removed every trace of Callie from the house. After the scare with Luke it had become pertinent. It was crowding the back room and it was John's job to make sure the door was securely locked. The dinner party was for Luke's department and the house would be full of cops.

She was fading in and out of consciousness and John watched her sway where she sat. They needed her alive, or this would have all been for nothing. He walked to her and tipped the contents of his water bottle into her mouth. It took her a moment to realize it was water and then she drank greedily. He left the room and bolted it shut behind him. She lay gingerly on her stomach and attempted to sleep.

* * *

The airport was crowded and Arizona stood impatiently for her flight. She didn't have the energy to pace. The seats were all taken by families with screaming and bored children. Normally she would have loved the sight of children; she would have volunteered her services to entertain them. But now, she would hardly keep a halfhearted smile on her face, much less genuine happiness. She had expected a call or at least a text from Teddy or Mark. But she hadn't heard from them since after the conference yesterday. She had a ten hour flight coming up with a layover in Illinois. They just didn't want to worry her, she knew, but she missed their companionship. They would ask her about her trip when she got back. If there was any news about Callie, she would know. She looked up as her plane was called. Sighing, she walked forward, joining the line of other people on their way out of D.C.

* * *

The party was a hit.

Everyone had complimented them on the house, and the food. Dinner had been fine and pleasant. The secretaries had mostly kept to themselves while the guys all hung out. Then the alcohol had started pouring and the secretaries had gotten much more flirty. They were getting slightly tipsy. And the men were getting drunk. The music had started out at a decent volume, but person after person had turned it up louder and louder until the walls were vibrating. But they weren't worried about noise complaints, most of the cops in Seattle were in the house and inebriated. When the dancing had started, John had two girls wrapped around him. Luke led a girl upstairs. Don had a girl on the couch, on top of him. And the other cops were in similar positions.

But things were winding down, only a few of the girls remained, and some of the cops had already taken off. They had to work the next morning. One of the secretaries, Charlotte, had practically thrown herself at him all night, and John was getting a little frisky. When she asked where the bathroom was, he didn't think twice about sending her off down the hall. As she walked away, he smacked her ass and then went to grab another beer.

Charlotte was tipsy, but not unaware of what she was doing. She tried each door but none of them held the bathroom behind them. She stumbled along down the hall a bit further where a bolted door caught her eye. It fascinated her in her inebriated state and she played with it, trying to pry it open.

* * *

Callie heard someone playing with the lock and she quickly sat up in the kneeling position she had been left in. Her dreams had been full of Arizona, and tears were still welled up in her eyes. She waited. They were probably drunk. That only meant bad things for her.

* * *

As she fumbled with the door, she found it was stuck. The bolt had slipped out easily enough but the door itself was stuck. Frustrated, and with increasing curiosity, she threw her weight into the door and forced it open. She stumbled inside and then stopped short. Her eyes grew wide in bewilderment. She looked around at what looked something like a medieval torture chamber. _This was not the bathroom._ Then her gaze dropped to the floor and she took a few steps back at the lifeless eyes staring back at her. All the thoughts of alcohol flew from her mind as she stared at the woman who's picture had been up at the precinct for almost three months.

Callie stared back at her, incredulous that the woman had made it into the room. She was most certainly not Don, John, or Luke. She could not speak for shock, but her eyes pleaded with the woman. _Please help me_.

Charlotte stared at the woman, beaten, shackled. Her eyes were so dark and full of tears. She nodded at her and backed out of the room quickly. She pulled it shut again and slid the bolt back into place. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself. She would have to act as though nothing had happened, and when she left, she would have to go straight to the precinct. Klein needed to know.

* * *

Arizona had settled into her flight. The red eye was not her typical flight, but she had wanted to get to Seattle as quickly as possible. She knew she should sleep, but she couldn't. All she could think about was how dark and dreary and Callie-less her apartment was going to be when she finally dragged her luggage into it. Normally the kids in the seats behind her would have amused her, but all she wanted to do now was snap at them to be quiet and behave themselves. The man sitting beside her was giving her strange looks. She turned over and stared out the window. There was no feeling anymore. She had no feelings anymore. _Oh Callie_.

* * *

The secretary stumbled back to John and kissed him, but signaled to her companions that it was time to go. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him after one last kiss and a "call me." The guys showed her and her friends to the door and then locked it behind them. They waited until the cars had pulled away from the house before running and tripping over themselves to get to the back room.

"Klein!" she nearly screamed, throwing open the door to the precinct. "Klein! We have an emergency!"

"What is it, Charlotte?" he asked, coming out of his office. "I thought you were at Courtain's party? How did you get here? Did you drive?"

"Sir!" she snapped, grabbing his attention. "I found Calliope Torres."

Klein's head shot up and he stared at her. "What?"

"At Courtain's." She quickly gave him all the details.

"In a back room?" He asked. She nodded. "Damn you Luke! That fucking bastard."

"Sir we need to get her out, like three months ago. She's in really bad shape."

He hung his head. "I have to go get an emergency warrant. Call Altman. Okay? Let her know she was right." He went back to his office and closed the door. She fumbled for her keys and unlocked her desk, and then turned on her computer. Grabbing the headset, she flipped through files and prepared to call Teddy.

* * *

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly fished it out. "Altman."

"Dr. Altman, this is the Seattle police department. We are calling to prepare your emergency unit for an incoming case. I'm not able to give you a time estimate, but within the next two hours. You will need a private room, this case is classified," the voice greeted her ears.

"Okay thank you," Teddy almost hung up. Then a confused look crossed her face, "Wait, wait a minute. Hang on."

"Yes ma'am?"

"How and why are you contacting my personal phone?" she asked. "Why didn't you call the ER?"

"Ma'am. This is Charlotte Bronx._ Investigator Klein_," she stressed, "asked me to inform you about this classified case."

"Oh, okay," Teddy said. Then it dawned on her, "Oh, oh my god! Thank you. We'll get right on that."

"Goodbye."

Teddy stashed her phone and raced to the ER. "Owen! Owen!" She called as she ran. She turned the corner and ran into him. "Owen!"

"What?" he asked, disentangling himself.

"Owen, they found Callie."

* * *

Charlotte watched as seven police and state trooper cars pulled out of the precinct lot, sirens blaring and lights flashing.

Klein was furious with himself. He clutched the warrant in his hand in a death grip. If Charlotte was telling the truth, he was going to jail. He would kill Courtain with his bare hands. They had been on the hunt for this girl for months. Countless funds had been expended on her behalf. He had turned away Altman's suspicions for a farce because he believed that she was too connected to the case and had been seeing things. If Charlotte's description was right, he would blow Courtain's head off. _How could a man be that savage?_

They pulled up into the driveway, the lead car pulling into the lawn. The other cars blocked off the road on either side. Two officers immediately began spreading caution and crime scene tape around the premises while Klein and five other officers charged the door. He kicked it down and they spilled into the pristine living room, guns drawn. "Everybody freeze!"

Don and John both ran, Klein nodded and three officers chased them up the stairs. He heard the pop of a gun being shot and smiled in spite of himself. They wouldn't get away. Luke pulled Callie up and grabbed her around the neck, holding her in front of him. A human shield. He edged to the coffee table and pulled out his own gun, holding it first out at Klein and then to Callie's head. "Don't come any closer Klein, or I'll kill her."

"You son of a bitch," Klein snarled. "How could you do this to her?" He had to admit, Callie was containing herself very well. She clutched at Luke's arm around her neck but did not struggle with him.

"I mean it Klein, not another step."

"How about me?" an officer from behind him said, and Luke whirled around, taking Callie with him.

_Mistake_. Klein moved fast and got in behind Luke. He cocked his gun and held it to Luke's head. "Drop the gun Courtain." It was tense as he waited for Courtain to drop the gun. Callie squeaked in fear as his grip around her neck tightened. Klein signaled for another guy to back him up, he had to get Callie. "I said drop the gun!"

Shaking, Luke dropped the gun onto the floor and the other officer snatched it up quickly, putting it in a bag and setting it on the table. Klein grabbed his arms and wrestled with him, pulling Callie away from him and throwing him into the arms of the trooper who had distracted him. Callie fell into Klein's arms and he quickly pulled her to him. "Luke Courtain, you sick son of a bitch, you are under arrest."

As Luke was hauled out of the house, Klein sat Callie down and gave her a blanket to wrap around herself. She cried out in pain when he draped it on her, but quickly recoiled, looking at him in expectant fear. "You're safe, it's okay. It's over." He said. "What hurts?"

She turned and displayed her back to him. It was still raw, crisscrossed with lacerations and scars, bruised and tortured.

"Get a med kit, someone!" he called out. He looked her over more carefully. There was a lot of bruising around her ribs and sides. Her thighs and the backs of her calves had scars from healed cuts. Her hair was a mess. Her face was cut and bruised; her eyes were black, hollow, sunken in, and lifeless. But what disturbed him most of all was the nasty burn on her hip. "What is that from?"

She moved her hand to cover it, displaying her bruised arms to him. "Nothing."

"Did they? Did they brand you?" he asked, sickened. She nodded, yes. Someone handed him a med kit and he generous and gently rubbed salve into her back before bandaging it the best he could. And then he saw the collar. "What the hell?"

His fingers pulled and pried, but he could not get the lock to give. He unclipped the leash that was still attached to it. "They'll get it off at the hospital. I'm sorry, but I don't have the necessary instruments. We have to go out to the car okay? You have to keep the sheet around you; there are news people out there. We'll protect you."

"Someone make sure the black outs are on the windows," he called out directions. "Little, come here and be my second body guard for her. I don't want _them_ getting anything from this."

* * *

She pulled her luggage to a chair to wait the hour for her next flight. She was almost home. She checked her phone again. Nothing. She sent a text, informing Teddy that she had arrived in Chicago safely. Then she closed her eyes and listened to the bustle of the airport. She must have dozed off because everything got silent and she opened her eyes, afraid that she had missed her flight. She checked her phone for the time and sighed in relief to see that it had only been half an hour. Then she looked around. People were stopped everywhere, staring at television screens. She located the nearest one and heard what was coming from the speakers.

"In breaking news, corruption in the Seattle police department. Calliope Torres, missing for almost three months now, has been located in the house of one of the operatives on the case."

Arizona's jaw dropped as the cameras turned to the high end house. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't believe it. The driveway and yard were covered in police cars and crime scene tape. She heard a distant "There, there!" and then her heart stopped beating. The cameras focused on the front door and a figure was herded out between two police officers. They were shielding her from media and public view. But she would know that hair anywhere. It was her Calliope. They helped her into a car with black outs on the windows. Another cop slid in beside her. The cameras shot back to the door as two gruff men were being hauled out and packed into separate cars.

They swung around again, Klein approaching the media. "Please, we understand the significance, but this is a classified case."

"Do you have a statement?" the reporters ignored him.

"Not at this time."

It was like she had been shot. She was crying without knowing it. She was shaking. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She was expecting Teddy.

"Arizona?" her father asked. "Arizona, do you know?"

"They found her."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: _And, what you have all been waiting for..._

* * *

Teddy checked the ER room one last time. Thank God it was a slow day. The blinds were down and everything was ready. She was nervous. Klein had called and said that they were ten minutes out. That was five minutes ago. She went outside to the ambulance bay to talk to the team. "She will not be able to lie on her back, not at first, not for a while. She has lost significant amounts of weight. She has been beaten. Patient care is top priority. We are her family, but we cannot let down our poker faces. She does not look like our Callie."

They nodded solemnly. "Yang, you and Bailey and I are going to collect her. We have the gown out here to put on her before she gets out of the car."

"You mean she's–"

"Discretion Yang," Teddy cut her off. "This is not going to be pretty."

"Mark and I have the wheelchair, you three will proceed inside ahead of us, we are going to form a human shield around her and make sure that as few people as possible see her," Owen said.

"Has anyone called Arizona?" Mark asked, looking pale and concerned.

They all looked around at each other. No one had. "We need to focus on getting Callie into the hospital and set up in a room. Then we will get in touch with Arizona," Bailey said. "If she is on her plane, she won't get the call anyway."

"Incoming," Yang called. Sirens greeted their ears and then flashing red and blue lights greeted their eyes as two Seattle police cars pulled up into the ambulance bay. They parked and turned the sirens off. Klein and Little got out of the cars. Teddy recognized them at once.

Klein was the first to speak. "She is in bad shape. You can't imagine what has happened to her. Do you have the ability to cut through metal?"

"Why?" Mark asked at the same time Owen said. "Yes."

"Good. You'll see for yourselves, but she is wearing a collar that is padlocked around her neck. My crew didn't have the right tools to cut it off of her, everything we had was too big. Her back is raw and bleeding, and very painful. She will cry out in pain. She is in a lot of pain, severe pain. She is very dehydrated and malnourished. You need to prepare yourselves, I know you are her family and friends," Klein said. An officer got out of the back of Klein's car and stood by the door.

"Yang, get the other side," Teddy said. "Bailey you go with her." She slid into the police car and came face to face with Callie. She couldn't control the shocked gasp that escaped her. Callie turned to her, exposing her back to Cristina, who was climbing in the other side. Teddy watched Cristina's eyes go wide. She backed out of the car and Bailey slid in. Cristina stepped away and she looked up at Mark and Owen, shaking her head.

"Teddy?" Callie asked. "Is that you?"

"Callie, oh my god, yes, yes. It's Teddy."

Callie nodded and turned to Bailey. "Bailey?"

"You know it," Bailey said, a forced smile on her face. "We need to get you inside, okay?" Callie nodded again.

Teddy held out the hospital gown and Bailey helped her pull it over Callie's arms and shoulders. They tied it loosely at her neck, trying desperately to avoid touching the collar. Teddy stuck her head out and signaled for Mark and Owen to come over. "Come on," Teddy coaxed, "Mark and Owen are waiting for you."

"For what?" Callie pulled back, fear flickering over her face. Teddy exchanged looks with Bailey.

"They have a wheelchair, sweetie. We have to get you into the hospital," Bailey soothed.

"Okay," Callie said, taking Teddy's outstretched hand and sliding out of the car. When she got into the wheelchair, Mark crouched down in front of her.

"Hey Cal," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

She looked confused, but did not speak. He looked at her sadly for a moment, and then stood up and they began walking. Yang took point while Bailey and Teddy stepped in at her flanks, guarding Callie's sides. Mark and Owen were at her back, pushing the wheelchair forward. Klein followed them inside, Little at his heels. The lights and the noise made Callie cringe and Mark reached out and took her hand gently.

"It's going to be okay, Callie," he said.

Klein and Little were astounded. The nurses and other doctors in the ER had pulled curtains around all of the other patients. They were standing with their backs to the incoming party, giving Callie all the privacy they could manage. They were almost to the open door of Callie's room when Lexie came running into the ER, shouting, "Mark!"

Callie ripped her hand out of Mark's gripped and covered her head with her arms. "No, no, I didn't mean to, I didn't do anything," she began pleading. Surprisingly, Cristina turned around and calmed her.

"It's okay, it's okay Callie. You didn't do anything," she said steadily, pulling Callie's arms gently away from her face. "You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong." She took Callie's hand and held them gently. Callie watched her.

"Lexie," Mark reprimanded. "You knew she was coming. Why are you going around shouting?"

"Because Arizona is calling me now since you and Teddy aren't answering your phones," she said, much softer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her."

"We are busy Little Grey," He turned from her and followed the entourage into Callie's room.

"Oh no," Teddy said, Klein and Little trying to follow. "No, no, no. We need to do our jobs. You two wait out here." Anger bristled in her voice and Klein knew better than to argue. He and Little took up posts outside the door.

* * *

Arizona waited for Lexie to call her back, but then her flight was called. In frustration, she pulled her luggage forward and hurried onto the plane. Stowing her bag, she sat, anxious. This flight was five hours long .There was no way to speed up anything. Her phone buzzed.

_She's here. Mark and Teddy are with her. – Lex_

She quickly typed a response.

_How is she? – Az_

_I couldn't see her. They had a human shield around her of Teddy, Bailey, Cristina, Owen, and Mark, and two cops. – Lex_

The pilot came on line and Arizona reluctantly put her phone away. At least Callie was safe and at the hospital. At least she was with Teddy and Mark. At least she was safe. As the plane lifted into the sky, she stared out at the clouds rushing towards them. The lights from the runways were reflecting on the grey shadows that were soon to envelop them. She closed her bright blue eyes, knowing that for the first time in months, when she opened them she would get to see Callie again.

* * *

"Okay, let's hang an IV," Bailey said, taking in Callie's cracked lips and hoarse voice. "Slow drip though, not too much at a time."

"I'm not too worried about her heart right now," Teddy said as she listened. "Once she gets some nutrition and starts putting on weight again she should be fine. I am worried about internal bleeding though, her pulse is a little weak."

"These lacerations are the least of our worries and I can stitch them up later," Mark said. "Her back…"

"Her back needs immediate and special attention," Owen continued. "We need to get antibiotics into her; it's going to be infected."

Everyone was talking at once and Bailey watched Callie wincing and twisting to get away. "Enough," she said. "Everyone out."

Immediately protests rose.

"I said leave! Now! Get your loud obnoxious all important asses out of here this moment while I make sure that this woman gets the immediate attention that she needs. Get out, all of you. Right now."

Quietly and reluctantly, they all walked out of the room. "Not you, Yang. You can stay." They proceeded to do a work up on Callie, who sat there stoically, afraid to move. "Can we get that collar off of her Yang?"

"Do we have the…" Yang started but Bailey handed her the tool. "Callie, this is going to be a little loud but you are okay. Okay? Nothing is going to happen to you." She looked at Bailey, who stopped what she was doing and lightly cradled Callie with one arm while she held the lock in place for Cristina. Cristina turned the saw on and quickly cut through the lock. Her speed didn't prevent Callie from crying out. But they soon removed the collar from her neck. Underneath it though, was a collar that wouldn't go away so easily. Deep purple bruises formed a ring around her throat from where she had been yanked and pulled.

* * *

Klein pulled Teddy aside when she exited Callie's room. "Please just listen."

"What? Why?" she asked. "You want me to listen to you? Like the way you listened to me? And respected my opinion? Like the way you paid my suspicions a bit of attention? She could have died and it would have been your fault!"

"I understand that you are upset, but please," he said. "We were swamped and I operated under my best judgment at the time. Courtain was one of our best, he was a rising star."

"Those are the ones you have to watch. Here, if I fuck up like you did, I'd lose my job," she snapped. "Get better judgment. If Callie had died I would have personally murdered you. I have lost my faith in the American justice system. At least Seattle's branch of it. I hope you can redeem yourselves."

"I am truly sorry," Klein said. "I am disgusted and furious with myself."

"I'm glad it's not just me," she snarled. "I have patients. I'll be going."

* * *

They had let her alone to rehydrate and recover. The pain meds they had pumped into her arm let her drift in and out of consciousness. They were trying to give her some peace. But every time she woke there was someone in the room with her. Usually it was Mark, smoothing her hair or holding her hand and praying thankfully that she was alright. After five hours, she woke gently and sat up from the position she had been in on her side. Her lips weren't cracked and her throat didn't feel so dry and raw. She felt worlds better, physically. Cristina was with her and offered her water. Taking a deep breath, she took the offered cup and raised it to her lips, watching Cristina the whole time.

"What?" Yang asked her. "I'm not going to smash it…in your face." She looked at Callie with sadness and pity. "Oh no." After checking her chart and the stats on her monitor she slipped outside. "I don't know if she's up for company, but when Arizona gets here, she needs to be prepared."

"When Arizona gets here she needs to be prepared for what?"

They turned and saw the blonde haired, blue eyed Arizona Robbins, looking grave, walking towards them. Her luggage trailed behind her. "I might know already if someone," she glared at Teddy, "or someone else," she glared at Mark, "had bothered to call me."

Sighing, Teddy took her hand and led her into the adjacent room. Mark took her luggage and handed it to a passing intern, informing him that if he ever wanted to see a scalpel again, he would personally make sure that Dr. Robbins' luggage made its way to the Attending's Lounge and stayed there. The intern stammered an acknowledgement and rushed off. He then followed Teddy an Arizona into the room, closing the door gently.

"Arizona," Teddy began, "what good would it have done to have you freaking out the entire time you were on the plane?"

"Better than finding out from the news broadcast during my layover in Chicago!" Arizona snapped.

"We were taking care of Callie!" Mark snapped back. "I thought that's what you wanted us to do. We could've left her there until you got home, then you could've overseen the whole damn operation!"

"Mark!" Teddy snapped at him.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Arizona. We were just taking care of your girl."

Arizona's expression softened. "How is she?"

"She's in bad shape. Not as bad as when she came in, she's been on an IV for five hours. But she's still dehydrated. She's shy, stoic, she's bad."

"She's been pretty beat up," Mark continued. "She's bruised everywhere, cut up everywhere. She's lost a lot of weight. But you have to be prepared for her back."

"Her back?"

"From what the police know," Teddy said, "she has been beaten severely and whipped severely multiple times. Her back is raw and bleeding, every time we change the bandages it tears more. It may be infected."

"She's bad, Arizona. Her eyes are dark and dull. Lifeless. She rarely answers or talks, but reacts violently to various situations. Lexie came down and yelled my name and Callie freaked, begging us, saying that she didn't do anything wrong this time. She's been traumatized," Mark said.

"Don't run at her, don't embrace her, don't make sudden movements," Teddy cautioned. "Okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Okay."

Teddy and Mark exchanged glances and stood up. "Mark is going to go in first, then us, okay?" Teddy said, taking Arizona's hand. They walked out and the crowd around Callie's room parted. Teddy felt her shaking, and pulled the blonde closer to her. "Be strong for Callie."

Mark slipped into Callie's room and they heard him say, "Hey Cal, you've got someone here who wants to see you." There was a pause. "No, shh, shh, it's good."

A barely audible "okay" greeted Arizona's ears.

Mark opened the door and signaled Arizona forward. "Come on."

She took a deep breath and walked into Callie's room, Teddy right behind her. When Mark moved out of the way, she almost collapsed. Callie was staring back at her as if she had seen a ghost. She was emaciated, mutilated, and her eyes were a scary pitch black, soulless. "Oh my god, baby," Arizona breathed. She walked slowly towards Callie and Mark positioned a chair for her to sit in directly in front of Callie. "What did they do to you?"

She took Callie's shaking hand in her own. Callie looked down and Arizona gently slid her other hand up to Callie's cheek. "Arizona."

Callie closed her eyes, and listened to Arizona soft voice say "I'm here baby, I'm here Calliope." When she opened them again, there was life in them.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: _Hello my loves, I'm sorry I skipped a day, but it had to be done. Otherwise you would've gotten a terribly written update._

_Thank you for all waiting patiently. Logan - I'm sorry I made you sad :( It was not intentional._

_And without further ado..._

* * *

Once Teddy and Mark were sure that Callie was okay, they left the room to give Arizona some time. Her ivory hands gently traced over bruised skin as she took stock of Callie's injuries. She started at Callie's hairline where her trembling gingers brushed hair back behind her ears. She saw the healed place where her temple had been split open. Possible brain injury, she noted. Fingers brushed over Callie's black right eye. Gently cradling her head, she counted ten bruises along her jaw line. They brushed down her neck and Callie tensed as she traced the necklace of bruises. Then her fingers slipped down to tan arms where thin cuts, welts, and bruises went up and down them. Thirty two, bruises and cuts. They slipped down to wrists that were red, slightly swollen, and calloused. A bracelet of bruises circled each wrist. Her gorgeous nails were worn down, the dark blue nail polish chipped away. They were broken, as if she had been clawing at something or fighting something. She sat back in the chair and let her hands drop to Callie's legs. They were more than just cut and bruised. It looked like someone had taken a switchblade and just slid it along her perfect olive skin. Her ankles had similar callouses and chaffing to her wrists. Anklets of bruises adorned each ankle.

Callie watched her the entire time, never taking her eyes off of Arizona's face. The blonde met her gaze and flashed her trademark smile. Callie just kept staring. Arizona moved her hand too quickly and Callie violently flinched. Arizona froze. Callie watched her in confusion.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I'm ugly."

As her confusion grew, Arizona said. "Callie, you are beautiful. Did they tell you that?"

"They punished me for it."

_Those bastards. _Arizona kept her thoughts to herself. Callie kept watching her, her gaze never faltering. _After months of being beaten, how can you expect any less than that she will be watching your every move._ "Baby, what is it?"

"I never thought I would see you again."

The darkness and flatness of her tone scared Arizona, "No one will ever take you away from me again."

"Am I dead?"

Arizona was startled by the question. "No honey, no. You're home. You're safe. It's me, it's Arizona."

"They told me the next time I saw you would be when I was dead." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Arizona slowly and gently brushed them away. "I'm not dead?"

"No Calliope," Arizona soothed.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Arizona's heart broke, tears rolled down her own cheeks, "I thought I'd lost you too." Callie gently dropped her head onto Arizona's shoulder and the blonde fought hard to resist the urge to embrace her. Instead, she gently leaned her own head into Callie's and rocked softly, soothing Callie with her voice. "Calliope, Calliope. They'll never take you away from me again."

"Arizona."

She was unnerved that Callie kept saying her name like that. "Let me check you out baby," she said softly. "Let me look at your back."

Callie's eyes rolled back into her head and all she could hear was Don's voice. _"Let's check you out baby," he said, leaning back into the couch. He cracked the whip at her feet and she jumped back. "Give me a show."_

_It was like she was a lion at a circus. She turned and pranced, dancing the best she knew how, trying to not pay attention to the way he was touching himself. Every now and then he flicked the whip at her feet, keeping her moving._

"_Get on top of me and show me your tricks," he said, grabbing her leash and pulling her to him. She balked and he snapped the whip._

"Calliope, Callie," Arizona's gentle voice called her back, "Callie, come back to me Callie."

Opening her eyes, she lunged forward and clutched Arizona's arm. "Don't let them hurt me again," she said between gasps of air. "I didn't do anything wrong. I did what he said."

"No, no baby, shh," tears stung her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did they hurt me?"

The child-like mess those bastards had reduced her Calliope to was unbearable. "I don't know, I don't know," Arizona gently put her arms around Callie and pulled her securely against her. "I don't know Callie."

Callie closed her eyes and listened to Arizona's voice. _Safety._ Her body. _Home._ Her scent. _Happiness_. Until Arizona's hand brushed too low on her shoulders and she shot up in agony, crying out.

"Baby, what did they do to you?" Arizona asked. "Let me see."

Callie turned slowly, revealing her partially bandaged back to Arizona. Wide did not even begin to describe her eyes as she took in a sight she could have never imagined. She knew antibiotics sometimes made things worse before better, but it was hideous, unreal. Callie's beautiful skin lay in tatters in some places. In other places it was twisted and mutilated. Purple scars lay on the skin that wasn't currently split and raw. The bleeding had stopped, for the most part. "Does it hurt?"

Arizona cringed at her question, but Callie replied, "Yeah, it hurts."

"Do you want me to get Bailey?"

"You can do whatever you want to me," Callie said, flatly. Arizona heard the mechanicalness of her voice. She had been saying that for a while.

"What do you want?"

"To please my masters."

Arizona snapped her fingers, "Callie, Callie look at me. No one is your master."

"They'll find me. I'll be punished. I shouldn't have let the officers take me. They're going to hurt me."

"They'll never find you. They'll never hurt you again, baby. You are safe. You are home. And no one is going to take you away from me again," Arizona said.

* * *

Bailey knocked lightly and opened the door. Arizona looked up at her, shaking her head. She closed the door quietly and edged around the room. Picking up Callie's chart, she flipped through it and then checked the vitals on the monitor. Leaning over, she checked the status of the bandages on Callie's back.

"Her back is looking much better," Bailey said. "We'll be able to do a full wrap, and then we can get her down for an MRI and x-rays. We need to check for internal damage, bleeding, and possible brain damage. Derek wants to make sure everything is clear."

Arizona listened and nodded, but couldn't take her eyes off Callie's sleeping form. "She's skin and bones, Miranda."

"We are pumping her full of nutrients, but she won't talk and we don't know when she last ate, so we are holding off until she is stronger," Bailey said. She put a hand on Arizona's shoulder. "She's in for a long recovery physically, and a longer recovery psychologically. She may never fully recover. You need to be prepared."

Arizona nodded. "I'm not abandoning her, Bailey. She didn't ask for this to happen to her."

Bailey nodded back. "Okay, I need you to go. Now that she's more stable I need to get a full work up done on her and redoing her bandages is not going to be pleasant for her or you. Teddy and Mark are waiting for you outside."

Arizona stood and placed a tender kiss on Callie's forehead before walking out of the room, "Bailey, she had an episode, well two really. One of them was like a flashback."

"I'll note it; she's going to get a psych work up done too."

"Thanks," the door shut behind her bouncing curls.

"Okay, Torres," Bailey said softly. "Time to wake up." She prodded Callie gently. "Callie."

Groggily, Callie sat up, "Yes?"

"We have to change your bandages okay?"

"Okay."

Bailey gently peeled them away from her back, trying not to tear anymore skin away. As she predicted, the Latina started screaming. "Callie, Torres. Torres! Deep breaths. It'll be over in a minute."

"Please, please," Callie begged. "Please don't. I'll do anything you want. I didn't do anything, please stop hurting me. Don't hurt me.''

Cringing, Bailey took the last bandage off and stepped away giving Callie a chance to recover and catch her breath. "I know you didn't do anything honey, but we have to make you better." As Callie heaved, Bailey made sure that she was no longer bleeding. Satisfied, she walked back around to Callie's front and got down on eye level with her. "We're going to make you better, Torres, but it's going to hurt for a while."

"Where is Arizona?"

"She had to step outside so I can do your exam, but she'll be right back as soon as I'm done," Bailey said. Grabbing more of the antibiotic, she gently applied it to Callie's back. "Torres, you need to sit still."

Callie acted as if she'd been slapped, and immediately stilled. Bailey came around front and told Callie that the gown had to come off, but it could go right back on. She seemed nervous, but did as she was told; her head hung in what Bailey could only assume was shame. Bailey quickly wrapped her up, but the sight of her hip stopped her short. "What is that?"

Her hand dropped to the angry scar. She could clearly see the 'A' and the 'R'. "Did you have this before?"

Callie shook her head.

"Did they do this to you?" Callie pushed Bailey's hand away. "Callie, what did they do to you?"

"No!"

Bailey took a step back and held up her hands. "Okay, okay." She finished applying the wrap and asked Callie if she could lie on her back. Though in obvious discomfort, Callie said it felt fine. Bailey nodded. She pulled a stretcher into the room while Callie put the gown back on. "We have to go do some tests okay?"

Fear flashed in Callie's dark eyes and she backed away. "No. No. Not again. Please no more tests."

Bailey watched in horror as Callie's mind went back to her imprisonment. She twisted as if she was trying to get away from something. Someone pushed past her. "Calliope. Calliope," Arizona cooed, pulling the hysterical Latina against her. "Callie, it's okay. It's just Bailey."

"No more tests," Callie pleaded.

Confused, but patient, Arizona let Callie breathe and calm down. Then she led Callie and helped her onto the stretcher. "We have to go get some scans done okay? To make sure nothing is wrong on the inside."

"Okay," she said, sullen and stiff. Arizona looked back at a horrified Bailey and signaled her to come with them. She reassured Bailey that she hadn't done anything wrong and they took Callie down to get her scans.

* * *

Her heart rate skyrocketed and she struggled against the attendant, screaming. Arizona and Bailey pushed him out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"She won't cooperate," he explained. Bailey looked down and saw that the customary Velcro restraints had been put in place. She ripped them off of Callie's wrists. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Making sure she doesn't have a stroke!" Bailey snapped.

"She has been through incredible trauma. No restraints," Arizona said in a cool, clipped tone.

"Sorry," he said. "No one told me."

"Do you not _read _the charts?" Bailey asked. "If you did, you would know."

Arizona turned to Callie as Bailey berated the MRI attendant. "Hey baby, we just have to get a scan okay. So I need you to follow my directions carefully okay?"

Callie didn't respond, but she followed Arizona's instructions She remained perfectly still as Arizona and Bailey walked out and into the booth. "We're right here," Arizona said through the intercom. "Stay perfectly, still for me."

But as Arizona watched, she knew something was wrong. Callie wasn't moving at all. It was as if she wanted to avoid something. Arizona was flooded with grief and horror as she realized Callie was trying to avoid a beating. "Oh Calliope."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: _The storm is about to be unleashed people. I hope you are ready to hold on tight. It's going to be a very bumpy road._

_Logan - 1) I wish you had a reply url so I could reply to you when I get your reviews lol. 2) You're happy ending will come, possibly, but not for awhile yet. That would be character and plot assassination ;) And I'm so happy to hear that you like There is No Arizona. I loved writing that story too. Though I think I like writing this one better. Enjoy!_

_Anon - _"its been hard sometimes to stick with this story but im glad i made it through. amazing writing can't wait for the next update hopefully i'll only have tears of joy from now to the end"  
_I'm so glad you stuck with this too! And I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't think those will be the only tears you will be having :( sorry. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and we will get there eventually! Thanks for hanging in there._

_This chapter was incredibly hard to write and took a lot out of me, so I hope you guys love it!_

* * *

Derek and Bailey came into Callie's new hospital room, scans in tow. "How are you today, Torres?" Derek asked, treating her like any other patient.

"Fine." That word was becoming Callie's standard response to every question it could pertain to and it was driving Arizona mad. She exchanged a look with Derek before he continued.

"Good, well, I've got some good news for you."

Her face was blank. Arizona frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile and turned to face Derek. "What have you got for us?"

Snapping the scans into place, Derek turned the lights on and pointed things out specifically. "This, there was a brain bleed here that has healed itself, but we are going to watch it. And there was some trauma here that has taken care of itself."

Arizona felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. "Good."

He laughed, his short bark of a laugh that Arizona usually found endearing, but right now it was coming off as patronizing. "Yeah, that's the good news. But there is some bad news. Callie, you've had a skull fracture that we are going to watch. It's healing itself, it wasn't significant, but it's something to watch. And you have a concussion."

Arizona nodded, taking a glimpse of Callie's blank face. She frowned and looked away.

"It's amazing, Torres," he said, getting Callie's attention. "You've had obvious trauma, life altering trauma, but it has completely healed and taken care of itself. You're one of the lucky ones."

Confusion flickered across Callie's features. "You call this lucky?"

Derek, Bailey, and Arizona looked at each other uncomfortably. "I call your remarkable healing lucky, yes. The reason why you had to heal, no. I find that abhorrent."

"Torres, you do have some issues though," Bailey stepped in before Derek could do anymore damage. "We have to fix your collarbone and these ribs are cracked," she pointed out individual things to Callie and Arizona on the X-Rays. "But so far, there are no signs of continuing internal bleeding."

Arizona smiled and put her hand on Callie's knee, "That's good babe, right?" Callie shrugged.

"We're going to schedule the surgeries in the next few days, as soon as we can get an OR," Bailey said. "Hopefully tomorrow. We want to get you home as soon as possible. And I think Mark is working on some skin grafts for you."

"Okay."

"Callie," Derek sat lightly on the end of the bed. "Can you tell us what happened? Just so we have a better idea of what to look for?"

"No." It was quiet, tentative, like she was testing them.

"Derek," Arizona warned. "Not today. She needs a break."

He nodded. "It's good to see you, Torres," he said to Callie.

She snorted, "Like this? Yeah, I bet it's great."

"Alive, yeah, it is great," he said sincerely, biting her sarcasm in the ass. Bailey pulled him from the room, followed by Arizona. "She knows, deep down she knows. But she has defenses up. You ordered a psych consult, Bailey?"

"Yes, but she's non-emergent, so they're working her in. She'll get one before she leaves," she assured him.

"I'm glad she's back, Robbins," he smiled and walked off.

"How are you holding up?" Bailey asked her.

"I'm…"Arizona started, "…she's so bad, Bailey. What did they do to my Calliope?"

* * *

Teddy sat in front of Mark, munching on a salad while he worked. "I just don't get it, any of this."

"What?"

"She was right there under our noses and we couldn't find her."

"She could have been in the basement of our building and no one would have ever found her. It's a miracle they did," Mark grumbled, concentrating intently on his project.

"True, it just seems unreal though," Teddy twirled her fork in the air. "And her condition…the first time I saw her, and her back, but the second time. They knew, and they punished her for it. He probably almost killed her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark snapped, not looking up from his work.

"I umm," Teddy stuffed another bite of salad into her mouth, buying herself some time. "I may have seen Callie before they found her."

"WHAT?" This time Mark did look up. He stood up, so fast that Teddy scooted back on the counter she was sitting on.

"I was jogging…what…four days ago? And I ended up somewhere I'd never been before. I saw her through a window and I called one of the police on the case. Too bad he was in the house with her and I watched him answer his phone."

"One of the cops on the case was one of her attackers? That son of a bitch."

"Well, he played it off to the investigator, who wouldn't listen to me," Teddy continued. "And then I guess he went home and tore her up for leaving the curtain open. Her back didn't look anything like that when I saw her. It was healed, just bruised and scarred."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mark demanded.

"Because I thought maybe I was wrong."

"She's my best friend, Teddy. She could have died! Hell, she's not really even the same person anymore as it is," he snapped. "Did you tell Robbins?"

"No, and you're not going to either."

"Get out," he said. "This is the most important skin graft of my career, no, my life, and if I fuck it up I will kill you. Get out." Teddy stood and quietly collected her things before slipping out of the room. Callie was his just as much as she was Arizona's. He wouldn't have survived long without her. And now that she had miraculously been brought back to them, he was going to do his best to make sure that she looked like nothing had ever happened to her, to make sure that there were as few reminders as possible.

With renewed energy, he set back to work on his graft. He would not let Callie down, whether she was still Callie or not.

* * *

Two days later, she had the surgeries to fix her collarbone and clear up the shattered ribs wreaking havoc in her chest. They went as well as could be expected. A lot of bruised tissue was found on her lungs and stomach mostly, along with some other organs. Bailey again fixated on the scar on her hip, but with the psychological instability of her patient, she decided to let it be for the time.

Once in recovery, Arizona didn't leave her side. She watched as Callie slept, her complexion already looking better. Some of the bruises had faded and the minor cuts could barely be seen. She was able to eat now, small amounts at a time. It was bringing her color back. But Arizona couldn't get over how much weight she had lost. When she stole Callie's chart, she saw her weight marked seventy pounds below what it had been two and a half months ago. _Seventy pounds. In two and a half months._ When she realized Callie was waking, she shook herself awake and prepared her best smile.

"_Why are you here?"  
"She made me come here. She told you to take me."  
"Why haven't you been allowed to go?"  
"She won't let me."  
"Who is the reason for your pain."  
"Arizona."  
_Callie opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was searing pain from her collarbone; and then she saw Arizona's beautiful face and she screamed.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Callie spat, venom in her voice

"Calliope, baby," Arizona tried to calm her.

"Get away! Get away! You hurt me! You let them hurt me! You're the reason!" Callie screamed, stats on the monitor going crazy. "You let them do this to me. Get away from me you bitch!"

Bailey threw open the door, followed closely by Owen. "What the hell?"

Get her away from me!" Callie screamed. Bailey grabbed a syringe of sedative and plunged it into Callie's arm, depressing the plunger. The Latina slowly fell into a sobbing heap in Bailey's arms. Owen had his arm around Arizona, preventing her from going to Callie. She took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders, allowing Owen to lead her out of the room. "Keep her away from me, she'll hurt me again."

Bailey prayed to God that psych would get their asses down to see Callie today. Once Callie drifted back to sleep, Bailey checked the surgical dressings and breathed a sigh of relief that her angry outburst had not compromised them. They needed to get Callie to talk; beatings, apparently, were not all that she had been subjected to.

* * *

Owen pulled a crumbling Arizona Robbins into the nearest on call room to give her privacy. Half of the floor had heard Callie's angry rant and they did not need to witness Arizona breaking down because of it. She collapsed into a chair and sobbed, while he stood over her protectively and let her recover. "What could they have done to her…why would she think I made her…how could she think that?"

"She's not thinking, Arizona. It's PTSD, she's not thinking. She doesn't know. She doesn't think this is reality."

"I just want to save her, Owen. I should be able to save her. I should be able to say all the right things. I should be able to."

"Arizona, you are going to save her. You'll pull her back."

"No matter what I do, I can't make her better. I can't do anything if she doesn't let me help. I don't know what this is going to take."

"You need to rest. You've been at her side nonstop for three days. You need to sleep so you will have the strength to deal with her," he said.

"She called me a bitch," she sobbed. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Sleep," he said to her protests. "There is nothing you can do right now. Just sleep. You can see her later. She won't disappear again."

"But she already has," she said has he closed the door.

"No one," he said to the nurse after the door was shut, "No one is allowed to go in that room until Arizona Robbins comes out. And if she comes out before three hours from now have elapsed, you make her go right back in on my orders."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," the psychologist said. "And a terrible case at that. I need to speak with everyone and then more extensively with Dr. Robbins when she is available."

"Dr. Robbins is asleep, under my orders," Owen joined them. "We don't need them both having PTSD."

"Then I'll converse with her doctors first," he said. "Are you all present?"

"Yes," Mark came jogging up. Looking at Bailey he smiled, "Skin graft is looking good."

"Okay, to the conference room then shall we?"

"Grey, page me if anything changes with her," Bailey said to Lexie before following. "Remember Grey, she's not the same Callie, professional distance."

They sat around the table, studying the grave psychologist. "She won't talk, which is indicative enough of what has happened to her. She will have unknown and various triggers. You need to guard yourselves and communicate with each other when things set her off and what those things are. Not just writing it in a chart but having actual conversation. Have you come across any yet?"

"Tests," Bailey said. "I told her we had to get some tests done and she had a fit. Don't use that word. Say scans or tox-screens or something. Do not say tests."

"Okay good." He continued. "We know from the police that she was imprisoned. Violent movement, angry tones and raised voices, dominate body language, are all things that could potentially set her off. Egos need to be left at the door."

"And type of restraint," Bailey added, "not acceptable."

"Now, what happened with Dr. Robbins today?"

"The past three days, all she has wanted is Arizona, that's the only thing that she seemed human about her," Mark said.

"But when she woke from anesthesia, she was hysterical, terrified of Arizona. Blaming Arizona for what happened," Bailey finished.

The psychologist nodded. "She could be confused from the chemicals. Or they could have brain washed her or some other techniques and during her time under she remembered it or it got into her head." Bailey felt dread creeping up her spine at the thought of that scar on her hip. "The way I see it, these past few days were the calm before the storm, and the storm has been unleashed. She has a long journey ahead of her."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:_ This chapter has literally taken me all day to write and post. Whew. What a long but wonderful day. _

Logan - _Arizona isn't necessarily the trigger, it's complicated. Like everything else in this story._

_Enjoy this update everyone :)_

* * *

They kept Callie sedated for the next few days while she recovered. Whenever Arizona wasn't working she was in Callie's room, provided the Latina was asleep or very drugged. When Callie was awake, she pretended that she was just another doctor. Bailey thought it was best, just until she was healed. For Arizona, that day could not come soon enough. She wanted to confront Callie about what happened and she wanted to talk to her.

Finally, the day before she was to be released, Bailey took her off of the sedative medication. She made Arizona wait outside until Callie was completely lucid, going through the routine check-up procedures. Once she was certain that Callie was calm, she looked up and nodded to Arizona through the blinds. Quietly, Arizona walked into the room, almost holding her breath. Callie could easily panic again. She was quiet and kept her distance, waiting for Callie to recognize her. Bailey continued with the exam, trying to keep Callie talking. She froze and looked up when Callie tensed. Dark eyes were watching blue.

"You came back," her tone was still flat.

Bailey looked from Callie to Arizona.

"I've been back every day," Arizona said. "You remember?"

"I see you in my dreams. I see them in my dreams. Their voices are in my head. How could I forget?"

"Callie."

"Arizona, don't come close to me," she said bitterly.

She stayed by the wall. "Calliope, don't believe them." Turning away, she slipped back out of the room.

Bailey frowned. Dark eyes continued to stare at the place Arizona had been standing. "Is she gone?"

"Yes."

"Then why can I still see her?" Callie asked. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Arizona's heartbroken face was all she could see. Reality was fuzzy to her.

"Callie," Bailey asked cautiously and tentatively, "what is in your mind when it comes to Arizona?"

"Conflict."

* * *

Arizona sighed, leaning against the closed door. She understood what was happening to Callie better after her discussions with the psychologist. She knew there was a cycle that Callie was going to have to break. She just didn't know how to get her to do that. Mark walked up to her, his smile turning into a concerned frown. "I was just coming to check on Callie and her back. The skin grafts took well and seemed fine yesterday. What's up?" he asked, peering into the room at Callie.

"She told me to not come near her," Arizona said. "She doesn't want me anywhere near her."

"You know that's a lie," he said. "The real Callie, underneath all this psychological trauma, is yearning for you."

"Her imagination runs so wild and she takes whatever happened to her and twists it with reality. How am I supposed to fight that? I don't even know what happened to her."

"So she still won't talk?"

"Not a word."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "It'll work out, Blondie."

Her pager went off and she dug the offending object out of her pocket. He raised an eyebrow in question and she looked up at him in complete frustration. "Incoming trauma. Can you just make sure she is okay for me?"

"Always. Go be a hero," he called after her as she took off running. He waited until she was out of sight before striding into Callie's room. Making sure he kept his hands out of his pockets, he addressed his patient. "How are we today, Torres?"

"Fine."

"Ya know, Callie, it is okay to be something other than fine," he said softly.

She studied him. His hands were resting on the footboard of her bed. "I'm tired," she said cautiously. "And my back hurts."

He clasped his hands together in excitement and she flinched backwards visibly. He dropped them immediately. "Callie, no one is going to hit you because you tell them how you feel. You know that right?"

She looked away and shrugged.

Deciding to not press the issue further, he asked, "Do you mind if I take a look at your back?"

Taking a deep breath, she said, "No."

He nodded. "I'll be quick." He was happy with what he found. The tattered skin was gone. Scars were left in its place. So far, he was very satisfied. The scars would fade with a little work, but hopefully she would look like herself again soon. "All done."

"Okay," she was quiet again, reserved. It was like whiplash.

Bailey gave him a look. Mark stared at Callie. "Don't believe those bastards, Callie. Arizona would never hurt you."

Rolling her eyes, Bailey walked out of the room. She had been on the verge of getting Callie to say something about her ordeal before Sloan walked in. Now he had gone and ruined it. She didn't have to watch to know Callie had caved in on herself again. _Boys. Absolutely no tact or common sense_.

* * *

Arizona stopped by once more. She was heading home for the night. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. They were letting Callie come home. She calmed herself before walking into Callie's room, knowing the Latina would pick up her nerves. She didn't want any more nervous energy feeding Callie's imagination. "Hi babe," she said softly from the door.

"Hi," Callie replied, watching Arizona warily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, hungry, Bailey sent Lexie to get me something to eat," she said. Arizona was stunned. Not a fine, or a shrug, but actual words. A sentence. Her shock must have shown on her face because Callie continued. "Mark told me that no one would hurt me if I said how I felt."

Arizona smiled. "He's right."

Callie nodded.

"Umm," Arizona stammered. "They are letting you come home tomorrow."

"I know." Blonde curls bounced lightly as Arizona nodded. Callie watched them intently, wanting to touch them.

"Do you want anything? From the apartment?" Arizona asked. Callie looked at her in confusion. "Clothes? Anything specific you want?"

"Oh." Callie closed her eyes and tried to fight off the surge of memories. _"I'm aware of what she said!" he snapped. "But it's time she learned her place, like the bitch that she is." She heard their murmurs of agreement. "Bitch, since you still won't do as you're told, you lose your privileges. Indefinitely lose them. First one to go was your shirt. Second," fingers pulled one of her bra straps away from her skin, "your bra." She felt fingers at her breasts, pulling the fabric away from her chest and quickly snipping it in two. The fabric was pulled away. He spent several moments appreciating her newly exposed breasts before tweaking her nipples hard. She gasped. He sneered, "Name?"_

_Before she could respond, he tweaked her nipple hard, making her groan. "No."_

"_Third privilege lost," he said, "your jeans." She pleaded with them to stop but they wouldn't. Purposefully, they nicked her skin with the scissors as they cut her jeans off of her body. She still gave them no response. With two quick snips, her underwear was gone too. She was naked. And they stood over her wickedly._

Arizona could see that she was struggling with something. "Hey, how about I'll pick you out something?"

Callie nodded, traces of the memory still clouding her mind. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Okay. Well, I'm going to go home, and I'll bring your stuff back tomorrow morning," Arizona said, smiling. "Goodnight."

"Wait," Callie called, flinching when a hand should have hit her. "Please. Mark also said, he said that I shouldn't believe them. That you would never hurt me."

"He's right."

"They get to me, in my dreams. They get to me."

"I know," Arizona walked forward. She saw Callie tense, but knew she had to prove to Callie that pain wasn't going to befall her. She placed the lightest kiss she could manage on Callie's forehead and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

* * *

The next day was sunny and warm. Arizona had grabbed one of Callie's favorite t-shirts and a pair of jeans. She threw them in a duffle bag along with flip flops and underwear. Grabbing Callie's hairbrush and snapping a hairband around her wrist, she quickly left the apartment. She had a mental battle of wills to decide whether or not to drive as she rode the elevator down, but when she stepped out into the sun she knew they should walk. The sunlight and fresh air would be good for Callie. She'd gone from imprisonment in a house to confinement in a hospital. She needed to get out.

Striding down the street, she took the long way to the hospital. She didn't go anywhere near that alley anymore. Usually she drove the short distance to work, even though it was unnecessary. It was just easier to avoid the alley and all the complications it brought. But nothing could bring her down today. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. Mentally slapping herself, she answered. "Esmerelda? Hi, how are you?'

"The question is how are you? And more importantly, how is Calliope? You told me you would call me last night," Callie's mother's voice rang through the phone. "We've been worried."

Arizona sighed. "She's okay. I'm actually on my way to the hospital to collect her. She's healed well from her surgeries. And yesterday Mark Sloan did his last check on her skin graft and it took very well. He expects her to look just like she did before. She's really unstable psychologically though right now, so we take it one moment at a time."

"You'll take good care of my daughter," Esmerelda said, her thick accent making Arizona smile. "And you'll let us know when it is a good time to come visit? I know we've talked on the phone every day, or almost every day, but I don't know how much longer I can keep Carlos confined en his casa."

"I definitely will. I think she would love to see you both. But I'm here now, so I will give you a call later?" Arizona said, watching the traffic lights, waiting to cross.

"Promise you'll actually call and you aren't just saying that?"

Arizona laughed, "Promise."

"Then adios for now," Esmerelda said.

"Adios," Arizona hung up the phone and jogged across the street. Teddy met her outside and gave her a hug.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked as they walked.

"Good, really well," Arizona lied. "I just want to get her home."

"I know. I think Bailey is getting her discharge papers ready right now, at least that's what she was talking about when I left," Teddy said. They climbed the stairs in the lobby and crossed to the wing that Callie's room was in. "Everyone has come to say goodbye today."

Arizona turned to her, terrified, "What?"

Teddy's smile faltered, "What?"

"Oh my god," Arizona threw the duffle bag at Teddy and took off at a run. She reached Callie's room and pushed Derek out of the way. Callie looked up at her, fear glistening in her eyes.

"Arizona," she acknowledged, "where are we going?"

Throwing vicious glares at the other occupants of the room; she walked forward and took Callie's hand. "Home, remember?"

Callie shook her head. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just home baby. Back to the apartment," Arizona reassured her.

"Promise?"

"With all my heart, love." She smiled, "I'm going to go talk to all the doctors and then we're going to get you dressed and we're going to go home." She motioned for all the doctors to leave. Closing the door firmly, she whirled on them. "Are you CRAZY?"

"We just wanted–"

"She thinks you are permanently saying goodbye to her. She already doesn't trust me."

"We're sorry. We didn't realize."

"Ari," Teddy handed her the duffle bag. "Just go take care of her."

Arizona glared at them, but went back into Callie's room. "See baby, all done."

"Bailey unplugged me," Callie said softly. "She said I was as good as new as I was going to get in this hospital."

Arizona smiled. Bailey probably said it more eloquently than that. She pulled clothes out and handed them to Callie. "Want help?"

"No," she said suddenly. Arizona waited for her to flinch, but she never did. "I want to do it myself." Arizona stood back and let Callie pass her to get into the bathroom. She grabbed the flip flops out of the bag, and the hairbrush, and sat on the edge of the bed waiting.

Callie shut the bathroom door and locked it. She looked at her back in the mirror, noting each individual scar. Sighing, she shakily removed the hospital gown. Staring at her naked reflection, she felt tears brim in her eyes. _How could Arizona still love me when I look like this?_ Her hand absently covered the brand as she looked herself over. She'd gained back some weight. Everyone said that she was looking so much better. Trembling, she pulled on the underwear and bra Arizona had picked out. Then she stepped into the jeans. There were loose on her frame. Pulling the shirt over her head, she smiled for the first time since her rescue. It was her favorite college t-shirt, the one that Arizona always stole to sleep in. Looking at herself again, she nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Arizona was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to Callie. Taking a few quiet steps forward, Callie reached out and touched her blonde hair. Arizona tensed, but controlled her reflexes and let Callie run her fingers through her hair for a few moments longer.

"You forgot something, Arizona."

"What?"

"These jeans…are too loose," Callie said sheepishly. Arizona turned to look at her. She laughed at herself and got off the bed. Pulling her own belt off, she handed it to Callie. Callie fought to take it from her, but images flashed through her mind. She could hear the snap of leather on her skin and feel the painful sting.

"Baby," Arizona called.

Callie blinked, "I'm sorry." She started crying and Arizona pulled her into her arms.

"Shh," she soothed. Once Callie had calmed down, Arizona threaded the belt through Callie's belt loops and then patted the bed. "Come sit."

Callie did and Arizona climbed up behind her. She began to gently brush the dark raven hair. Callie leaned back into Arizona's touch unconsciously and Arizona drew out the process for as long as she could before sweeping Callie's long hair up into a loose ponytail. She pressed her lips to the tan neck in front of her and then climbed off the bed, handing Callie the flip flops.

* * *

"It's so warm," Callie said. Her eyes were going a mile a minute. Arizona watched her and couldn't help but laugh. She looked so normal, so Callie. She feared traffic though, Arizona quickly discovered, especially dark SUV's. Coaxing her, they finally crossed the street without Callie trying to break away from her. Once they were on the other side, Callie began to really panic. Her eyes shifted down the road, and she kept looking behind her.

"Come on baby," Arizona said. "We're almost there."

Her breathing got faster. Then they reached the alley. "They're down there. They're waiting for me."

"No, honey. The police have them, they are in jail." Arizona said, gently taking Callie's hand. "It's just you and me, baby."

"No, you don't know. They are waiting for me," Callie said.

Arizona took a step forward and peered into the alley. No one was there. She sighed, "Honey, there is no one there." She gently tugged Callie's hand and she took a step forward. "Come with me, Calliope."

"Arizona! No. Arizona! Stay here!"

"Callie, there is no one down there," Arizona kept walking. She could see clear to the other side of the alley now.

"Arizona!" Callie screamed hysterically.

She kept walking. She knew she was being mean, but Callie had to know that nothing was going to happen to her. "Come on Calliope."

She heard a rush of wind and then she was on the ground, Callie on top of her. "Don't! Don't ever do that! You don't know! You don't know."

She rolled out from under Callie and pulled her into her arms. "It's okay Callie. See, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened."

"You don't know," Callie repeated like a mantra. Arizona let her calm down and wiped her tears away. Then she quickly got them around the corner and up into their apartment. Callie stared in wonder. "I remember this."

"I hope so."

"This is home." Callie walked over and sat down on the couch. Arizona sat down with her. "This is safe."

"Callie," Arizona said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Zona, they hurt me, isn't that enough? Do you have to make me relive it?"

"Yes," Arizona said bluntly. "I do. Because you bottling it up, it isn't good for you."

"Not now, Arizona. Please, just give me a few minutes to be happy."

Arizona took her hand and kissed her wrist. Then she nuzzled it against her cheek and kissed Callie's palm. Callie leaned into her and Arizona enjoyed the quiet, giving Callie the moments she asked for.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _Both a short and late update, and I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm off to bed, and I hope all of you darlings like this chapter. :)_

* * *

Somehow the police found out that Callie had been sent home that day. They showed up, knocking impatiently on the door, while Arizona was making them a late lunch. Her lack of cooking skills had limited them to sandwiches and Callie was sitting at the bat stiffly. When the knocks came she winced and her eyes went wide. "It's okay, Callie." She quickly answered the door. "Hello?"

"Dr. Robbins?" Investigator Klein greeted her. "May we come in?"

"Who is we?" she asked. Teddy had told her to be wary of them.

"Officer Little and myself," he said, indicating his partner. She remembered Little, the one who had taken the pictures. She allowed them to come in.

She turned to tell Callie it was okay. "See Cal, it's just," but Callie was gone. She whirled around. "Callie?"

"Is Callie here?" Klein asked.

Arizona held her hand up and shut the door. She walked across the apartment and opened the bedroom door. She didn't see Callie in there, but she searched anyways. Then she opened the bathroom door. Callie was sitting quietly on the floor. "Callie?"

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"It's the police, honey," Arizona said. "What are you doing in here?"

"When there is a knock on the door I must hide," she said automatically.

Arizona helped her up. "No honey, not anymore." Leading, she brought Callie out into the living room. The officers were standing politely by the door. "Callie, this is Investigator Klein and Officer Little."

"You rescued me."

"Yes," Klein said, extending his hand. Callie back up, but Arizona put an arm behind her back. Klein withdrew his hand. "Uh, should we sit?"

"Certainly," Arizona said, steering Callie to the couch. She kept her arm around Callie protectively. Her girl was tense, ready to run at a moment's notice. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"We wanted to check in with Callie and yourself. And we also need to collect a statement from Callie," Klein said.

Arizona tensed, but Callie seemed to not have heard. "I don't think that is a good idea, sir."

"In order to keep them in custody, her attackers, we need a statement," he said. "Just simple."

She turned to Callie. "Calliope, do you think you can answer some questions for your rescuers?"

Callie looked to Arizona for guidance. She nodded.

Klein jumped in, "Great. Callie, these are just simple questions. We don't need a lot of details. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Officer Little is going to record this for us, okay? Now, do you remember what day you were attacked?"

"March 3rd." She watched Little cautiously.

"When were you rescued?"

"May 20th."

"Can you name your attackers?"

Her nostrils flared and Arizona squeezed her knee reassuringly. "Don, John, and Luke."

"Do you know their last names?"

"No."

"Could you point them out for us if necessary?"

Callie fought to keep their images out of her head. "Ye-yes."

Arizona gave Klein a warning look. She did not like how this was going. "Can you tell me what they did to you?"

She was assaulted with a barrage of images, as if the floodgates had opened. She relived moment after moment. "No, no," she whispered. Her volume grew. "No, no!"

"I think you should leave," Arizona snapped.

Klein continued to ignore her. "Callie, tell us what happened."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "No! No!"

Arizona stood up and grabbed Klein by his collar. "Get out of my apartment, right now!" she snarled in his face.

He didn't argue. She let go of him and he dismissed himself and Little. "Thank you for your time." She shut the door in his face. She was back across the room in an instant, cradling Callie in her arms. "Shhh, Calliope honey. It's okay. It's okay."

Shuddering breaths told her that Callie had stopped crying. Callie slowly disengaged from Arizona and she caught site of the pendant. Confusion lit up her face and she grabbed it. "How did you get this?"

"I found it in the alley," Arizona said. "It's how I knew something had happened to you."

"I was walking home and I took my short cut through the alley, just like I always did. It was dark. I never saw them. I felt a blow on the back of my head and then I was on the ground. One of them was on top of me. They slammed my head into the ground a bunch of times. When I tried to scream they hit my face with a belt. Then they beat my legs until I stood up. They ripped the tie out of my hair. Then the one who had been on me picked up the pendant and snapped it. He threw it. I cried and they hit my back with the belt buckle. Then they made me walk down the street and stuffed me into a green SUV. They blindfolded and gagged me and…and…" she couldn't continue.

"It's okay, honey," Arizona embraced her again. "That was great."

"Really?"

"Yes baby," she said, smiling at her broken girlfriend. "Do you want to finish your sandwich now?"

"Yes." Arizona brought her food to her at the couch and sat with her, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay." Her eyes fell on the coffee table and with a start she realized the recorder was still sitting there, still recording. Either it was an accident or left on purpose, but Arizona had to fight the urge to erase it. It was crucial to the investigation and keeping those bastards in jail.

* * *

It had been an awkward, tense day. Walking on pins and needles around Callie at all times was tough. Sometimes things would set her off and other times they wouldn't. She had asked if Callie wanted to take a shower and she acted as though she'd been slapped. She had cowered in the corner.

"Honey?"

"You would do that to me?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

Arizona kept back, not sure of where this would go. "Honey, a shower, like in the bathroom?"

Callie visibly relaxed. "Oh."

"What did you think I meant?"

Callie shook her head.

"Honey, come on," Arizona went into the bedroom and hoped that Callie would follow her. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out Callie's softest towel. She laid it on the sink counter. Reaching into the shower, she turned the water to just the right temperature for her girlfriend. She turned and Callie was standing in the doorway, watching her. She flashed a smile and saw it reflected in Callie's eyes. "You ready?"

Callie hugged herself, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "Yeah."

"Okay," Arizona nodded, standing. She brushed her lips against Callie's cheek and closed the door behind her when she walked out. While Callie had never had a problem being naked around her before, the psychologist had explained that Callie had been brought in naked, so ownership over clothing would be a big deal for her. Control over things that happened to her would also be a big deal. She was supposed to indulge this need for control to an extent and let Callie work her way out of it at her own pace. She was happy that Callie was no longer flinching at her touch. Callie had a great long journey to go through. She would not abandon her, but she missed her Calliope. _I will get you back, Callie._

She slipped into sweatpants and brushed through her hair quickly. Getting Callie to bed would be a task in and of itself tonight and she knew she would sleep deeply if Callie slept soundly. But Bailey had warned her that nightmares bordering on night terrors plagued her heavily and sleep was hard to come by. Arizona had asked the psychologist if sedation at night would be a good idea. He had warned her against it. These dreams needed to play themselves out. Callie needed to deal with her fears. Sedation would let her suppress the memories and they would haunt her for much longer. Arizona had sighed and laughed, "So basically I won't be sleeping for weeks."

"Basically," he had said.

Callie had made a break through earlier, telling her about the day she had been abducted. Arizona could not imagine the terror and fear she must've felt. Before she knew it tears were rolling down her cheeks as she thought about her Calliope being beaten and brutally attacked. And she had been so worried about their night. She had been angry at her for disappearing. And all that time Callie had been hurting incomprehensibly.

Hearing the water turn off, she quickly pulled herself together. Callie needed her to be strong right now. She turned to the door as it opened and smiled. Callie had the towel wrapped tightly around her, but she stood looking around the room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't–" Callie said.

"You remember where your dresser is right?"

Callie nodded. She still didn't move. Arizona stood and walked to her, tucking a stray strand of wet hair behind her ear. "This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Arizona asked.

Callie turned her head. Then she walked forward, going straight to her dresser. Arizona stared after her, hoping her bizarre behavior would settle down soon. She pulled out sweat pants and a t-shirt and then turned back around and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Arizona stared at the door in bewilderment. When Callie reemerged, she was dressed. She held her clothes from the day in her hands. Arizona watched her put them in the hamper. The old Callie would have left them in the bathroom. Then she stood there. "Where do I sleep?"

Arizona just continued to stare at her, blankly. "Umm."

"I'll just…" Callie walked to the corner of the room and sank down onto the floor. "…sleep here."

Arizona's jaw dropped. Before she knew what she was doing she was screaming. "Calliope Torres! Get up!"

Callie's eyes went wide with fear and she jumped up as if she'd been scalded. "Did I do something wrong, I was just trying–"

Arizona walked up to her and kissed her full on the lips. Callie froze. "Anything?" Her eyes begged for some hint of her Callie.

"I don't know what you want," Callie said.

She sighed. "You sleep in bed, with me, on the right side. That's your side."

"But," Callie said, so certainly. "I'm not worthy of a bed."

Arizona sank. All the fight left her. "Callie. Listen to me. You are home. With me. And I love you. Please, please come back to me. I miss my Calliope." She let her body down onto the bed.

"Arizona," Callie said. "Arizona, don't cry.

"What happened to you? What did they do to you?"

"Arizona," Callie asked, "Can we…can we sleep?"

"Yeah." But she couldn't get past the bitterness in Callie's voice when she said her name.

* * *

It was a long night. Callie didn't want to be touched. Arizona didn't sleep much. Every time she got Callie back to sleep she woke up again screaming. Arizona had watched the hours pass on the clock until the sun filtered through the curtains. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She could make coffee. And she still remembered how to make omelets. Callie had shown her once. Stuffing Callie's with everything she knew the Latina loved, she quickly whipped up one of her own before heading back into the bedroom with food and mugs of coffee in hand.

She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hi," Callie said. Arizona waited. Then Callie jumped up, "Please don't, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Don't hit me."

"Callie."

"I overslept."

"Callie. You didn't oversleep."

"You had to make breakfast, that's my job. I'll do better next time. I promise."

"It's not your job," she handed Callie a plate and a mug. "Eat. I have to go to work."

"Oh," Callie looked down at her food and then back up at Arizona. "What needs to be done by the time you get home?"

"Callie," Arizona sighed, knowing she was trying to make up for breakfast. "Do whatever you want."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: _Hey guys, thanks for all sticking with me. I had a scare tonight and though that I wouldn't be able to post. I've done something to my right hand (and I'm right handed) so writing is really difficuly and typing isn't much easier. Also, the preview for the musical episode of Grey's has me all screwed up._

Kat-D11 - _thanks for your review. I hope you like this update!_

* * *

"Do whatever you want."

Callie didn't know what to do with that. For days and weeks she had chores, she had things to get done. And now Arizona was giving her freedom. She looked down at the omelet and picked up a forkful. She took a bite and flavor exploded in her mouth. "You remembered."

"How could I forget?" Arizona asked. "You're in my dreams."

Callie took another bite and tentatively sipped her coffee. Arizona ate her own breakfast quickly and slipped into jeans and a cami. Callie watched her as she ate. Arizona opened the closet and stood in front of it, belt in hand, trying to find a top for that day. Callie's mind focused on the belt. The sound of it hitting Arizona's leg was amplified in her mind.

A cold sweat broke out over her skin and she found herself out of breath. She shook her head. "No, please, I'm sorry," she whispered. Arizona didn't hear her. "Please, I'm sorry; I'll do better next time."

Slowly, Arizona turned. "Callie?"

"I'm sorry, don't beat me, please. I'll do better next time," Callie begged, never taking her eyes off the belt. "I'll do better. Don't beat me."

Arizona dropped the belt. "Callie, no one is going to beat you. Least of all me."

"I didn't mean to sleep late."

"You didn't."

"I should have had breakfast ready for you."

"No," Arizona climbed onto the bed and cradled Callie's head. "Callie, you don't have rules and expectations. If you don't wake up and make breakfast. I'm not going to be angry. Nothing you do will make me beat you."

"The belt," Callie said.

"I'm going to wear it," Arizona said. "That's what you do with a belt. You don't hit people with it."

"That's what they did."

"Is that how your back got torn up?"

Callie shook her head. "Whip."

Arizona was stunned. "A whip?"

Callie nodded. Arizona tried desperately to not freak out.

"Did they use both?"

"They always had one or the other." She watched as Callie's defenses fell back into place. Hopefully, she would open up more with the psychologist tomorrow. Her first therapy session was the next morning.

"Let me check your back," Arizona said.

Callie turned and Arizona lifted her shirt. The redness and swelling had gone down. Soon she would start putting lotion on her back to help the scars disappear.

"Are you going to finish eating or are you done?" she asked softly.

"I'll finish," Callie said. Arizona watched her take another bite before she got up. Pulling out a shirt at random from the closet, she pulled it over her head and then went into the bathroom to get ready. She had a lot of time. It was only seven. She didn't have to be at the hospital until nine, but she had to drop off the recorder at the police station. She slowly applied her make-up, hiding the bags under her eyes and making herself look pulled together even if she didn't feel that way inside. Stepping back into the bedroom, she downed the rest of her coffee and carried her dishes out into the kitchen.

"Mark is going to come by at noon, okay Callie?" she called. "You have to let him in. And if the phone rings, I need you to answer it."

"Okay," Callie responded softly.

"Mark is going to stay with you until I get home this afternoon," Arizona informed her. "You'll have fun with him. I'm sorry I have to go to work on your first day home."

"Mark is nice." But Arizona heard the hesitation in her voice.

"Is that okay?"

"If that's what you planned then that's okay," Callie said.

"But how do you feel?" Arizona asked.

Callie looked at her. "Nervous."

"Do you know why?"

"Mark is a man."

That chilled Arizona. Mark was Callie's best friend. Mark had been a part of Callie's life for years. And Callie was afraid of him for the simple reason that he was a man. "Mark is your best friend."

"Men are stronger and smarter. Men have control."

The automatic response was so scripted. They had made her say these things, over and over. Arizona knew that without asking. "Callie, Mark will not hurt you."

"I – I want to believe you," Callie said. "I do, but right now I can't."

"Let Mark in," Arizona told her. She picked up Callie's hand and kissed her skin. "I have to go."

"Okay."

"Just let him in," Arizona said. "Do you remember my cell number and my pager number?" Callie shook her head, ashamed. Arizona quickly jotted them down for her and left them by the phone. Issuing her one last goodbye, she slipped out the door as she said, "I'll be home soon."

Callie was alone. She hadn't been left alone in three months. Not wanting to anger Arizona, she got out of bed and then made the bed. She picked up clothes and straightened the room. Grabbing her dishes, she took them to the sink. There were other dishes littering the bar and she collected them. Emptying the dishwasher quickly, she put the dirty dishes inside and closed the door. Then she started cleaning. She wanted Arizona to be happy when she came home. She vacuumed the apartment and dusted the furniture. Then the phone rang. She hesitated, but answered, and reassured Arizona that everything was fine. She washed the dirty clothes and scrubbed down the counters. She cleaned out the fridge and freezer. Putting the wet clothes in the dryer and another load in the wash, she was about to go scrub down the shower when there was a knock on the door. She froze. Her instincts told her to hid, but Arizona had instructed her to answer the door. She looked at the time. It was 12:10. Setting down the cleaning products, she began walking to the door.

Another bout of banging on the door greeted her ears along with Mark's voice. "Open the door, Torres." She opened it cautiously and was greeted with Mark's smiling face. "Hiya Callie."

Callie stood aside and let him in. "Hi Mark."

"What have you been doing?" he asked, heading towards the fridge and setting the bag in his hand inside. He whistled. "I don't think this fridge was this clean when you bought it."

"I wanted Arizona to be happy," Callie said hopefully. That prompted Mark to look around the rest of the apartment. It was spotless. "Can I get you anything?"

"Torres, you never ask me that," Mark informed her. He saw the cleaning products on the floor. "What are these for?"

"I was just going to clean the bathroom."

"No you're not."

"But I have to."

"No, you don't. We, are going to watch movies," he said, spur of the moment.

"But–" he cut her off.

"Callie, you are not a slave anymore."

* * *

"A whip, Teddy!" Arizona exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"Teddy nodded.

"She didn't freak out when I said I was leaving either. I expected her to freak out. Instead she took a bite of omelet. Everything I expect, she doesn't do and everything I don't expect, she does," Arizona slumped into a couch in the lounge. "It's been one day and I don't even know what to do anymore."

"No one does," Teddy said. "Coming back from Iraq was no walk in the park. You just take it day by day."

Arizona looked up at her and then dropped her head into her hands groaning.

"Are you meeting with…uh, the psychologist guy?" Teddy asked.

"Dr. Sayles? Yeah, briefly. I hated having to leave her this morning, but that surgery couldn't be rescheduled. So I'm running up to his office to discuss last night and then going home."

"Mark is with her right?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to call me if anything happened. She was terrified that he was coming. She's afraid of men. But I haven't gotten a call, so…I guess so far so good," Arizona said. She stood and went to her locker. "I don't even have energy to change." Grabbing her bag, she closed it and headed out. "Thanks Teddy."

"Anytime."

Arizona climbed the stairs and knocked on Dr. Sayles door solidly. She didn't feel like waiting today. He answered a few seconds later. "Dr. Robbins," he smiled, "come in, come in."

"Well, zero sleep last night, like you said."

"Was it difficult to get her to go back to sleep?"

"Not particularly, but she didn't want to be touched. In fact, she said she was going to sleep on the floor. Before that she acted as though I'd killed her dog when I asked if she wanted to take a shower. I had to reteach her how to use utensils at dinner. The police came and demanded a statement from her. She freaked out and I made them leave. I had to return their recorder thing this morning."

"Sounds like an interesting day. If she said she was going to sleep on the floor, that's probably because she was made to sleep there during her imprisonment."

"Yes, I'd thought that."

"She was probably either force fed, or made to eat in a degrading way, which is why utensils seemed foreign to her. I know it was only three months, but for her it probably seemed much longer. And as for the shower thing," he paused. "I don't know, but they probably used a high pressured hose on her as a form of discipline."

Arizona nodded solemnly.

"Anything else?"

"She told me about the day she was abducted."

He looked up at her in shock. "She had a break through?"

"She told me plain as day," Arizona said. She held up the pendant, "She saw this and just…went off about it."

"Interesting."

"Callie has always been a grab the bulls by the horns kind of woman. I guess she's still got a little of that left," Arizona sighed.

"I look forward to speaking with both of you tomorrow," he said. "Was there anything else?"

"What can I do? I don't know what to do anymore," Arizona said. "I know it's only been a day, but I'm in over my head."

"Just relax and work with her moment by moment. If you mess it up, it's not the end of the world. You may need to call in back up, her mother perhaps," he suggested.

"Her mom would like that."

"Then that's an option. But don't leave her alone. There is no telling what she could do to herself right now."

Dread filled Arizona's veins.

* * *

Callie had tried to cater to him all day. Every three seconds it seemed like she was offering to get him something.

"If I want something, I'll get it myself, Cal. Sit down."

Twice he'd caught her trying to sneak off to finish whatever chores she thought she needed to get done. He was feeling a migraine coming on. Arizona needed to get home soon. He looked at the clock. Ten minutes until Blondie should be there.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Torres. I don't want to see you cleaning anything when I get back," he said. He headed out of the living room and Callie immediately got off the couch.

It felt wrong; Mark was treating her like an equal. She knew in the back of her mind that they were best friends, but what _they_ had done to her was the forerunner. She was anxious. Arizona would be home soon and she hadn't finished the chores that were ingrained in her mind. Not finishing equaled punishment. Arizona equaled pain. She was afraid for Arizona to come back. She had failed this morning. Arizona had patience, but all patience came to an end at some point. She didn't want to be hit again. She heard the key in the door and her mind reeled, back to when Luke would come home from work. She started for the door.

Arizona walked through the door and sat her bag down. Callie was on her like glue. Maybe if she could please Arizona now she wouldn't be so angry when she found out the chores weren't done. Arizona was bewildered. And then Callie went for the zipper of her jeans. "Woah, woah, woah," Arizona pushed Callie's hands away. "What are you doing?"

"Greeting you at the door," Callie said simply.

"Callie!" Mark called out of the bathroom. "Oh! Hey Arizona."

"Mark," Arizona smiled. "How was she?"

"Okay."

Callie stood by Arizona's side, her hands folded in front of her, eyes glued to the floor. Arizona looked around the apartment. It was spotless. It had never looked this good. She heard the beeping of the dryer and Callie bounced on her heels. It beeped again and Callie bounced harder. "Yes Callie?"

"The clothes in the dryer are finished," she said anxiously.

"And?"

"May I go get them?"

Arizona looked to Mark and then back to Callie. "You don't need my permission."

Callie ran.

"Did she just, she just ran," Arizona said.

Mark pulled her aside. "Arizona, something…she catered to me. Asked me every two minutes if I wanted anything. She was…uncomfortable…sitting on the couch, she didn't think it was appropriate. When I walked in, she was on her way to scrub the shower."

"What?" Arizona exclaimed.

"She's scrubbed the fridge out, Arizona," he said. "Talk to her."

"I'm trying," she sighed. "You can get going; I'll take care of her. Thank you. I'm sorry I had to go in today."

"Don't be sorry. We're in this thing together. We'll get our Callie back, whatever it takes. Those losers don't get to keep her."

Arizona forced a smile. "Thanks Mark." He hugged her briefly and then walked out of the apartment. Arizona saw Callie moving around the bed room. She walked over and leaned into the door frame. "You cleaned the apartment."

"Yeah," Callie looked nervous.

"Why?"

"Because I have to. Every day I have to clean. Clean the windows, wash the sink, the counters, do the dishes, dust and polish the furniture, do all the laundry, vacuum the floors, scrub the shower, the toilet, the floors, and always, always keep the curtains closed. Always keep the curtains closed."

By the end of Callie's list, Arizona was speechless.

"Except," Callie shifted nervously. "Mark came. I didn't finish." She winced, bracing herself for the verbal onslaught that was coming her way.

"Callie, you didn't have to do any of that," Arizona said softly. She took a step towards her. Callie flinched and cowered. "You don't have to do that."

"I'll be punished."

"By who?"

"By you!"

Arizona stared at her. "Callie."

Callie sank to her knees and waited. Arizona walked over to her. Tucking a hand under her chin, she pulled Callie's head up. Chocolate eyes met blue and Callie let Arizona's light fill her. Arizona sank to her knees in front of Callie. They were on the same playing field, they were equals. "Let me help you," Arizona said.

"I don't know how to," Callie whispered into Arizona's palm. "This is all I know."

"No, no, my Calliope is in there. We just have to find her." Arizona bought her other hand up to Callie's face. "Look at me beautiful."

Slowly, Callie's eyes slowly met Arizona's. "Why me?"

"I don't know, honey."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Arizona hugged her. "I won't let you fall, Callie. This is a storm. Things are going to change. I don't know what winds and waters are going to come at us. But I'm going to be right here, right beside you. And I won't let you fall."

"They hurt me, Zona," Callie cried into Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona rubbed her back soothingly. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"I don't want to feel this anymore. I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to live in the constant fear that I'm in," Callie said softly. "I want to love you again."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that it has been like...four days since I last posted. There is a reason. I would not just leave you guys hanging. Whatever I did to my hand was worse than I thought and it has literally taken me this long to write the chapter. The other day it took me an hour to write one paragraph. I pulled a tendon or a ligament or something. _

_To all my anon or linkless reviewers, thank you for your reviews! I love getting them and hearing what you have to say. Keep them coming!_

_Again, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, in a week I will be on Spring Break and then I'll have tons of time to write! :) I've got some good stuff coming for you guys._

* * *

Arizona knew that she was going to have to work. Mark and Teddy weren't always going to be there. So that night they called Callie's parents. "Carlos," she said with a smile. "Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"I have Calliope back," she replied. "I've never been better."

"And how is Calliope?"

Arizona paused, "Physically, she has healed. Psychologically, we have some work to do."

"Has she talked about the ordeal?"

"A little bit. Not much. But I think that she would like to talk to you," Arizona said. She held the phone to Callie, but she shied away. "Cal, it's your father."

Callie took the phone. "¿Papá?"

"Míja," he said. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Lo siento, lo siento," Callie launched into rapid Spanish that Arizona could not understand. She listened and waited, knowing that Callie would have to stop at some point. Hearing a change in tone, she knew Esmerelda was on the phone. After a few moments, Arizona laid her hand on Callie's arm.

"Cal, let me talk to your mom," she said.

"Mamá, Arizona quiere hablar," Callie said. "Te amo."

"Esmerelda," Arizona said, receiving the phone. "Hi, yes, I had a question for you. Would it be too troubling for you to come visit us for a few days?"

"Arizona could hear the smile in the woman's voice. "Certainly. Carlos has business and cannot. But I can."

"I have the next few days off," Arizona said. "But Callie will need someone to stay with her when I go back to work."

Esmerelda said, "I'll be there in three days then. I look forward to seeing you again, and my angel."

"I look forward to seeing you too," Arizona smiled. "Thank you."

"Tell me daughter that I love her and that I will see her soon," Esmerelda said.

"I will, adios."

Arizona turned to Callie after hanging up. "Your mother is coming to stay with us for a few days."

"Why?"

"She misses you, and wants to see you," Arizona said simply.

Callie ran a hand through her hair. "Oh." The swelling had gone down and the redness had faded, but Callie still found herself playing with her wrists absently. She could still feel the cuffs on her skin.

"Callie," Arizona hesitated. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About what happened to you."

Callie turned away. "It's awful."

"Please," Arizona pulled Callie to her and began stroking her hair. "Let me help you."

"They…they took me somewhere. I didn't know where I was. I was blindfolded," Callie started shakily. "I couldn't scream for help. I was gagged. I was in a cold room, a dark room. They beat me until…I lost consciousness. They probably beat me after that too."

"What did they beat you with?" Arizona asked.

"The whip," Callie answered softly.

Arizona nodded, "Go on."

"I…I could taste blood. When I woke up. It stayed in my mouth for a long time. They slammed my head into the ground a lot. My head hurt. But I could hear them talking…talking about how they would get rid of me."

"How was that?"

"Slave trading," Callie said. She took a deep breath. "They were going to sell me,"

Arizona's hand stilled in Callie's hair. "Keep–keep going."

"They realized I was awake. They asked me questions and I didn't answer. They hit me. I still didn't. They whipped me. They kicked me. They called me a lesbian like it was something dirty. The beat me with the belt buckle. They wanted your name."

"My name?"

Callie ignored her, tears flowing down her face, "They said I was a bitch. No better than a dog. They…"

"What next baby," Arizona prompted when Callie stopped.

"They cut my clothes off when I kept refusing to answer. They cut them off with scissors."

"Oh Callie."

"They put something over my head. I was pinned down on the floor. Pain," Callie hung her head. "All I felt was pain. They kept kicking me until my ribs cracked. I think…I think they were wearing steel toed boots. It hurt so bad."

"Honey," Arizona's grip around Callie automatically tightened protectively. Callie winced. "Oh god baby, I'm so sorry."

"They're still a little sore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Arizona said quickly.

"They did," Callie was deadly serious. "They were angry."

Arizona closed her eyes. She knew what was coming next. She didn't want to hear it, but knew that she had to. She waited, but Callie did not continue. "Callie, what did they do?"

"I'm so sorry. I told them your name. I'm so sorry. I just wanted the pain to stop. Please forgive me," Callie whispered.

"Callie, what did they do to you?"

Deep shuddering breaths told Arizona what she needed to know, but Callie needed to say it out loud. "Ari…they hurt me."

"How honey?"

"They…they raped me," Callie said softly. Arizona could barely hear it but anger flooded through her veins just the same. "They beat me down…there. I still didn't tell them. They hit my face with the belt. Then they kicked me in the stomach again. It just came out. I'm so sorry."

"Calliope," Arizona said softly, gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Please forgive me," Callie begged.

"I forgive you, honey. I forgive you."

Callie fell into her crying. "They took everything from me." Arizona resumed stroking her hair soothingly. She was trying to comprehend everything that had happened. They had raped Callie, probably over and over in the few months she'd been there. They had abused her in every way possible, and it cut through Arizona like a knife. There was so much that they had to work through, and Callie had said so much just then.

"Darling, it's okay," Arizona said. "I'm here."

Callie looked up at her with a tear stained face. "Arizona."

The bitter edge in her voice stung Arizona, but she was starting to realize that it was unconscious. There was something that Callie had not yet shared that was holding this bitterness within her. Some association. She shuddered to think of the extent of what had been done to Callie. But the truth was that she didn't know what to think. Right now Callie needed strength and she couldn't fall apart with what ifs. Not right now, and maybe not ever. "You don't have to say anymore baby."

"I didn't mean to give you up. I didn't mean to tell them your name. I'm sorry, they were hurting me." Callie said. "I'm sorry."

"Callie," Arizona stopped her. "Honey, you don't have to be sorry."

"Did they come after you?"

"No." Callie didn't need to know about her relocation. It would only serve to add to her guilt. "I was fine."

"Arizona, I'm scared," Callie said. Arizona pulled on Callie's hand and led her into their bedroom. Callie climbed onto the bed and watched Arizona get ready. She was mesmerized. And confused. She knew that she loved Arizona, past what had happened to her, she knew that much. But her conditioning was conflicting, making her hate Arizona's presence, making her loathe Arizona's existence in the way that she loathed her captors. Immersed in these thoughts, she recoiled violently when Arizona climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said softly. "I'm sorry you're scared."

"I want to feel safe."

"I know." There was a comfortable yet tense silence between them. Callie reached up and touched Arizona's hair. The blonde remained still, not wanting to spook Callie again. Callie seemed fascinated with her, and she assumed it had to do with her ordeal. "You have your session tomorrow."

"Session?" Callie asked, tensing but not taking her hand from Arizona's hair.

"With Dr. Sayles, the psychologist," Arizona said. Callie relaxed.

"Oh, okay." She moved closer to Arizona and ran her fingers over Arizona's face. The blonde smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Remembering."

They stayed like that for a few moments longer. When Callie pulled back, Arizona immediately missed her touch. She had never before known what it was like to miss someone so deeply when they were less than a foot away. It felt like the blue sheets between them was as vast as the Pacific Ocean, creating miles of distance. But she smiled. For a moment, she had gotten her Calliope back.

Callie turned over and Arizona knew she did not want to be touched. Reluctantly, she turned over on her side, so their backs were facing each other. Otherwise she would be too tempted to touch Callie. She reached over and turned off the light, wondering if she would sleep tonight.

An hour later, she was woken by Callie's screams.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona mentally prepared herself. They had to go to the hospital and it was raining. Arizona did not want another alley episode. But Callie was scared to death of cars, SUVs in particular, one of which Arizona drove. She watched the Latina get ready while she drank her coffee. Callie had kept her up all night last night, and yet had somehow managed to get up and make coffee and breakfast without Arizona noticing. But Arizona didn't blame her for keeping her up. She couldn't control her nightmares. And she had coffee. Coffee would be her salvation these next few weeks. "I'm ready."

Callie's admission snapped Arizona out of her tired reverie. "Okay," Arizona said.

"We're driving right?"

"Yes, it's raining."

"Okay. I'll–it'll be okay." Arizona frowned quickly and turned back to the kitchen. Callie followed her and sat her own empty mug in the sink beside Arizona's. Then she went to open the dishwasher. A hand on her arm stopped her. "But I need to–"

"No Cal," Arizona said. "It'll be okay. They can sit in the sink for a few hours while we're out."

"But–"

"Callie," Arizona said firmly. "It's okay." She pulled gently on Callie's arm and led her to the door. Staring at the sink, Callie allowed herself to be led away. Arizona handed her the keys. "Lock the door?"

She walked through and pulled Callie after her. Callie stared at the keys in her hand and then glanced at the open door. She reached out and pulled it shut. Then she slid the key inside the lock, and turned it until it clicked .A rush flew through her. She stared at the door curiously. "That felt good."

"Locking the door?" Arizona asked.

Callie looked at her, "Holding the key."

* * *

They crossed the street quickly and went to the apartment complex's lot. Arizona clicked her remote and the lights on her tan SUV blinked as the doors unlocked .Callie slowed. Arizona was anticipating it. She slowed too, walking slightly ahead of Callie to show her that there was nothing to fear. The rain was light, and they weren't in danger of getting drenched. After a few more feet Callie stopped in her tracks. Arizona turned to face her, gently taking her by bother hands. She tried to pull Callie forward another step, but she was rooted in place. Arizona pulled harder and Callie jerked her hands away.

She saw two men beside her; she saw the shadow of one sitting at the wheel. She saw exhaust pouring from underneath the car. She felt herself being pushed forward. "Stop!"

"I'm not doing anything," Arizona said calmly.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Calliope!"

"No! Arizona! Help me!" Callie yelled.

She was getting frantic. Arizona could see the sweat break out on her forehead. She knew it wasn't from the rain. Her shouts were escalating in volume. Arizona looked around wildly, looking for something to break Callie out of her trance. She hit the panic button.

"Ah!" Callie threw her hands to her ears. Arizona stepped forward and hugged her close, whispering in her ear. Callie took deep breaths, not responding.

"It's just you and me," Arizona said, turning the car alarm off. "Just you and me."

"They're here, they're here," Callie said.

Arizona made Callie look her in the eye. "No. They are not."

Callie locked her gaze on Arizona's blue eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise," Arizona said. "Come on, you're getting wet. She led her by the hand and opened the door for her. "Get in Callie. It will be okay."

Callie reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat. Arizona shut the door and sprinted to the other side of the car. She hopped in and shut her own door.

"See, no one here," Arizona said.

Callie looked at her nervously. "We're going to the hospital right?"

"Yes honey," Arizona patted her knee and turned on the car. The radio was playing Carolina Liar and Callie smiled, genuinely. She loved the song. The music was taking the edge off of her nerves. When the guys had abducted her, it had been silent. It was different. As they pulled out of the lot, Arizona started singing, "_Save me, I'm lost, oh lord I've been waiting for you._" Callie laughed when Arizona's pitch was off and Arizona forgot she was driving. The sound of Callie's laughter was sweeter than any music she had ever heard.

"Arizona!"

She slammed on the breaks, screeching to a stop. The light had turned red. Worried, she looked at Callie. Her knuckles were white from gripped the seat. Her eyes were wide. Arizona beat her head against the wheel. "I'm sorry."

Her heart was racing, but Callie managed to nod and say, "Okay."

Arizona kept her eyes on the road for the next minute that it took to pull into the hospital parking lot. She and Callie climbed out of the car and walked to the building in silence. She felt miserable, as if Callie didn't have enough to deal with, now she was getting them in almost car accidents. She looked over and noticed that Callie was eyeing the hospital nervously. She reached down and grabbed her hand, diverting Callie's attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that car ride just shook me up a little," Callie said. "But in a good way."

Arizona nodded, grateful that Callie did not seem to be holding it against her. Not letting go of her hand, she steered Callie into the hospital and through the hallways. They said hello to friends and colleagues, but kept the conversations to short passing sentences. They would have time to talk later.

"Welcome Callie," Dr. Sayles said in a warm voice. "And you, Dr. Robbins."

"Hi Dr. Sayles," Arizona said. Then she turned to Callie, "I'll be back in a bit okay? You go talk."

"Can't you come with me?" Callie said, alarmed that Arizona was leaving her. Like a three year old who didn't want their mom to leave them on the first day of preschool.

"I'll be in soon. But you have do some alone time too honey," Arizona said softly. "He's a doctor, he won't hurt you."

"Luke was a police officer."

Arizona looked at Dr. Sayles. "She's afraid of men."

"Well, how about you join us until Callie feels more comfortable?" he suggested.

"Please," Callie asked. Though she was still afraid of Arizona, her fear of this stranger was far more overpowering.

Arizona couldn't resist Callie's plea. "Okay."

* * *

"Let's start out easy," he said once they were comfortably seated. Callie tensed, remembering when Don had said that as they beat answers out of her. "How are you feeling today?"

Callie stared at him. She remembered Mark telling her that no one would hurt her if she said how she felt. "Nervous," she finally said. "Terrified."

"Why is that?"

She couldn't tell what this guy wanted. "Because, I don't know what is going to happen." Arizona squeezed her hand.

"Isn't that life?"

"I'm scared to death of that now," Callie said slowly. "I–Arizona almost killed us today."

"Really?" his gaze slid to Arizona, who blushed scarlet in embarrassment.

"I almost ran a red light," Arizona admitted.

"Let's try to keep our patient alive, Dr. Robbins," Dr. Sayles admonished. "But Callie, why are you scared?"

"Because I don't know what will happen, I just said that. Didn't I?" she looked at Arizona, who nodded. "I never thought that…who thinks that will happen?"

He nodded. "Life is unpredictable."

Callie sat there, staring at Arizona's hand holding her own.

"Umm," Arizona jumped in. "Callie was able to talk about her abduction a little more, weren't you?"

Callie nodded.

"Does talking about it make you feel better?" Dr. Sayles asked.

Callie mumbled, "I don't know. I guess."

"Did you feel better after you told Arizona some things?"

"Sort of." Callie shrugged.

"How do you mean?"

"It was just replaced by different feelings."

"What were the feelings the first time, before you told Arizona?"

Callie looked up. "Fear, and pain."

"Okay."

Slowly, Callie continued. "Terror. Embarrassment. Shame." Each admission was punctuated by silence.

"That's a lot."

Callie shrugged again, looking away.

"And after you told Arizona?"

"Guilt," Callie said. "Grief. Shame. Pain. Fear." She looked at Arizona. Holding her gaze she said softly. "Fear is always there. It never goes away."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything?"

"Sounds like we have a lot to talk about then." Dr. Sayles looked at Arizona. "Do you think it would be okay for Arizona to leave us for a short while?"

"You'll come back?" Callie asked her.

"As soon as Dr. Sayles pages me," Arizona reassured her.

"Okay," Callie said. "Okay."

Arizona kissed her hand and walked out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: _Hello loves, I woke up this morning and my hand is not longer hurting. Hopefully it stays that way and the updates will pick up. I have a few tests at the end of the week, but then I'm on spring break so hopefully we'll get back to our regular schedule. I'm loving writing this, I really am. _

_I am by no means a psychologist, so bear with me in some of these scenes. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and the next few because it's about Callie talking about what happened to her. So hang in there._

Stephanie - _thank you so much, your review stunned me for a minute becaue my beta's name is also stephanie :) and I got confused lol_

Logan - _there is definitely some storm coming for our duo. Callie wasn't gone for too long so her recovery will be more extended with more episodes. _

Pammie - _thank you so much :) _

* * *

Arizona was gone. And her defenses set in. Sayles watched her guard fall. Her muscles tensed. She was prepared to protect herself. "Good."

She looked at him quizzically.

"You've allowed yourself the ability to protect yourself."

"Okay," she said, still unsure about what he was saying.

"Callie, I am your friend. I am not going to hurt you," he said. "Do you think Arizona would leave you alone with me if I was danger?"

"She has before."

He paused, not expecting that answer. "You blame Arizona for what happened to you."

She looked away.

"Why?"

"_Whose fault is this?"  
"Yours," she said, wincing in pain when he drew the pocket knife against her leg.  
"Wrong, whose fault is this?"  
"Luke's." The knife traced another line up her other leg, it was pressed deeper into her skin.  
"Wrong," Don breathed in her ear, holding the knife against her throat. "Who let this happen to you?"  
"Arizona."_

"She let them take me."

"She was at work right? You were walking home alone?" he asked.

"She wasn't there. She let them take me," Callie said, her voice low and bitter.

Sayles made a note and studied her. The level of simmering anger in her voice was disconcerting. He didn't think she was truly mad at Arizona. But her conditioning and her need to be angry at someone for what happened to her was manifesting itself in anger towards Arizona. "So what did they do when they took you?"

Callie remained silent.

"Callie, I need you to talk to me."

"She left me again."

"No, she didn't. She'll be right back."

Callie watched the door. "They beat me," she whispered. "They whipped me. I didn't do anything wrong."

Sayles watched the shift in her demeanor. She was breaking down, back to the childlike state Arizona had described to him.

"I didn't do anything wrong. They beat my head into the ground. They hit my face with a belt. They stuffed me into a car. They blindfolded me, they gagged me. They hurt me. I don't know why they hurt me," Callie rambled.

"What did they do after that?" he asked, trying to prompt her to more before she shut down again.

"They beat me and whipped me," she said. "They took my clothes."

"Did they rape you?" Sayles asked bluntly.

"Yes," Callie said softly after a pause. "They chained me down."

He nodded. He felt sorry for Arizona; she seemed like a nice woman. But he feared for Callie. She had been broken beyond belief. This was just the beginning of what had been done to her. It got worse. It got much worse. "Go on."

* * *

Arizona collapsed into the nearest oncall room. She sat her pager by her head. She was exhausted. Sayles had said it would be at least an hour. She could get at least an hour of sleep. She was worried about Callie, but knew that she was in good hands. With a yawn, she let herself pass out.

* * *

"Have you seen her since?" Teddy asked.

"Nah," Mark said. "Arizona has been with her. She's scared to death of me. So I'm giving them some space."

"She's scared of you?"

"I think she's scared of men, in general. Who can blame her, after what those bastards did. But she's scared of Robbins too. She's just scared."

"I haven't talked to Arizona lately, but I'm going to try to go over tonight. She needs some support," Teddy said.

Mark bit into an apple. "I saw them earlier, Blondie looked absolutely exhausted. I think they were going to Callie's therapy session. They weren't really talking to anyone. Lexie, on the other hand, wants to talk about our relationship. That's all she wants to do. I can't even think about our relationship right now."

"Umm," Teddy stared at him blankly.

"Look, Torres is my best friend and she's AWAL. I need someone to talk to," he said, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Teddy said. "I don't know Callie very well, but I can't imagine how you must feel."

Mark looked at her, "You made the right career choice."

"What?"

"You'd be a terrible psychologist," they laughed.

"Yeah."

"It's hard, not knowing if she's ever coming back."

* * *

Callie was sobbing. She'd been sobbing for ten minutes. He hadn't much more out of her. "Callie, it's okay."

"I gave her up," she finally choked out. "I told them her name. They could have come after her. They could've hurt her."

Her break down in demeanor was astounding. She had two distinct views on what happened to her. When she was angry she lashed out at Arizona, when she was scared she clung to her. "But they didn't."

"No," her sobs subsided. "They hurt me."

"Did they ever talk about what they were going to do with you?"

He watched the fear cloud her eyes. "Slave."

"Slave?"

"They talked about slave trading," she said eventually. "I was for profit."

"Did they talk about where they would send you?"

"Taiwan."

Some people remembered nothing from their ordeals. Callie remembered everything. She remembered details. Sayles knew her nightmares must be terrifying. Her fear was very real. "Okay."

"They told me I was…" Callie tracked off.

"You were?"

"A bitch. That's what they called me. Bitch."

"You were no better than a dog," he said. "You were brought in with a collar on, and cuffs around your wrists and ankles. Is that right?"

Callie remembered, she closed her eyes. "They led me around on a leash." _She had desperately tried to claw the offending object off_. "It was never taken off." _They jerked her back, cutting off her air supply._ "I couldn't breathe." _Don pulled her to him._ "I couldn't escape."

"How did they feed you?"

She snapped out of her flashbacks. "A bowl on the floor."

That fit with the overall behavior they displayed towards her. "Did any of them show any kindness to you?"

She stared at him. "Luke?"

"Luke?"

"He put medicine on my back. He let me use my hands to eat. He didn't beat me. Until the last time." Callie's face went blank and her eyes went dark. "He was always the one who stopped them from hurting me badly. But the last time, he almost killed me."

"Can you tell me what he did?"

Callie opened her mouth, but she couldn't form words. She shook her head. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"What didn't you mean to do?"

"Leave the curtain open. IT was an accident. A mistake. I didn't mean to," she said. He saw her nearing hysteria.

"Callie, did anyone else ever see you?"

"Calory. The Slave Master. He did tests on me," she said, her voice monotone and automatic. Her eyes were glazed over. She was lost in her memories.

"Tests?" he tried to reel her in.

"To test my knowledge, my level of submission," she said.

Her answers were blunt and smart, Sayles realized. As if she was lucid, with no trauma. Her mind was still on her experience and she didn't realize what she was saying. It wouldn't help her to not remember what she was saying. He didn't want to touch her; for fear that it would have negative effects. Her face was flooding with tears; she was flinching violently, as if someone was striking her. He paged Arizona.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Callie," he said calmly. "Can you look at me?"

She didn't hear him. Arizona threw open the door, clearly having just woken up. "What is it?"

"She's reliving a memory and she can't snap out of it. It's consuming her. I don't want to touch her, but words are not helping her."

Arizona turned to Callie and knelt in front of her. "Callie?"

"No, no. Please."

"Calliope," Arizona said firmly.

"No!" Callie lashed out, backhanding Arizona across the face.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she threw back her hands to catch herself. "Ouch."

Her hand connecting to Arizona's face snapped her back. "Zona?"

"Hi," Arizona said, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Oh my god," Callie said. "What…did I do that?"

"It's ok–"

"You hit her," Sayles interrupted. "Arizona, you can't let that be okay. Callie, you hit her because you let yourself get absorbed into a memory."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry," Callie said, not able to look at her.

She looked at Sayles and he nodded, "Look at me, Calliope."

She couldn't.

"Calliope, look at me," Arizona said again.

Slowly, she raised her gaze to meet Arizona's. "What?"

"I forgive you."

"No," Callie shook her head. "I hit you."

"You did," Arizona said. "But you didn't mean to."

"They chained me down all the time," she said. "I could never fight back."

"I understand."

"Callie," Dr. Sayles got her attention. "We went through a lot today. I want you to talk to Arizona about it. If memories start sucking you down, I want you to work on fighting them. Arizona is _not_ going to let them be okay. She won't always be there to snap you out of them. You need to start rebuilding that trust and communication. Arizona, I want you to tell Callie what you went through while she was missing. Just as she needs to tell you everything, you need to tell her everything."

Arizona nodded.

"Callie, I will see you in two days, at the same time. I want to know how everything went," he said, standing up. Arizona shook his hand, but Callie recoiled from it. "I won't hurt you."

She watched his hand cautiously, but slowly shook it. He smiled. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

That night, Arizona was reviewing an incoming case for when she returned to work. Callie had put on a movie out in the living room and she was trying to give her some space. She had seemed agitated ever since her therapy session. But focus was one thing her mind could not do. She was plagued by the tormented look on Callie's face when she had come back into the office after she'd been paged. Callie hadn't talked much either. Arizona looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks for giving her back, but could you _give _her back now? I miss her, who she was. I need her."

Her prayer was cut short by a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass. Arizona vaulted out of bed, leaving the case file strewn across the sheets, and threw open the door. Callie was holding a plate in her hand, her feet surrounded by shattered glass. "Don't move," Arizona said.

Callie looked at her in fear. "It was an accident."

"Okay." Arizona ran to the door and slipped on a pair of sneakers so that she didn't get glass in her feet. She trotted back over to Callie and reached out to take the plate from her. Callie winced and stepped back, her bare feet grinding the broken glass into the tile floor.

"Please don't hit me," Callie pleaded; her voice so soft that Arizona barely heard it. "It was an accident. I'm sorry. Please, don't hit me."

Arizona took the plate from Callie's hand. "It is okay, Callie. Accidents happen."

Taking the Latina by the hand, she guided her steps away from the mess on the floor. "Ah," Callie whimpered in pain when she stepped down. Arizona looked to the floor and saw a smudge of blood. She looked back up, and saw a strange grin on Callie's face.

"Hop," Arizona said. "Come on, up on the stool. Don't step down. Let me look at it." Callie rested her leg on a second stool and Arizona crouched down to look at Callie's foot. She gingerly brushed away the powdered glass. "Yep, you got a piece in your heel. That's why I said don't move. Stay here." She ran and got her medical kit.

"Good thing you're a doctor."

"Mmhmm," Arizona said. She grabbed tweezers and sprayed them with antiseptic before pulling the small shards of glass out. Then she sprayed Callie's foot with antiseptic and pressed a large bandage over the cuts. Callie picked her leg off the stool. Arizona placed her hands on Callie's face. "Baby, I will never hit you."

"I broke it. I didn't mean to."

"Shh," Arizona said. Callie leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was an accident."

"I didn't mean to, please don't hit me."

Arizona hugged Callie to her, kissing the top of her head. "I will never hit you, baby. I will never."

Callie sighed into her chest. "I was just trying to surprise you."

Arizona pulled back and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I was going to make you dinner. I knew you were working," Callie said sheepishly. Arizona bit back a laugh. She walked over to the closet and wrestled out the vacuum cleaner. Callie always vacuumed, so normally Arizona didn't mind the beastly thing. But she hated it and she had never managed to talk Callie into getting rid of it. She quickly cleaned up the mess and then went back to Callie.

"Are you really afraid of being hit?" Arizona said. "Are you afraid of me hitting you?"

Callie looked down. "I messed up. I deserve to be punished."

"You made a mistake," Arizona said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mistakes weren't allowed," she said softly.

Arizona sat next to her. "Mistakes are allowed."

Callie shook her head.

"Say it," Arizona said. "Believe it."

Looking up at her, Callie bit her lip. Arizona took her hand. "I…mis-mistakes are allowed."

"Again."

"Mistakes are allowed," Callie said. She smiled. Even though she was scared, Arizona was helping her define her life. Her rules were so convoluted. She knew that she hadn't lived like this before. She wanted her life back. "I might mess that up sometimes."

"You're allowed to.

* * *

Callie let Arizona help her make dinner after much protesting. Honestly, Arizona knew that she was terrible in the kitchen but she couldn't bear leaving Callie alone .The strange smile on her face when she'd seen the blood from her foot was bugging Arizona a little bit. "Arizona, you're going to burn the sauce," Callie said.

"Oh," Arizona said, resuming her stirring. "Sorry."

Dinner was hard. Arizona knew she had to get Callie talking, but Callie couldn't seem to relax. "Eating is still hard," she finally admitted.

Arizona nodded, "Just eat as much as you can."

"It's not the actual eating," Callie said. "It's the feeling like your equal part. I was only gone for three months. I know that. But it felt like so much longer."

"Did you tell Dr. Sayles that today?" Arizona asked, biting into whatever chicken dish Callie had managed to throw together from their meager groceries.

Callie nodded. "Yeah. I…I told him what I told you…and then some other stuff…" She trailed off and sat her silverware down on the table.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I might need help," Callie said. "It's hard." Arizona nodded and sat her own silverware down. "What…what was the last thing that I told you?"

Arizona made sure to look her in the eye. "That they raped you."

"Did I…" Callie searched for something to tell her. "Did I tell you that they were going to send me to Taiwan?"

Arizona's eyebrows shot up. "No. No you didn't."

"That's where they were going to sell me to. Taiwan. I was just a profit for them."

"Oh," Arizona tried to process this while thinking of something to ask. She knew once Callie started talking she wouldn't be able to stop for a while. At least, the old Callie wouldn't. "What happened after they raped you?"

"They left me after I told them your name. Then…Luke came back," Callie said. "He made me…"

"What did he make you do?"

"Suck him." Arizona took a breath. Luke had been one of the officers on the case. She had trusted Luke, Officer Courtain. "He…he was nice to me."

"Nice to you?" Arizona almost spat.

"He took care of me, he cleaned my wounds. He didn't let them hit me too hard or for too long. When Don wasn't there he let me eat with my hands. He made sure I got food." Callie said each sentence slowly, pausing. "But…he almost killed me."

"How?"

"The night someone saw me through the window," Callie said, shuddering. "They called the police. He got the call. He whi–" her memories were overtaking her. She fought to keep talking.

"What did he do?"

"He threw me against the wall," she said. "He called me a – cunt."

"Okay," Arizona said, prompting her to more.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: _There are parts of this that are a little hard to read, just as a forewarning. We've gotten away from that aspect for awhile but it's coming back, so just be warned._

_Medical update: My hand is 100% better!_

_Life update: I have a quiz tomorrow and a major exam friday, so there will not be another post until Friday night or Saturday, I'm sorry my loves. But it will be worth the wait I promise._

Logan - _I'm totally aware that I'm crazy :) Thanks! And yeah, this story is crazy too. Thanks for your concern over my medical state :) It would be fitting that I sustain an injury while writing a fan fiction for a medical show._

Kat-D11 - _I'm so glad you appreciate the reality that I'm trying to channel. That is what this is about. Reality. And you will definitely get more of Callie's processing...in approximately five seconds of reading this. :)_

* * *

As Callie continued to talk, Arizona got stuck on the fact that someone had seen her before she was found. But she forced herself past it in order to support Callie. "He grabbed me by the hair," Callie said, taking her hair in her hand to demonstrate. Arizona winced. "And dragged me to the back room."

Arizona was absolutely sure that she did not want to hear what was coming.

"He threw me into the room like I was a rag doll," Callie whispered. "He chained me to the table." Callie slipped out of her chair and knelt on the floor, putting her wrists to the edge of the table. Arizona's breaths were shallow. She wanted to run over and pull Callie up to her feet, but something was keeping her rooted to her seat. She could barely hear Callie for the blood pounding in her ears. "And then he whipped me."

"Callie."

She shook her hand. "He kept whipping me. My back was being torn apart," she channeled the vivid memories into details for Arizona, keeping herself in the present," I could feel my skin ripping. I could feel the blood running down my back. He just kept going."

"Callie."

"Don came in and stopped him. They didn't want me to die. They needed me alive," Callie said, her head resting on the table. "But Luke wasn't done."

"Callie."

"He began hitting my face, until Don made him leave," Callie said softly.

At this, Arizona finally moved .She fell to her knees beside Callie and took her hands from the table. She closed her hands over Callie's wrists and massaged the callouses there with her thumbs gently. "No one is ever going to hurt you like that again, Calliope."

"They left me there. I thought I was going to die," Callie looked at her. "I thought I would die without ever seeing you again."

Arizona's heart was breaking. "I searched for you. I was on TV all the time, making speeches. Trying to find you. I couldn't believe you were dead."

"I know," Callie said. "I saw you."

Arizona stopped her rant. "What do you mean?"

Callie looked away. "They made me watch while beating me, telling me to tell you to shut up. Or they would hurt you and they would hurt me."

"Oh Callie," Arizona sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"They didn't hurt you?"

"They threatened me," Arizona admitted. "I had to leave the apartment. I stayed with probably everyone at the hospital. Teddy and Mark, Meredith, my scrub nurses, Cristina and Owen, all for a few days at a time. Your father stayed here."

"Papá?"

"He was here for three weeks, coordinating efforts to save you. We weren't giving up, Calliope. We were going to find you. We were not going to rest until we found you. I never gave up on you."

"Where were you when they found me?" Callie asked, not sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"On a plane back from D.C. I had to go to the memorial service for my brother. Teddy and Mark made me go. I saw the news report when I was in Chicago, on my layover."

Callie nodded. They were both silent. Arizona could not believe everything that had happened to her. "Who saw you?"

"What?"

"Who saw you, in the window?"

"I don't know."

There was a knock on the door. Callie pulled away from Arizona. "Don't run." They stood and Callie looked at the door. "Just sit." Arizona made sure Callie was sitting at the table before going to the door. "Teddy! Hi. We're just eating," Arizona let Teddy into the apartment.

"Hi Callie," Teddy said.

Callie looked up at her, smiling, "Hi."

"Can I borrow Arizona for a minute?"

"Arizona can do what she wants. I have no control over her," Callie said.

Teddy stared, bewildered, but Arizona led her to the bedroom and closed the door. "You have to excuse her."

"I'm just sorry that she went through whatever happened to her to make her like this," Teddy said.

Arizona broke down. "It's awful, Teddy. What they did to her. It's awful. How could anyone treat her like that? How could anyone treat anyone like that? And she hasn't even…most of what she's said has been physical abuse."

"She came in with a collar, you knew that right? And cuffs made out of chains on her wrists and ankles."

"What?" Arizona slumped onto the bed. "No one told me."

Teddy sat down beside her and hugged her. "You're strong. Callie is strong. You'll come through this. You will."

"I miss her."

"I know, I know," Teddy squeezed her. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay," Arizona said. "Callie's mom will be here tomorrow, I'll get sleep then."

"When did you last get a full night's sleep?" Teddy asked.

"The night before she disappeared."

* * *

That night, they were getting ready for bed. Callie had gone into the bathroom and locked Arizona out again. So she was sitting perched on the bed, waiting for Callie to emerge. She wanted to try something with Callie, but she didn't know if she should. She wanted Callie to get used to her again. It didn't have to be much, but she thought desperately that if she could reconnect with Callie somehow it might spark Callie's old self. When Callie came out of the bathroom, Arizona watched her. This wasn't her Callie. This Callie was shaky, unsure, and nervous. This Callie carried herself differently.

"Callie," Arizona said.

"Yes, Arizona," Callie replied, coming around to her side of the bed.

Arizona put her hand on Callie's cheek. "I miss you."

"But…I'm here."

"You're not all here," Arizona said.

Callie noticed her getting closer. Her heart beat picked up. "What are you doing?"

Arizona kissed her, pressing her lips to Callie's unmoving ones. She felt Callie go rigid. She put her other hand on Callie's arm, pressed her lips to Callie's harder, begging for a response. She got one. Callie shoved her away forcefully, her case file scattered onto the floor. "What the hell?"

"What are you doing?" Callie asked again.

"What I usually do!" Arizona snapped. "That's what we're supposed to be doing right? Getting back to our normal life. Except I don't know what to do, or say, or think. I don't even know how to breathe! I need you, to breathe, I need you. And you, you aren't here. Because you're still trapped there."

Callie was wide eyed, pressed back against the headboard.

"You're scared to death of me and I don't know why! We got you out physically, but I can't get you out psychologically." Arizona got out of bed. "And then, I try to kiss you because that's what I do before bed. I kiss you goodnight! And you throw my work all over the room!" She scooped up the papers. "So good _freaking_ night!"

She slammed the bedroom door and began sobbing, sliding down to the floor. Callie would have come after her, but she knew that tonight she was alone, because Callie wasn't Callie anymore. Her heart was breaking. They had taken her world from her. She tossed the papers for the case file aside and hugged her knees to her chest. Sob after sob escaped her. It had been a bad idea. It had been. She knew it wasn't Callie's fault. She sobbed harder. "Baby, come back to me."

* * *

Callie heard Arizona sobbing outside the door. Something told her to go out and get her, but she couldn't. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She had hurt Arizona, but that kiss had felt wrong, like Arizona wanted something from her, something that wasn't there. She couldn't just perform, not anymore. She was not a sex slave. The things the guys had done to her were engraved in her memory. The ways they had molested her were branded into her skin.

"Literally," she thought out loud, absentmindedly touching her brand. She had been forced to greet Luke at the door when he got home from work. John was the only decent one when it came to sex. He would just tie her down and fuck her until he was done. Don had done terrible, demeaning things to her.

_He made her touch herself, whipping her with a crop if she stopped. She tried to make it as light as possible because she knew he wouldn't let her come, but he knew what she was doing. He made her beg him to fuck her, smacking her cheeks if she didn't. He made her beg him to give her permission to fuck him. He made her pinch and distend her own nipples while he paced alligator clamps on them. He made her count the number of thrusts it took for him to come inside of her. He gave her slutty outfits and made her give him a strip tease. He used tiger balm as lubricant and shoved thing after unnatural thing in to her vagina. He left her chained in unnatural positions until her bones felt like they would break, her collarbone snapped. He choked her until she passed out. He made her go down on him of her own accord. _He made her do the sexy and alluring things she had only ever done for Arizona.

Her nerves slowly calmed and she slid in between the sheets. Arizona was still at the door. She could see the shadow form the light that snuck into the dark room. She couldn't hear her heart wrenching sobs. Callie watched the shadow until she drifted off to sleep.

She was woken hours later. "What? What? Was I screaming again?"

"No," Arizona's voice met her ears through the dark and she tensed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I shouldn't have said what I did, Calliope. I'm so sorry," Arizona said. "I know it's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I shouldn't have accused or blamed. I'm sorry. I should be stronger for you."

"Arizona, when did you last sleep?" Callie asked groggily.

"That's not important."

It grew quiet and Callie wondered if Arizona was still there. "Zona?"

"I will never walk away again, Calliope," she breathed, right by Callie's ear. "I will never blame you for any of this again. My being tired is not an excuse. I will never walk away again."

Callie turned over and her hands sought out Arizona's face. Her fingers felt slick skin and she knew the blonde was crying silently. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and ghosted her lips against Arizona's. Arizona responded, however slightly, and Callie felt something deep within her stir from its slumber.

* * *

They hadn't slept much that night. That ghost of a kiss had broken the ice and they had sat up talking in the dark until the early rays of sunlight crept through the blinds. Arizona walked to the window and peeked out. Everything was quiet. She looked back at Callie, barely visible in the sea of sheets. She smiled and opened the blinds, making Callie yelp in surprise. They laughed.

"I'm so used to them being shut," Callie said. "With the guys…"

"I like showing my sexy girl off," Arizona grinned, slipping back into bed.

Callie stared at the windows. "It makes me nervous. After what happened. It's going to make me nervous."

Arizona didn't know if she was talking about the windows being uncovered or something else, so she remained silent.

Callie looked at her and saw the exhaustion on her face. Dark circles haunted her tired eyes, "Zona, when was the last time you slept?"

"Don't worry about me, Calliope," Arizona said. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, "Your mother will be here today."

"I thought tomorrow," Callie said.

Shaking her head, Arizona said, "Nope. She called last night and said that her plane was leaving at five am. Your father insisted that she come today."

"Oh," Callie said.

"Are you excited? You haven't seen her in a long time," Arizona said.

"I would be more excited if it was for a different reason," Callie said, looking away.

"I know, honey," Arizona said. She reached over to the night stand and picked up the lotion Mark had prescribed for Callie's back. Showing Callie, she had her turn and lift the back of her shirt. She gently massaged the lotion into Callie's scared back. "You're beautiful."

"What?" Callie laughed.

"You're beautiful."

"Don't lie to me, Arizona."

* * *

Arizona had done Callie's hair for her, curling her long raven locks and pinning them up, a cascade of black tumbling down her back. She looked amazing, like nothing had ever happened to her. A few cuts and bruises remained on her face and arms, and Callie easily covered them up with makeup. The shirt she was wearing covered the scar from her collarbone. Arizona was midway through her coffee when Callie finally emerged from the bedroom and she stared lovingly. Callie smiled and reached to get her own coffee. Arizona handed her a travel mug instead, saying that they had to get going soon .Callie nodded and attempted a smile. "It will be okay, Callie."

"Do you know how long she will be staying?"

"No honey," Arizona said. "At least two weeks."

"Okay," Callie said. "She's coming to watch me."

"No honey," Arizona again. "She misses you."

"Really Arizona, don't lie to me."

Reluctantly, Arizona relented. "Okay, I have to go back to work tomorrow. She's coming to stay with you while I'm at work. Mark and Teddy will visit too. I can't leave you alone."

"Why can't Mark and Teddy stay with me?"

"Because they can't always be here. And she wanted to come. She does miss you."

"And you need to sleep," Callie frowned. "My nightmares keep you awake."

"Callie," Arizona started. "I don't mind."

"Well I do. Let's go get my mother."

* * *

They were waiting at the gate when Esmerelda stepped off of the plane. Arizona wasn't paying attention though. She was watching Callie. As reluctant as Callie was, her face lit up when she saw her mother. She ran and hugged her; stopping traffic and making people edge around them. Arizona walked up to them, listening to their rapid Spanish, just in time to hear an older white couple muttering about stupid Mexicans.

"Hey!" Arizona snapped. "That stupid Mexican is a doctor, a surgeon, who saves lives. Who may one day save yours. They are Americans, just like you and me. Shut the hell up!"

They stared at her in astonishment.

"It's a free country," she barked. "They can hug wherever they want. If you don't like it, go somewhere else."

"Look here missy," the man said.

Arizona glared at him. "No, you look here; we are all immigrants to this country. So unless you want to go back to where you came from, shut the hell up."

The man snorted and his wife dragged him away. Arizona glared after him, not noticing the Latina women staring at her. When she swung her attention back to them, Callie was staring at her with raised eyebrows. "Mamá, esta es mi corazón, Arizona."

"Hi," Arizona said. "It's nice to finally meet you." Arizona held her hand out but Esmerelda pulled her into a hug.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you too," Esmerelda said. "That was a one of a kind greeting."

"Sorry," Arizona said sheepishly. "I hate ignorance."

"I appreciate it, and though my Calliope will never say it, she does too," Esmerelda looked at Callie. "She looks good."

"I think she is, or she's getting there," Arizona smiled, reaching out to take Callie's hand.

"You, on the other hand," the older woman said, "look like death."

Arizona laughed, "Thank you."

"Let's go home," Callie said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Let's," Esmerelda agreed. "Our Arizona needs to take a nap."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: _Okay guys, I'm so sorry. I know that I promised this to be up earlier, but I did that before I got home. I don't have wireless internet at home like I thought I did, my parents' misled me. I'm on spring break so I'm getting internet when I can. I don't have a way to transfer my files from my laptop to the desktop at home because I didn't bring my flashdrive. So while I am writing a lot, I may not be able to post as often as I hoped._

_This is a chapter that you guys have been waiting for! It's so pivotal, and there is a lot here. So I hope that you guys enjoy it. Things in parenthesis () are the English translations of the Spanish, for those of you who do not know Spanish._

_To my many anon reviewers on the past chapter, thank you so much for your feedback. I love hearing from you. If you post a response link, I will respond to you. I make it a mission to reply to all my reviews if I can. _  
_I will try to get back to reviews from this chapter as quickly as possible, but it may take me a little while._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Her therapy sessions continued and Sayles helped Callie peel back more and more layers of what had happened to her. But the true distinction between who she was and who she had become came to life between her interactions with her mother and her interactions with everyone else. The only way Sayles could explain what Arizona was describing to him was the Callie did not connect her mother to her ordeal. Callie was her normal, self-assured personality when she was around her mother, but the moment Arizona would walk into the door she shut down. She avoided conversation and preferred to let her mother talk for her. The only thing that seemed to be unaffected was her affinity for cooking. Sitting at the table was difficulty when Arizona or Mark ate with them. Arizona had thought that they had made progress the other night, but with Callie was turning into a one step forward, two steps back process. She was worried, something needed to change. They needed to move forward.

"We will talk about that in our next session, with the two of you together. It's something that needs to be addressed. If Callie can see the distinction between her behaviors then maybe it can help her apply the good behaviors to her interactions with you, and with Mark, and with anyone else who she connects to what happened to her. She has made a good bit of progress for only being two weeks out." Then he took a breath, "I want her to spend more time with Mark. He is a positive male character in her life and she needs to realize that not all men are bad. They are not going to hurt her. We want her getting back to work soon also. She needs to get immersed in her old life again. Any way you can work with her to get her ready for that would be very good."

So Arizona was lugging home a stack of case files half her height for Callie to dig through .She'd been away from work for a long time and she needed to get back. People wanted her to be their doctor. She was the forerunner in innovative and minimally invasive techniques on the western sea board. She needed to get back to work, or she would fall behind. While Arizona struggled with the door, her phone rang. Juggling, she put it to her ear. "Robbins."

"It's Miranda."

"Bailey?"

"Arizona we got the rape kit back," Bailey said. Arizona put the key in the lock and turned it. The door swung open. "Callie was pregnant."

The case files fell out of her hands and scattered across the floor.

"She either had a miscarriage or an abortion. Early on. She probably didn't even know."

Arizona stared at Callie, who had her back to her in the kitchen. Esmerelda was walking out of the bathroom.

"Arizona?"

"What, umm, okay. Should I tell her?"

"I don't know. Talk to her therapist first. She may not be able to handle it if she doesn't already know," Bailey said.

Esmerelda looked up at Arizona's face. Callie turned, saw Arizona, and turned back. The air was suddenly tense. Esmerelda walked over to help her. "Thank you, Bailey, for the update. I appreciate it."

"Arizona, Callie has wanted kids for a long time, as long as I've known her."

She hung up and bent down to pick up the scattered case files. "Are you okay?" Esmerelda asked, kneeling to help her.

"Umm, yeah, just clumsy," Arizona forced a laugh. Callie paid no attention.

"Arizona," Esmerelda lowered her voice. "I saw how you were looking at my Calliope. What has happened?"

"Not now, Esme," Arizona begged. "Not now." They piled the case files and Arizona carried them over to the bar. She went over to Callie and placed a hand on her back. Her muscles twitched underneath Arizona's hand, but Arizona ignored it. She leaned in to kiss Callie's cheek, but Callie leaned away. Arizona didn't say anything about it. "Hi, honey, how was your day?"

"Fine."

Back to that again. "Just fine?"

"Just fine, Arizona."

She winced at the bitterness in Callie's voice. "That smells really good."

Callie nodded.

"Umm, Sayles said that he wants you to go back to work soon," Arizona said. "So I brought home case files for you to look over, get back into the medicine."

Callie shrugged.

Defected, Arizona walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Calliope," Esmerelda admonished. "Es no bueno mija." (It's not good)

"Mama," Callie said, her back to her mother. "Es todo lo que puedo. Duele, mi corazón. Ella está demasiado cerca." (It's all I can do. It hurts, my heart. She is too close.)

"I'm going to talk to her. Don't burn anything."

* * *

Esmerelda knocked and slipped into the bedroom. Arizona was sitting on the bed. As soon as the door was shut, Arizona began talking. "I don't understand. I see her with you and it's like nothing ever happened to her. And then I walk in the room and she's on the defensive. She won't talk. We talked the other night and now nothing."

"Callie is hurting," Esmerelda said.

"You think I don't know that?" Arizona snapped. "God I know that."

"Callie connects you to her ordeal. You bring painful memories. She does not connect me to the events," Esmerelda said.

"Her laugh is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Her smile, the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," Arizona said. "She is all I have ever wanted. I finally found her, and then they took her away. I want her back."

"I can see that you love my Calliope," Esmerelda said. "Push her. She will talk to you. Make her see your love."

"She doesn't want to be around me."

"I will talk to her," Esmerelda said. "I will go out tonight, with Mark. You two need to talk and have time together."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and she loves x-rays. Put them up. Let her remember what she loves." Esmerelda left Arizona to contemplate.

* * *

Mark came over for dinner that night and the effect of his presence was astounding. Callie returned to her skittish and shy demeanor, speaking only Spanish to her mother. Arizona and Mark gave each other frustrated glances, trying desperately to engage her.

"You look good, Cal," Mark said, smiling.

Callie looked at him and nodded. "Me asusta." (He scares me.)

"Él es tu amigo," Esmerelda said. (He is your friend.)

"Él es un hombre." (He is a man.)

"Todos los hombres no son malos. ¿Por qué no hablar con Arizona?" (Not all men are bad. Why do you not speak with Arizona?)

"Tengo miedo." (I am scared.)

When dinner was finally over, Esmerelda announced that Mark was taking her out on the town, to see a bit of Seattle night life. The alarm that registered in Callie's face saddened Arizona. She pled with her mother, silently and verbally. But Esmerelda was firm. "I will be back later tonight. Speak with your Arizona."

* * *

Callie and Arizona sat across the table from each other, alone, silence like a blanket around them. Callie had refilled her plate in an attempt to distract herself. She kept eating, not looking up. "Callie please."

Callie stopped eating and closed her eyes.

"Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

Callie remained silent. Sighing in frustration, Arizona stood. "Come with me." Callie stared at her, unmoving. "Come with me! Please."

Callie followed Arizona into the bedroom, but stopped sort and let her gaze wander over the walls in bewilderment. Arizona had hung scans and x-rays up all over the room. She went to them, touching them, tracing bones and muscles and brains. A smile spread across her face, growing with each case she remembered. She started talking softly to herself. Then she got excited. Arizona leaned against the door frame and watched her.

"Teach me," she prompted, trying to get Callie immersed in the medicine.

Callie came and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to one of the x-rays. "This guy, he came in with a shattered patella. I didn't think I would be able to fix it." She went on and on, pulling Arizona around the room randomly. Until she was a little too forceful. Arizona collided into her, pushing her up against the wall, their lips dangerously close. Callie could see the want in Arizona's eyes and her desperate struggle to control herself a moment before the memories washed over her and she shoved Arizona away.

"Callie."

"Just give me a second," she said, trying to rid them from her head.

"Callie," Arizona pressed.

"I said give me a second!"

Arizona sighed and walked over to the bed, laying down on her side and waiting for Callie to come to her.

"I can't control them, Arizona. When they come, I can't. You just have to give me time," she said finally, not moving from her place against the wall.

"Okay, I will, I'll try," Arizona acquiesced. "But you have to talk to me. You have to stop ignoring everyone but your mother."

"She's not connected. Arizona when I'm with her I'm not scared. It makes me feel normal. For a second, I can forget. When you or Mark walk in, it all comes back. You don't understand how much it hurts," Callie said, slipping onto her side of the bed.

"Then help me. Talk to me baby," Arizona said, propping her head up on a hand.

"Arizona," Callie said softly. "I want to kiss you again, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what I'll feel, what I'll remember. They did awful things to me, Zona."

Arizona leaned forward. "Kiss me."

"Arizona," Callie half warned, trying to resist.

"Callie kiss me," Arizona said. "If you need to stop then stop. But please, kiss me."

Callie let her gaze drift over Arizona's face. She found nothing but love and reassurance in those crystal clear blue eyes. She leaned in to Arizona and took a deep breath.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed.

Callie kissed her, softly but firmly. She felt that something deep inside of her stirring again.

Arizona kissed her softly, letting Callie get used to the feeling of her lips again. Soft kisses got gradually harder and Arizona could feel Callie letting herself go. Being brave, Arizona ran her tongue over Callie's bottom lip, their old code for when Arizona wanted to be let in. She felt Callie hesitate and immediately pulled away.

"No, no," Callie said. "I need to do this. Just–"

"Give you a second." Arizona nodded and brought her lips back to Callie's, opening her mouth slightly. After a minute, Callie responded, opening her mouth to Arizona. Their kisses grew more insistent and Callie's tongue slid against Arizona's, making the blonde shiver. It had been a long time. _"But I like the girl with the sandwiches."_ Arizona's voice rang through Callie's mind at the contact. Her excitement grew. She stroked Arizona's tongue again, baiting the blonde into a duel.

Arizona slid her tongue into Callie's mouth as her hand slid over her torso. As they deepened the kiss, Arizona's hand slid under Callie's shirt. She brushed over the smooth skin, electrified at the feel of Callie again. Her hand skimmed lower over Callie's hip and her fingers hit different textures and raised skin.

Callie tensed. Her hand immediately covered Arizona's and she pulled it away from her. "Don't."

"Callie what is that?"

"Don't, Arizona." The bitterness was back with a vengeance.

Arizona pressed her lips to Callie's again and they fell back into a sweet, soulful pattern of kisses. Callie continued to explore Arizona's mouth, remembering the woman that she fell in love with. Ariozna used Callie's distraction to slide her hand under Callie's shirt again and inch it up. Callie froze again and Arizona stared at the skin of her hip.

"Calliope Torres," Arizona forced out. "What did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know."

"But I do," Arizona forced. This was not okay.

"You really want to know?" Callie asked, anger rising. "You really want to know, Arizona?"

"Yes."

"They branded me," Callie spat out. She pulled her shirt off. "Look at it."

Arizona looked away.

"Look at it! You wanted to see so bad, look at it!"

Arizona looked down, and raised her trembling hand to trace the 'A' and the 'R' branded into Callie's skin.

"They chained my feet to the floor and my hands to the ceiling. One of them roasted a poker in a fire. The room was sweltering. I was sweating. When it was hot he pressed it into my skin while the other two held me. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe. That pain was worse than anything I have ever felt in my life. It was indescribable pain. It was worse than the beatings. It was worse than the rapes. They branded me like you brand cattle! When he ripped it away he ripped away the dead skin, tearing my flesh. They let me go. Then they watched my spirit break as they said, 'Those are your girlfriend's initials right?'"

Arizona stared at the brand, and without thinking, lowered her lips and kissed it.

"They took you from me. My memory of you was all I had left at that point. You want to know why you are so hard for me? Do you want to know? Because they put their mark on you. They marred you for me. Now whenever I see you I see them. They destroyed me, Arizona. _Why the hell are you smiling!_"

Arizona stared at her, "Do you hear you?"

"What?"

"You sound like yourself."

"I–"

"You aren't destroyed, Calliope, just broken, hiding."

"Arizona."

"There," she smiled. "You said my name just then, how you used to."

Callie looked away. "Arizona, it's not that easy."

"Baby, I never said that it was."

"They broke me with that. They took everything that I had. You were how I was clinging to hope, onto myself. And they ripped it away from me when they ripped that hot poker away. When I saw your initials burned into my skin…I didn't care what happened to me anymore. Arizona. You were how I escaped. They couldn't control you. I thought they couldn't. But I was wrong."

"Calliope."

"The only thing they couldn't control was my blood. They couldn't control my bleeding. Bleeding was the only luxury that I had. Bleeding was the only thing that I knew they could never dictate. To feel blood running over my skin was to feel alive."

Arizona wasn't smiling anymore. The episode the other day with the glass in Callie's foot made sense now. "Bleeding."

"Luxury," Callie said. "Humanity."

The terms were synonymous to her. Arizona stared at her broken and defeated girlfriend. Humans had the ability to bleed. The ability to think and process pain. Humans had the ability to connect emotions to events. And Callie had connected blood with relief. _Bleeding is a luxury for her, bleeding makes her feel like she is in control._

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Arizona asked.

"They branded me this way because I told them your name. Arizona I don't know how to move past that. I will always have this. You will always be associated with them."

"Callie, look at it this way," Arizona said. "Now I will always be with you. Wherever you go. Whatever you do. I will always be with you."

"Zona."

"No. You have to find the silver lining," Arizona said.

Callie looked at her and the fierce determination in the blue eyes melted away. Callie looked so scared and confused. She let her eyes penetrate Callie's seeing into the darkness that had infused her soul.

As Callie looked at Arizona all she could see was light. She felt dirty. She wanted to be clean. She wanted to be able to allow herself to feel the way she used to feel about Arizona. She wanted to feel safe. "Let me sleep in your arms."

Arizona jolted back into reality. Callie had always insisted that she not be touched. "What?"

"Hold me, Arizona," Callie whispered. "Let me sleep in your arms tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: _Hey guys, prepare for some fall out. Major events are being set up in this chapter._

_Thanks so much for all of the feedback on the last chapter. It was such a pivotal chapter for our journey._

Stephanie - _Thanks so much, and in response to your question, we have about fifteen more chapters. So probably by the end of April this will be wrapped up._

Kat-D11 - _heartbreaking is definitely what we are looking for. And we will get to see a little bit of fall out with Arizona and Callie in later chapters, but not to worry, it strengthens them! I actually keep my promises..._

logan - _it wouldn't be suspenseful if I did more than one chapter a day! Hopefully I'll be getting a lot written this week and then you guys will get some quality posts when I get back to school, quality and timely._

BL - _Thanks so much!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this :) _

* * *

Callie took a shower while Arizona got ready for bed. She pulled on her old college sweats and a tank top. If Callie was truly going to let her sleep with her, then their shared body heat would keep her warm. Taking the clip out of her hair, she ran a brush through her curls. She was going to have to control herself tonight, and she would, for Callie. Pulling back their covers, she sunk into the bed. Everything had turned around so suddenly. Three hours ago, Callie wouldn't even look at her. Now she wanted to sleep together. She was afraid to breathe for fear that tomorrow it would reverse again. She couldn't deal with the reversal again. She heard the water turn off and tried to calm her thoughts. The bathroom door opened and Callie came out in just her towel. Despite herself, Arizona choked at the sight. There was a time when Callie in a towel had been a signal for something other than just trust. She watched Callie's shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath. Arizona held her own. She watched the Latina's back relax and then watched as the towel fell to the floor. The light highlighted the crisscross of scars on Callie's back and Arizona couldn't help but think that she'd never seen anything so beautiful. Callie slipped into her underwear, her back still to Arizona, and then into her favorite pair of sweats. T-shirt in hand, she turned and climbed into bed with Arizona.

"Will you do my back?" Callie asked softly, lying on her stomach.

"Okay," Arizona said, letting go of the breath that she had been holding. She picked up the lotion as Callie reached behind and undid the clasp of her bra so Arizona would have unobstructed access to her scarred skin. Squeezing lotion onto her palm, she rubbed her hands together to warm it up. She slid her hands up Callie's spine. Callie let out a sigh of contentment and Arizona smiled as she massaged the lotion into Callie's skin, touching her as much as possible. As she neared completion, she noticed Callie's shoulders shaking slightly. "Baby?"

"I'm okay," Callie said.

Arizona looked at her face. "Then what are these?" she asked, wiping away tears.

"How can you still love me?"

"Callie," Arizona said, taken aback. "Callie, how could I not?"

"Zona, look at my back."

"You didn't ask for this to happen to you, my love."

"I was so sure that you would walk away when you saw…that. I'm not the same, Arizona. I know you want to think that. All positivity and rainbows and crap, but I'm not the same. I can hardly kiss you. I have hideous scars all over my body and my mind. I think differently. I didn't want you to ever see…that. What normal person has that?"

"Calliope, you are beautiful. Scars and all. This is just a part of your story now. Your life. I never said that my love was conditional. I never said 'I love you under the condition that nothing terrible ever happens to you.' You'll be able to kiss me again. And you may never be the exact same person that you were, but this has changed me too. We'll grow out of it together. You're all that I have mi amor and I'll never let go of you."

Callie sat up and pulled on her t-shirt. She slid underneath the sheets and rolled onto her side. She took a deep breath and felt Arizona shift over. The lights went out.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Please Arizona," Callie asked. "Capture me in your light." She felt one of Arizona's arms slide underneath of her and the other slink over her stomach.

Arizona pulled Callie flush against her and held her until Callie relaxed. "I love you, Callie."

"I want to love you, Arizona," she said. "And I will."

Arizona let a sad smile spread across her face before she kissed Callie's neck and settled in to sleep. "I know."

When Arizona woke the next morning by sunlight pouring in through open windows, she smiled to realize that not only had Callie stayed in her arms all night, but she had rolled over so she was facing her. "No nightmares."

* * *

Esmerelda had made them breakfast and sent them off with many reassurances to a protective Arizona that she would pick Callie up from the hospital as soon as her appointment was over.

"I slept through the whole night last night," Callie told Dr. Sayles.

"Excellent news."

"Last night was kind of a break through night," Arizona said, smiling. Callie was holding her hand, squeezing every now and then.

"How so?"

Callie took a breath, "I kissed her again, for a while. And, she saw the…thing."

"You need to get comfortable naming it, Callie," he said.

"The brand. I told her about it, I showed her."

"Well, you more of shouted about it," Arizona said. "But she explained what they did and–"

"How it was holding me back from opening up to her," Callie said. Then in a much lighter tone she added, "Arizona brought me x-rays and scans."

"Sounds like a good night," Dr. Sayles said. "Arizona how did it feel to finally get all of that out in the open?"

"Good, it felt like a lot of the tension was out of the air. She's been hiding from me and I never understood why. Like when she would change or something. But now I know, and now she doesn't have to. I feel like I'm better equipped now. Now that I know the truth, or another part of the truth. And, she let me hold her while we slept. She asked me to."

Sayles looked up from his notes.

"And she didn't have any nightmares."

He looked at Callie. "None?"

She smiled, "None."

"And you asked her to hold you?" he asked, intrigued. The rest of the session was spent with reliving the past night and what it meant to Callie's recovery. Dr. Sayles was duly impressed with Callie's progress. "We'll give it a few more days, just to make sure, but I'm going to go ahead and say that I think you are stable, Callie. Your mom can return to Miami whenever you are ready for her too, but I'd say the sooner the better. And you need to spend more time with Mark and your male friends. I think if you guys were to go out it would be okay, but take it easy on the alcohol for right now," he instructed. "Arizona, if I could have a word outside before you go? And I'll be right back Callie."

They walked outside and shut the door. "I'm impressed with her progress. But the trial is coming up in the next few days, so don't let your guard down. I don't think she's ready for it yet, but she's going to have to be. She will have to testify. I'm going to be working with her today and tomorrow on that, to prepare her."

She nodded. "There is one thing. The results of the rape kit came back. She was pregnant. It either terminated by miscarriage or she had an abortion, but I don't know if she knows about it. It'll come up in the trial and I don't want her to be blindsided. But I'm afraid it will do more damage to her. I don't know if I should tell her."

"I'll discuss the possibility of the event with her today and test her reaction. But you should talk about it with her tonight. Stop back by before you leave and I'll let you know how it went."

Callie looked up when he came back in and smiled. "It was a really good night last night."

"So it seems," he smiled. "I think hiding the brand was keeping you back from her. But you are letting her in. It's good."

She smiled. "I just want to love her again. I mean I do. But I want to feel the way about her that I used to. She's perfect and I want to feel that way again, how I used to."

"Just keep working on letting her in," he said. "I do want to discuss some pretrial things with you."

"Okay."

"Callie, do you ever remember being pregnant when you were with them? Was there that possibility?"

"They never used condoms," Callie said softly, staring at the floor. "But I don't think I got pregnant."

"You don't remember them forcing an abortion or anything?"

"No," she said. "I guess I felt pretty lucky in that aspect. I would've known right? If I'd been pregnant, I would have known?"

"Maybe and maybe not, but we shouldn't worry about it right now." He smiled. _Poor Arizona and Callie._

* * *

"Mark!" Arizona caught up to him.

"Robbins," he smiled. "You seem happy. Good night with Torres last night?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Good. Her mother was excellent company as well," he said.

"Callie got a stable rating today, so Esme will be able to go home soon. Callie can be left alone," Arizona said. "But I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Okay."

"Will you take her on a date tonight?"

"Mrs. Torres?" Mark asked, incredulous.

"Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed. "Sayles wants her spending more time with positive men in her life."

He smiled, "Sure. I'll take her on a date."

"Thank you, Mark. Just be patient with her."

"I'd do anything for her, Robbins."

"That's why I'm letting you go out with her, Mark. See you tonight." She kicked into her skates and glided off. She pushed open the door and started down the stairs. The grin fell off of her face. She trusted Mark, and she wanted Callie to get better, but she did not like the idea of him spending 'quality alone time' with her very vulnerable girlfriend. "Brave heart, Robbins. Brave face."

* * *

Mark knocked on the door of their apartment after his shift. To his surprise, Callie opened the door. "Hey Callie."

"Mark," she said, her forced smile almost genuine enough to fool him. "Come in."

"Nah, I just dropped by to ask you a question," he said, picking up the nervousness in her voice.

She eyed him warily. "Okay."

He held up the tiger lilies he'd bought her. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight? Around eight? Just us two?" All of the charm his body possessed was put forth.

"Oh, umm," she looked genuinely uncomfortable, taking the flowers from him. "Arizona…"

"Told me to ask you to dinner. She said that we need to spend some time together," Mark stopped her protest.

"Amor, go with Mark," Esmerelda called.

"Gracias," Mark said in a very American accent. Callie giggled. "So what'dya say Torres?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't buy flowers."

"I do for you."

She remembered. He had bought her flowers on her birthday ever year. If they ever made date plans he showed up with flowers. He would randomly leave them in her apartment. She remembered the flowers. "You have to take me to a movie too."

Mark grinned. "There's my girl. See you tonight. Tell Robbins the plans okay?"

"Okay," Callie said quietly. _What will Arizona think? What will she say?_

* * *

Arizona was waiting up for them when Callie walked through the door. Esmerelda had gone to bed hours before, confident that Callie would be just fine. Laughter greeted her ears the moment before she heard the key in the lock. Her eyes saw green for just a moment. She wanted to be the one to bring that laughter out of Callie. Her beautiful genuine laugh. The pit of jealousy in her heart over Mark grew deeper. She would always be jealous of their relationship. Always. She knew it was petty, but he had pieces of her girl that she wanted.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, noticing the blonde sitting on the couch. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was waiting for you." Arizona said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not too late right?" the flash of disappointment and fear on Callie's face was not missed.

"Not at all honey. Thanks for taking care of my girl, Mark," she said.

"Anytime. After the first three hours, she warms up a little," he joked, giving her a knowing look. Arizona caught his meaning. Callie had grown quiet and he hugged her goodnight.

Callie walked over to the island and fingered the lilies in their vase. Arizona got up and wrapped her arms around Callie. She tensed, but Arizona gave her the chance to relax. Then she kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Callie said. "I did."

Arizona smiled.

"But I missed you," Callie made eye contact. She leaned in and kissed the blonde. Arizona sighed into the kiss.

"I missed you too."

"Your Arizona and I shared a wonderful dinner," Esmerelda said, coming out of her makeshift bedroom. "And she told me that it's okay for me to go home now."

"Mamá no," Callie said, glaring at Arizona. "I don't want you to go yet."

"Calliope," Esmerelda cut her off sternly. "Your Arizona and I have been taking care of you for three weeks now. It's time for you to learn how to take care of yourself again. I am going home tomorrow, your Papá needs me too."

Arizona watched the tears collect in Callie's eyes.

"No Calliope. You are a strong woman, just how I raised you. You went through this terrible thing, and you came out alive and safe. Alive. And safe. Do I need to say it in Spanish for you to comprende? ¿No es necesario me entiendes? Calliope," Esmerelda said. She wiped the tears from Callie's face. "Te amo, mi Calliope. Te amo. Tú eres mi vida. Pero tengo que ir a casa de tu padre. ¿Entiendes, mi amor?"

"Comprendo Mamá," Callie whispered. "Comprendo."

Arizona watched Callie's heartbroken face. "Esme, you don't have to go. Not so soon."

Esmerelda looked up from wiping Callie's tears. "No my Arizona. It is time for me to go home. You will look after your Calliope."

"It's okay Arizona," Callie said with a smile. "She does need to go. My father can't take care of himself without her for very long. I need to learn to look out for myself, she's right."

"Okay. I think it's getting close to bedtime," Arizona said, needing to talk to Callie about the pregnancy thing before her session tomorrow. She walked into their bedroom while Callie said goodnight to her mother. When the door clicked shut behind her, she closed her eyes. "Callie, I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Bailey called me today."

"Bailey? What for?"

"Callie," Arizona looked up at her. She pulled Callie's hand and made her sit down on the bed. "Callie, the rape kit came back today."

Callie grew very still. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Just in time for the trial huh? Sayles talked to me about that today."

"Yeah. There was something in there though, that I'm not so sure you know about." Arizona chose her words very carefully. "Callie, did those guys used condoms?"

"No." She knew where this was going.

"Callie," Arizona said, not knowing how to tell her love what happened.

"I was pregnant," Callie breathed. _They kicked her in the stomach again and again. Her arms were chained to the walls, she couldn't protect herself. Blood, there was blood everywhere. It was spreading between her thighs onto the floor. It was coming out of her mouth. The taste was driving her mad, the pain driving her insane. Still they kicked her._ "I miscarried."

She looked up to Arizona for conformation. "Yes, you were pregnant," Arizona said.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! It was so cool to get on my email today and see how much you guys loved the last chapter. So, as a reward, you guys have been asking for a longer update. This is about 1,000 words longer than the previous updates and I love the ending. We've got some plot twists and character development going on and being in this chapter, so hold on for the ride.

I love you all so much. Also, some of you have asked for my Tumblr. EnjoytheSuspense is my blog name.

Kat-D11: There will definitely be some Mark drama later on, but you might be surprised by it.

Enjoy enjoy enjoy. When we get to the trial it turns into more of a Callie stream of consciousness thing. The italics are her thoughts, not a flash back. :) The flash backs come later.

* * *

"They were kicking me so hard," Callie broke down, cradling her face in her hands. "There was blood everywhere, Arizona. I didn't even realize that it could have been from that."

Arizona bit her lip. She knew that Callie wanted kids one day, even though she wasn't in love with the idea. Callie desperately wanted to have kids. She didn't need Bailey or Cristina or anyone to tell her that. She knew. It was part of what made Callie Callie.

"Zona," Callie looked up. "Do you think I'll be able to have kids? Do you think I'll still…? Or did they do too much damage?"

"Honey, Bailey and the team didn't do any surgery on your uterus. So I think you'll be okay. But when you go in tomorrow for your session we can take a look if you want. I think that, in time, you'll be able to have kids."

Callie nodded and Arizona pulled her into her embrace. Callie's shoulders shook as she sobbed into Arizona's neck. "How am I going to face them, Arizona? How am I going to sit there, in front of all of those people and testify? I can hardly tell you what happened in the confines of our bedroom."

"You'll look at me."

"What?" Callie looked up.

"You will look at me. When you are answering questions, you will look at me," Arizona said.

"Questions," Callie repeated. Her mind was racing and her blood was pounding. It was too much. Her blood on the ground, her hands in chains, a trial, questions, questions about what happened to her, Arizona, she had been pregnant. "I'll be right back."

She practically ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Bracing herself against the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. Mascara and eyeliner were streaked across her face. Everything was spinning. She wasn't in control. _Control, control, control._ She looked around the room wildly. _Control, control, control._ She looked down. Her bright blue nails that Arizona had painted for her yesterday shone back at her. _Control, control, control_. She raised her shaking hand and pulled her sleeve up. Clenching her hand around her forearm, she pressed her nails into her skin. Biting her lip, she clenched harder, turning her hand into a vice around her arm. A moan of pain tried to escape. She clawed and began to feel relief. The harder she pressed the better she felt. But not good enough. _Control, control, control._ She clawed harder and saw the faint red prick of blood began to show. A smile spread across her face and she clawed more.

"Calliope!" Arizona knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm, I'm fine," Callie said. She turned the water on and rinsed off her arm. She picked up the darkest towel in the bathroom and dried her arm off. She pulled her sleeve down and wiped the smeared make up off of her face. She opened the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm okay. I just needed a minute."

"That's okay honey," Arizona said. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I am," Callie said. "I'm really tired. So can we – uh – go to bed?"

"Sure baby," she said, then she leaned in. "Can I hold you again tonight?"

"Please," Callie whispered, almost a beg.

It threw Arizona off. "Callie."

"Just please, Arizona. I just found out I could have had a child from one of the men who beat and raped and tortured me. Just please hold me. You're the only thing saving me right now."

* * *

"No, no, no," Arizona mumbled. Callie jolted awake and disentangled herself from Arizona's shifting arms. Sweat had blonde hair stuck to a pale face. "Callie, where is Callie?"

"Zona, Zona, I'm right here," Callie said sleepily.

"No, no, where are you? Callie!"

"Zona! Arizona, wake up."

"Callie, where are you?" Arizona was getting more frantic.

"Arizona!" Callie shook her.

Her eyes popped open and she flailed. Callie grabbed her arms. "Callie!"

"Arizona, I'm right here," Callie soothed.

"Oh my god, Callie," Arizona sobbed into her shoulder. "Callie."

"It's okay, Arizona." Callie was confused, and worried. Arizona was not telling her something. "It's okay, Arizona." She held and soothed Arizona until she fell back asleep. _Oh my Arizona, what happened to you?_

* * *

"See," Arizona showed her. "Your uterus is fine. You should be able to have a baby. When it's right. When we're ready."

Callie smiled. "I can have a baby?"

"You can have a baby," Arizona smiled. Confusion spread over Callie's face and she looked at Arizona. "What is it?"

"You said we," Callie said.

"Yeah," Arizona smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"You…what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not going anywhere and it doesn't matter how crazy all of this gets. I'm not leaving you. You are my angel," Arizona said. "You are amazing."

"You are light, and pure and rainbows and crap," Callie said. "You are an angel. Me, I'm not an angel."

"But you're my angel."

* * *

She wanted to throw up, she really did. But there was nothing left in her stomach. Her mother had left yesterday. Arizona wasn't allowed to stay with her. And they were going to be there. They were all going to be there, in the same room with her. She thought she would go numb today, but she hadn't yet. _Control_. She needed control. Her nails were on her skin, digging into her arm. She needed blood. She needed to see blood, to feel the blood running over her skin. There wasn't anything sharp in the bathroom, so she dug. The blood ran, a small spring, and she felt an immediate release in pressure. She gasped, and smiled. There was a knock and she quickly grabbed paper towels and pressed them to her arm.

"Callie are you ready?" the lawyer poked her head in.

"Yeah, I, uh, cut myself. You wouldn't happen to have a band aid would you?" she asked. The lawyer found her one and they headed out to the courtroom.

It was too much. She couldn't see Arizona, she was behind her. She needed to see Arizona. Arizona would make it better. They weren't in the room yet. She hadn't seen them yet. But it was only a matter of time before they were brought in. Her nails were digging into her palms from her fists, clenched beneath the table. Her palms were sweaty. It was hot. The outfit Arizona had picked for her to wear was itchy and restricting. Then she heard it. The wolf whistle.

"Hey baby, you looked better naked," Don called out.

There was a scuffle and without turning around she knew Arizona had tried to get to him. Images flashed through her head, she shivered. _They're in handcuffs, with police around them. They can't get to you._ She couldn't look at them. They would get into her head again.

"What, bitch, you aren't happy to see me?" he called out again.

"That's it," she heard Arizona call out. "Someone shut him up or I will."

"You want some of this too baby?" he called.

_Don't Arizona, don't do it. Stop Arizona. I need you here. I need you to help me. Arizona stop._ She didn't hear anything else come out of Arizona's mouth so she breathed again. It was too much. _This is too much. I can't do this. I can't do this._

_They are there, right in front of me. Don is staring me down; John keeps flicking his gaze around the room, landing on me every now and then. Luke just stares at the table, refusing to look up. Don looks happy, like this is just another step for him. He thinks he still has me, and maybe he's right._

"Callie!"

_The prosecutor has asked me the same question three times. My eyes find Arizona in the crowd. She won't be giving testimony today. They ask the question again. Arizona nods and I answer. I don't even know what I'm answering. Arizona gives me a thumbs up. I'm scared. The fear is caging me in and I feel claustrophobic. I know I'm sweating. Will I get punished for this tonight? No, Arizona won't punish me. I have to keep telling myself that. Mistakes are allowed._

"Callie, I need you to give a brief account of what happened to you."

_Arizona nods and I keep my eyes on hers as I tell the whole room how I was brutally attacked. I remember that day so well. It had been a nice day and I had big plans for Arizona that night. Walking home, that prickle of fear that tells you someone is behind you came just too late. They knocked me down and slammed my head into the ground. That had hurt like a bitch. But it was nothing compared to what I had been forced to endure after my kidnapping. I almost would have rather they killed me. I spent almost three months in agony at their hands and it only continued after my rescue while I recovered from the severe beatings and malnutrition. I still feel the effects every day. I'm not sure what all I actually say, but it seems to please the prosecutor and Arizona smiles._

_I gave up on her. I did. I gave up on me, but I gave up on her ever finding me. I figured that she probably assumed I was dead and had grieved and moved on. Even the limited television airings I had seen were not enough to convince me. I had never been able to pay much attention to them anyway; I was being beaten while watching, while being forced to watch._

_Today was just opening statements and administrative details. But tomorrow they were going to want details and I could provide them. Arizona, Dr. Sayles, and I had discussed most of the things that had happened to me. The beatings were all the same. The rapes and other ways they tortured me, those were different. Those were much different._

* * *

Arizona took Callie home and pulled out leftovers for dinner. "You did great today," she said, her super magic smile lighting up the room.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I don't remember much of it. I don't even know what I said. It was all automatic."

"That's okay," Arizona said. After dinner she led Callie into the bathroom. "Bath or shower?"

"Bath," Callie nodded eagerly. Arizona drew the water out hot and steamy for her, spilling lavender into the mix. Callie stood by and waited for Arizona to leave. Instead, Arizona took the hem of Callie's shirt in her hands and pulled it over her head. Excitement that Callie hadn't felt in a long time rushed through her and she shivered. Arizona reached behind her and flicked the clasp of her bra, pulling the light material away from Callie's body. Arizona admired her, running her fingers over Callie's skin.

"Tell me if it's too much," Arizona whispered. Callie nodded. She closed her eyes and focused solely on Arizona's fingers. It felt electric every time Arizona touched somewhere new. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Oh, I, uh, cut it, in the bathroom at the courthouse," Callie said. "It's okay. It didn't really hurt."

"Okay," Arizona said. Her fingers caught at Callie's pants and she slid them down tanned legs. She did the same with her underwear. Trying her best to control her raging lust, she stood and put her hands to Callie's face. "I'm going to join you tonight."

"Umm," Callie balked.

"Just for a bath, Callie," Arizona said. She pulled off her shirt and Callie looked away. "Look at me baby." She shed the rest of her clothing and stood in front of Callie. Chocolate eyes raked up and down her body and she blushed lightly. Stepping into the water, she submerged herself before looking up. "Let me hold you."

She held out her hand and Callie took it, letting Arizona guide her into the water. The heat penetrated and soothed her muscles, which had been tense all day. At first she resisted lying back against Arizona, but the blonde pulled her back. The contact made her jump. It had been a long time since she had been like this with her lover. The lavender helped calm her nerves, even when Arizona's lips began placing feather light kisses on her neck and exposed shoulders. The room and the atmosphere made everything in the outside world dissolve. The beast of passion that had been asleep inside of her was waking up. Suddenly, she wanted to kiss Arizona. She turned, using her knees to support her and kissed the blonde hard on the mouth. Arizona gasped but immediately opening to the kiss, her own lust overpowering her instincts to push Callie away. She felt strong hands sliding down her body under the water.

"Callie," she moaned into the raven haired woman's mouth. "Callie."

"Arizona," Callie said. "Please don't make me stop." She dropped her hands to Arizona's creamy thighs while her lips found her slick neck. She sucked gently on Arizona's pulse point. She felt Arizona's body come alive under her hands. It felt good. It felt right. She felt like she used to.

"Callie, don't overdo it," Arizona begged her through a clenched jaw as the Latina teased her. Every other time they had even remotely tried, Callie had freaked out. Arizona didn't want to her to push herself unnecessarily, especially not today. Callie's hands were all over the place, touching every bit of skin they could reach. Arizona tried desperately to not dig her nails into Callie's back and shoulders. Thumbs brushed over her very hard nipples and she arched her back, pushing her breasts into Callie's hands.

Callie's mind reeled, the feel of Arizona's breasts taking her back to the guys, and John's hands on her own. "No, no, no," she whispered, trying to fight it. "Stop." It overcame her and she wrenched away from Arizona, throwing her arm back. It collided with the water facet and red spilled into the water. Arizona quickly climbed out of the tub, her arousal forgotten at the sight of Callie's tortured face and bleeding arm.

She pulled Callie out of the water and pressed a towel over her arm. Making sure Callie was holding the towel in place; she took another towel and quickly dried both Callie and herself off. Having the Latina sit on the toilet, she grabbed her medical bag from the bedroom and cleaned up the cut, bandaging it securely. Callie was staring at the water in the tub, which had been tinged red with her blood. Arizona took the opportunity and brushed Callie's long hair, drying the wet ends and tying it back away from her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," Callie said suddenly.

"Don't be sorry," Arizona said. "That was a big step."

Callie nodded. "It felt good. It felt right. There's still just some things."

"It's okay, Calliope," Arizona said. "Things happen. You've still got a lot to process. When you're ready, you'll be ready."

* * *

They climbed into bed after Callie was cleaned up, still wrapped in towels. "Arizona," Callie asked tentatively. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had a nightmare last night. You were screaming my name, asking where I was, saying 'no' over and over again," Callie said.

Arizona closed her eyes. "I didn't sleep. When we were looking for you, I didn't sleep. At night, when I wasn't working, I went looking for you. In neighborhoods, in parks, in forests, in the lake. I rented a boat and took a flashlight over the ocean, because I thought maybe that would work, maybe I would find you. I ran through streets, calling your name. I was going crazy, Callie. Your blood was in the alley outside my window. I swore one night I saw your ghost, begging me to help you, the night after I moved back in."

"Zona."

"You are my everything, Callie. I've been looking for you for twenty years. And when I finally found you, you were taken. I refused to believe that you were dead. I refused to accept that the love of my life had been ripped away from me again. I refused to accept it."

Callie tilted her head to the side, "Again?"

Arizona sighed. She didn't want to get into this now. "I never told you why I came to Seattle."

"No, you didn't. So how about you tell me now," Callie said.

Arizona had to smile, she really was starting to sound like herself. But she really didn't want to get into this now. "Callie, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tell me the truth, Arizona."

"I was engaged," Arizona looked away. "It wasn't the happiest happily ever after, but I was making it work. I loved her and I thought she loved me. She was a newborn. I was her third girlfriend, but first serious partner. I caught her in bed with one of _my_ close guy friends, actually. But I told her that I understood when she said that she needed to be sure that I was what she wanted. And I did, but it didn't make it hurt any less. But we worked it out, or were working it out. And then there was a shooting at our bank. A robbery. And she worked there. She wouldn't give up the money. So they shot her, multiple times, in the head. I was the one who received her ambulance. I was supposed to be receiving a ten year old who had gotten in the cross fire, but they mixed up the ambulances. I pronounced her dead upon arrival. And then I took the ring from her finger. On my way here, I threw it into the Grand Canyon."

"Arizona."

"Callie, she died almost a year before I met you and I'd only been with her for about as long. I moved on, I did. But I had to get rid of the ring and she'd always wanted to see the Grand Canyon. And I came here. And then I met you. And you are amazing, incredible. You are exactly who I imagined spending my life with and my love for you outshines what I felt for her by exponential degrees. And then you were taken away from me."

"Oh Arizona."

"And I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened to you. And guilt is what is written all over your face right now. You cannot feel guilty for any of what happened to you," tears were streaming down her face. "It wasn't your fault, Calliope. You didn't choose that."

"Shh, Arizona," Callie reached out for her. Arizona collapsed into her.

"I love you so much," Arizona said. "I will do anything to get you back."

"You have me, Zona. You have me." Callie said. How their roles had been reversed, she wasn't sure.

"And now I'm crying all over you when you're the one who had to face them today. I'm so proud of you," Arizona said, pulling away and drying her eyes.

"I wanted to run," Callie said. "I wanted to run out of there. I thought I would go numb, but I didn't. Seeing them just brought it all back. I'm waiting to hear the crack of a whip or a leather belt. I'm ready to run at the sight of chains. Everyone will see the pictures tomorrow; everyone will know what they did to me. I'll have to tell them. But there is no way anyone could ever know. You can sympathize, but no one will ever know truly how it felt. Don…he made me do awful things, Arizona. How can I stand up there and tell them what he made me do?"

"You look at me and pretend you are telling me," Arizona said.

"You won't be in the room, Arizona. You have to testify tomorrow."

Arizona was quiet; she had forgotten that witnesses remained in a separate room until called for. Mark and Teddy would be in the room with her, along with Sayles. Maybe Esmerelda should have stayed. "You pretend like you are telling me. Close your eyes, and pretend I'm there. Act out how it happened, like you do with me. Channel that energy into something positive."

"Ari," Callie turned away. "There is nothing positive about what will happen tomorrow."

"They are going to jail, Calliope, and they'll never do what they did to you to another person ever again. That is positive."

"Your rainbows and crap cannot make what I'm about to go through any easier."

"Well it's not easy for me either!" Arizona snapped.

Callie rolled her eyes and turned over.

"Callie I had to watch my life fall apart as the one person who I thought I would see every day was stripped away from me. And I couldn't do anything about it. And now I'm trying to help you come back, because that I can do something about," Arizona said, putting her hand on Callie's bicep. The Latina shrugged her away.

"Don't touch me, Arizona. Just don't." _She was being pushed down the hall, hand on her bicep, shoved into the back room. They forced her down on all fours so she was crouching as close to the floor as possible. Then she was chained like that. The hood was pulled over her head. 'You want to eat without permission, then you can find out what true hunger feels like.' She was left in the room alone for days. The next time she saw them they beat her for not having gotten her chores done. Then Don pulled her upstairs to his room. He stretched her out on the bed and tied her down. He pressed little electrodes into her skin. One at her jaw, another behind her left ear, one at her pulse point, one by each nipple, one just above her clit, one on the inside of each thigh, and one on each of her feet at the height of her arches. 'Play time,' he said, grinning. He turned a dial and an electric current coursed through her body at all of her most sensitive regions. She moaned. He turned up the current until she was screaming. He loved to watch her writhe beside him. Then he fucked her hard, made her beg for him to hit her harder. He loved to make her beg more than anything._

After a few moments, Arizona turned to Callie. "Don't revert. Don't take steps back. You can't take steps back. You have to keep moving forward." She then saw Callie's dark eyes and realized she was reliving something. They were glazed over. "Calliope!" she yelled, getting the Latina's attention.

"What?" Callie blinked.

"What were you reliving?" Arizona asked softly.

"I wasn't – I ate without permission one time," Callie said. "They chained me down to the floor and pulled that awful hood over my head. Then they left me like that for days. I couldn't do my chores because of it. Then they beat me for not getting my chores done. Then Don took me to his room and he…electrocuted me."

"He did what?" Arizona exclaimed. Don was the one who had been whistling at Callie today.

Callie took Arizona's hand. "He had little electrodes. He put them here," Callie put Arizona's hand to each place that an electrode had been on her body, over her towel. "And then he shocked me until I was writhing and screaming. He made me beg him to fuck me. He always made me beg."

Arizona let Callie show her what happened to her and did not let her fingers linger. "Callie." She had run out of things to say. They had done so much to her in such a short amount of time. She had an idea, but she didn't know how Callie would react. She leaned over and kissed Callie's jaw, where her fingers had been before. "One."

Then behind Callie's ear. "Two."

Her pulse point. "Three."

She pulled open Callie's towel. "Four," she kissed one breast and then the other, "Five." Callie was tense, but not rigid, and not pulling away.

She kissed the arches of her feet, "Six. Seven."

She kissed Callie's thighs. "Eight. Nine."

Callie's eyes were closed. She ghosted her lips over Callie's mound and placed the softest sensual kiss there. "Ten."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you love this as much as I do. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. Hopefully I'll get another update up later today (it's Thursday. THAT MEANS IT'S GREY'S DAY!) or Friday morning. There won't be another update after that until late Saturday or midday Sunday. The first half of my best friend's birthday is happening friday night into saturday morning and I told her that she gets my undivided attention. I've been driving her crazy with this story.

_

* * *

___

Today is the day.

I have to give details today. We woke up late and I haven't had a moment to myself. Arizona left me with the lawyer and a kiss. _She has no idea how badly I'm freaking out. My hands are gripping the table, my nails digging into the finish on the wood. My breaths are shallow. My head is spinning. They are sitting not even twenty feet away from me. They could get to me, wrap their shackles around my neck, and take me hostage. They could hurt me again. The blood pounds in my ears; it's all I can hear. The lawyers hand is on my arm, she wants me to stand. We rise for the judge, who is, thankfully a woman. The jury is staring at me. All of them. I feel like an animal on display, they might as well bring out that cage the guys housed me in. I'm going to have to face it today. Oh god. I'm going to have to face all of it and I don't think I can do that. I've barely begun facing singular events in private with Arizona. Arizona. I need to see Arizona. She'll help me. She'll make it better._

The opening comments are brief, but they seem to take forever. My gaze is set firmly ahead of me. _I can feel them staring at me, Don is watching me._ It raises the hair on the back of my neck and goose bumps break out over my arms. "Calliope Torres."

_I hear my name and know I have to walk to the witness stand. But I can't, I can't. My legs feel like jelly._

"Callie, come on."

I close my eyes and pretend it is Arizona. Slowly I get up and make my way to the witness stand. The lawyer says something that I don't hear. _All eyes are on me. My gaze flicks over the guys and lingers on Luke. He looks cleaned up. He mouths 'I'm sorry' to me. Sorry, you're not sorry. Bastard. If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. I can't take all of these people staring at me. _

They swear me in, as if I would lie about this. _I don't even understand why I have to do this; they found me in Luke's hands._ "Callie, we need the details. All of the details," the lawyer says, looking me in the eye. She lowers her voice, "Just like you practiced."

_I close my eyes and Arizona fills me head. My hand brushes my hip where the brand is. A deep breath. Another deep breath. Arizona is with me. This is it._ _I don't remember day by day, but I have to tell them everything that I can._

"After I was kidnapped, I was taken into what I assumed was a house. I was blindfolded and gagged. I had no idea where I was. They handcuffed me and chained the cuffs down. They left me kneeling on what I later found out was concrete. It was cold. I don't know for how long"

"Who are _they_?"

"Don, John, and…Luke." I pause.

"Can you point them out for us?"

I look up and stretch out my arm. Pointing them out puts a label on my fear. "They…they're sitting right there."

"Please continue."

"The next thing I remember is terror building as they cracked a whip in the air. And then they whipped me. They whipped me until I passed out."

_Gasps and whispers fill the air, rising from the gallery. I stop talking, stop talking Calliope. They are talking about you. The lawyer asks the judge to demand silence. He bangs the gavel and I jump. A calming breath. Deep breath. Help me, Arizona. Be with me._

"When…when I woke my…shirt was gone. The pain was unbearable. Like every inch of my skin on my back was on fire." I have to take another breath. _The pain, the pain was so bad_. "I heard them talking about selling me as…as a…a slave. They pulled a hood over my head and locked it with a padlock."

"May I present Exhibit A," the lawyer holds up my hood. My eyes are wide and my face flushes. She hands the hood to the judge. I am staring at her. _She didn't tell me._ "Callie, what did the hood limit?"

"I – I…it, umm," I can't form words. _They pulled that thing so tightly over my skin. _"I couldn't see, and, and it was harder to hear."

"Okay, go on."

_I want to crawl out of my own skin rather than do that. Breathe Callie, breathe. Breathe._ "They asked me questions. They hit me in the face. And then whipped my broken back again. They kicked my stomach. They called me a bitch and a lesbian, demanding answers. Then the belt buckle. They hit me with the belt buckle." I am shuddering violently. _The ghost of that pain is still here, I can still feel it._

"Exhibits B and C," the lawyer said. My worst fears came true as she held up the bull whip they had used on me, and the belt. _I can feel the sweat breaking out. I want to run, to scream. No, no, no, no. Not now. Everyone is watching me. I feel like an animal. Afraid and caged._ "Please continue, Callie."

I stare at her. "Wha – why didn't…"

"Callie, continue."

"They cut my clothes off with scissors when I wouldn't tell them my girlfriend's name," I say automatically. _I'll be punished if I don't answer. I don't want to be hit._ "Don raped me. They kicked me in the rubs until they cracked. Luke…Luke made me suck his cock. And then he put lotion on my back. Then he put clamps on my nipples. They left me alone. He came back a few times. I performed whatever sexual acts he wanted and she put a clamp on my – my clit."

I'm robotic and I know it. _I just can't_. But this time I'm ready when the lawyer holds up the clamps as evidence and people in the gallery gasp. _I don't look. I can't._

"They put a collar on me."

"Exhibit E," the lawyer presents the collar. Don whistles, "She looked damn good in it too."

"Silence your client," the judge warns. Then he must have seen my face. "Prosecution. I can understand that you want to assure the jury of your validity, but we have video feeds. Is it necessary to put your client through this?"

_Video. They filmed it. My god, oh my god. I can't watch that._

"This is for continuity purposes. Roll clip one," she says. "Callie, you need to give conformation that it's you in the video."

_My agonizing screams and the crack of the whip fill the air, and my head. Run! I look around the room wildly. I'm up. I'm moving. That door. I'm running to the closest door. Someone, the bailiff, is running after me. Get me out, get me out of here. My shrieks are in my head. I want to throw up all over again. _"Your honor!" he yells_. I'm fighting him. Fight him. His arms are holding me tightly. _"It's okay, it's okay."

Don is laughing, loudly. "Gimme that whip, I'll make her scream in person for you."

"No, no, no," _tears are streaming down my cheeks. I don't hear them call the recess._

* * *

"You played video clips!" Arizona screams. She's berating the lawyer, who is profusely apologizing. "What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"This is standard–"

"Did you even warn her?"

"We wanted the reaction–"

"If we weren't in a fucking courthouse I would tear you apart with my bare hands. You make her relive one more moment in video clips and I will destroy you," Arizona snarls. _I will be happy if I can get the sound of the whip out of my head. I can't. It's stuck on repeat. Everything is rushing back. _"Callie?"

_Arizona's soft call brings me back and I look at her soft eyes. _"I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about," she says. _I can hear her, but I can't believe her._ "You're going to have to go back in and finish your story. But no more videos."

"Why?"

"I don't know why they did that to you baby," she says. _She knows me so well. I know in that instant that amidst all of this chaos, I love her._

"I love you," I say. She stares at me.

* * *

_I'm on autopilot right now. The words coming out of my mouth are automatic. Telling them about the cage, and then seeing pictures of it, about the cuffs. About John beating me with a chain. I relive each moment, the emotions are etched into my face, but my voice comes out stoically. The viewers still gasp and it vibrates in my head. Arizona has put up with so much, and then sticking up for me to the lawyer. I don't know what I would do without her. She has been my rock through all of this._

"Callie."

_I've stopped talking. With a sigh I start again. Trying to go as close to day by day as I can, the lawyer holds up each new piece of evidence as I mention it. I tell them how I was fed, if I was fed. I tell them about the leash. All of the physical stuff is easier to talk about. I tell them about the chores I was required to do, when the lawyer prompts. Dishes, windows, floors…the same list that I told Arizona. Arizona. My angel._

"What sexual acts were you required to perform?"

_I want to look at the guys but in a moment of clarity I don't. Slowly, starting with the lesser infractions, I begin to tell the story of my sexual enslavement. It's easier to go by the man. John was always the most timid._ "He tied me down and fucked me. He would whip me lightly, bite me until I bled, fuck me with…objects..." _I can't go into more detail._

"Did he lubricate the objects?"

"Sometimes."

"With what?"

"…tiger balm." Gasps is not correct for what explodes in the room around me. _People are outraged. They've barely begun to hear the story. The judge bangs his gavel, making me jump. Luke is next. _"He made me greet him at the door and give him a blowjob. Usually. He liked to lead me around on the leash."

_And then Don._ "He was sadistic. He electrocuted me. He would make me dance, flicking the whip at my feet." _Stoic and robotic is the only way I can tell this_. "He would make me beg him to fuck me, and then tell me it was consensual."

"How did he make you?"

"Usually he took a knife to my legs or vagina," I say, a shiver runs up my spine. "But he whipped me and beat me too. Once…he held my head under water until I did." _More cries of outrage._ "He made me strip tease. He choked me until I passed out. He broke my collarbone." I do as Arizona said and pull my shirt away to reveal the nasty scar to the audience. _I don't know what else to tell them_.

"Picture," the lawyer says. My bloody, torn back is projected for all to see. "This is what you looked like when you were found. How did that happen?"

"Luke beat me because I left the curtains open on the window and Dr. Altman saw me." _As I say the last part I realize that it's true. I never told Arizona. Shit, shit, shit. She was going to hurt me tonight._

"He beat you?"

_I tell them how he did it, showing them like I showed Arizona. She would be proud right? I tell them how I was found_. _Then I tell them that I had been pregnant and they beat me into a miscarriage._

"Is there anything else about your ordeal that the court needs to know?"

I stand and take a deep breath. I roll my shirt up and Don whistles. Luke elbows him hard. "They branded me."

* * *

Teddy gave her testimony, and then Mark._ They both look at me supportively, but I can't smile back. All I want is Arizona's face. And then she is there, her eyes hardly leaving mine. And then they try to make me leave, they are trying to make me leave. _"We have to play the videos, Callie. Someone has to identify you."

_Arizona can't go through that. No, breathe. I need a release from this pressure._ "I will stay."

"Callie go," Arizona says.

"No." I refuse to move. _She has been there for me through this entire process. I won't let her deal with this alone._

_They play the clips and Arizona is forced to look away from me. My eyes never leave her. I block out everything else. I watch her flinch and gasp. I watch her shudder. I watch her break down. She identifies me in every clip. When she turns back to me, her eyes are clouded with tears. "Oh my Calliope," she mouths. I nod, solemn._

_My head is a mess. I see her and she is the singularly most beautiful and terrifying thing. I'm scared of her, but I think I always was, because I love her so much. She knew everything about me and I felt like I was still just getting to know her. I thought she would up and leave me. She could've. Hell, she should've after what happened to me. But she stayed, unlike everyone else, she stayed. She is right in front of me, fighting for me. I can't explain what I feel when I see her. But right now, I know how much I love her._

* * *

"The jury has heard all of the evidence," Arizona said two days later. They were heading home after the closing statements. She had been worried that Callie would have completely shut down after the demonstrations with the whips and belt. But Callie had just nodded the day before when they happened. As if to say, "Yeah, that happened to me. But that bag of flour has no idea how painful it was." In fact, Callie was driving, she had insisted. She wanted things to get back to normal. "They can't honestly be out for very long."

"Have you ever had jury duty, Arizona?" Teddy asked from the back. "You have to go over every piece of evidence even if everyone agrees. It could only take half an hour or thirty six. And if there are any male supremacists in that group…you just never know." Callie was honestly surprised that Teddy and Arizona were speaking. After the first day of testimony, Callie had told Arizona that Teddy had been the one to see her in the window. Arizona flipped out on Teddy, called her all kinds of names and slammed the door in her face after throwing her out of the apartment. But they seemed to have patched things up.

She got them into the apartment lot safely and Teddy left them with hugs. "Everything will be okay," Teddy smiled. "I'll see you guys tonight."

Arizona looked down as Callie took her hand. "I want everything to get back to normal, Arizona. I'm done being scared. I want to go back to work and I want to be with you."

"What happened to my freaking out Callie two days ago?" she asked as they walked.

"I'm still going to freak out," Callie said after a minute. "It's still real for me. But it's always going to be real. I need to make this, now, real for me." They entered the elevator. Arizona watched as Callie's eyes flicked back and forth between her eyes and lips.

"Callie," Arizona said. "I want to wait." They stepped off the elevator. "You remember what happened last time."

"I know," Callie said. They walked into the apartment. "Arizona I need to do this, and I might need a minute or two every now and then, but I need to do this. I need to stop being scared. I don't want to be scared anymore, Zona. Please."

She stepped closer to Arizona, pinning her to the wall. "Callie."

"Please Arizona, I love you."

Arizona felt her heart melt at Callie's admission. She looked into Callie's chocolate eyes and gasped. They were smoldering with love and lust. She hadn't seen that look in those eyes in a long time. Her heart beat picked up. "Callie."

"Calliope," Callie corrected before she kissed Arizona.

_This was her Calliope,_ Arizona thought. She leaned into the kiss, softly remembering how great it was to kiss Callie like this. Her hands found Callie's jacket and she quickly pulled it off. Callie deepened the kiss, demanding entrance to Arizona's mouth. Arizona matched her, passion and quelled lust erupting within her. She wanted Callie now. She wanted to kiss away Callie's scars and fill them with love and affection, everything Callie deserved. The Latina tugged at the blonde's jacked and pulled it off. She felt strong hands running over her body. Their kisses became more insistent. Arizona leaned down and sucked Callie's pulse point.

The pleasure that filled Callie made her want more of Arizona. "Bedroom," she whispered, walking away. Arizona followed, pulling her shirt off as she went. She closed the door behind her and locked it before turning around. Callie was standing with her back to Arizona. She took a deep breath and pulled her shirt off. Her breath hitched when she felt Arizona's lips on her skin, tongue tracing and claiming every scar. She felt her bra go slack and pulled it off as Arizona continued to worship her back. The tenderness in Arizona's touch was almost too much; tears welled up in her eyes. She turned and pulled Arizona's face to hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Arizona responded, kissing Callie as her hands skimmed the skin of Callie's sides. "I want to touch you, so you feel the difference."

Callie nodded. Arizona did not look away from her dark eyes as her hands came up and gently covered Callie's breasts. Callie took another deep breath. _That's all my life consists of now, deep breathing_. She let it out shakily. Arizona's hands began kneading and palming her flesh softly. Callie let her eyes drift shut. _This was Arizona. This was her lover. This was light. This was no fear._

"Arizona," Callie whispered, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's ear. "Make love to me."

"Take my clothes off," Arizona whispered back. "It's okay, you can touch me too." Callie's hands were on Arizona's back, pulling at her bra. Arizona dropped her hands to Callie's waist and she slid her pants and underwear down her legs, then kissed her way back up. She guided Callie back onto the bed and let Callie pull her jeans off. "Now, let me love you."

She let Callie take a steadying breath, giving her love the moments that she needed to collect herself, and then straddled her. Callie's eyes were full of a strange mix of fear and trust. She leaned down and kissed her neck. "Don't be afraid, baby. I won't let anything happen to you." She placed soft wet kisses over Callie's neck and shoulders, her teeth grazing lightly where she knew the Latina was sensitive. She kissed the scar at Callie's collarbone, and then ran her tongue along the length of the bone. Callie shivered. Arizona made sure that she looked up and checked to see how Callie was handling it after every few kisses. The fear was slowly fading from her eyes. Arizona's still hands began to move, lightly running over Callie's stomach and chest. She looked up and told Callie that she was going to touch her again. Waiting for her nod, Arizona's hands molded over Callie's breasts. A small moan of pleasure escaped Callie's mouth and she closed her eyes. Arizona kneaded her hands over the warm flesh. Callie arched into her hands. She kissed a path between Callie's breasts, then over each one. She let her tongue smooth over Callie's nipples, hard with arousal. Callie gasped.

"Don't stop, Zona," she said. "Please don't stop." Callie's hands were in her hair, encouraging her. She sucked one of Callie's nipples into her mouth, using all of her technique to give Callie all of the pleasure she could. The Latina's hips rolled beneath her. She gasped at the friction and moved to Callie's other breast. When her hips rolled again, she ground hers back against Callie. Another moan filled the air. "Arizona please."

The blonde kissed a trail down to Callie's hips. Her fingers had been tracing lazy patterns on the outer edges and now her lips and tongue did their own dance. She stopped and softly kissed her initials where they were branded into the tan skin. As she did, her hand cupped Callie's sex and she looked up. "Okay?"

Callie's eyes had opened, but she nodded. Arizona applied pressure as she slid her hand between Callie's thighs. Callie made eye contact and her gaze didn't leave Arizona's blue pure eyes as a finger slid between her slick folds. Arizona smiled. "I love you, Calliope." Her finger stroked Callie's clit. Callie's breath was gone and pleasure shot through her. "Arizona please." She stroked Callie's clit again, finding an easy rhythm. Dark eyes were devouring her own and she got lost in them. _This was her Calliope_.

Arizona slid her fingers into Callie with a gentle thrust. "Oh god," Callie closed her eyes and let her head fall back. "Love me, Arizona. Love me." The blonde lowered her mouth to Callie's spread thighs, pressing kisses to almost healed, barely there scars. Then her mouth fell onto Callie's mound, her tongue finding Callie's clit with practiced ease. "Love me."

She pumped in and out as her tongue stroked Callie's clit slowly. Callie's walls clenched around her fingers.

"Love me." As her pace picked up, so did Callie's language. "Fuck yes, Arizona. Fuck. Love me harder."

Arizona felt her walls grip her fingers and she milked them for the last drop of pleasure as Callie rode out the waves of her orgasm. Callie's breathing was ragged and Arizona pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," Callie said, rolling onto Arizona with a familiar glint in her eyes. "But I'd be more perfect if I was inside you."

"Cal–" was all Arizona managed to say before Callie was tasting herself in Arizona's mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: _Hey guys! I'm sorry that this is so late, whew. The time has flown. I was going to write after Grey's Thursday and I just couldn't. It was too much. I couldn't write this with that in mind. And then I was up all night with the promos that were released about 3 am my time. And then I wrote a little bit, but had to pack things up and spend the evening/night/next day with my beautiful best friend for her almost birthday (we did some stuff while we were home on spring break and had access to cars) and she held me hostage until about 6 pm today. And THEN Sara's EP came out tonight. **IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, BUY IT! **She is amazingly talented and her voice is just beautiful! Please **don't** rip her off by getting the songs for free, unless you live in a country that does not service iTunes. Then I'll let you go. We just want to support her as much as possible._

_Thank you to all of my reviewers on the last chapter. Hang in there with me through this one, there is a little catch at the end._

_I love you guys!_

* * *

Callie had only frozen twice and Arizona had gently coaxed her back. "Calliope," she murmured as her head fell back. She was being teased expertly, and in a moment of selfishness she was grateful that Callie had not lost any of her skill during her ordeal. "Calliope please."

"Please what, Arizona?" the Latina asked from her place between Arizona's legs.

"Love me," Arizona repeated her word, not wanting to trigger any other memories that Callie might have. "Please Callie." Callie smirked before sliding her fingers into Arizona. Immediately she felt the blonde clench around her.

"That close already baby?" she asked before lowering her mouth to lap at Arizona's clit.

_It's been a long time_. Arizona let out a groan of pleasure to encourage Callie onward. As her thrusts grew faster and deeper, Arizona bucked her hips to meet Callie's fingers. Her climax shattered around her sooner than she would have liked, but she didn't care. The feeling of being like this with Callie again was more than enough. Before she had recovered enough to pull her love up to her, Callie was moving inside of her again. "Callie," Arizona gasped as she felt her pleasure building up again.

A cell phone rang and Arizona recognized her ringtone. "Shiiit," Arizona drawled out. Her second orgasm was so close. Callie doubled her efforts, swiping at Arizona's g-spot and sucking hard on her clit. The blonde felt herself melt as she came again. "The phone," she groaned as Callie left her, stretching out for it, unable to move. Callie was still wary of the phone. Arizona watched her search through their jeans for the offending object.

Callie bit her lip. Normally, answering for Arizona was not a big deal. She wanted to get back to normal. _Just do it, Callie_. "He–hello?"

Arizona watched with pride as Callie answered and talked to whoever was on the other line. She saw Callie's hand shaking, but she stayed calm. "Yes, this is Calliope."

"No Arizona is in the uh, shower," Callie said. Arizona stifled a laugh. "Yes, okay. I'll tell her. Thank you."

"Who was that babe?" Arizona patted the bed beside her. Callie climbed over and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"The jury is in. We have to be back in half an hour," she whispered.

Arizona skimmed her hand over Callie's skin. "Then we should go get to that shower you mentioned really quick and get back." She rolled onto Callie for a kiss and then skipped into the bathroom. "Come on Calliope."

* * *

Callie was tense. She was scared. They were confident that they had won, but it was nerve wracking. If the guys walked, they could get at her so easily. They knew where she lived, where she worked. It wouldn't be hard. She shivered. This was the culmination of three days of hard memories. This was it. This would make or break her.

"Are you okay, Callie?" Arizona asked before they got out of the car.

"No," Callie said softly. "Do you really expect me to be?"

Arizona put her hand on Callie's shoulder, but the Latina shrugged away. "Baby."

"Let's just go," Callie said, climbing out of Arizona's SUV. The blonde frowned but she too got out of the car. They had left hand in hand that morning, but Callie was walking a good foot ahead of her now. Arizona sighed; they shouldn't have done what they did this afternoon. _It was too soon_.

They walked into the once again crowded courtroom. Callie made her way up to the lawyer while Arizona took a seat behind her in the gallery. They waited for the judge, and then all fell silent in weighted anticipation. Mark sat beside Arizona and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a silent show of support. She leaned into him and waited, holding her breath.

"The jury finds John Walker," the foreman said, "guilty of rape, aggravated sexual and physical assault, intent to participate in human trafficking, and kidnapping. Recommended sentence, twenty years without parole."

The judge nodded.

"The jury finds Lucas Courtain guilty of rape, aggravated sexual and physical assault, intent to participate in human trafficking, kidnapping, and hindering a police investigation. Recommended sentence twenty years to life without parole."

Again the judge nodded.

"The jury finds Donald Miller guilty of rape, aggravated sexual and physical assault, intent to participate in human trafficking, and kidnapping. Due to the nature of his actions, we recommend 25 to life."

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and Mark squeezed her. Callie turned around and looked at her. "You're free."

But Callie couldn't hear her. She just held her eye contact for as long as she could. "I love you."

* * *

"They're gone," Arizona smiled. "They can't hurt you anymore."

Callie smiled and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner before we go out with everyone."

Arizona nodded, Callie was always cooking. "Okay. I'm going to go change."

"Fine," Callie replied, preoccupied. The vegetables she pulled out of the refrigerator needed to be washed and cut. Grabbing a pot, she filled it with water and put it on the stove, turning the heart on low. Running the carrots under water, she set them of the cutting board and pulled out the knife to begin chopping. She started cutting rhythmically, and then slowed down.

She closed her eyes. Everything form the day was hitting her all at once. The courthouse, closing statements, sex with Arizona, their shower, hearing the ruling…her heart beat picked up. Everything was pressing down on her mind. She looked down at the knife and then up at the closed bedroom door. _Control, control, control_. She pressed the blade to her arm, and sawed back and forth, gasping at the almost immediate flow of blood. She pulled the knife away and Arizona opened the door. "Oh," she hissed, covering.

"Oh my god!" Arizona's eyes were wide. "Callie! Are you okay? How the hell?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, letting Arizona take the knife from her hand. "It slipped, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, it's okay," Arizona soothed, pressing a paper towel to Callie's arm while she dug for the first aid kit and the gauze. It wasn't a deep cut and the blood stopped quickly. Arizona looked at it. The way the skin was split did not look like the knife had slipped, but Arizona was not about to accuse Callie of anything right now. "We'll just order in."

"But I wanted–"

"Callie, there is blood all over the counter now. Let's just order in, we'll go out, and then tomorrow I'll let you make me breakfast," she smiled, reaching for the phone. "Chinese?"

Shaking her head, Callie couldn't help but smile at Arizona, "Yeah, that's fine." She watched Arizona on the phone and then looked down at the drops of her blood on the counter. Guilt filled her. She shouldn't be doing this to Arizona; she should be talking to her. "Hey Arizona?" she called when the blonde hung up.

"No, I said it was fine, Callie," she kissed her, cutting her off. "Now come on, let's get ready for tonight." Her giggle made Callie smile again, but she let the confusion linger. Looking back down at the table, she sighed and sprayed cleaner, wiping up the evidence of her moment of weakness. She would talk to Arizona tonight, after they went out with their friends. She promised herself that she would. _I will, I'll do it later_. She threw the useless carrots into the trash and turned the stove off. _How long am I going to keep messing things up?_

* * *

Callie was sitting in the living room waiting for Arizona. She was ready, and surprised at how good she felt. It felt good to be in charge of her body again. She was in her favorite jeans and top, with tight boots up to her knees. The top covered the scar on her collarbone, but it left most of her back exposed. Arizona had assured her that she looked perfect. She didn't feel sexy, but she felt good, comfortable. With her jacket on, no one could even see her back. Her makeup was fresh, the bruises and cuts had long since disappeared. She looked in the television and saw her reflection. It felt good to like it again.

Arizona opened the door and Callie turned to look at her. "Oh my god," she breathed as the air left her lungs. She couldn't take her eyes off of Arizona. She slowly stood, but couldn't do anymore. When she had left the room, Arizona had been in jeans, but now she could see a fair bit of well-toned leg with feet encased in strappy heels. A slinky strapless black dress covered the rest of her. Her hair was gently curled, just resting on her bare shoulders.

"Callie," Arizona called, waving her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm–great…"

"What's wrong?"

"You're beautiful," Callie said, looking into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona grinned so that her dimples graced her cheeks. "You're pretty beautiful yourself Calliope."

"No," Callie said. "Not like you."

"If I could get within a mile of how gorgeous you are Calliope Torres, I would be ecstatic," Arizona said, not about to be out done. She walked over and placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips. "You're the kind of beautiful that I can't even describe."

Callie sighed, "I wish I felt that way."

"You used to," Arizona said. "You will again."

"My back…"

"Is part of you now," Arizona said. "You're a survivor, Callie. You are strong. And scars or no scars, you will always be drop dead gorgeous."

"Even when I'm old and wrinkled?"

Arizona laughed. "I'll be right there telling that you are more beautiful than the day I met you."

Callie was caught off guard by Arizona's response. _Did…Arizona just said she'd be there when I'm old. _A knock on the door brought her thoughts to a halt. "Come in, Mark."

"Hello, how are my two favorite ladies?" he said. Then he did a double take. "Robbins, that's umm, a lovely dress."

"Your flattery stuns me, Mark," she bantered, walking out of the apartment past him.

Callie walked out and they headed to the elevator. The Latina was chewing her lip and Mark leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Stop worrying Callie, you look gorgeous."

She smiled at him, "I'm not the same though, Mark."

"You're still Callie."

* * *

Joe's wasn't too crowded, and they quickly found the table Owen, Derek, and Teddy were sitting at. The residents were pulling the night shift so it was just the attendings today. They handed over shots and stared at Callie as she threw one back. "Not going to go easy, Torres?" Owen asked.

"I'm getting back to normal," she said. Really, she needed to confidence to take her jacket off. She quickly swallowed another shot. Arizona was looking at her with concern. Not wanting to scare her, she set the glass down quickly and sipped on water for a moment. When she felt that little buzz kick in, she mustered her courage and slipped off her jacket. The back of the chair was cool against her skin and she shivered. Arizona was still watching her, talking to Teddy out of the side of her mouth. "Arizona, stop watching me."

"I'm not," Arizona averted her gaze.

Callie let herself fall into easy discussion. They talked briefly about the trial and her progress before the conversation quickly turned to work. She was excited to get back and immersed herself in the cases that the guys were talking about.

"I think she's cutting," Arizona said to Teddy in a low voice.

Teddy's jaw dropped. "Why? Arizona, that's serious."

"I know," Arizona said. "She keeps 'cutting' herself on things and today she said the knife slipped into her arm. But the wound didn't look like that. It looked like she'd sawed in into her skin. There was blood everywhere and in the split second before she saw me she looked happy."

"You think it's like the glass thing?" Teddy asked.

She nodded, "That's exactly what I think. She said bleeding was the only luxury she had. It was the only control those guys didn't have over her. I just don't know if I should say anything to her. What if it really was an accident and she thinks I'm accusing her?"

"Arizona–"

"We got to a really good place today, Teddy. We…had sex," Arizona blushed like fifteen year old girl. "We finally did it without her freaking out. I can't deal with taking steps backward right now."

"But you don't want it to get bad," Teddy said. She watched Arizona down the rest of her drink. "Say something to her shrink?"

"Maybe," Arizona said. "She's going back to work in a few days. So we'll see how that goes. She's just doing so well, you know? She's getting back to herself." Arizona turned to look over at Callie, who was dancing with Derek. "Well that's a little strange."

Teddy laughed, "I don't know who is more awkward. Her or Derek? Hey Mark, why don't you go cut in?"

"No way," he laughed. "This is too funny."

"Mark, please," Arizona begged. "Go save her."

"Okay, okay," he said. Arizona used to be jealous of them dancing together, but she wasn't much of a public dancer and Callie was. So, in spite of her insecurities, she'd grown used to them dancing together. She smiled when Callie relaxed into Mark's arms.

"You know, Robbins," Derek said, joining them again. "Maybe you should go save her."

"MARK!" He smiled at her. Arizona turned to Derek. "I've been saving her ever since she came back. Besides, this is about her getting more comfortable with men."

"I see, it's just that…" Derek trailed off. "Nevermind."

"It's just that what?"

He turned and looked at Callie, who was swinging her hips beneath Mark's hands. Mark was whispering something in her ear. "She said 'I wish Arizona would dance with me'."

"What?"

"I don't think she meant to say it," Derek said. "It was very soft. Like a thought that spilled out. But she said it."

Teddy took the empty glass from Arizona's hands. "Go get your girl."

"No," Arizona said. "Not yet."

"Robbins," Owen started.

"No, she has to get comfortable around men again. She used to love dancing with Mark. I will go dance with her in a minute. Just let Mark have his turn."

* * *

Callie closed her eyes on Mark's shoulder as they swayed together, a smiled on her face. Make was a terrible dancer, but they always seemed to fit well together. Plus he liked to dance, which almost made up for his two left feet. A small voice caught her attention.

"Mind if I cut in?" Arizona asked.

Callie's smile grew. Mark handed her over. "I didn't think you would."

"A little birdy named McDreamy told me that you wanted me to," Arizona said, settling her hands on Callie's hips. "Plus, even though I don't mind you dancing with Mark, I want you some too."

Callie pulled her closer and sighed into her easy embrace. "I know you don't like it."

"I like anything as long as you're in my arms," Arizona said into her hair. They swayed and laughed together. "I'll never let you go."

* * *

"I want her to sleep with men, a man, at least once," Dr. Sayles said. "Someone she trusts."

"WHAT?" Arizona exclaimed.

"I want her to have sex with Mark."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: _Wow, so last chapter got the most reviews...over three lines of dialogue. I must say that I'm kind of disheartened by some of the reviews. To the majority of my anon reviews, I wish I could have responded to you and told you to calm down like I did to those who I could reply to, I understand that you are all invested. It was a plot point more for Arizona's plot line than anything else. You will recall that she had kind of a break through a few chapters back._

_However, I do respect the fact that you all wanted to share your opinions with me. I appreciate it, I love the feedback. But having the book thrown at me over whether or not Sayles was being ethical or not, and how I was ruining my credibility, and that I was ruining my story, was not what I was expecting. You guys had no idea what that was. Whether it was real or a dream. It was just three lines of dialogue. I respect my poetic license too, and I'm not about to ruin my own story. I've worked hard on this and it is my baby. So please, read the next chapter, and then you can throw the book at me. And I do understand that for some of you it was shock and being invested, but others were borderline hate. And not all reviews are actually posted on this site. So to those of you who were not hating, please don't be offended. I love you all, and I'm thrilled that you are all as invested as I am._

Pammie - _thank you for laughing, it made me smile to read your review._

EP - _Thank you so much. I wish you had a reply link because I really wanted to respond to your review. That meant the world to me and made my whole day. I have truly loved every minute of writing 'Luxury' and it is the first thing I've written that I am truly proud of. I appreciate your kind words and attempts to see where the logic lies in the plot twists._

_And without further ado, I'm fairly certain that you've been waiting for this for awhile. Chapter 29. I hope you enjoy it and what those three lines of dialogue __actually __meant._

* * *

"I want her to sleep with men, a man, at least once," Dr. Sayles said. "Someone she trusts."

"WHAT?" Arizona exclaimed.

"I want her to have sex with Mark."

"Excuse me?" Arizona gawked.

"To help her heal," he said. "She was raped by men and while having sex with you is a huge step, she needs to–"

"She is in a committed monogamous relationship. Pray tell me how _cheating_ will help her," she snapped.

"It's what she needs to do. You want her to get better right? You have to accept these things, Dr. Robbins."

"No."

"Well, why don't you talk to her?" Sayles said. He pulled up the curtain and she saw Callie, with Mark.

"No!"

* * *

It was dark. Arizona sat up, gasping for breath. She looked to her right and saw Callie asleep, snoring softly. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, tucking strands of raven hair behind her ear. Slipping out of bed as quietly as she could, she headed for the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face. She needed to get a grip. Callie was beside her, not in bed with Mark. Sayles was respectable, and he'd never been unethical before. This was just her insecurity getting to her. She hated when her fears manifested themselves in her this way. Those dreams were just too real.

Nicole had been her life. After Danny died she had thrown herself into the relationship with reckless abandon and thought she was done with random dates and getting to know someone again. Then she had come home one night and heard giggling. Then she heard a deep voice that she knew too well. Running to her bedroom and throwing open the door, she got a nice view of Nicole on top of her close friend Justin. She had told Nicole that she believed her when she said it was just a test. But she never had. She'd stopped talking to Justin. For a while, Nicole had been fine, and then four days before the shooting Arizona had seen her out with Justin again. She had never said anything. Then she was pronouncing Nicole dead at the hospital and her world had come apart. She had been distraught for weeks and then Justin was truthful with her. He and Nicole had been seeing each other for months. She'd gone berserk, attacking him. She couldn't stand the thought of Callie with Mark. The abuse Callie had gone through only served to compound her fears of men and their aggressive tendencies, as well as her fear that Callie would decide that she liked being with men better and would leave her. She couldn't lose Callie. She couldn't. _I'll lose everything._

She climbed back into bed and placed a light kiss on Callie's cheek. The Latina did not stir. "I love you, okay? And not just love you, I _love_ love you. I don't even know how to explain it love you. Don't leave me, okay? Because I don't know what I'll do without you. I want you to be happy, but I want you to be happy with me. Because you make me the happiest that I've ever been. And I want to be with you. And I want to tell you all these wonderful lines about how I feel about you, but I can't because I'm not Shakespeare or one of the Bronte sisters. I'm a surgeon. I'm not poetic. I cut people open for a living. But I love you, more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So don't leave me. Okay Calliope? Don't leave me." Callie remained motionless, a soft breath escaping her lips. "I'm sorry that I get overbearing sometimes. I just love you so much. I can't lose you like I lost Nicole. Because I love you so much more."

* * *

She'd been home for almost a month and a half now. Going back to work had been postponed due to the reoccurrence of her nightmares. She wasn't sleeping, Arizona wasn't sleeping, they were both angry and snappy but Arizona walked away from every conflict before it could erupt. She just wanted to fight. She wanted to be angry and curse and say things that she didn't mean just to get everything out. But Arizona wouldn't let her. The pressure was building in her veins, backing up into her heart. She could feel it. She needed to release it.

"I'm going out with Teddy tonight," Arizona called, striding through the front door.

"Arizona, I want to talk," Callie said, coming out of the bedroom. The blonde slipped past her and began shedding her clothing.

"Callie, I need a break. A break from talking, a break from the silence, a break from you sitting there like a depressed puppy afraid of its own shadow, a break from the tension, and a break from work. I'm going out. We can talk when I get home," Arizona slammed the bathroom door. It wasn't fair to Callie, she knew, but she was so angry. So many things had gone wrong today.

Callie sat on the bed and listened to the water run. A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. If Arizona thought that she was so much work, she resigned to be better. She decided to not let on when things were bothering her. She would tough it out herself. She didn't want to run off her blonde girlfriend. She had been trying to talk about her problem with Arizona for a few weeks now, but something kept coming up. Arizona was out of the shower quickly, dressed, and out of the door before her hair dried.

"Don't wait up for me." That was all she said before shutting the front door. Callie rolled over onto her side. _What have I done to her?_ Callie let the tears fall. Arizona still didn't know that she actually heard everything she'd told her that night two weeks ago. At this rate she never would.

* * *

They had gone to see a movie, per Arizona's request. "What happened to you hair?" Teddy asked when she got to the theater.

"I just had to get out of there," Arizona said. "I didn't dry it."

Teddy looked at her watch; they'd left work two hours ago. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," Arizona replied, looking away.

"You've just been sitting her…for an hour," Teddy said.

"Callie wanted to talk."

"You've just been sitting here, for an hour, when you could've been at home talking to your traumatized girlfriend. That makes sense, Arizona," Teddy said condescendingly.

Give me a break, Teddy. I have done everything for her and I haven't slept in days. She'll be fine for a few hours alone," Arizona snapped.

"Arizona, she spends every day alone," Teddy said.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Mark goes to see her every day, people stop in and hang out with her. I had a shitty day, I lost three patients. Can we just watch the movie?"

Teddy settled into her thoughts. She hadn't been to see Callie in at least a week and that time Arizona had been home. Lexie had asked after her today and said she hadn't been to see her in two weeks. Meredith had stopped by with food four days ago, but that was a hit and run. Owen had gone to see her five days ago, with Cristina. Mark, when was the last time Mark had been to see her? _I'm trying to give them more space, Teddy_. His words ran over and over through her head. She pulled out her phone and texted him a question as the movie started. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, like Callie was lying. She looked over at Arizona. "What Teddy?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Callie pulled out leftovers from the night before and dumped them onto a plate. It was some chicken dish that Arizona had brought home after work. It hadn't been bad last night, but it looked like a gelatinous mass now, completely unappetizing. She stuck the food in the microwave and waited.

_I expect a fresh, hot meal when I have dinner, bitch. Not some reheated leftovers! _

She gripped the counter to steady herself. His voice was so real in her head. That was the first beating she'd gotten in the kitchen. She shook off the shivers and pulled the food out of the microwave. She set it on the bar and grabbed a fork from the drawer. She sat on one of the bar stools and began eating. It wasn't good, but it wasn't the worst thing that she had ever eaten. Within the past few months, she'd eaten some nasty stuff. The sound of her chewing brought back the rhythmic sound of Don's fists hitting her face.

_You think you can eat with us? You eat like the bitch you are._

He had thrown her to the ground by her hair and dragged her across the kitchen by the leash. That was when she'd been introduced to the bowls that she would eat and drink out of for the next few months. She had had her hands chained behind her back as she was forced to eat like a dog. Callie looked at her food in disgust and scraped it into the trash. She put the containers back and turned to put the plate in the sink. Her arm caught it and it smashed into the floor. She dropped to her knees, hands over her head. "Don't hurt me!"

But there was no answer. She looked up as her heartbeat returned to normal. The apartment was empty. She was alone. She sat back against the wall, pressing her hands to her eyes as she cried. She was so lonely.

* * *

Teddy's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Mark. _Call me_, it said. She looked over at Arizona and had to stifle a laugh despite her frustration. The blonde was fast asleep. Teddy quietly stole out of the theater and quickly dialed Mark's number.

"What's wrong?" his gruff voice came over the line.

"I think Callie is lying to Arizona," Teddy said. "Arizona is under the impression that people are stopping by all day every day to see her. I know for a fact that no one else at the hospital has been over there in at least four days and Meredith was there for maybe ten minutes. When was the last time you went to see her?"

"About a week ago," Mark admitted. "Arizona told me she had everything under control and I don't want to get between them."

"Mark, Arizona is so bitchy right now it can't be good for Callie. Callie told her that you come every day."

"I don't get off for another three hours," he said. He knew where Teddy was going. That something was very wrong back at the Torres/Robbins apartment.

"We'll be heading back soon," Teddy said. "I was just wondering. Arizona is actually passed out in the theater. But the movie will be over soon. I'll call you later." Teddy slipped back into the theater and waited for the lights to come up and the credits to role. Arizona was still fast asleep. Teddy sighed and nudged her. "Robbins, get up." She cringed a little at her own tone. "Arizona, the movie is over."

"Oh…what…oh my god," Arizona tried to shake off sleep. "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep."

"Yeah," Teddy said, taking her by the hand. "And now we're going to your apartment."

"I don't–"

"Callie is lying to you. About who comes over and how often."

Arizona shook her head. "Mark was over yesterday, sat with her for like four hours."

"Did she tell you that?" Teddy asked. Arizona was stunned. "Callie is lying to you. Mark hasn't been over in a week and a half. The last person who was there was Meredith, four days ago, when she dropped off food and she was there for maybe ten minutes. A day before that Owen and Cristina were there for maybe two hours at the most. She's lying to you, and given your mood lately I have a good idea of why!"

Arizona was taken aback. "I…I told her I needed a break today. I break from everything." _A break from you sitting there like a depressed puppy afraid of its own shadow._ Arizona looked up. "Oh God Teddy."

"What?"

"We have to get home now."

* * *

Memories were flooding her mind. She pressed her hands into her forehead. She begged them to stop but couldn't hear herself over the voices in her ears. She felt the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, clawed at her neck where there used to be a collar. "STOP!" she screamed. But it didn't stop. She crawled to the dishwasher and pulled out a knife. "Please stop."

She pressed the blade into her skin, pressing down hard on the handle as she sawed back and forth, back and forth, tearing her skin apart. The blood began to flow but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. It felt too good. A few drops turned into rivulets, which turned into steady streams. She kept going.

The lights came on and Arizona shrieked, "Calliope!"

Callie looked up, terror in her eyes. She stopped cutting but did not remove the knife from her skin. Arizona fell to her knees in front of Callie, paying no attention to the blood on the floor that her jeans soaked up. She pressed one hand around Callie's arm as she took the knife away. She asked Teddy to get her medical bag out of the bedroom as she sat the knife on the floor. "Oh Callie."

"I…"

"Shh, shh, oh my god baby," Arizona soothed. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Callie. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I didn't mean it." She handed Teddy the knife and took her medical bag, finding gauze and ripping the package open so that she could press it to Callie's arm. She was such an idiot. She let exhaustion get the better of her. She soothed Callie and kissed her temple until the bleeding stopped. She cleaned Callie's arm off and then bandaged it. "Mark is going to have to do stitches. Can you call him for me please, Teddy?"

"Sure."

"Arizona, I'm sorry I'm such a burden. I don't mean to be," Callie sobbed, wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck. "I'm trying. I thought I was okay."

"You are perfect baby, you are perfect." Arizona said, "I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. You didn't deserve that. I lost a few patients today and I was angry. I took it out on you when all you wanted was to talk. I'm so sorry, Calliope."

"Mark will be here in an hour. He's at work, that's the soonest he could get out," Teddy said. She walked over and hugged Callie. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit lately."

Callie shook her head. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Obviously not," Arizona said.

Teddy warned, "Arizona."

"Obviously you are not okay. Since I walked in to find you slicing your arm open with a steak knife. Obviously you are not okay because you have been lying to me for weeks. And that may be my fault, because I've been a bitch and I realize that, but you are not okay."

"Okay no," Callie snapped, her anger at Arizona breaking through, unbridled and sudden. "You don't get to berate me for lying to you. I get that this is hard for you. I've seen it be hard for you. I get it. I do. I get that you need a break every now and then. But I don't get a break, Arizona. You don't know what it is like going through every day not knowing if those memories are going to creep up on me or not. I never know when I'm going to hear those voices. Every day, Arizona. I'm scared to death to go back to work because I deal with bones. Breaking and fixing bones. I don't know what that will do to me. To hear someone screaming in agony, I don't know what that will do. I don't know how I'll handle that.

"I have been alone for two weeks, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I know you haven't been sleeping, because I haven't been sleeping. I am doing my best to make this easier for you, but it's hard as hell over here. I've been trying to talk to you about this," she held up her arm, "for weeks. But things kept coming up. I didn't want to do this tonight, but the voices wouldn't stop."

Tears shimmered in Arizona's eyes. "They can't hurt you anymore, they are in prison."

"Not all of them," Callie said softly.

"What?"

"One other person," Callie hesitated. "There was one other guy who saw me. I don't know who he is, and I don't think he knows who I am. I can't help find him. I don't have details. He was the one who was going to take me to Taiwan."

"Callie, why didn't you tell us before?" Teddy asked.

"Because it doesn't matter," Callie shrugged.

"Yes, baby, it does matter," Arizona hugged her. "It does matter."

"Why?"

"Because he might be out there doing what he did to you to someone else. It matters."

* * *

Mark was carefully stitching up Callie's arm. "I'm sorry I haven't been over recently, Callie. I just wanted to give you and Blondie some space."

"Stop calling her that, Mark," Callie said, wincing as he pulled the sutures tight. "It hurts."

"Well you should have thought about that before you sliced your arm open," Mark joked.

"I just wanted it to stop."

"I know," he said softly.

"It's been two months, Mark," Callie said. "When is it going to stop?"

"I don't know, Cal," he said. "But we're going to be here no matter what."

"I can't believe she said that to me," Callie said. "She told me I was a depressed puppy afraid of its own shadow."

"She's been beating herself up for weeks over you, Cal. At work she's a wreck. She never knows if she's doing right by you. She's exhausted. She looks like shit. Teddy said she fell asleep fifteen minutes into the movie. She's worried sick over you. And you aren't talking to her and she finds it all out at once. I'm not trying to say you were wrong. I know you tried to talk to her. But she cares so much about you. And she's human, she's flawed, so give her a break."

"The other night, she woke up from a bad dream and snuck off to the bathroom. She thought I was asleep. When she came back she told me all this stuff about how much she loves me. And that she wasn't Shakespeare. And to not leave her because she won't make it. Doesn't she know that I'm terrified that she'll leave me?"

"Have you told her that?" he asked, cutting the string.

"No," Callie admitted.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Maybe you should."

* * *

Callie slipped into the bedroom and closed the door. Mark and Teddy were cleaning up the medical supplies, and then they were going to leave and give Arizona and Callie time to talk. Arizona was sitting on the bed, a mug of coffee forgotten in her hands, tears steaming silently down her face. It broke Callie's heart. She reached over and pried the mug from Arizona's hands. It was cold. She set it on the nightstand and sat next to her.

"Arizona," she started. "I heard you."

The blonde looked at her in confusion.

"The other night, the last time we slept, I heard you."

"Oh."

Callie brushed her thumbs over Arizona's wet cheeks, wiping away tears. "I'm terrified that you are going to leave me. I'm absolutely terrified that one day you are going to decide that I'm not worth it."

"Callie."

"I'm not a lesbian. I'm bi. And you are the second woman that I've been with. I play on your fears, and one day it might be too much."

"Callie, you are all I've ever wanted. I'm not going to leave you because you play on my fears. I love you, more–"

"–than anything. I know. But that doesn't mean that you should be running yourself into the ground. You don't have to take care of me. I will be okay. I just need to talk to you. I need you to give me time to talk. I have moments, and I just need you to be there when they happen. But you don't have to take care of me. You need to sleep. And if that means you or I have to sleep on the couch that's what it means. Just give me time to talk."

"Yes, you play on my fears. And so does your relationship with Mark because of what happened with my ex. But that doesn't mean that I don't trust you," Arizona stated. "And fine, I will give you time to talk and I will let you start taking care of yourself. But neither of us is sleeping on the couch." She held her hand up at Callie's protest. "That's not how we are doing this. I'm not leaving you alone in here. I'm not going to be able to sleep for fear that you'll have a nightmare and I won't be there. You may not need me to take care of you, but I'm not letting you sleep alone."

"You had a nightmare that night," Callie said. "About what? The tiny coffins?"

Arizona looked down. "You sleeping with Mark."

Callie laughed. "Why would _I_ be sleeping with Mark?"

"Your therapist made you as part of your healing."

"That's a load of shit, Arizona," Callie snapped. "I'm with you. I'm comfortable around Mark at least, if not Owen and Derek by now. I can have sex with you. I can make love to you. That's all the healing I need."

"What if he's right?"

Callie leaned over Arizona and kissed her. "He's not."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: _Hi guys, sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to pick it up, but I've got about five papers to write in these next few weeks, so hang in there with me. I hope you guys liked the way the last chapter went._

Logan - _thanks so much for your support through all of this. Keep it up with the reviews!_

_We've hit the home stretch guys, about ten more chapters to go, give or take. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Do you feel as though you are ready? And not just that you want to, but that you are ready? Can you readily handle it if your memories come back? Can you handle your triggers?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one telling me the answers to those questions? Isn't that why I'm paying you a buttload an hour?" Callie quipped back.

"Only you can answer them," Sayles said.

Callie sighed, "Look, I still don't know what all of them are, but I think that I'll be able to handle it. They are less frequent, not as strong. I have support here. And I do want to get back. I've been away for like five months. I need to be doing something again. I just sit at home all day and wait for something to trigger more memories. I need to get out there and live again. I can't keep remembering. Being a doctor is my dream and I love it, so please, please say I can go back."

He smiled, "Okay, I'll talk to your Chief. But you're going to take it easy. Admin, research, the equivalent to that for a little while. Slowly ease into some easy cases. No ER for a while. Watching surgeries and getting comfortable again. You are a healer and a helper, just because you cause pain sometimes does not make you a bad person and does not mean you are doing anything wrong. But what they did to you is wrong. You're going to need to understand the difference again. You are a doctor."

* * *

She sat in front of the mirror, unable to move. Whether from gripping fear or unrelenting elation she wasn't sure. She was going back to work today. Going back into the hospital as a doctor, not a patient. She was nervous. She was unsure of herself. She wanted to believe that nothing could go wrong, but as was the case in her life, most often everything went wrong. That's why she was in the predicament that she was in. She was scared. But she was always scared now. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever be not scared again. Her hands shook and she tightened them into fists. _It's just nerves._ She forced herself to pick up the brush and run it through her hair. She let herself slip into the automatic movements of preparing for work. It was easy. _I can do this_.

She hadn't been back in so long. She didn't believe that it had been five months. In five months she had been abducted, tortured, abused, rescued, and begun to heal. The scars on her hands and arms were gone. Only one remained on her thigh. The callouses on her wrists and ankles had disappeared over time. Thanks to Mark's lotion, her back was slowly returning to normal. The scars were fading. Her collarbone was healed and that scar was fading as well. She felt confident in her appearance again, but she also knew that a few carefully chosen words ushered at the right moment could crumble that confidence to pieces. What she really needed was to be confident in herself and her abilities again, and in her job. She wanted to be badass again. She finally stood up and walked into the bedroom. An outfit was laid out for her on the bed. Smiling at Arizona's thoughtfulness, she quickly dressed and walked out to the kitchen. She still had enough time to get coffee.

Arizona was asleep on the couch, passed out in an unnatural position that Callie could not see as comfortable. She made her coffee and then crouched down in front of her girlfriend, pressing soft kissed along her arm. "Arizona," she called softly. "Arizona."

The blonde woke with a start. "I'm up, I'm awake." She pulled herself into a sitting position. "I'm awake."

"Don't wake up all the way baby," Callie said. Arizona had pulled an overnight shift last night. She could see the dark circles under her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm off to work."

"Okay," Arizona yawned. "You ready?"

"I think so," Callie nodded. "I'll go easy for a little while. Thank you for everything this morning."

"You're welcome."

Callie kissed her gently. "Go back to sleep mi amor. I'll call you later today."

"Okay, Calliope," Arizona said, falling back to sleep where she was sitting.

"Arizona, go get in bed."

* * *

Callie felt good as she walked into the hospital. People had greeted her with genuine excitement. People had missed her. Her nurses came over and fawned over her and how great she looked, telling her how horrible her replacement attending was. "He's butchering people."

She sighed. If he was that bad, she would be going back to surgery much sooner than expected. "Well, I'm only back on admin right now, so you're going to have to deal with him for a little while longer. My shrink says no surgery yet."

They groaned in disappointment and she laughed. Then she saw Mark across the way. It felt good to be back.

"Torres," the Chief called. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Chief," she smiled. "I'm looking forward to being back all the way, but not being a patient anymore is a good feeling."

"I'll bet. Dr. Sayles spoke to me. Only admin for a few weeks, okay? I don't want you pushing yourself too far, too fast. No surgery viewing for at least a week," he directed.

"Understood Chief," she said with a sigh. "Don't worry, Arizona and Sloan are keeping tabs on me."

"As directed by me," he corrected, "all of the attendings are keeping tabs on you. Torres, we're all concerned with your wellbeing and we want to see you back in action as soon as possible. You do beautiful and amazing work, you are…how did you put it…a superstar with a scalpel."

Callie blushed at the memory. "Thank you Chief."

"Let me know if you need anything, Torres," he smiled and began walking off. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Thanks Chief."

He left and Callie sighed. "The whole hospital is on Torres patrol," she said to her computer. She was going through research, preparing to get started on her cartilage research again. It had been going okay, but she'd had to yet to create the cartilage. It took patience, and right now that was something she did not have. "At least at home I only had one babysitter…part time."

* * *

It was a tedious week with no surgeries or emergencies to interrupt her research. She remembered when she had just started her study and how she had been fervently wishing for a day of no surgeries just so that she could get one thing started and ended without being interrupted. Now, she just wanted time to hit a fast forward to the point at which she was okay again. She just wanted to be okay again. She wanted to be allowed near the OR floor and the ER again. Arizona, Mark, Teddy, and Bailey, as well as the other attendings, were on her like a hawk at all times. Every time she left her office or the research lab she was working in someone was around every corner. The nurses had non-stop complaints about the interim attending and though she was back as the acting head of her department, she couldn't do anything about it. He did appease her though, by calling her in for consults on non-emergent cases sometimes. Arizona would have her come down to check out X-Rays that she could have perfectly well read and diagnosed herself. But otherwise she was in the lab, working on her research. And it was actually coming along well.

"Not having to actually work certainly helps," she grumbled to herself.

"You'll be back in actions soon enough," Mark strode through the door.

"That smells good," she said, looking up from her notes and sniffing the air. "What is it?"

"Lunch," he smiled, handing her a plate from his tray. "Just don't tell the Chief. He doesn't like me eating in here."

"I eat in here every day," she said.

"I know, you never come out and socialize with us. Come join the party Torres," he said lightly. "Or else we'll bring it to you."

"Mark," she growled, "I want to cut." He gave her a pointed look. "Not myself. I want to hold a scalpel."

"You will, just give it time, you don't want to rush things."

"What if I do?" Callie said shortly.

"Then you're an idiot and I'm not friends with idiots," Mark smiled. "I hear you'll be able to observe some soon."

"Really?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," he leaned in and whispered. "You need to get back because your replacement sucks."

"So I hear," she grumbled. "My nurses tell me every ten minutes."

"He's some pompous ass who doesn't care about the patients," he growled. "People want you. They really want you. This guy can't do half of your surgeries, and the ones he can do he can't do half as well as you can."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mark," she replied. "How is Arizona?"

"Busy, today. School bus crash," he said. "I think she's got ten emergent cases and she doesn't want to hand any off."

"She's trying to be in control since she isn't with me, or us," Callie sighed. "Make sure she takes a break please."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not allowed on the surgical floor," Callie barked.

"So hang out in Peds and wait for her to come back. Talk some sense into her. Drag her back here," he stopped and thought, "or to an on call room." He winked and she threw a plastic bottle at him. "Hey, it's an idea."

"Go away, Mark."

"I'm eating!" he exclaimed. "Plus, I wanted to hang out with my best friend." They sat in silence, eating for a few minutes more. Then Mark's pager went off. "Ah, your shadow's surgery is starting." He hopped off the desk he was sitting on and headed for the door. Callie was still bent over her research. "Well are you coming?"

* * *

What had started out as a smooth routine surgery had quickly gone to complicated and from there spiraled into possibly fatal. Callie was anxious. She knew exactly what to do, but this guy wouldn't listen to her. It had become very obvious that all he had been doing by calling on her expertise was appeasing her. If she had anything to say about it, he was going to be fired as soon as possible. It this idiot didn't get the situation under control in the next few minutes, he was going to lose the patient. Over something stupid. She watched. And watched. And watched. He made no move, being in way over his head. And then before Mark could blink she was out of the gallery and barging into the OR, scrubbed.

"Dr. Torres, you have not been cleared for surgery," he said.

"I am the head of the Orthopedic department in this hospital, Dr. Odio. And I am taking over this operation. So please, get the hell out."

"I don't think…"

"Dude!" Mark came over the intercom. "Back off before I come down there and physically drag you out of the OR myself."

Callie slid into place and began working, ignoring the other attending's angry mumbling. She was on autopilot. This was natural and easy. She picked up the bone saw and turned it on; the sound was calming to her ears. The smell of surgery had filled her nose and it had brought on a sense of euphoria. She felt normal, and alive. She felt alive for the first time. This was who she was. She set the saw against the bone and shaved it down. Then she looked up before setting the pins. Arizona had just come into the gallery.

"What is she doing?" Arizona asked, out of breath. She'd seen Odio storming down the hall in a rage and knew something had happened with his surgery. "She should not be in there."

"She's fine, Arizona," Mark said calmly. "She just stood up and before I knew it she was down there. She's doing her thing. It's kind of like she never left."

Arizona moved up to the window and pressed her hand to the glass. She watched Callie work. She smiled. Callie looked like Callie, minus her scrub cap. She looked like nothing had ever happened to her. The brunette looked up and Arizona saw her smile through her mask. "She looks amazing?"

"Who looks amazing?" Webber walked into the gallery, tipped off by a furious Dr. Odio. "WHAT IS TORRES DOING?"

"She's saving a man's life!" Mark bellowed back. "Yell at her later."

* * *

"Oh my god. That felt amazing!" Callie said afterwards, exhilarated. "I'd forgotten what that felt like. I feel normal again. Like…like nothing ever happened to me. I feel normal again, Arizona."

The blonde smiled, "You were amazing."

"The Chief is going to have my head, but I don't even care."

She was glowing. Arizona hadn't seen her like this since before she had been abducted. She missed this, the happiness that seemed to be escaping from Callie's very pores.

"Dr. Torres," Webber was glaring at Callie as he approached. Arizona frowned at Callie, but let her confront her boss.

"Chief, look, I know what you're going to say," she cut in, "but Dr. Odio was killing him and I…I saved him. I just did it. It was like…I saved him. And I was fine."

"Do not override my authority again, Torres," he said. And then he winked before clapping her on the shoulder, "And welcome back."

* * *

"You really shouldn't have done that," Mark said. Arizona nodded. "You didn't know what would have happened."

"But nothing did."

"But you didn't know that!" Arizona said. "I am so so happy that you are happy and that you are excited. I love seeing you like this. I do. But what if something had gone wrong?"

"But it didn't," Callie reiterated. "I was back in my element. That was the first time in months that I haven't been afraid."

"Still Cal, we don't want to see anything happen to you," Mark said.

She glowered at them. "I'm late for therapy."

"Callie," Arizona called after her. Callie ignored her and kept walking. She had been a rock star again. A superstar. She had been amazing again. And they could only see damaged Callie. They could no longer see healthy, viable Callie. They couldn't see normal Callie. All they saw were the fading scars, and the nightmares, and the memories, and the cutting. Which she had gotten under control. Being able to talk to Arizona had helped more than she could say. Talking released the pressure. It was out there and someone else knew and it couldn't control her. She'd only had one relapse, at home, and Arizona had been there to help her through it. She was learning how to feel control without harming herself or needing to see blood. She was okay again. She needed her life back.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: _Here's the next update for you guys! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter, I'm sorry it was a little short. The next chapter might be a few days in coming, I have to expand the plot a little bit and do a research project and paper. But I don't work on Saturday, so hopefully I'll get a bunch done. I can't wait for the next update myself!_

Logan - _I don't like Sayles either, but I wanted him to be different from Wyatt. I contemplated using her, but she didn't fit with how I wanted Callie's therapy to go. But there won't be much more of him :D_

Pammie - _Thanks so much! I'm loving getting our Callie back too._

Mari - _I think you're about 2 chapters too late for that comment? I know a bit about Psychology, actually, but I never claimed to be an expert on therapy. I'm not a therapist. And that sequence was a dream, as was said. My girl did not succumb to the need for a man. She loves her Arizona, and that's all she needs in order to be okay again. But thank you for your review._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) There is lots of happy and only a little angry._

* * *

"What do you think?" Arizona held the small box up for Teddy's approval.

She fingered the silver contents. "It's beautiful, Arizona. I think she'll love it."

"I wanted to keep it low key; dinner, desert, and this," she smiled, snapping the box shut and slipping it into her scrub pocket.

"Good thing you put it away, Torres at three o'clock," Teddy warned.

Arizona turned around and saw Callie standing in the cafeteria, doors swinging shut behind her. She looked lost, skittish, trying to search out where her girlfriend was sitting in the sea of people. "Callie!"

Dark eyes flew to hers and gratitude spread across her face. Callie shuffled through the tables and Teddy scooted over so that she could sit next to Arizona. "Hey, you joined us!"

"I figured I should get out of the lab at some point," Callie smiled. "Webber has a non-emergent case for me today. I'm excited. I just want to get back into action." At Arizona's worried look she added, "I feel good, Arizona."

"Okay."

"You can't keep seeing me as damaged," Callie said at Arizona's stoic tone. "I'm okay, Arizona."

"I said okay."

"But you don't believe it," Callie snapped.

"Callie, I believe that while you are okay now, you have triggers. Something could still set you off. I'm concerned. Do you think I wouldn't care? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to have faith in me."

"I do."

"Hey guys," Mark sat down at their table, oblivious to the fact that neither Callie nor Arizona would look at the other. "How are we doing?"

"Good."

"Great."

"Fantastic," sarcasm lit up Callie's voice.

"Okay," Mark looked at each lady. "Teddy, explain?"

"Callie has a surgery today and Arizona isn't excited about it and Callie is angry at her. That's the short story."

"Callie," Mark said. "You know Arizona cares about you."

"Don't you do it too," Callie stood up. "I'm fine. I'm back. What you all wanted!"

"Callie," Teddy called after her. She kept walking, throwing open the doors to the cafeteria and stalking through them. She was fine. Her shrink had cleared her for surgery, but Webber was still keeping a tight leash on her. That she could deal with. Arizona and Mark treating her like a child was not something she could deal with. She was not a child. She had been traumatized. She had worked through her trauma. She needed them to believe in her, so that she could believe in her. All she had wanted was for Arizona to wish her luck. Instead, she'd had to head off a lecture and stormed out of the cafeteria angry. She should not go into surgery angry. Finding an empty on call room, she sunk into the bed and let herself relax.

* * *

"You were great," Arizona said, coming through the door.

"What?" Callie asked, not looking up from her book. She was still angry at Arizona.

"In your surgery," Arizona said. "You rocked it."

Callie looked up, "Yeah."

"I do believe in you, Calliope. I just worry, because I love you," Arizona said, sitting on the couch next to her. "And I didn't forget."

"What?"

"Today?" Arizona said. "You should get ready, our reservations are in an hour."

Callie thought, staring at Arizona quizzically. Then realization spread across her face. "Oh. Oh okay."

"You forgot?"

"I mean, I wasn't really thinking about it," Callie shrugged sheepishly. She stood up and walked to the bedroom. "How?"

"Not real fancy."

"Okay."

"Calliope, how could you forget your own birthday?"

* * *

Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of Callie. If anything, her fading scars only served to enhance her beauty, adding mystery and edge to her complexion. The dress she was wearing hugged her figure perfectly in red. She had gained back a lot of the weight she had lost and her curves had filled out again. The plunging neckline was just revealing enough to constantly and continuously distract her from their conversation.

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Hmm?"

"My face is up here," Callie reached over and tipped Arizona's chin up so that their eyes met again. Arizona blushed and Callie watched her. She was wearing a cream colored top that clung to her skin, highlighting her toned figure. Though she currently could not see them, she knew the black slacks covering Arizona's pale legs hugged her ass tightly, making it look so great that all Callie wanted to do was take Arizona home and get her out of her clothes. But she knew they had to get through dinner first, so they kept talking, getting lost in each other's eyes. "I'm sorry I got angry at you today."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't believe in you."

"Forgiven,"

Arizona smiled, "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona."

Arizona reached down into her purse and Callie's eyes grew wide. She pulled out a long velvet box and opened it, placing it in front of Callie on the table. "Happy Birthday."

She gasped. "Arizona, it's beautiful." She fingered the silver links and dark red jewels. It was elegant. It was delicate. It was insanely expensive, she thought as she saw the tiny diamonds funning through the middle of the silver links. "Arizona."

"No, don't say anything. I saw it and it fit you, it was for you. I wanted to see it on your wrist," Arizona smiled.

"I love it, Arizona," she flashed a wide smile. And she did. She did love it, but the thought of putting it on was terrifying her. "Can I wait until we get home to put it on?"

Disappointment flashed across Arizona's face for a brief second before it was replaced by her smile. "Sure."

"I just," Callie looked around. "I don't…I haven't worn anything on my wrists yet. I don't know what will happen."

"You're scared."

Callie nodded.

"Okay baby," Arizona said. The waiter had returned with the check and Arizona slipped her credit card back into her wallet. She signed the receipt and they stood to leave. She wrapped her arm around Callie's waist. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For scaring you again," Arizona said.

"You didn't. It was going to happen at some point. May as well be now," Callie pressed a kiss to her temple and put her arm around Arizona. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Arizona leaned into her. Four months ago, she hadn't known if this would ever happen again. "I know."

They were sitting on the bed. Callie was shaking. Arizona knew she was scared. She didn't know how badly Callie wanted to wear the bracelet. She didn't know that Callie would do anything to be okay enough to wear the bracelet. Arizona closed her hand around Callie's wrist. Her breaths came shorter. Arizona waited patiently, shifting her hand occasionally until Callie's breathing returned to normal. She pulled the bracelet out of its box and draped it over Callie's wrist. "Okay?"

"Okay," Callie nodded She watched it, trying desperately to not connect it to the cuff that had been chained around her wrists for months. Arizona took the ends and clasped them shut. It hung lightly against her tan, soft skin that had long since lost the calluses that had once defined it. Arizona smiled; it looked even more beautiful and perfect than she had imagined it would. Then she looked up and saw Callie's face. She was pale, forcing her breaths in and out. Her eyes were closed. "Callie," Arizona called softly. She placed her hands on Callie's shoulders. "Calliope. Calliope, open your eyes."

Callie refused. She began whimpering.

"Calliope, open your eyes See where you are. See that you are safe," Arizona said sternly Callie opened her eyes and Arizona watched the fear and memories drain out of them. Her body relaxed "It's just a bracelet, Callie. Elegant and delicate, like you."

"I'm not delicate," Callie snorted.

"You're badass," Arizona agreed, _and oh so delicate_. "And elegant."

"I don't feel elegant right now," Callie laughed. "I feel like a moron."

"Eh," Arizona shrugged. "This was something you hadn't done yet."

Callie moved her hand, feeling the cool metal of the bracelet and looking at it flashing in the light. "I don't ever want to take it off. It's beautiful, Arizona. I love it." But the anxiety would not leave her.

Arizona closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "Good, you're sure you're okay?"

Callie cleaned forward and kissed her. "Oh yeah, I'm good." Her tone was suggestive and Arizona flushed. "Are you okay? Your color is off," she flicked her tongue along the shell of the blonde's ear, willing the lust for Arizona to take over the anxiety. "And your breathing is irregular." Her lips traveled down Arizona's neck to her pulse point. "Your pulse is racing," Callie murmured before sucking on Arizona's skin.

"Callie," Arizona gasped.

"Hmm?" Callie ran her lips over Arizona's skin.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned. She felt Callie smile against her a second before teeth grazed her skin. "Oh."

"Thank you for everything," Callie said, her hands running up Arizona's sides, beneath her shirt, thumbs brushing the swells of her breasts. "This was a great birthday."

"Mmhmm," Arizona shivered. "That dress, is hot, I've been staring at you all night."

"I noticed."

Her top came off and her fingers were fumbling for the ties on the back of Callie's dress. Callie's mouth was moving down her shoulders. Then her tongues circled over the soft skin of her breasts and Arizona stopped. As much as she wanted Callie, and she truly wanted Callie, something was off. Something didn't feel right. She pulled Callie back up to her face but the Latina wouldn't look at her. "Don't lie to me, Calliope."

"What?" Callie breathed against Arizona's lips.

"You are not okay, not right now."

Callie sat back and undid the ties of her dress, tempting Arizona to reach out and pull the fabric away. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're using this as a cover rather than dealing with the issue."

Callie glared.

"I want you, baby. I really want you. But not like this," Arizona stood up and pulled her shirt back on. "What did you see?"

"I don't want to do this right now, Arizona."

"I know. You think I wouldn't rather jump you right now. It's all I've thought about all night. Talk to me, and then later, we'll see what happens."

"Fine," Callie snapped. "When that other guy came in," Arizona shuddered, remembering the videos and how she'd had to tell the police that there was another man involved in Callie's case, "he brought a lot of stuff with him.

"Stuff?"

"Stuff, things for me," she made quotes in the air. "I've already explained it before, Arizona. Straps they used to tie me down, or hoist me up, or whatever else occupied their ideas. Chains and outfits. Tools to torture me. That's all they did, all day, was torture me. The only one who worked was Luke. The other two spent their time torturing me. This guy, when he came in, did these tests on me. He tested my response to commands and gestures. After he tested me, he brought in this bag and pulled all this stuff out. Then he grabbed my wrist. When I tried to get away he whipped me with a crop. He chained a cuff to each wrist, and then to each ankle. They never came off. As I lost weight they just tightened them."

"What did you see just then?" Arizona was trying to maintain a straight face.

"I saw them being put on. I felt the leather on my skin and the tightness of the chains against my bones. I felt it like it was happening."

"Callie. They can't hurt you."

"That's what I saw! I know they can't, and somehow they keep doing it. The memories are so real, Arizona," Callie stood up and walked into the bathroom. "You have no idea what it was like!" She shut the door.

"I saw the videos," Arizona said to an empty room. She followed Callie's path to the bathroom and flung open the door. "I saw the videos! Maybe I didn't live through it like you did. Maybe I didn't feel the sting of a whip, the tearing of my skin, my constant imprisonment. Maybe I didn't. But I saw those videos, Calliope. I saw them. And I lived through the anguish of trying to find you, not knowing what had happened to you, if I would ever see you again. I lived through that. And I'm living through your recovery. So no, I didn't live through what you lived through, not exactly. But I was a part of it."

"Arizona, when is it going to stop?" Callie looked up, tears in her eyes.

"It may never stop," Arizona said. "It may never stop."

* * *

That had been the last trigger, the last flashback, she'd had in a month. She'd gotten back into her surgeries, her routines. She was back to being exhausted, but she wouldn't have it any other way. When your way of life is disrupted, you'll do anything to get it back to the way it was. Being a doctor was who she was, and if that meant the draining exhaustion of forty eight hour shifts, then she was more than happy to work fifty hour shifts. Plus her research was going great, though she had yet to actually make the cartilage. Running back and forth from the lab to the OR to the ER and back again was what made her blood run, and now when she heard the pounding in her ears from adrenaline, she knew it wasn't from fear. It had stopped, for now, it had stopped. And for that she was grateful. They were no longer looking at her like she was damaged. They didn't hesitate to call her in for a consult. The attendings weren't acting like she was crazy, no one had sympathy in their eyes anymore, she was making them forget that she was damaged. And in doing so, she was forgetting that she was damaged. She was making herself better than ever. She had cut her death rate in half. She was determined to not let her ordeal define her future.

Last night, they had celebrated Arizona's birthday. _Really _celebrated. They had celebrated so hard that she woke up still slightly drunk this morning, and more than sore. But she had been trigger free, and that was all that had mattered to her. They had gone dancing, something Arizona loved more than just about anything, and the party had not stopped when Mark had chauffeured them home after they had gotten more than slightly intoxicated. Today, she had hardly seen Arizona. She hadn't stopped running long enough to say hi to her, but she was determined to change that. Her scheduled surgeries were over for the day and she had the next six hours to spend in the lab. _Or the on call room with a certain blonde, if I can manage_. She was on the hunt. She was energized, she was hot, and she wanted Arizona. She hadn't been able to find her anywhere, almost certain that she had just missed her everywhere she looked. She headed up the stairwell to the second floor, and just has she reached for the door Arizona pushed it open and came striding through. She grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. "Hey," she kissed her.

"Hey yourself," Arizona kissed her back.

"I've been looking for you," Callie's hand slid under Arizona's scrub top as she kissed her again.

"Funny, I've been looking for you too, "Arizona said, running her nails over Callie's neck.

"Mmm," Callie purred. "There is a third floor on call room waiting for us."

Arizona grinned and pushed away from the wall, grabbing Callie's hand. "Then what are we waiting for?" They raced up the stairs and pulled each other down the hall, oblivious to the stares from other doctors and nurses. As soon as the door was shut Arizona had Callie pinned to it, their lips meeting hungrily. A mutual duel of passion kept them locked together, tongues stroking, and Arizona's hands slipped down to Callie's ass while Callie's hands tangled themselves in blonde hair. Arizona strongly pulled Callie's hips into hers and grinned at the Latina's gasp. Callie ripped her shirt off, lips immediately sucking on pale skin. Arizona pulled them away from the door and onto the bed. Callie climbed on top of her and let Arizona pull her shirt off. "Callie!"

"Surprise," she said, displacing her tight lacy lingerie. "You like?" she asked, grinding her hips down to make Arizona groan.

"Oh yeah," Arizona said, running her fingers up the leather sides of the corset that was hugging Callie's hot figure. The significance was not lost on her. Pride raced through her veins as she reached up to the bow that was tied on the top, holding it together.

The dreaded sound of a pager sounded and Callie almost shrieked in frustration. She had finally found Arizona and finally shown her the restricting lacy corset she was wearing and now she couldn't even rip it off. She fumbled for her pager and groaned. "ER, special case." She pulled her scrub top back on rather violently.

Arizona's pager went off, "Same."

"Fuck," Callie snapped. "We can't both be late or they'll know." She threw Arizona's top to her while the blonde laughed.

"You never catch a break huh?" Arizona asked, taking her by the hand and toying with the bracelet. "I'm surprised that you wore this to work."

"It was supposed to be a light day."

"There is no such thing as a light day, silly."

"Forgive me, I was gone for seven months, I forgot." They laughed, because this time, it was actually a joke. It felt good to laugh, like they were finally moving on. Hand in hand they raced down the stair case and down the hall to the ER.

"Where are we going, Chief?" Arizona called, oblivious to the fact that Callie had dropped her hand. Oblivious to the fact that Callie was shaking. Pale. Staring, open mouthed at the doors to the ER. Oblivious to the fact that Callie was suddenly more scared than she had ever been in her entire life. Oblivious to the face that Callie couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding in her ears, once again, out of fear. "Callie?" Arizona turned around.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: _Wow, you guys are awesome for sticking through me with this even though I've become less than reliable with updates. Hopefully I can get the next one up tomorrow. Hopefully. If not it will definitely be up Saturday. I have had zero time to write or type. It makes me sad._

_Thanks for all of your wonderful support. I hope you like the interaction that we've got going in this chapter. :D_

* * *

She took a few steps back to where Callie was standing and took her hand. "Calliope, what is it?"

"Arizona," was all Callie managed to force out. She fought the urge to run. She was in control. She wasn't broken anymore. She was in charge; this was her playing field, her terrain. She had to stay in control. _Control, control, control._ She never took her eyes off of the doors, and who was coming through them.

"Callie, we have to go. Sixteen year old girl, car crash victim, multiple breaks," Arizona tried to zero in Callie's mind on the medicine.

"Arizona," Callie breathed again. She felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Mi amor, ¿lo que está malo?" Arizona asked softly. When Esmerelda had been there, Spanish had been one way that Callie could always communicate. It was often the only way Arizona could bring Callie back from her memories. "¿Mi amor?"

"Es él," Callie whispered. "Arizona, es él."

Arizona turned towards the doors and scanned the ER. All she saw were doctors, nurses, paramedics, and the car crash victims. The man, who she assumed was the father of the girl, was standing by the doors out of the way. He was covered in blood. He turned his head, laying his eyes on the two of them. Her hand hit her thigh and she turned around. Callie was running, back down the hall. Callie was running away. And she couldn't go after her. She looked between the girl and down the hall where her girlfriend had disappeared. "Callie."

"Robbins!" the Chief bellowed.

She turned on her heel and entered trauma one. The organized chaos quickly took over her mind. She jumped into the melee, quickly helping to assess the young girl's injuries. When she looked up, her eyes found Mark's.

"Where is Torres?" the Chief yelled. "Page Ortho again. If Torres can't answer her damn pages we'll get someone else."

"Mark, go find her," Arizona said, pleading. The look she gave him told him what had happened. "Please."

"Chief, I'll look in on her once she is stable," he called before running out of the room. He felt like life was moving in slow motion. She had to still be in the hospital somewhere. She couldn't have gotten very far yet. He ran down the hall, checking in windows and behind curtains for any sign of her. It was too similar to when she had gone missing the first time. He had checked every inch of the hospital; sleep still in his eyes, adrenaline coursing through his veins like a drug. He had prayed so hard that he would find her. That she would be okay. He had checked in places that she could never have fit, just to be sure, the hope he had clung to quickly fading like smoke. He shook off that feeling, knowing that this time he would find her, and climbed the stairs towards her lab. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of frantic nurses and the crashing of metal and glass. He pushed them out of the way and threw his weight against the locked door of the lab.

"Where are the keys?" he exclaimed, peering through the window.

"She has them!" the response came.

Mark looked at the door, frame, and lock. Then he took a few steps back. A powerful kick right below the handle knocked the door in and he quickly climbed over the wreckage, dodging a chair. "Callie!"

She swept the contents of one lab table onto the floor, and then flipped it. Glass shattered magnificently. He noticed her arms were bleeding, and there was a cut on her head. She was cursing loudly in Spanish and English.

"Callie!" he bellowed, reaching her and pinning her arms to her sides. "Callie, calm down."

"No, get off of me," she fought him violently, kicking his legs until he released her. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She continued on her rampage, flipping another table and getting dangerously close to her own research.

Shaking his head and sighing, _God forgive me_, he leapt forward and tackled her, bringing her down hard onto the ground. "Get me a sedative! Don't just stand there!" She struggled, but he managed to hold on despite her pleas.

"Get off of me, please. Just leave me alone."

"Callie, this is for your own good. You are destroying the lab! You are not sane right now."

"No, how can this be for my own good? You're hurting me. How is this for my own good?"

Mark realized that Callie was not talking to him.

"Please don't make me. I don't understand what you want. Please. Just tell me. Please."

As her pleading grew more frantic, he called back for the sedative again. "Dammit, what is taking so long?"

"I'll be good, I promise. I promise I'll behave. Just please stop hurting me. Don't hurt me. Don't whip me, please! Just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do it. I promise. Please!"

Mark plunged the needle into the sobbing woman's arm and held her until the sedative began to take effect. "Callie, you are okay. You're with Mark, you're at the hospital."

"They found me," Callie said, her voice losing its edge of hysteria. "It's all here in my head, all the time. I can't do it anymore. They found me. Arizona said no one could hurt me anymore, that they couldn't find me anymore. But they are here. He is here. He found me. He's going to hurt me again. Arizona lied to me. She lied! He's going to take me away again, Mark. I can't do it anymore. I can't do it." Her fight was fading and Mark released her, grabbing bandages from the nurses and quickly cleaning up her arms and face.

"You need to calm down. Arizona didn't lie to you."

"She did. She lied."

"No, Callie. She's not going to let anyone hurt you. Neither am I." He wrapped the bandages around her arms and then called for a wheelchair.

"Please. Don't hurt me again. I can't do it again. Please," she begged, her whimpers washing over him like a freezing rain.

A nurse brought over a wheelchair, braving the wreckage inside the lab. "Help her into it," he said. He began clearing a path through upturned tables and equipment to the door. He had ripped it off of two sets of hinges when he'd kicked it in. Propping it open, he turned to another nurse and told her to put in a maintenance request. He informed them to keep people out of the lab, and away from Callie's research. Then he took charge of the wheelchair and let the nurse return to her duties. "Come on Cal. Let's go see Dr. Sayles. You'll be okay, no one is going to hurt you."

* * *

As Arizona scrubbed, she worried. Her thoughts had caught up to her. She had no clue where Callie was, or Mark for that matter. She didn't know if they had found each other or not. The ghostly look on Callie's face kept swimming into her vision. She shook it away for the seventh time. "Are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"Callie," Arizona said. They left it at that. Bailey pulled her mask up and walked into the OR, giving Arizona a moment alone to collect herself before she too pulled up her mask and entered the OR. The girl on the table needed her to be focused. The sooner she fixed this girl and scrubbed out, the sooner she could find her girl. Mark would find her. Mark would take care of her. Mark would make sure that she was okay.

"Ten blade."

* * *

"Sayles," Mark banged on the door. "Sayles!"

The psychologist opened the door and stared at them in confusion.

"She snapped, she had a meltdown. She locked herself in her lab room and proceeded to trash it. I had to kick down the door!" Mark blurted out, pushing Callie into the room.

"What happened?" Sayles asked, calmly.

"I don't know. We had a car crash victim, she didn't even make it into the room. Arizona knows more. All I know is that she keeps saying 'Please don't hurt me' and 'not again, not again' and some weird shit in Spanish that I can't understand! I had to sedate her," Mark slumped into the couch.

"Where is Arizona?"

"She's in the OR with the patient."

"Okay," Sayles turned to Callie. "Callie, can you hear me?"

Callie just kept muttering to herself.

Sayles sighed, "We'll give her some time to come around. In the meantime, could you go see if Arizona has finished her surgery? Her insight will be useful. I'll keep an eye on Callie."

Mark nodded and stood up after a moment, "I'll be back, Cal."

Sayles noticed her flinch.

Mark left the room, closing the door quietly. The adrenaline had left his body and the impact of kicking down the door was now setting into his leg. He would normally have had Callie look at it to make sure he hadn't messed anything up. It was just a throbbing pain. He shrugged it off, not caring if he'd had to physically tear the door apart in order to save Callie from what she was doing to herself. He began paging Arizona as he headed towards the surgical floor, unsure of which OR the girl had been taken to. He didn't know her name to be able to ask after her either. He sighed, this was such a mess. He'd had to tackle his best friend in order to prevent her from doing more damage to herself and the room, and then he'd had to sedate her in order to get her under control. Blood had been cascading down her arms and he'd had to bandage them. He didn't even know what had happened. Arizona had told him about the cutting but he didn't know if that's what happened this time._ Callie, what the hell?_ He felt helpless, he couldn't fix her, he couldn't protect her, this thing she'd had to endure seemed hell bent on following her for the rest of her life at a very close range. He didn't know who this "he" was that she kept muttering about. If he ever found out he would beat the guy until he was dead.

Callie was the strongest woman, person, he had ever met. She had her moments, but she had dealt with so much. But this, what had happened to her, had done something he'd never thought possible. It had broken her. She had run away, and Callie never ran away. He'd had to sedate her. She was cutting. And it was far too easy for her to have sex with Arizona. He'd known rape patients who couldn't have sex for years and Callie had sprung back from her three month long sexual enslavement after only four months. He'd felt the corset she was wearing when he tackled and pinned her. She was doing it to cover up her feelings, to hide her issues, instead of working them out. He could almost guarantee that she zoned out while she was with Arizona, staying just on the edges of her conscious, aiming to please. But he didn't want to bring it up to Arizona. She had made it very clear that her sex life with Callie was not a topic open to discussion. Even though he thought this was serious, he wasn't about to intrude and piss Arizona off. Maybe he would say something to Sayles. He didn't want to act like he knew everything, he wasn't a psychologist, but he knew it wasn't right, and he knew it wasn't Callie. His wandering mind was paying no attention to his wandering feet and he found himself in a gallery. The right one. He jolted back to reality and knocked on the glass. He watched the attendings look up. Arizona remained focused. He pointed to her and saw them look back. After discussion, teddy held up her hands. Ten minutes he had to give her, minimum. She looked up and met his eye briefly before returning to the work that she was doing. He noticed she was fixing the girl's collarbone. _Callie's job_. He sat down in one of the gallery chairs to wait and watch. He knew this was bad. He knew Callie needed help. She needed help that they couldn't give her, hard as Arizona was trying.

He waited until she finished and scrubbed out. Then she joined him in the gallery. "I found her. She's with Sayles and he wants us to come."

"Where was she?" Arizona asked, afraid to hear that she had been headed for the exit.

"In her lab."

Arizona blew a sigh of relief. "Okay." Maybe it hadn't been as bad as she thought.

"Not okay. She destroyed it," Mark said, eyes on the surgeons still at work.

"What?"

"She snapped, Arizona. She's been acting fine but that's all it's been. An act. Maybe parts of it were true, but she's been acting for you, for me, for everyone, but mostly for herself. I think. She snapped. I had to sedate her," he sighed heavily. "After I kicked in the door."

"You kicked down a door?" Arizona exclaimed. "Mark!" He took her arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her down the halls to Callie's lab. Her eyes were wide as she looked over the mess that Callie had created. Her blood was on the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Expensive equipment had been completely destroyed in Callie's insane rage. For all the progress Callie had been making, this had been deeply seeded in her mind. This fear of what she could only guess was that man who was with the girl. But she didn't know who he was, or how Callie could know him. They both walked over to where Callie's research remained miraculously untouched.

"You didn't see her! She snapped. She was throwing chairs and overturning tables and knocking glass everywhere. She was bleeding all over the place, and I don't know if she did that to herself or not. She'd locked herself in. I had to," Mark explained.

"Oh god, Callie," Arizona let her head fall into her hands. Mark gathered up Callie's equipment and put it away, safely storing her precious cartilage trials.

"She keeps saying 'It's him. It's him.' What does that mean, Arizona?"

"I don't know. That's all she would say to me too."

Mark felt his pager buzz. "She's coming around."

"How strong was that sedative?"

"Decent. Enough to knock her out quickly. When I was trying to calm her down, I had to tackle her to get her under control. She kept pleading with me to not hurt her again. To just tell her what I wanted and she would do it. That she would behave. And then we got the sedative in her and she kept saying that they found her. They found her. And," he paused.

"And what, Mark?"

"And that you lied to her. Just be prepared. We should go." They walked off down the hall, Mark steering Arizona as she cradled her head in her hands, certain that this was all her fault.

* * *

Bailey removed the drapes as they cleaned off the girl's body before she was taken from the OR to her recovery room. She wiped away the blood and began to notice scars and cuts on the skin that could not have been caused by the accident. She went lower swabbing the girl's body clean. She gasped. Miranda Bailey was not one to curse. "Shit Callie."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: _As promised, here is the next update. Hopefully it helps to answer some questions for you guys and explains some things that happend in the previous chapters. _

Pammie - _Yes, they did. And thank you. Hopefully you like this next update just as much :)_

Logan - _1) I am too, and here's another to reward your patience! 2) my sentiments exactly 3) I'm going as fast as I can! Here you go :)_

_Thanks guys, your reads and reviews mean the world to me._

* * *

"Who is he?" Sayles asked her again. But her hateful glare could not be broken as she stared Arizona down. "Callie, who is he?"

Calliope, ¿que es él?" Arizona asked softly, withdrawing under Callie's glare.

"He," she spat, speaking in English on purpose, to spite Arizona's attempts, "he is the last man who did those things to me. Those awful things. He is the one who locked the cuffs around my wrists and ankles. He gave them the ideas. He told them to brand me. He was the one who was going to sell me."

"Callie," Mark called. "Callie, are you sure?"

"I have seen him in my dreams every night."

"But you haven't been having nightmares," Arizona inserted.

Callie returned her hateful glare to Arizona, "Just because they haven't woken up or me up, doesn't mean that I haven't still had them."

"You're sure that it's him?" Sayles asked, dubious.

"It's him, I'll never forget his face," Callie said. Arizona wanted to reach out and reassure her, but it was very clear that Callie wanted nothing to do with her. "You lied."

"Callie."

"You told me that they couldn't find me again. You told me that they couldn't hurt me again. You lied to me, Arizona."

"Arizona did not lie to you," Mark said. "No one hurt you."

"They how did this happen?" she held out her bandaged arms.

"You did that to yourself," Mark said, "when you demolished your lab."

Callie gave one last burning glare to Arizona. "He found me."

"We need to focus on why he is here," Arizona said. "He didn't come looking for Calliope. So if he is who she says he is, then that girl is in danger."

"You would let him hurt me again."

"No, Callie."

"You didn't come after me. You went to the girl. He could have followed me. He could have hurt me. What if he had, Arizona? Where were you? What if Mark hadn't been the one to find me?" Callie asked, accusingly. "You did not protect me. You left me to fend for myself."

* * *

"That girl was dying!" Arizona defended herself as they walked through the door. They had been having this argument back and forth all the way home from the hospital. Arizona had gone from apologetic, to mortified, to angry, to defensive. "You told me you were fine! That you could handle it if something like this happened. So you've been lying to me!"

"Arizona, do not turn this around on me!" Callie followed her into the apartment.

"How long have you been lying to me?" Arizona demanded.

Callie's glare was boring into her again. "You just wanted me to be fine again. So I was."

"No! No, I wanted you to heal. I wanted to get my Calliope, MY CALLIOPE, back. I knew it would never be the same entirely, but I wanted you back. Not an act, not a sham. But you aren't better. If anything this is setting you back further," Arizona snapped. "I want you back when you are actually back. As long as that takes, I'm going to stay. I'll help you."

"You have no clue what it is like!"

"Then help me understand!" Arizona was screaming now, she knew the neighbors could probably hear her, but she didn't care.

Callie advanced on her. "You want me to hit you until you can't stand? Do you want me to knock you down and pound your head into the floor? Do you want me to hold you down and rape you?" her voice escalated with each questions. "Do you want me to lock you in a cage?"

"No," Arizona said, the anger fading.

"Do you? You want to understand, that's what you just said." Callie towered over her, "So I'll help you, if that's what you really want. You want me to tie you to the table and beat you with a belt until you bleed? And then keep going? You want me to call you the demeaning, degrading things that they called me?"

"Callie."

"Cunt. Lesbian bitch. Slut. Sex addict, they liked that one when they were raping me. Mexican whore. Slave. Do you want me to call you those?"

"No," Arizona whispered.

"You want me to drag you around by your hair? Throw you against walls? Force you to have sex with me, make you pleasure me until I'm done with you? Then lock you up until I'm ready for you again? Is that what you want?" Her face was inches from Arizona's.

"Callie."

"Do you?"

"No."

"You don't want to understand, Arizona. No one wants to understand," Callie stalked away. In her mind, the fear on Arizona's face had registered but it had only served to fuel her anger. She was shaking; her hands were clenched into fists. As she took a few breaths, tears began to well up. "God, Arizona. No one wants to understand this."

"Callie."

"I could have hurt you! Just like they did to me. I could have hurt you and not even thought about it. That's how fucked up I am now! I wanted to, just for a minute, I wanted to make someone else hurt as bad as I am," Callie refused to look at her. "That's how messed up I am now. I'm sorry."

"Callie, you didn't hurt me."

"I could have."

"But you didn't. And that's what makes the difference," Arizona took Callie's head in her hands. "I want to help you, but I can't. Especially not if you don't tell me the truth and be honest with me. Really honest, not this fake cover up. You are not better."

"I thought I was. I had acted so well I'd fooled myself. Until today, Arizona, until today I really thought I was better. Seeing him, it brought everything back. Things I hadn't remembered until now. The way he would make me have sex, the way he taught me, it was like I wanted it all happen to me. I don't think it could technically be called rape. They would all make me beg for it, but he…I laid there passively while he did it. He was the first one to electrocute me. Don just took it to an extreme. That first surge of electricity coursing through my body when I wouldn't lay the way he wanted me to, Arizona you could never understand."

"Tell me how to help you," Arizona said, leaning back.

Callie raised her gaze back to Arizona's face. "Make me forget," she said before she brought her lips crashing into the blonde's. "Make me forget, Arizona." Her hands were already under her shirt, stroking creamy skin, slowly rising. Her kisses were insistent; her tongue probing before Arizona even knew what was happening. Callie pressed against her, pushing her backwards towards the couch, pausing to rip her own shirt off, leaving the tight restricting corset as the only barrier between Arizona and her hot skin.

Arizona studied the offending object, noticing for the first time the amount of leather that was incorporated and how tightly Callie had tied it. She didn't even know how Callie was still breathing. Her eyes flashed up to Callie's face. Her eyes were dark. Previously she had mistaken it for lust, but now she saw the detachment. Her fingers found the ties of the corset and she ripped it apart. Callie gasped as she found the ability to breathe again. Arizona threw the corset onto the floor. "Don't ever wear that again."

"Arizona please."

"No," Arizona said stubbornly. "We can talk, but we're not doing this. Not for a long time. You're not doing it because you're better and you can. You're doing it to cover everything up. Dammit, why didn't I see that before? You aren't better, Calliope. It's just another act."

"I can't take steps backwards."

"Callie, that's all you've been doing."

Arizona retreated to the bedroom to change. Callie was left standing in the middle of the living room with two halves of the leather corset at her feet. She reached down and picked them up. Leather and lace had been separated. The leather sent flashes through her mind of her imprisonment. It was similar to the outfits they had made her wear. It was tan, like the cuffs secured on her wrists and ankles and the collar that had been around her neck. The laces, on the other hand, brought only memoires of Arizona. Nights spent in, connecting intimately and being together, moments stolen at work. As a whole, it had all run together in her head, symbolizing just sex, an escape. It was restrictive, and had settled her back into the comfortable terror of her imprisonment. She sunk to the floor and let the realization wash over her. She was more comfortable in the fear and terror of that enslavement than she was with dealing with freedom. Her imprisonment had been predictable. She couldn't predict anything in her real life, today was a prime example of that. Her imprisonment had been controlled. She couldn't control her life; she found herself longing for it from time to time, that control.

Her fingers absently brushed the scar on her hip. The constant reminder of what they had done to her. She would never forget the pain from that. The path of thinking she sometimes wandered down made her sick. As much as she longed for control, she knew she would find ways to cope eventually, she knew she couldn't long to go back to being a slave. And she knew that she had to save that girl at the hospital from further subjection. She had to save her from that man. She still could not remember his name, but she knew it was him. She knew his face and if she heard his voice, she would remember that voice. She would know without a shadow of a doubt.

"How could anyone want that?" she asked to no one.

Silence.

"Someone who has been programmed to," she whispered. Their reign of terror over her was not yet finished. Imprisonment couldn't keep them out of her mind. "Really, it's just beginning."

She stood and walked to the kitchen. Looking one last time at the pieces of the broken corset in her hands, she let her right hand fall, the piece of material dropping into the trashcan. She picked her shirt up from the floor and opened the bedroom door. Arizona was sitting on the bed in a towel, her back to the door. Her hair was wet. Callie couldn't remember hearing the water running in the bathroom. "Arizona?"

After a moment, the blonde turned to look at her. Tears were running down her cheeks, her blue eyes were blurry. "I don't want to see that thing," she indicated the piece of fabric in Callie's hand.

"I threw away the other half," she said softly.

"And you couldn't bring yourself to throw that half away?"

"I didn't want to."

"Callie!"

"No," Callie snapped. "Let me explain. You ripped it in half. You ripped the leather away from the lace. You separated the bondage from the freedom." She held out the lace in her left hand. "You are the lace. And I'm not going to throw the lace away."

Arizona laughed at herself. "I'm the lace, huh?"

"You are the lace," Callie handed her the fabric. "You are the good. And you are right."

"I am?" Arizona looked back up at her.

"Yes. Yes, you are. So, can we talk?" Callie asked. "If I'm going to go back there, if I'm going to help that girl, I'm going to need to talk. And you are going to need to listen and not interrupt. Don't say anything until I'm finished. Just let me get it all out. That girl, Arizona, you need to call the police. For me. That girl is in danger."

"Okay, I will. I'll call Investigator Klein as soon as we finish talking."

"No now!"

"Callie."

"Arizona, you have to call now."

"Callie, he's going to want to interview you. You haven't talked to Sayles, or me, or Mark yet. You can't snap like you did at work. So we'll talk, and then we'll call him. Because honestly, I don't even know what to say to him right now. So you need to tell me what happened."

* * *

They were lying in bed later that night. Each thought the other was asleep. Arizona lay on her side facing the wall, tears that had never actually stopped still flowing down her cheeks. She had really thought that Callie was better, but the truth was that her wishful thinking had blinded her to Callie's real problems. She felt guilty, like she should have done something differently. Something more. But she had never stopped feeling guilty, not since the day Callie disappeared. Not since she spent hours fuming in anger over the fact that Callie had forgotten their date night while she was being beaten and raped. She had failed to protect Callie that day, and every day since then. She had failed her in every way. Some days, when Callie had particularly bad flashbacks, she felt no better than those guys who had done all of those awful things to her. And now, now she realized that Callie had been spending months pretending to be better, because she knew Arizona wanted her to be.

Callie lay staring at the ceiling, looking at the back of Arizona's head every so often. She had tried so hard to be better for them, and when she couldn't she had simply just acted like she was. She didn't want to be damaged anymore. But seeing him today, seeing him had blown her cover.

"Calory," she whispered suddenly. "Calory!"

Arizona twisted around quickly, wiping away her tears. "What?"

"Calory, the guy, his name is Calory," Callie said, excitement filling her voice. She had remembered. "I just thought of it."

Arizona smiled, "That's great baby. We'll tell the police when we call tomorrow."

"Arizona," Callie said, suddenly quiet. "Is that girl okay?"

"I called Bailey, she's not letting anyone near that girl until the police come tomorrow," Arizona reassured her.

Callie nodded.

Silence permeated the air. Arizona lay half twisted, propped up on her elbow, unsure of what to do.

"Arizona," Callie said.

"Yes Calliope?"

"Sleep with me tonight."

Arizona laughed, "Callie, I am sleeping with you."

"No, you're sleeping in the same bed as me. I want to fall asleep like we used to, with your head on my chest, my arm around your back and yours around my stomach. I want to feel your arm go slack as you fall asleep. Sleep with me tonight." Callie put her hand on Arizona's arm. "Sleep with me tonight."

"Okay," Arizona crawled over and laid her head on Callie's warm shoulder. "I'm – I'm sorry, Calliope. I failed you. I haven't been able to protect you, from anything."

"No one can protect me from my dreams, Arizona."

"But I didn't get what was going on today. And I let you run away. I didn't get it."

"You didn't come after me," Callie said softly.

"I didn't come after you."

They left it at that. There was nothing else to say. Callie knew that Arizona had had to do her job. Callie didn't blame her but she knew Arizona blamed herself. Arizona had done the best she could, sending Mark. It had probably worked out for the better that Mark had found her anyway. Arizona wouldn't have been able to break down the door, or control her long enough to put a syringe full of sedative into her arm. Callie knew that Arizona had done the right thing. She would have hurt her hand Arizona come after her, and she would have never been able to forgive herself. She could hardly forgive herself for screaming at her earlier.

Her hand brushed through Arizona's hair and she heard the light sounds that signaled her girlfriend was about to fall into deep sleep. She smiled and let Arizona's snores lull her to sleep.

* * *

Arizona's hand on the small of her back propelled her forward as she fought the urge to run again. Arizona had called the police, they would be meeting them there soon. Callie had to check the alignment of the bones Arizona and Bailey had set the previous day. Arizona had also said that Bailey wanted to brief her on the case privately beforehand. Callie wasn't entirely sure why and her nerves increased as she changed into her scrubs.

"I know we never discussed it," Bailey began once they sat down in the conference room. "But when you were…brought into the hospital–"

"Rescued, Bailey."

"When you were rescued. The scar on your hip…" Bailey trailed off.

"What is it, Bailey?"

"She has one too, Callie," Bailey said. "Callie, this girl…I think she's going through the same thing…"

"I know," Callie took a few breaths. _She'd already been branded. God knows what this girl has been through already._

"She's sixteen, Torres."

Callie nodded, "We're going to get her out of this. We are."

* * *

She sat in the conference room alone after that. Her heart was racing, but her breathing was slowing. The anxiety was overwhelming. She knew that she needed to get in there and talk to this girl. She may be able to break through to her where the others couldn't. There had to be a way to help her break out, but it wasn't going to be easy. She ran her fingers through her long hair. _Come on, Callie_._ You can do this. You can do this. _Bailey had told her that the man, Calory, had not been in to see the girl, nor had he come around at all. She felt safer; hopefully the police would get there soon with Arizona.

Confidence. It was something that she didn't have much of these days. She gathered what she had and exited the room. She walked across the hall, head held high, entering the room on the tail end of Bailey saying "Dr. Torres will be in soon to check your breaks."

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she took the chart from Bailey. "How are we today?"

The girl just stared at her blankly.

"She won't talk," Bailey murmured.

"You go ahead, I've got this," Callie said.

"Sure?'

"Yeah, it's okay," Callie reassured her, wishing that she felt as confident as she was forcing herself to sound. Bailey patted her back and closed the door behind her. Callie watched the girl as she watched Bailey walk away. "It's okay, you're safe here."

The girl shifted her gaze back to Callie.

"I'm just going to check your legs and your collarbone. I'm sure Dr. Robbins and Dr. Bailey did a wonderful job, but I just have to check. Is that okay?" Callie asked.

The girl nodded.

Callie firmly ran her hands over the girl's femurs, checking the pin placement. "So, can you tell me your name?"

She got no answer, the girl just stared back at her. She gave no signs of pain if she felt any when Callie pressed down.

"Good, good. Does it hurt when I do this?" Callie pressed a different spot. The girl winced but shook her head no. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Car accident," she mumbled.

"Okay, were you wearing a seat belt?"

The girl shook her head.

"Can you tell me why?" Another shake of the head. Callie nodded. "The man you came in with, can you tell me who he is?" The look of fear in the girl's green eyes told Callie what she needed to know. She leaned over and ran her fingers over the set collarbone. "Good. They'll heal nicely."

The girl nodded.

Callie looked at her curiously. "Because your femurs were both broken, I just want to check your hips for damage." She said it cautiously, but noticed the immediate stiffness in the girl and her hand shot down to hold the gown, preventing Callie from touching or lifting the fabric. "It's okay, I just have to run my hands over them. Okay?"

The girl's eyes bored into hers and she refused to move her hand to allow Callie to complete her exam.

"You have a scar there that you don't want me to see."

The girl's eyes grew wide.

"That man gave it to you."

The girl was terrified.

"It's okay," Callie looked at her. "I have one too."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: _I'm sorry that I left you guys with such a cliffhanger :P, you get another one tonight, or today, depending on what country you are in and what time it is when you read this._

_Thank you again to all of my lovely reviewers, you guys make me so happy. It's awesome knowing how much you all love this._

Texas - _Thanks :)_

Logan - _Here you go my friend!_

Stephanie -_ It gets more intense! A real fight say what? :D_

Ye - _Thanks darling_

_Those of you who follow me on Tumblr got a little taste of this chapter a few days ago. I will warn you that the scene has been altered a little bit, just some things got added. It has the same meaning :)_

* * *

"It's okay, I have one too."

She had never before seen an expression such as the one that passed across that girl's face. The incredible amount of incredulous wonder and disbelief was overwhelming. "What?"

Callie looked down at her right hip. She had never shown anyone but Arizona before, not even Sayles. Taking a breath, she rolled her scrub pants down and pulled her top up, revealing the one scar that refused to fade no matter how much of Mark's lotion she rubbed into it. The girl stared at it. "It's okay."

"Natalie," she said, looking up. "My name is Natalie."

"Well, that's a start," Callie let out the breath that she had been holding and smiled. "But I really do need to check your hips, and I'd rather not have to sedate you. I think you've been through enough. I won't hurt you."

Natalie removed her hand slowly from the gown. Callie quickly ran her hands over the narrow hips. She could more clearly feel how badly the girl's bones were protruding. She made sure that she watched where her hands went. She never let her gaze drop from the girl's eyes, willing calm and certainty into her own. "Good."

Natalie watched her take some notes down.

"Last name?"

Natalie jumped at the question. "Greene," Natalie said softly, "with an e on the end."

"Okay," Callie sat the chart back on the end of the bed. "Well, everything looks good."

"Good," Natalie said, barely a whisper escaping her lips.

"The police are on their way, he can't hurt you anymore," Callie said, wishing she believed it for herself. "Dr. Robbins is meeting them and bringing them here." Natalie nodded. "How long have you been with him?"

She looked away.

"They had me for three months," Callie said after a moment. "I've only been free for about four."

Natalie looked at her with fearful eyes. "I don't know. That last day I remember was May seventeenth. He'd had me for three days at that point."

_Four months, as long as she had been free. Was this girl kidnapped because she'd escaped?_ "It's September twenty fifth."

"Oh," Natalie nodded. "Time didn't matter after a while."

She was surprisingly vocal, but Callie could see the fear hanging on the edges of her composure. Callie smiled. "I know." She stood there, trying to think of something to say. She heard the door open and assumed Arizona was there. She watched the color drain out of Natalie's face and knew something was wrong. The next thing she heard made her skin crawl.

"Natalie," the cool, cruel voice washed over Callie. "I see you have a guest. I certainly hope you have been having a lovely chat."

Callie watched the fear explode in Natalie's eyes. She knew it was mirrored in her own. Forcing herself, she turned to face him, using her body to block him from Natalie. She would make good on her promise. He would not hurt this girl again. His eyes raked over her body. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her lungs would not fill up with air.

"Oh, look what we have here," he snarled, the cruelty in his voice was exponentially harsher. "The one that got away. Oh yes, I remember you."

She held her breath.

"Callie."

He said her name and she felt helpless. The curtains over the window were closed, no one could see in. He shut the door. She was trapped. Natalie was trapped. She had no way to getting anyone's attention. She had to protect Natalie; no matter what that meant.

"You got three of my most promising recruits locked up!" he snapped. The anger emanated from him. "You almost blew my entire operation."

"Leave!" she said.

"Has freedom empowered you? Do you think you are stronger?" he took a step towards her, she didn't waiver. He took another step towards her. She stepped back. He smiled. "You're not a completely lost cause, are you?"

"Go away," she said, her voice shaking.

He continued on his advance.

"Leave her alone!" Natalie said. Inwardly, Callie was floored that she had the fall to stand up to him.

His attention shifted. "You, little urchin, have yet to learn your place I see."

Callie pushed him hard, in a moment of reflex. He stumbled back.

"You bitch," he reached forward and slapped her across the face. Hearing that name again took the wind out of her as she staggered, her legs hitting Natalie's hospital bed.

"Get out of here," Callie said again, fear rising in her voice. _Where is Arizona?_ "Just leave us alone."

"How long has it been since you escaped, my love?" he asked her. "Three months?"

"Four," she whispered, compelled to answer him.

"In four months you've managed to break your training? They must have not done as well as I thought," he advanced on her again. "Stand up."

She remained on the bed.

"I said stand up!" he barked. Fear overtook her senses and she found herself automatically rising at his command. "Good."

"Please, just leave us alone," she was sobbing.

He smirked. "Let's see how much you remember." He placed his hands on her chest.

"Leave her alone!" Natalie called out again.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," Calory snarled. Natalie shrunk back against the pillows. He turned his attention back to Callie. Watching her face twist in pain he slid his hands down over her breasts. She, almost mechanically, arched against him. Shame flooded through her at her body's response. _At least he hasn't touched Natalie_. She couldn't control the way her body reacted to him. She felt his fingers tap twice on her left thigh. She felt her legs automatically spread apart. She could feel her reactions, but she couldn't control them, it was like she was his puppet. Then his hand was between her legs and she was grinding against him, as she had been trained to do months ago. "You see, Natalie, this is how a properly trained bitch behaves when men command her attentions. You would do well to learn from her," he said.

"Don't listen to him," Callie managed to say. He smacked her and caught her jaw fast in his hand.

"You stupid Mexican whore, you want me to fuck you. Right now, you want me to. Because you know you only "

"What the hell?" Arizona exclaimed. Two cops that Callie recognized from her rescue were behind Arizona, standing in the doorway. No one had heard them open the door.

"Please," Callie whimpered.

"Hey!" Arizona yelled. She saw the tears in Callie's eyes and where the man's hand was nestled between her legs.

"Zona."

Arizona snapped at hearing the painful tone in Callie's voice. She launched herself forward and pulled him off of Callie. Turning him around, her right book connected neatly with his temple. Her knee caught him in the groin. As he bent over double, her elbow landed on his back and he fell to the ground. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch." She didn't stop, her feet lashing out as she kicked him over and over before the police finally dragged her off. "You fucking bastard!"

"Assault!" he groaned as the officers cuffed his hands behind his back and then hauled him to his feet. "Officers, I want her arrested for assault."

"You fucking dick!" Arizona launched forward again, but Klein blocked her.

"Little," he asked of his partner. "Did you see this lovely young woman assault this man?"

Arizona hid her bloody knuckles behind her back, smearing her lab coat in red.

"No sir," Little responded. "I saw him trip in an attempt at flight and hit his head on that young lady's hospital bed."

"That's what I saw too, Little." Klein nodded. "Sir, I'm sorry, but we seem to have no recollection of the events to which you speak, and we were right here the whole time. Now if you will come with us."

"Good day ladies," Little said¸ pushing Calory forward.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in…"

Arizona turned to Callie, who was standing, sobbing silently, and watching Calory being hauled out of the room. "Calliope?"

Callie turned to her. "I couldn't, I couldn't let him hurt her," she whispered, falling into Arizona's embrace. "He got me again, Arizona. He found me. He knew who I was. He touched me. You promised me he wouldn't hurt me, you promised!"

"Shh, baby," Arizona soothed. "I've got you."

"What the hell happened?" Bailey came running. "I saw the police."

"I thought you were guarding the door," Arizona snapped.

"I had patients, Callie said that she had it," Bailey responded. "What happened?"

"He came in the room and shut the door. She told him to leave. She wouldn't let him touch me," Natalie said, not taking her eyes off of Callie. "He touched her."

Bailey looked at Arizona.

"I didn't get here fast enough," Arizona said. "I…it's my fault."

* * *

Against Webber's orders and Callie's wishes, Arizona had dragged Callie home soon after the distressing event. She was shell shocked, the incredible look of numbness that was blanching her features made it impossible for Arizona to read Callie's mental state. They sat on the couch, Arizona slowly stirring her tea while Callie's mug of coffee lay forgotten on the coffee table. She'd asked for wine. Arizona wouldn't give it to her. The heat radiating from the cup in Arizona's hand was serving to soothe her knuckles from where she had punched Calory. They remained near motionless while Arizona searched for the words to say to Callie. This had been nothing like watching those video clips. Callie was in a slightly better emotional state now than she was in during the trial, or at least she had been. But the actual physical actions used on her again had reduced her almost back to the shell that had been rescued four months ago. Arizona couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. There were so many ifs.

"Now there is no one else," she said finally. "They're all locked up."

Callie didn't move.

"Right?"

"There is no one else." Her tone was dull and flat, lifeless.

Arizona nodded. "I'm so sorry, Calliope."

"Just…"Callie barely whispered. "Why? Why did he have to find me when I was alone? Why does this keep happening to me?"

"I don't know, baby," Arizona looked at her, helpless. She watched Callie's features, trying to decipher the emotions so perfectly hidden behind the clouds of pain in Callie's eyes and the firm set of her jaw. "You saved that girl today, Callie."

"So what? Now she can go through this every day too?" Callie finally looked up at her. "Arizona, she'd be better off dead."

"You can't think that–"

"I would be better off dead," Callie added, cutting her off. She stood silently and walked into the bedroom. She left the door open behind her, but only by a crack.

Arizona sighed, sinking deeper into the couch cushions. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She would not cry. Not now, Callie needed her to be strong now. Trying to distract herself, she took a sip of tea. It had gone cold, its therapeutic qualities having lost their effect on her. She sat the cup down on the coffee table next to Callie's forgotten mug. Thoughts were wandering through her head, but she couldn't nail any of them down. She just felt like a failure, she should have done something more. Callie was thrown back to square one, maybe even further. Rustling caught her attention and her head twisted towards the bedroom. "Callie?"

She got no response, but the rustling continued. She stood up slowly, fatigue had settled into her muscles, and made her way to their bedroom. It had been ransacked. She stood for a moment, staring in disbelief at the mess of clothing and personal items that lay scattered everywhere.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Arizona asked. Callie paced, grabbing things from her dresser and closet and adding them to the mess inside her bag.

"I'm leaving," Callie said softly, zipping it shut. She slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'm leaving."

"Callie wait," Arizona rested her injured hand on Callie's arm.

"No." Callie said, throwing Arizona's hand off of her. "Get out of my way."

She winced. "Callie, you can't just keep running away."

"Are you kidding me right now? Arizona, you just don't get anything! I don't even know why I stayed here. I don't know why I thought you could protect me! You, of all people."

"Callie," Arizona pleaded.

The pain in her voice hit Callie's heart, but she shrugged it off. She was no stranger to pain. She and pain were like lovers, caught in the complicated dance of war and peace. She opened the door, and stalked out. Arizona followed her. Callie impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive, brushing off Arizona's hand every time she touched her. "Arizona just don't."

"Callie please," Arizona said. She had no idea what Callie's intentions were. A month's worth of clothing was packed haphazardly in her travel bag. She wasn't just going for a walk in the park. "Callie, talk to me."

The bell chimed and Callie plowed ahead into the elevator, ignoring Arizona's request.

"Calliope."

"Arizona, stop Calliope-ing me. That doesn't get you what you want. I said I'm leaving."

Arizona sighed heavily and Callie whirled on her, the anger that had been simmering finally seeping out, "You can't protect me. He just walked into the room and did what he wanted. I'm not safe here. I'll never get over it here. How could I be so stupid? I knew he would find me. I knew he would hurt me again. This place, this apartment, the hospital, it's all too real. They won't stay out of my head. And you! You with your promises and lies. I have to get out of here." The bell chimed again and she walked away resolutely.

"Where are you going?" Arizona called after her. She didn't turn around. "Callie!"

The elevator doors shut. Arizona slumped against the wall. Tears were slowly falling down her face and she absently brought her hand up to wipe them away. She had tried, she had tried so hard to be everything for Calliope. She had tried to protect her but who could have guessed that would happen. _I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have left a nurse at the doors to collect the police. But she had insisted that she would be fine. If they had just been a few minutes earlier, maybe that man wouldn't have been able to touch Callie. _She had risked her career attacking him. The police could have arrested her too. She flexed her hand tentatively, knowing that tomorrow she wouldn't regret the decision no matter how badly it hurt. _Callie, where are you going? I stuck by you through everything. I tried to be honest about everything. I tried so hard to be strong. Callie, I tried to outwit them, but I couldn't get in your head. I tried Callie, I tried. Come back, I'll try harder. I know it was my fault, but I'll try harder. Please Callie, please come back._ "Please, come back," she whispered, having sunk to the floor.

The bell chimed again and the doors opened. Mark looked up, shocked. Then concern crossed his brow. "Robbins?"

Her eyes wandered up to his.

"Arizona what happened?" She could hear the note of panic in his voice.

She shrugged, the utter helplessness of her situation weighing down on her like a blanket. She didn't know what to tell Mark. Or how to tell him. "She's gone."

Mark crouched down and pulled her up to her feet. "What do you mean?" Even though the panic was rising in him, he could see that she needed his sympathy and support in that moment more than anything else.

"Callie," Arizona laughed in spite of herself. "She left. She took her stuff, and she left."

"Callie?" Now concern was blossoming in his mind along with the panic. "Where did she go? Where the hell did she go?"

As the tears began falling again, she threw her hands into the air. "I don't know. She told me that I couldn't protect her and that she was leaving. She didn't know why she stayed here with me. She ignored me when I asked where she was going. I don't know."

"She didn't give you any hints or clues?"

"No. I mean she packed a bag full of clothing, I don't think she is just going for a walk around Seattle. I don't think–I don't think she's planning on coming back."

Mark pulled her into his arms. _Callie, what the hell?_ He didn't understand how she could just leave Arizona a wreck like that. Not when the blonde had been so strong and dealt with so much pressure. He would bring her back to Arizona, kicking and screaming if he had to. They were in love; that much he knew. Callie loved Arizona and if she was doing and saying things like what Arizona was describing he knew Callie wasn't in her right mind. But Callie hadn't been in her right mind for a long time now. He needed to get the details from Arizona before he made any rash decisions. Leaving Arizona alone right now was not a good idea either. They would find Callie.

* * *

"One way to Miami," Callie said. "As soon as possible."

"There is a flight leaving in half an hour," the attendant said sweetly.

Callie looked down and nodded. "That's perfect."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: _Hey guys! Just a heads up, this is a more low key chapter. _

Stephanie - _She grew up with the name Arizona and learned how to play dirty on the playground. She's protecting the woman she loves. BAMF! :)_

Logan - _I love you and your reviews too!_

BL - _I also love it when Arizona hits people, she's always so calm and collected, I love to see her lash out._

Pammie - _I like both your theories and philosophy. :)_

_Also, thank you so much Aimee! You know what you did, hopefully one day soon these lovely people will get to see it too! Enjoy guys!_

* * *

He got her back to the apartment. He had been waiting for her to break down, though he never thought the catalyst would be a reason like this. His eyes made a quick sweep; everything seemed to be in its place. Except there was no Callie. The bedroom door was ajar and Mark wasn't sure whether to steer her in that directions or towards the couch. "Go look."

"Sorry?"

"Go look, in the bedroom," Arizona choked, hugging herself, trying to prevent the tears from falling. It wasn't doing any good.

He moved away from her, slowly opening the door .There was a completely different atmosphere in this room. Clothing and personal belongings were strewn across the floor, dresser drawers were hanging open, one of the closet doors was hanging open with a pile of stuff laying before it. He didn't linger, even though he'd seen most of Callie's belongings before. The air was what stood out to him the most though. They had obviously fought in here. The left over tension was so strong it set his teeth on edge. He could feel despair, frustration, and a lingering resentment. He shut the door, containing the tension and providing a barrier for Arizona. Keeping his body turned away, he looked over at her. She looked pathetic. Her face was blurred with tears. Her lips were pressed tightly together, and similarly she clung to herself. She was stiff.

"Arizona," he said softly. "What happened?"

"She got up…no," she thought. "She told me that she would be better off dead."

Panic shot through Mark's heart.

"But it was calm. She wasn't saying that she wanted to be dead. She was just saying that it would be better than dealing with everything she was dealing with, the repercussions of what had happened to her. Then she got up and went into the bedroom. I sat here for a minute or two, well, more like five. She packed; she told me she was leaving. I followed her to the elevator. In the elevator she said that she couldn't get over it here. That she couldn't believe," she was beginning to cry again, "that she couldn't believe she trusted me to protect her. That I lied to her."

"Did she snap?"

"No," Arizona shook her head. "It was calm, rational."

"But after what happened today…" Mark trailed off. At Arizona's confused expression he added, "Bailey told me. I saw you two leaving."

"She was numb, stoic. Expressionless. I had no idea what she was thinking. But it seemed rational."

Mark nodded, and then looked at her curiously. "What all did you say she took with her?"

"Everything," Arizona said. Hopelessness invaded her voice, "Like she was running away for good."

"Call her parents," Mark said. "She's going to Miami."

* * *

Callie stowed her bag in the overhead compartment and sunk into her seat. She hadn't called her mother. Her mom would call Arizona if she knew what was going on. She didn't want anyone knowing where she was. The connections with Seattle needed to be cut, briefly. She needed a breather. She needed some space. Miami was the furthest thing away from Seattle without leaving the country that had no ties to what had happened to her. She would call Webber when she got home and explain, though he would be furious. He would threaten to replace her. She was almost ready to tell him to go ahead. Her gaze rested on the expansive wings of the plane. The feeling that she would never be healed enough to do her job was hanging over her. She didn't respond to any of the attendant's questions. Her gaze remained fixed on the cold steel wings. _I just need to get away. Far far away_.

* * *

"Yeah, she didn't tell me," Arizona said with a sigh. "I don't know. No, Mark went out to look for her. So far he hasn't found her."

"She didn't call us," Esmerelda said. "She usually calls."

"I don't know. She just…"

"Calliope has always been difficult in times of distress," Esmerelda said. "She deals with things in her own way. She is unpredictable."

"You're telling me," Arizona pulled her legs up and ticked her feet underneath of her. "She's unpredictable at the best of times."

Esmerelda laughed. "Do not worry about her, my Arizona. I believe that Mark's guess is right. If she just wanted to leave right away she would have and come back for her things later. When my Callie feels the need to run, she does not wait."

"I hope you are both right," Arizona said.

"I will call you, sweetheart, when she arrives," Esmerelda soothed. "Try not to worry too much. I know some worry is inevitable."

Arizona could only manage to nod, even though she felt ridiculous because she knew that Esmerelda could not see her.

"Be strong a little longer. Calliope will come back to you," Esmerelda said. "We will speak again soon."

"Okay, thank you," Arizona said. "Bye."

She sat the phone down beside her. Mark opened the door calling her name. "Robbins?"

"Right here, Sloan," she said tiredly.

"She's not at work," he said, closing the door.

"Why would she be there, Mark?" Arizona said, exhaustion lending a biting sarcasm into her words.

He sat down beside her, "I thought she might be with the girl, Natalie. She's not at the park, or the Archfield. I drove around town and didn't see any sign of her."

"She hasn't called home yet, but Esme thinks that you are right. She said that she would call if Callie called or showed up," Arizona motioned to the phone.

"So now you're going to sit there until she calls huh?" Mark said, "You need to do something, get your mind off of things."

"I need to go clean up our bedroom," Arizona said, but she didn't move. She couldn't make herself move.

"Arizona, you aren't going to do anything good for yourself just sitting there."

"There is nothing else I can do, Mark."

* * *

She paid the taxi driver and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had been home. She keyed in the code on the gate and watched them slowly swing open. The landscaper was out, and he looked up at her with a surprised smile. "Hola Miguel," she called. He waved and she continued on her way up the driveway. The gates closed securely behind her.

Her mother greeted her at the door. "Calliope."

"Mamá," Callie launched herself into her mother's arms. "¿Comó estas?"

"How am I?" her mother held her. "I think the question here is how are you? And more importantly, why are you here?"

"Calliope," Carlos' voice floated to her. She broke out of her mother's embrace and hugged her father. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips to her cheek. "It is good to see you."

"Daddy," she breathed. "It's good to see you too."

"I've missed you." Callie smiled at him as she pulled back.

Esmerelda motioned for their butler to take Callie's bags from her. "To her room, please."

Carlos kept his arm around her and shepherded her towards the living room. Esmerelda followed, sitting in an armchair across from the couch where Carlos sat with Callie. "It is good to have you home, safe."

"Yes, amor, it is good to have you home," Esmerelda smiled. Callie could see something hidden behind her guarded eyes. "It has been too long."

"It's always too long," Carlos said, joyous that Callie was home.

"Yes," Callie nodded.

"Darling, why have you come home? And without calling?"

"I can go," Callie said suddenly, standing up. "I did not mean to be a burden."

"Mija," Carlos put his hand on her arm and beckoned her to sit back down with him. "You are always welcome. You never have to call first."

"Yes, but usually she does," Esmerelda pointed out. She was conflicted. She was overjoyed to have her daughter back at home with them, but she knew that Callie had left Arizona in a lot of pain. "Calliope?"

"I had to get away from there, mom. I couldn't deal with it anymore."

"You were doing so well last time we talked," Esmerelda said, concern now laced through her words.

Callie looked at her helplessly before burying her head in her hands and sobbing. Her father pulled her into his arms. "What happened? Who hurt you?" Carlos demanded. "Did Arizona–?"

"What? No!" Callie pulled away. "Arizona has been nothing but supportive, and loving, and…and how have I repaid her…" her words were soft as she trailed off.

"What happened?" Carlos questioned.

"He–" Callie choked on her words. "There was an incident."

"Those evil men are in jail, correct?"

"All but one of them," Callie whispered.

"What do you–"

"Carlos," Esmerelda warned. She could see the fragile state that Callie was in. "She will tell us when she is ready."

"Can I stay here, for a while? I'm not sure how long yet," Callie looked up at her mother, her tears subsiding. Absolute need was written in her eyes.

"Absolutely Calliope. You may stay for however long you wish," Carlos answered, soothing her. "You don't have to leave, if you don't want to."

"Carlos Luis Torres!" Esmerelda hissed. "We talked about this."

"She can–"

"She cannot," Esmerelda said. "She can stay for however long she needs, but she has a job, a career, patients, her own home, friends, and a girlfriend." She glared at her husband, making it known that she would have it in for him later. Turning her attention to Callie, she said, "Speaking of girlfriend. Does Arizona know that you are here?"

"No, I'm not telling her," Callie said. "And neither, mother, are you."

"Callie."

"No. I need a break. I need to cut all of my ties for just a little while," Callie said. "If Arizona knows that I'm here she'll be on the next flight. I just need to get away."

"You should at least call her and tell her that you are safe. You know she is worried about you," Esmerelda insisted. She was letting on that she knew more than Callie had told her, but she was worried about Arizona.

"No, mother," Callie snapped. She stood and began walking out of the room. "Do not talk to her."

Carlos glared at his wife. "Do not look at me like that Carlos. We have discussed this. Callie has made her choice and we are supporting her. Besides. We like Arizona. I like Arizona. She loves Callie."

"Maybe Callie realizes–"

"Do _not_ use her trauma to try to persuade her to your wishes. Do not."

Carlos also stood. "Do not talk to Arizona, Esme."

Esmerelda watched her husband walk out of the room after Callie and shut the doors behind him. She sighed, between Carlos and Calliope she had an interesting couple of days headed her way.

* * *

The phone rang and Arizona jumped in shock. She had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting up, feet still tucked underneath of her. She hadn't moved all day. She searched for the phone blindly and lost her balance, tumbling onto the floor. Quickly tossing the blanket aside she frantically found the answer button, "Hello?"

"Arizona," Esmerelda said softly. "It's Esme."

"Hi," Arizona said, trying to not let hope rise.

"She's here. She got here several hours ago. She forbade me from speaking with you," Esmerelda answered her unasked questions. "She's fine."

Arizona let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'll be–"

"No," Esmerelda cut her off. "Do not come here, Arizona. Callie needs her space. We will take care of her and send her home to you soon. But please, do not come here. Callie needs a break."

Arizona fought tears, "What do I do?"

"Go about your life knowing that she is safe this time," Esmerelda said. "Even from Carlos. Do not worry about her."

"Carlos?"

Esmerelda laughed softly, "Do not worry about it dear. Your Calliope will be home soon. She just needs a break. And you sound like you need some sleep."

"Well if it's," she craned her neck to check the time on the microwave, "midnight here, it must be four am there?"

"Three am," Esmerelda yawned. "Like I said, Calliope forbade me from speaking to you. I had to wait for both her and my husband to go to bed. But you are my daughter now. My Calliope chose you. You will do well to remember that."

"Yes," Arizona smiled. "Thank you, Esme."

"Goodnight, my Arizona."

Arizona put the phone down. Callie was in Miami, Mark had been right. He made a good point. If Callie had just been staying at the Archfield she would have come back to get her stuff later, she wouldn't have taken the time to pack. It annoyed her that Mark knew Callie better than she did. _But he's known her longer_. _But she should know these things too._ She hadn't even thought of Miami as an option. At least she was safe.

Pulling herself to her feet, she realized how cramped she had been. She longed for bed, but knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep without Callie. Snatching the blanket that she could not remember covering herself with, she stretched out on the couch and settled in for a few hours of sleep before her shift started. She was going to have to explain to Webber what happened. He was going to yell. She groaned and turned over.

* * *

Callie was not sleeping. She stood in the middle of her room, where she had been for hours, just staring. Everything was familiar. There was no uncertainty, no fear. She was taking it all in. Her room was just as she'd left it before running off to Seattle to do her residency. There was a childlike quality about the room. Innocence and naivety about the world and its horrors hung in the air, enveloping her in welcome. But she was no longer naïve. Her gaze followed the walls lined with plaques and awards and trophies, all marking her achievements and victories of youth. Now victory was measured in a death count and mortality statistics. Achievements were small, unnoticeable steps forward. Pictures of her and her friends from undergraduate school and high school were pinned to one wall and she finally let her feet take her there.

She missed the feeling of invincibility that came and went with youth. They had heard the horror stories of young women who had gone missing. "That'll never happen to me," She whispered. "That'll never happen to me." She barely kept up with these girls anymore. Sighing, she turned towards the large, brass canopy bed with its velvet hangings. She remembered having a bad day and pulling them closed, encasing herself in a shell that protected from the outside world. Slipping out of her shoes, she climbed onto the king sized pillow top mattress that four girls could easily fit on for a sleepover, and pulled the curtains shut.

Instead of peace, quiet, and safety; she felt restless, nervous, and lonely. Walking out on Arizona had never been the right choice but in that moment it was the only way that she could ascertain that she wouldn't be followed. She sunk into the pillows and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I love you, Arizona." She let the numbness invade her again, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Arizona opened the bedroom door cautiously and let the events of the day before hit her in the chest. Mark was right; the air was thick with tension in here. She left the door open and moved over to the bed. Ignoring her body's strong desire to just curl up and sleep after the day's trials, she fisted the sheets in her hands and ripped them from the bed. Dropping them onto the floor, she continued stripping the bed down to the mattress. Sidestepping a hairdryer, she pulled open the closet doors and let out a squeak in fright. A box fell onto her, she barely had time to put her hands up to block it. _Why did they have so much junk?_ She pushed it out of the way with her foot and reached back up to pull down another set of sheets and the matching comforter. They were silk, crimson, with a comforter in brown with deep red details and stitching. They were Callie's favorite.

She spent precious time making the bed, tucking the corners in tightly, making sure the sheets were even and smooth. She and Callie usually did this together. They would bicker playfully about who had more material on their side, a tug of war game typically erupting. Then once it was made, they would flop down head to head, laughing and just enjoying the moment. She pulled the comforter up. Then she balled up the sheets on the floor and dropped them on the other side of the door so that she could take them down to the washing machines later. She picked up the clothing strewn about the floor. Some of it was hers, but most of it was Callie's from her calm rampage the day before. The scent of Callie's perfume was weaved into the air and she swung her head around. It was pooling on the floor. Callie had knocked it over the day before. It must have been slowly dripping out all night and day long. She sat it back up and grabbed a rag from the kitchen to wipe up the mess. She would go buy her more, if she could remember where Callie got it from.

Separating the clothes, she piled them on the bed and began folding the clean ones. Smiling when she found various pieces of clothing with memories attached, she quickly made her way through the pile. The last shirt she picked up was Callie's college t-shirt. It was worn and soft, the smell of Callie infused into the fabric. She stole it whenever she could; it was her favorite thing of Callie's to wear. She changed her top, burying her nose in the shirt and breathing in the scent of her girlfriend for a few moments before carrying on. Once the clothes were put away, the room looked much, much better. She picked up various objects that littered the floor, including the hairdryer, and put them away. All that was left was the box that she had pushed aside. She didn't know what made her do it, but she sat down on the floor and opened it. A picture of Callie with her arms around a very handsome looking young man lay on top. She turned it over. _Callie and Orion_. It was dated almost ten years ago. Her brother, Arizona remembered how Callie always shied away from talking about him. She sat the picture aside. A feeling of trepidation arose in her; this was Callie's personal stuff. Her past, personal memories. She didn't know if she had permission to go through this box. But she couldn't stop. There was too much she didn't know about in here. Papers that Callie had written in undergraduate classes and got excellent grades on sat on top. She didn't read them. She didn't need to know what grades Callie had gotten in college. She was a surgeon, obviously they had been good.

More pictures lay underneath. Callie and her friends at various events. She flipped through them, laughing at some. There were a few of a flag football game. She burst out laughing when she saw a group dumping the contents of a water cooler on Callie's head. The look on Callie's face was pure shock, but she looked happy. Arizona stacked the photos beside her and reached back into the box. Callie's bachelor's degree found its way into her hands, and then her master's. She smiled and set them aside. A hardbound book found her next. Curiosity drew at her eyes and she picked it up. She opened it and small, not so neat, handwriting was scribbled across the page.

_First day at Seattle Grace_.

"Oh my god," Arizona gasped, sitting back. This was Callie's journal from when she was an intern at the hospital. Guilt tried to creep into her heart but she squashed it down, and kept reading.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: _Okay guys, I'm really sorry. This is more setup. But, the trade off is three extra chapters. So. I hope you guys like this. Callie and Arizona are still separated. The next chapter, I promise, has all the action._

_To my wonderful reviewers who I can't respond to, you know who you are, thanks for hanging in there with me through this. The next update will get back to the conflict points. This is the calm before the final storm. _

_Also, if you go to my website link on my profile page, there is a link to my blog. On of the pages on the bottom of my sidebar says "Bleeding is a Luxury Cover Art", I would really appreciate it if you guys would take a look at some of the cover art my amazing friend made me and let me know which options is your favorite :) Plus they are just amazing,_

* * *

The first rays of dawn peeked through the open curtains illuminating a snoozing Arizona. Callie's journal was still clutched in her hand. Her head lay on her shoulder at an awkward angle. She'd been reading all night about Callie's beginning adventures at Seattle Grace as an intern, fresh out of med school and eager to learn. She had laughed and cried along with Callie's descriptions of cases and her friends, or rather, her competition. Bailey and Sydney, most notably, stood out in Arizona's head. Right now, at her place in the journal, Callie was doing her first rotation in Orthopedics and she had started off the first day hating it. That fact made Arizona laugh more than anything. Callie had such an affinity for her work. She had watched the transformation in Callie, or rather read it, over four short days. Her opinion had gone from boredom to fascination and love. She really was enjoying herself, even though as an intern she wasn't doing much yet. But somewhere after Callie had watched her first major bone restructuring surgery, and given an excellent suggestion that left the attending floored, Arizona had drifted off to sleep. Her legs had slid out and knocked over the stack of pictures she had retrieved out of the box the night before. She snored.

The alarm on her nightstand went off and she jolted awake. Her neck cramped painfully with the sudden movement. "Oh, ow," she whimpered, sleep still clinging to her brain. She put her free hand to the floor and pushed herself up, stumbling to the other side of the room. She turned the alarm off and stretched; the screaming cramp in her neck. She put her hand to it and massaged, trying to work out the pain embedded in her muscles. _Callie never would have let me sleep like that. _Callie. She looked down. The journal was still in her hand. She looked at the clock. "It's six already?" she groaned.

Stumbling, but with much less fear of falling, she made her way back to the box. Dropping to her knees, she sifted through the scattered pictures and found the one of Callie and Orion. Sliding it into the pages to mark her place, she closed the journal and sat it down on the floor. The rest of the hour was a blur as she started coffee, took a shower, got ready for work, and headed out the door with her travel mug in hand.

* * *

Callie picked a flower from a bush and slipped its long stem into her braided bangs. She remembered walking through the gardens as a child and feeling nothing but safety and security. It was her place to be, to think. She loved the flowers and the trees. A little way ahead she could see peach trees that were blooming. It never looked like this in Seattle. Seattle was rainy and cold. She let herself imagine moving back to Miami for a few moments. It was pretty, it was warm, she saw the sun more often than not, but it was empty. So, so empty. Arizona was missing in Miami. She would give up Miami a hundred times over for Arizona. But the peach trees were still pretty to look at.

"Calliope," her father's tentative call came from behind her. She turned and flashed him a genuine smile. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "I think we should." She took his offered arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your mother is concerned and angry that you haven't called Arizona," he said, chuckling. "I am more concerned about you."

"It was awful, Daddy," she said softly, her voice reverting to the child like version of itself. "I told Arizona they would find me again. She promised me that they wouldn't. But they did. They found me. He found me."

"I thought those three men were in prison," he said.

"There was another," she whispered. "Their…boss."

"Calliope," he said sternly.

"Don't yell at me, Daddy. I only saw him a few times. I didn't think he was that important. But he was in my mind. The things he did to me."

"Callie," Carlos sat them down on one of the many stone benches that decorated the garden.

"He hurt me," she said slowly, softly. "He touched me. He made me do things like I wanted them to be done to me. He raped me while I lied there, unmoving like I wanted it. He told them how to…train…me. He told them to…"

"To what?" Carlos asked. It was beyond painful to hear his little girl talk about this. That's what she was, his little girl. And those bastards had taken everything away from her.

"He told them to brand me." The shame that Callie still felt over this was so evident in the way the words choked her. Carlos was silent. He didn't know what she meant. Callie pulled away from him and lifted the hem of her shirt to show him the scar on her hip.

His jaw dropped slightly. Callie was even more embarrassed. Her father never went slack jawed. "How did they…?"

"Like cattle, Daddy," she said softly, hiding her face in his shoulder. She felt his grip around her tighten immediately and knew without looking the intensity of the fury in his eyes. "It hurt so much."

The way she was speaking tore at his heart. This was the place she was at. The Callie from last night and the Callie they'd been talking to over the phone was a strong guard, a cover, a shield. He had raised his daughter to be strong, and strong she was. Even if behind the façade she had fallen apart.

"Why, Daddy? Why do men treat women like that?" she asked.

"Men sometimes put too much stock in their strength and their pride. What those men did to you was inexcusable. They did it to make themselves feel powerful," he said calmly. Letting his anger get the best of him now would do no one any good.

"He found me at the hospital, with a patient. He cornered me. He touched me. The patient, her name is Natalie, he had her too. The only reason she was rescued was because someone hit them and she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. They had to bring her to the hospital. I was examining her, the breaks that Arizona had set. We were waiting for her to show up with the police. He came in the room after Bailey left, he shut the door. I...I couldn't let him touch her. I couldn't. So he touched me."

Carlos couldn't listen anymore. He turned his rage onto something else. "Arizona should not make promises that she cannot keep."

Callie heard his words and knew that he was not referring to what she had said. "Daddy."

"No one can predict what life will bring, Calliope. No one. Arizona should consider that. Arizona should consider that there is more to life than being happy. That you have to heal."

"She knows that! She deals with dying children every day! She has dealt with me every day since I was rescued. She attacked the guy when he was touching me. She has not known a lot of happiness recently, Daddy. I don't blame her for anything," she said. And then she stopped.

"Don't you?"

"No," Callie said, knowing in her head that it was true. "No, I don't."

"Was your abduction not labeled a hate crime because they made many comments to you about being a lesbian?"

"They also made many, many comments about me being a Latina," she said. "You should know better than to point the finger, Daddy. If you want to throw blame on Arizona for loving me, then you should think about what happened the last time someone you loved was attacked for a stereotype. At least this time your child lived. The last time someone committed a hate crime on one of your children, they weren't so lucky. The only person to blame, the only people to blame, are the four men now sitting behind bars."

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

"You're taking advantage of me, Papá. You know I am hurt. They made me try to blame Arizona. Don't you do it too," she said.

"I want you healed, Calliope."

"No, you want me to be what you want me to be. Mom is right to worry about Arizona. No one has paid her any attention. It's all been about me," she said. "And then I left her. I said terrible things to her and then I left her, crying in an elevator." Guilt began to finally take its hold on her and she cried.

Carlos watched as his daughter fell apart over hurting this woman because she was hurt. He watched the love his daughter had for this woman fill her eyes. He heard how much his daughter adored this woman in her voice. He put his hand over hers. "You love her."

"Yes, Daddy," she said. "I wasn't lying when I said I cared about her when you came to Seattle."

"I had hoped you would change your mind," he said truthfully. "When you arrived, I had hoped it would be for different reasons."

"Daddy."

"A man can hope."

"Not when there is none," Callie said. "I love Arizona. She's my whole world. She makes me happier than…than anything. Than surgery. I know that sounds weird, but for a surgeon that's saying a lot. She has done everything for me, Dad. I want you to love her too."

"I'm trying, Calliope."

"I know," she said as he kissed her head. "I know."

"I will leave you to your thoughts," he said, hugging her. "I need to go have some of my own."

She smiled at him and watched him walk back towards the house. Her hand had slide down to her pocket absently and she sighed before digging her phone out and turning it on.

17 missed calls.

10 new voice mails.

35 new text messages.

She sighed again and opened her inbox. Surprisingly, only three were from Arizona. The rest were from Mark.

_Baby, I'm sorry._

_Please come home._

_I miss you_.

Those were the three that she cared about. Mark's were just going to be angry rants about why she wasn't answering and where had she gone and Arizona was a mess. She would read them later. She pressed and held 1, dialing her voicemail and listening to the nine messages from Arizona and the one from Mark. Arizona's heart felt pleas made her cry again and she held her head in her hands. Then Mark's voice came on the phone.

"Callie Torres, you had better call me back as soon as you get this. When you get back from Miami, I'm going to strangle you; I don't care how damaged you are. Yeah, I know where you are. It wasn't that hard to figure out. You left Arizona sobbing in the elevator. After everything she's done for you. You don't get to run away, Cal. You're stronger than that. You're stronger than this. Come home."

She flipped through his messages.

_I just carried Arizona back to your apartment, where are you?_

_You completely trashed your bedroom. The air was so thick it set my teeth on edge. What happened?_

_Arizona has been sitting here curled on the couch for hours. She won't move. What the hell is going on?_

_Why would you say that to her?_

_Being broken doesn't give you an excuse this time, Cal._

* * *

Arizona walked through the halls of the hospital, trying to find Teddy. So far she had failed miserably. And she hadn't seen Mark all day either. He had been so good to her throughout this whole thing. She didn't think she would ever be able to thank him enough. But she really wanted to talk to Teddy today. Some of that stuff in Callie's box and the entire fiasco of Callie leaving were weighing on her mind. That girl, Natalie, was in bad shape. She kept asking for Callie and Arizona didn't know how to tell her that Callie had left. She wouldn't talk to anyone except Callie. Sighing and leaning against a wall, she pulled out her phone. She dialed Callie's number. It rang. Then it rang again. She almost dropped the phone out of shock when it didn't cut directly to voicemail. But she didn't let her hopes get up. She waited out the rings and let the recording take her to Callie's voicemail.

"I guess I should at least be happy that your phone is turned on now," she said. "I'd really like to talk to you. I won't try to come after you. I'd just like to hear your voice on the other end instead of a recording. Natalie keeps asking for you. She won't talk to anyone else, Callie. She's in bad shape. She needs you. If you won't come home for me, come home for her. I love you."

She hit end. She hated sitting back on her haunches when she knew exactly where Callie was. But she was trusting Esmerelda. She just really wanted to talk to Teddy.

"Arizona?" she head the woman's voice. A bright smile fell into place as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "The nurses said you were looking for me."

"Yes," she said. "I want to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. But quick, I've got a surgery in twenty," Teddy said. They headed towards the attendings' lounge. "What's going on?"

"Callie left. You know that," Arizona said. Teddy nodded. "I haven't heard from her at all. I mean, I talked to her mom, but it's not the same. And this girl is in such bad shape. She needs Callie's help. And I just don't know what do to. I'm trying to give her space. I'm really really trying."

Teddy cut her off. She could see the tears welling up in her eyes and knew that this break down should not be a public one. "My day, today. I had an emergency coronary this morning already. And then a scheduled routine heart surgery. Triple bypass."

"Teddy," Arizona looked at her incredulously. They reached the lounge and Teddy ushered her in. "I'm trying really hard to open up to you right now."

"I know," Teddy said, pulling her over to one of the couches. "And you're about to fall apart on me. I didn't think you wanted everyone to see that."

Arizona immediately felt bad for snapping at her. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Continue," Teddy said, giving her the floor again.

"I found this box. It is, or was, full of Callie's things from years ago. There is a picture of her and her brother ten years ago. It's the first time I've ever seen him. There are pictures from her college days too."

"Wait," Teddy stopped her. "You're going through this box of stuff? Arizona."

"I can't help that it fell out of the closet as I was cleaning up her mess that she left for me. Speaking of which, will you go to the mall with me when we get off work?" Arizona asked.

"Sure, but–"

"And there is a journal."

Teddy's eyes grew wide. She studied Arizona closely. The excitement that sparkled behind Arizona's eyes and her naughty grin spoke volumes. "Please, don't tell me you are reading it."

"Of course!"

"Arizona! That's…you're reading her diary!"

"But it's fascinating. And Calliope would never keep a diary. That's too girlie for her. Did you know that she–"

"Stop! Stop right there. You are not supposed to be reading that, Arizona. And you are definitely not supposed to be telling me about it."

Arizona pouted, and then her pout fell and she was very quiet. "It's been a long since I've had anything to be excited about, Teddy."

"Honey," Teddy reached over and put her arms around.

"What if she doesn't come back, Teddy?"

"She'll come back."

"Teddy. She's with her homophobic father. She misses Miami more than anything when she's home. She's always talking about it. Maybe she'll decide that Seattle is too much for her anymore. She keeps talking about how things are too connected. I'm one of those things she connects to the…thing, even more so because of what they did to her. Those scars, Teddy, that brand."

"I remember you telling me about that."

"It won't fade. It's too deep," Arizona got up and paced. "What if she decides I'm not worth it anymore? They did that to her because she's with a woman."

"Callie isn't going to leave you."

Arizona looked at her. "She already did."

The startling reality of Arizona's statement dawned on Teddy. Her pager went off. "Cristina. I have to go for my surgery."

Arizona nodded. Teddy stood and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sometimes… Sometimes we have to let go of the things we love, and if they come back to us, then they are meant for us."

* * *

Callie was eating lunch with her mom out on the veranda. It had been years since they had done this. It brought back so many reminders. Miami smelled nothing like Seattle. The fresh air here smelled like flowers and palm trees and sun and the ocean. Seattle smelled like rain and forest and the ferry boats. Not that she minded, it was just different.

"Where is dad?" she asked.

"Your father had business to take care of, as usual," Esmerelda said.

"He was kind of pain today," Callie sighed before taking another bite of her salad.

"When is he ever not, Calliope?" her mother questioned teasingly.

"He keeps trying to twist things around Arizona. She is why I ran away. I just really needed to see something else, be in a different atmosphere. I didn't feel safe anymore."

"And so you came home," Esmerelda smiled. "You really should call Arizona."

"Mom," she said, shaking her head.

"Fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating, before Callie finally gave in. "She called me again today."

"And?"

"I didn't answer. She left a voicemail. I haven't listened to it yet," she said.

"Calliope, you need to call her. It's not fair to her. And you know that. For someone who wants so badly for her parents to love this woman, you are not setting a very good example," Esmerelda said.

Callie glowered at her mother.

"But if you insist on staying and refuse to call her," her mother gazed off across the grounds to where a car was rolling up the driveway. "Your sister will be happy to see you."

Her dark chocolate eyes grew wide with excitement. "Aria is coming?"

Esmerelda couldn't help but smile at the grin on her daughter's face. She nodded towards the car. "Aria is here."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N:_ Hey guys, I'm sorry about the delay. Writing 'Luxury' has gotten me way behind on my homework and finals are coming up. I'm writing during class and when I have a spare moment between my homework._

Logan - _Here is your update, I'm sorry it's taking so long._

_I hope you guys like this chapter. My beta says it's class A writing. :)_

* * *

Callie ran through the house, throwing open doors and knocking over books and running into servants. She had not seen Aria in a long time, and she hadn't seen her niece and nephews since Sami had turned three. He was the youngest. He was six now. She got to the front doors and paused, catching her breath. She watched the blue van pull to a stop and the front doors opened. A tall handsome man stepped out of the driver's side. The side doors flew open and three dark haired children came spilling out, their mother's high pitched rapid Spanish floating after them. She watched her sister come around the side of the car and threw open the doors, a huge smile on her face. The five people in the driveway looked up, expecting to see their grandmother. "Abuel–"

"Calliope?" Aria breathed. They stared for a second.

"Tia!" Carmen, her eldest exclaimed. She led the charge by the three children up the steps and into her aunt's arms. "Tia! Tia!" they called happily. They bulldozed Callie over in their attempts to wrap their arms around her and she laughed, hugging them each tightly and kissing their heads.

"Hola, hola," she said, kissing each of them again. "Te he extrañado." She looked at each of them. They had grown so much. "You are all so big. Carmen, I think you are almost old enough to come stay with your tia in Seattle some time, huh?" she eyed Aria with a smile.

"Yes!"

"Now, now, Calliope, don't go putting wild ideas in their heads," Enrique said.

"Hola Enrique," she said, standing and brushing herself off before giving her brother-in-law a hug.

"It is good to see you again," he said. And then whispering in her ear he said, "Your sister has missed you dearly, and has been very concerned about you." She looked him in the eye and nodded as they pulled apart. "Come on kids."

Aria stood behind her husband, "Calliope."

Callie pulled her tightly into her arms. She had missed Aria so much. It wasn't often that their visits home coincided. Enrique always had business and Callie could rarely get away from the hospital, which limited them even more. They tried to keep in touch as much as possible though, but time got away from them.

"We did not expect to see you," she said, hugging Callie just as tightly.

"I came on a whim," Callie said nonchalantly.

Aria eyed her; Callie never left work on a whim. "We are heading home. We are only here for the night. Mamá wanted to see the kids. We just took the children on a cruise. I'm sure they will want to tell you all about it."

"I had no idea that you were coming," Callie said. "Mom literally told me right when you pulled up."

"How are you?" Aria asked suddenly.

Callie lowered her eyes, "I'm getting there. How much did Mamá y Papá tell you?" She watched Aria's kids as they pulled out miniature suitcases out of the trunk of the van.

"Enough, Calliope, they filled in the many gaps that you left blank," Aria said. "I'm sorry."

Callie looked up at her, "It's okay. I've grown. There has to be a point right?" They shared a nervous laugh before heading into the house, arms around each other, watching the children run ahead of them haphazardly in search of their grandparents.

* * *

Arizona sat on the end of Natalie's bed. The sheets were hardly wrinkled and she wondered absently if the girl ever moved. Natalie was staring out the window, desperately ignoring Arizona's presence. They had this system of non-communication going between them and Arizona was growing tired of it. She needed to get Natalie to talk. They needed to get in contact with her family, as well as needing to make sure that she was healing correctly and that no more serious issues had arisen.

"I want Callie," was the only thing that she would say to anyone who tried to talk to her. She would say it once, softly, and then she would refuse to say anything else. Arizona felt defeated. She couldn't help Callie. She couldn't help this girl. Part of her was angry at Callie for leaving Natalie like this. She didn't know how much they could do to help the girl anymore if she didn't start talking. Thinking, her hand found her phone in her pocket and she pulled it out. She stared at it, deep in thought. If she couldn't get through to Callie, maybe Natalie could. Holding it, she turned and looked at Natalie.

"Would you like to call her?" It was a long shot, but it could work.

Natalie drew her eyes away from the window.

"I'm not guaranteeing that she will answer. But you can leave her a voicemail," she said, offering her phone to Natalie already set to dial Callie's number.

Natalie eyed the phone warily. She was uncomfortable around the blonde doctor after she attacked Calory. There had been no explanation for her behavior and she could just as easily turn on her. She knew there was some connection between the blonde and Callie, but she didn't know what it was. She didn't trust her.

"I'll leave. I'll give you some privacy," Arizona left the phone on the bed and stood up. "Just press the green button."

Natalie waited until the door shut behind Arizona. She stared at the phone. She was forbidden from using a phone. She would be punished severely for it. The blonde doctor didn't understand what would happen to her if she used a phone. They would find her, they always found her. It didn't matter if one of them got locked up, they would still find her. It had happened time and time again. It always did. She looked through the window again and saw Arizona standing guard by the door. _This is your chance, she understands, she can help you_.

Natalie picked up the phone and pressed talk.

* * *

Esmerelda sat with Aria on the veranda, watching Callie play soccer with her niece and nephews out in the green grass below. They both had smiles plastered to their faces. Callie laughed as she stole the ball from the middle child, Martin, with some fancy footwork. They were giving her a work out; she hadn't played soccer in years. The children squealed with laughter as they ran after her. "It is nice to hear her laugh," Esmerelda said.

"How is she really? She avoided me earlier," Aria said, concern etched into her young features. "Calliope has always put up a good front."

"She ran away from Seattle," Esmerelda said, not taking her eyes off of the scene before her. "One of the men who did…he found her again and hurt her again. So she came home."

"But how is she?" Aria pressured. "You've been around her more than I have mother."

"Aria," Esmerelda finally looked at her. "She says that she is broken. But look at her. I think she is scared and confused. But not broken, not anymore. She is different than she was when I last saw her."

Aria watched her older sister. Her children were holding onto her arms and legs and her sister came tumbling down, rolling around on the grass with them. Carmen got up first and took the ball while Callie wrestled with Martin and Sami. They had grown older so fast. So had her sister. When Callie finally pulled away from the boys to head after a taunting Carmen, she laughed. "I don't know. Callie has been broken before and no one knew."

"You should talk to her," Esmerelda said. "I think she would like to talk to her sister, rather than be lectured by her parents." Her gaze returned to her grandchildren and eldest daughter. Her daughter seemed to have been refreshed with life with the arrival of her sister and her children. The phone on the table began vibrating.

"Arizona?"

"Arizona," Esmerelda picked it up, looked to be certain, and sat it back down.

"Shouldn't we answer it?"

"Callie ran away from Seattle," Esmerelda repeated. "In doing so, she ran away from Arizona and Mark. She refuses to talk to Arizona, and she doesn't want anyone else talking to her either. We are honoring her request unless she begins to linger. Well, your father is."

"Mother," Aria playfully swiped at her. "You are bad."

"She is my Arizona now. I have grown to love her. When someone loves your daughter that much, you get past the fact that they are a woman. I just hope that Callie can see that," Esmerelda said. "And your father. He is infuriatingly stubborn. He spent three weeks with that woman and came home in love with her. Now he's on the war path again, trying to use this little fiasco to get Callie to change her mind again. I don't understand him sometimes."

"He is conflicted, mother, give him time."

"He needs to get over himself," Esmerelda said. She looked up at Aria, "Don't you judge her."

Aria gasped at her, "I have been nothing but supportive. You know I want her to be happy. I don't care if she never gets married and becomes a cat lady. I just want her to be happy."

"Do not call Arizona, Aria. I can see the determination in your eyes."

"I won't, I may try to persuade Callie otherwise though."

"Good luck."

Aria sighed. Her parents had not told her everything, but they had told her enough. And perhaps they didn't know everything. Arizona may not even know everything. Only Callie would know everything that had happened to her. She wasn't sure that she was ready to hear the heinous things that had been done to her, but if Callie wanted to talk; she would be there for her. Aria saw her sister in a different light than her parents did. She could see subtle things, even after all these years, that her parents could not. The cracks in Callie's façade were minute, but they were there. The droop in her shoulders when she passively watched the children play was not characteristically normal for Callie. She'd only seen the defeat in her sister's physical form once before, nine years ago. She had seen the guard in her eyes. She didn't necessarily think that this was an act, it wasn't. This was genuinely Callie. But there was more to her sister than met the eye. She had heard the emotion trapped in her voice. As she watched, Callie suddenly darted forward and rejoined the game, stealing the ball away from Sami and racing towards the goal. She let them catch up to her and steal it back, and then acted winded long enough for the children to race the ball back to the other goal. She let them score on her and then collapsed in mock defeat.

As they converged on her, she gathered them in her arms. Aria smiled. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

Arizona and Teddy made their way through the various department stores in the mall, searching desperately for Callie's perfume. Arizona had kept the conversation to a minimum, but frustration was wearing the silence thin. She just didn't want to start talking about Callie in the middle of the Seattle mall. "Did she even get it here?" Teddy asked. This was the fifth store they'd been in.

"She's had it for as long as I've known her," Arizona said. She scoured the collection of perfumes at Macy's. "I don't know where she got it."

"It's not here," Teddy said. They walked out and down to the other end of the mall. "Why don't we just ask the clerk?"

"I want to find it myself."

"Arizona, we just walked into Nordstrom. They are paid to wait on us hand and foot," Teddy said. She flagged one of the retail clerks over and took the bottle of perfume from Arizona forcibly.

"How can I help you ladies today?" he asked, looking with obvious disdain at their post-work clothes.

Holding it out to him she said, "Please, tell me you have this."

He studied the bottle and motioned for them to follow him. They did, walking through the cosmetics section until they reached a large, locked, glass case. Taking out a ring of keys, he unlocked it and presented Arizona with an exact replica of the bottle Teddy held, except it was full. "How much?"

The clerk scoffed, but rung them up. "Two hundred dollars and seventy six cents."

Arizona wanted to gape and gasp in shock, but she checked her reaction and presented him with her credit card. Teddy had turned around so that the clerk could not see her gape. This was a sign of Callie's wealth. People did not ask "How much?" in this store. They just swiped their cards. And if she'd had that perfume for years, she had spent much more than two hundred dollars on it when she originally bought it. They took their purchase and walked out of the store. "Can you believe that?"

"It is Nordstrom," Arizona said. "I've shopped there before. But I would never spend that much money on a bottle of perfume."

Teddy left the unsaid comment hang between them. _Callie had better come home, and she had better be thrilled over this_. They walked out of the mall again in silence. Passersby probably thought them to be exceptionally funny. They were stiff, walking with silent purpose towards the parking garage.

When they reached the car, Arizona finally commented on the situation with Callie. "Natalie called her. I think she left a voicemail. All she would say was that no one answered."

"Is that a good thing?"

"If that doesn't bring her home, then I don't know what will." Arizona said. The utter defeat in her voice was heartbreaking. It was clinging to her like ivy clings to the trunk of an oak tree. She couldn't break free of it.

"Maybe," Teddy said tentatively, "maybe Callie needs to know that you'll love her no matter where she is or what she is doing. Think about it. You told her that you wanted her healed, so she rushed back to work. Does she think you'll only love her if she's a doctor? If you live in Seattle? I think Callie is terrified that what happened to her has changed her and those changes will make it hard for you to lover her. She's terrified that it'll happen again. But she's terrified that she's going to lose the people that she loves because of it." Arizona gave her a strange look. "I've been watching her, Arizona. Why else would she have run home? Parents love you no matter what."

"Well."

"Even if they don't always agree with your choices," Teddy continued. "Callie's parents are going to love her no matter where she lives or what she does for a living. She may know that you love her, but you've never been in that position before."

"If she won't answer my phone calls, or call me back, how can I talk to her?" Arizona said.

"You could go to Miami."

"No, Teddy. I told her mother that I wouldn't do that. Callie would expect it and it would set her defenses up."

* * *

Aria pulled Callie aside after dinner. "Girl time," she said. "While Mamá and Papá have the kids."

"What about Enrique?" Callie asked, nervous.

"He'll be fine. He's been discussing business with Papá all day long. He won't miss me for an hour more," Aria said. They went into Callie's bedroom. Once the door was shut, Aria turned to Callie. "I am worried about you. I see things in you that others do not see."

"Aria, I'm fine," Callie said.

"Then way are you here?" she said. "Don't get me wrong. I am overjoyed to get to see you. But why did you run away? Why will you not talk to Arizona? What is going on that you won't tell anyone else, Calliope?

"What did they tell you?"

"That you had been kidnapped. That you had been tortured, raped. But we've discussed that on the phone, hermana."

"Did they tell you why I am here?"

"Yes, but I don't think that is the whole answer."

Callie nodded. "I needed a break from Seattle. I feel so much more alive here. I'm not afraid here." Callie stopped in front of her wall of pictures. Her eyes landed on one of her and four other girls, from high school. The girl on the left had piercing green eyes, but she couldn't remember her name. Her face looked so familiar thought. She put her hand to the picture.

"Here? Callie you are locked in a gated mansion with our parents, living in your childhood bedroom. Of course you feel safe." Aria said.

"Aria," Callie said. "When he attacked me again, which I'll assume Mamá told you that story, I just responded to him. Like none of the healing had ever happened. I just reacted to him like I'd never been rescued. What if that happens again? What if it happens with Arizona? What if Arizona leaves me? How do I explain my brokenness to someone else?" She turned back to the picture. _What is her name?_

"Mamá just thinks that you are scared, not broken. But I see how you carry yourself. I hear the emotion in your tone. The last time you were like this was when Orion–"

Blinding pain flashed through Callie's abdomen and she staggered.

"Callie?" Aria rushed to her side. "Callie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a weird cramp," Callie turned to smile at Aria.

But Aria wasn't looking at her face. "Calliope, you are bleeding."

She glanced down and saw the blood running down her thighs.

* * *

Arizona had dropped Teddy off at the hospital to get her own car before heading home. She placed the new bottle of perfume on the dresser in the old bottle's place. Then she sat down by the box and picked up the journal. Callie was doing her first gynecology rotation. According to her writing, she was thrilled, she loved working with babies. Arizona smiled, she knew how much Callie loved and wanted kids. There were times when she pined after her niece and nephews just to be around children again. It had yet to become a huge issue between them, but Arizona wasn't sure that she wanted kids. She didn't think that she would be a good mom.

As she read, she found it all too predictable that Callie spent her free time in the nursery with the newborns. She charted in the nursery, she relaxed in the nursery, and she became friends with all of the pediatric doctors. Then her pager went off. Arizona subconsciously leaned forward, becoming engrossed in Callie's writing. She wanted to know why Callie's pager had gone off. She was ushered into Trauma 2 and told to not make any sudden moves. She didn't know what was happening, but was told to remain quiet.

There was a young woman sitting on the table. She was bloody and crying. There was blood running down her legs. Her resident turned back and whispered, "She was raped."

Arizona closed her eyes. _This is too much_. She forced herself, after a few moments, to keep reading. The girl was shaking. Callie moved around her, despite the warning calls from her attending and took the girl's hand. She told her it would be okay. Her resident looked up and saw the girl begin to relax. She smiled at Callie. Callie didn't let go of the girl's hand and kept whispering soothing words of comfort. Arizona realized that Callie abruptly changed her routine. She began spending her free time with the rape victim. She asked her what happened and got the girl to open up. Ultimately, she became her friend, showing her that perfect stranger could love her out of the worst of situations. They had a tearful goodbye when she was released from the hospital.

Arizona let the journal fall out of her hands. Eleven years ago, Callie had been the rock for someone she didn't even know. She had done something that Arizona herself had not been able to do for her own girlfriend. And now everyone was expecting Callie to be that person again for another victim, even though she was not healed from her own experiences yet. She felt immense guilt for expecting so much of Callie and not enough of herself. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned back against the wall. Her own tears, evoked from Callie's writing, were rolling down her cheeks. She just desperately wanted Callie to come home, so she could make things right again. She had so much to make right.

* * *

Aria had helped her clean herself up and promised not to say anything to their parents or Enrique. She was going to tell them that the next morning they were going shopping and she would accompany Callie to the gynecologist. She had left Callie alone then, at her request. "Te quiero, hermana."

Callie sat at the foot of her bed, a clump of tissues clenched tightly in her fist. Her phone lay beside her. She had a missed call, and a new voicemail. Trying to get her mind off of what was happening to her, she listened to it.

A whispered voice played back to her. "Doctor Callie? This is Natalie. From the hospital. The blonde doctor gave me her phone and told me to call you. I…please come back. I…they don't understand me here. They'll find me. They always find me. Even if they get taken away, they always find me. Please, help me."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: _We are getting down to the wire, literally. I know I've said it before, but 'Luxury' is sadly coming to an end. I won't finish it before finals though, which is going to suck because you guys have been so patient and I'm going to have to put down my pen and pick up my notecards. Hopefully though, these next few updates will be satisfactory enough. I'm going to do my best to give you guys some longer chapters as a reward for making this incredible journey with me. I know many of you have come to love 'Luxury' as much as I do. Hopefully you guys will like the longer updates._

Logan - _I just got your last review so this is going to seem like an insanely fast turn around. The sister bonds continues in this update, so I hope you like it just as much._

Stephanie - _Thank you for catching that and pointing it out to me! It has since been updated with dollars and cents. I'm glad you liked the detail, we get into a bit more with this chapter._

_Here you go guys, thanks for being so patient and understanding :)_

* * *

Natalie's voicemail had plagued her all night. The sun was warming the room and still she laid in bed, replaying Natalie's words over and over again in her mind. She had drifted off to sleep at some point and had woken again drenched in sweat. She had dreamt that Calory had come back for her. When she rolled over for the protective comfort of Arizona's body there was only air. In her semiconscious state, she had panicked, before remembering that she was in Miami and had left Arizona in Seattle. Afterwards, she had simply lain awake, replaying the voicemail. Natalie's words were confusing and she was afraid that she had missed something due to the lowness of her tone. Things didn't add up. Natalie had told her that she'd been with Calory for four months. _They always find me_. What did that mean? She made it sound like she had escaped and they had captured her again, that it had happened several times.

The pains in her stomach had subsided, but she was afraid to move. The fears that plagued her mind ran intermittently between her thoughts concerning Natalie. Given her trauma, she had almost expected something like this to occur, but it worried her. She had thought she was in the clear from underlying injuries. She couldn't be pregnant, she would have known. The rape kit would have told her. She couldn't be miscarrying.

Now she was scaring herself. _Get up Torres,_ she mentally commanded herself. After a few more mental yells, she pushed herself up and onto her feet. She had no idea what time it was but she knew Aria would be after her soon. Pacing around the room, she found herself again staring at the picture of the girl from high school. Carefully removing the tacks, she pulled the picture from the wall and turned it over. "Courtney Greene" it said in her loopy legible high school handwriting. College and med school had since ruined her scrawl until it was nearly illegible unless she really took the time to make it neat.

"Courtney Greene," she said aloud. "Courtney Greene."

She turned the picture back over and looked at the girl. She looked so familiar. And those piercing green eyes.

"Who are you? Greene? Greene?"

"_Last name?"_

"_Greene, with an e on the end_."

"Oh my God," Callie gasped, "Natalie."

"Calliope!" Aria's shrill young voice called from the hallway seconds before the pounding started. "Calliope!"

Callie rolled her eyes and changed her clothes quickly, stuffing the photo into her purse. She opened the door when Aria was mid-swing and had to jump back to avoid being hit.

"Oh, damn you Callie," Aria said. "Sorry."

Callie gave her little sister a quick grin. "It's okay."

"Ready to go?" Aria asked. "Mamá has the kids out in the garden with Enrique."

"Okay, yeah."

Aria gave her a funny look. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Aria."

"Still bleeding?"

"I," Callie didn't look at her, "I don't know. I think so."

"Okay," Aria was concerned. Callie looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept at all last night.

Callie couldn't look at Aria, she was still recovering from the flashes of people hitting her that Aria's swinging fist had triggered. She didn't know if she was still bleeding, that wasn't her forerunning thought. Her mind was still on the picture. She followed at Aria's side as they slipped out the front door. The driver was waiting out front for them. Aria opened the door for Callie and then slide in behind her. Callie remained quiet as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. She reached into her purse and pulled out the picture, again staring at it.

"Who is that?" Aria asked softly, trying to engage her.

"Courtney Greene," Callie replied, pointing to the girl on the left. "Remember how I said I was with a patient when that guy found me?"

"This is her?"

"No. The girl, her name is Natalie," Callie said, her fingers running over the edges of the photograph. "This is, I think this is her mom."

"Callie, are you sure?"

"This girl, I went to high school with. She got pregnant our senior year. They have the same last name and the same eyes. I think it's her mom," Callie said. She fell quiet again, fingering the photo and running through her own thoughts.

Aria saw her cringe for a moment and heard her slight gasp, but left her be. They were almost to the gynecologist's office in town. The woman had catered to their family for years, and to their neighbors. She was high class, and knew the Torres family well. Aria asked the driver to stop a few blocks away and they climbed out. "I'm not sure how long we'll be, Juan. Feel free to go home and we'll call you."

They walked down the street, seeing neighbors from their childhood days that they had not seen in years. Aria was amazed to see the change in Callie. She became lively and outgoing, but evasive and formal with questions. She seemed genuinely happy to see these people, though as they got closer to the office she became a little skittish and self-conscious. Aria could hardly believe how this event had changed her sister. He had always looked up to Callie as a mature role model, indestructible. To see her sister broken yet again was heartbreaking. It had been understandable after Orion, they were all broken. But this was a new kind of broken; this was the kind of broken that people never fully recovered from. The defeat in Callie's eyes that surfaced when she thought on one was looking tore Aria's heart apart. She wanted to fix Callie, like Callie had done so many times for her.

* * *

Arizona's pager had gone off in the middle of the night and she had rushed to the hospital. Natalie had started seizing and by the time the night nurse caught it her brain had swelled dangerously. They had spent five long hours in surgery. Derek finally managed to get the swelling under control and the bleeding had stopped. He said it was caused by a reaction to one of her medications but Arizona wasn't so sure. Something didn't add up about the girl's behavior. If she had only been with Calory for four months like she told Callie, she had come from an either abusive or very poor family to begin with. She had multiple healed fractures that had not healed correctly. She had scars that looked much older than four months. They needed to get in touch with her parents, but she wouldn't talk to anyone but Callie. Arizona was exhausted but she was sitting by Natalie's bed, praying that Natalie would wake up. She felt responsible, she was the one who had singlehandedly removed Natalie's one form of communication. The only things she still had energy for were sitting by the girl's bed, waiting for her to wake up, and praying that Callie would come home soon.

* * *

Aria held her as she sobbed. She had dissolved into tears the second the doctor had stepped out of the room. Callie clung to her, trying to pass some of the weight of her world off to Aria. It was too much for her. The ultrasounds had revealed things that the rape kit never could have. She had seen Aria's eyes go wide as she watched the screen, reading her sister's reaction before being able to look herself. When she was finally able to look, it had taken her breath away. Pocket after pocket of scar tissue appeared on the screen, a web forming in and around her reproductive system. She remembered all the times they had kicked her and beat her. She remembered those steel toed boots. She remembered all of the times they had raped her. The rape kit Bailey had done had revealed she'd been pregnant and aborted. It never could have revealed this. She had been pregnant at least three times, and the extent of the damaged done to her from the beatings and spontaneous abortions was unbelievable. She now had ligament tears due to the scar tissue that were causing the bleeding, as well as that scar tissue not allowing her uterus to function properly.

If Aria had been astounded at the extent of lingering injuries from Callie's trauma, she didn't know what to say in defense of the doctor. The poor woman had blurted out "What the hell happened to you?" before regaining control of her faculties. After she had finished the exam, she had given them a few minutes alone. Callie could not stop crying. "Three," she sobbed. "Three and I didn't even know it."

"Calliope."

"I was just so used to seeing the blood. I was so used to seeing the blood. I didn't even know," Callie sobbed. Aria was at a loss for words. Callie couldn't believe it. After everything she had been through, after everything they had taken away from her, she now ran the risk of never being able to have children. If the bleeding did not stop soon, she would have to have a hysterectomy in order to prevent her from bleeding out. If the bleeding did stop, the amount of scar tissue posed a threat to any fetus if she was able to conceive at all. She clung to Aria, her younger sister who already had the family that Callie so desperately longed for. "Oh God, Aria."

"Shhh," Aria said, her heart breaking. Callie had always wanted a family. She had watched her sister with her children and knew that Callie craved children of her own. She loved children. She wanted a family, with someone that she loved and tons of kids running around. That's just who Callie was. And now, now there was a good chance she might not get that .And if she didn't go back to Seattle, to Arizona, she might not get any of it. "Calliope, shhh, it'll be okay."

"Can you give me my phone?" Callie choked out, trying to calm herself.

"Why?" Aria was puzzled. Callie had wanted nothing to do with her blackberry since she'd arrived in Miami.

"Just give me my phone, please Aria," Callie said, taking a few deep breaths. "I need to call Arizona."

* * *

Natalie blinked a few times. Her head hurt. Her head hurt really badly. She felt like she'd been asleep for days. She realized with a jolt that something was on her hand, trapping it. _Oh god, they found me again_. But she looked down and saw a woman's hand holding her own. A blonde head was lying beside it. She recognized Dr. Robbins, but why was she asleep on her bed? She didn't want to wake her up, but she wanted her hand free. Carefully and slowly she slid it out from beneath the other woman's hand.

"Calliope please," Arizona whimpered softly.

Confusion crossed Natalie's brow. _What was a calliope?_ She realized Arizona was dreaming and leaned forward to wake her. It seemed like it was a bad dream. Just as she was about to put her hand on Arizona's shoulder, her cell phone went off. Arizona jumped back, startling Natalie.

"Oh god, sorry Natalie. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Arizona said as she searched her pockets for her phone. Then she stopped. "Natalie! You're awake!"

"Your phone," Natalie whispered, her heart still racing.

"Oh, oh right," Arizona resumed her search and dug her phone out of her pockets. "Oh God, Calliope."

"Calliope?"

Arizona ignored her. "Callie, Callie! Oh my god, Callie. I'm–Calliope, are you okay?"

* * *

"Arizona," Callie said. "Arizona, let me talk."

"Calliope, are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. "No, Arizona. Shhh. I know, baby. No, I'm not okay."

"Callie, what is it?"

"There was," Callie paused.

"Callie?"

"Arizona, give me a minute," she said. "I may have to get surgery. There was more extensive damage done to my uterus than the rape kit showed. I–I started bleeding last night. Aria brought me to the doctor."

"Aria?"

"Yes, my sister," Callie answered.

"Oh."

"Arizona," Callie said, desperately.

"Callie, when are you coming home?"

"I–I don't know," Callie said. Aria snorted in frustration.

"Then I'll come to Miami," she said.

"Zona–"

"Callie, if you need to stay in Miami, then I'll come to Miami. I'm sure I can find a hospital–"

"Arizona," Callie said firmly. "No one is moving to Miami."

"Callie," she could hear the tears coming. "Callie, I'm sorry. We need to work this out. I'm sorry."

"Arizona," Callie called gently. "I just said I didn't know when I'd be home. I have to finish with the doctor and then I need to go to my parents and talk to them. But I am coming home."

"Callie."

She smiled at the relief in Arizona's voice. "I'm sorry I ran out on you."

"You did what you had to do."

"That shouldn't have included doing what I did to you," Callie said. The case was closed for now. They would discuss it to death later. "Is Natalie okay?"

* * *

Arizona stepped out of the girl's room. "She won't talk to anyone but you, Callie. She seized last night and we don't know why. Derek thinks it was an allergic reaction but I don't agree. She won't tell us anything and facts aren't adding up. She needs you," Arizona hated putting that burden on her. "I need you."

"I know." There was some shuffling at the other end. "Zona, I have to go. I'll call you later, okay? I promise. I love you."

Tears began rolling at those three words. "I love you too." She slid the phone back into her pocket and leaned back against the door. She was going to come home .The sudden relief that hit her like a tidal wave was welcome. She took a few deep breaths like all she'd been breathing was stale air for months. She could breathe again. Then she headed back into Natalie's room. "Natalie?"

Natalie looked at her, and then back to the window.

"That was Dr. Torres. She told me to tell you that she would be returning from Miami very soon and that she wants to see you when she gets back."

"Oh," Natalie shrugged. Then she flicked her eyes to Arizona. "Why did you tell her that you loved her?"

"Dr. Torres is my, uh, best friend," Arizona said.

"Do best friends usually move across the country for each other?" Natalie asked.

Arizona looked away. "Yeah, sometimes."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" Arizona lifted her gaze back to the teen.

"You're her girlfriend, aren't you?" Natalie said.

"I'm really not supposed to discuss–"

"Why do you think they abducted me?"

Arizona's jaw dropped at Natalie's admission. She tried to control her emotions as she saw Natalie's face blanche and rearrange into an unreadable shield of stone. _How long had they had her?_

* * *

Callie and Aria returned home and immediately went in search of Esmerelda. The children were eating lunch when they walked into the kitchen. "¡Mamá! ¡Tia!"

"Hola," Aria said to them warmly. When she looked over, Callie looked like she was about to break down again as she stared at her sister's children. "Your tia doesn't feel well right now, okay?"

They knew that meant 'Don't bother her' and nodded, silently returning to their meals. Aria wrapped her arm around Callie's waist and guided her over to the island where Esmerelda was sitting, concern written deep into the lines on her face. Aria quickly told their mother what had happened that day and she turned to Callie.

"Oh my darling," Esmerelda wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Didn't they take enough?" Callie cried.

"Shhh, my love. I'm so sorry."

"Calliope," her father's voice broke them out of their embrace. "Can we talk?"

She wiped away the tears and mascara from her face before walking towards him. He put his hand on her back to guide her forward.

"Carlos," Esmerelda warned.

"I make no promises, since you do not honor your own," Carlos said back. "But I will talk to my daughter alone if I wish, Esme."

She gave him a cold glare until he closed the door. "If he tries anything with her I will divorce him."

"Mother," Aria playfully swiped at her. "You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

Aria gave her mother a look, but then twisted her mouth into a frown. "What happened to Calliope? What really happened to her? Please tell me."

* * *

They walked down the hallway until they reached Carlos' office. "Calliope, we need to talk about some things," he said, not realizing her distress. They sat on the leather couch side by side.

"Daddy, don't. Don't even start blaming Arizona for anything that has happened. This isn't her fault. None of this is her fault. Why can't you see that she makes me happy? She loves me. It's not her fault those guys did what they did. Arizona is the only reason I've gotten this far. Maybe they attacked me because I'm dating a woman, but there was a woman before Arizona. Sure they tagged lesbian onto every name they called me. But they put Latina, or Mexican on everything too. Mexican whore. Spanish cunt." Carlos flinched at Callie's language as she listed off name after name. "And then they got tired of saying them in English. They wanted to know how to say them in Spanish, in my inferior made up language. When I wouldn't tell them, they threatened to burn my tongue with a lighter. They did terrible things to me, Daddy, but they threatened worse. Remember what happened to Orion? Because he was Latino? They shot him. They killed him because of where he came from, because of who he was. At least I'm alive. I'm alive. So stop blaming Arizona because she loves me. She loves me, Daddy, and she has helped me through everything."

"Mija," Carlos interjected. "Are you going to let me talk or are you going to keep ranting?"

Callie gave him a disheartened look. "I'm sorry."

"Calliope, I lived with your Arizona for a long time while you were missing. She did not sleep. She did not eat. She was not going to stop until she found you. They had to force her to go to her brother's memorial. There is love, Calliope, and then there is devotion. Do I have my wishes? Yes. But I know that Arizona would never do wrong by you."

"I've done so much wrong by her," Callie sighed, momentarily forgetting about her trip to the doctor. "Mark said being broken isn't an excuse this time."

"Mark is a smart man. I honestly thought you might marry him one day, or I hoped," Carlos said. "You know how to make it right with her."

"Just going back won't fix this, Daddy. And then I have to deal with that girl. I just left her alone," Callie said, the exhaustion of her emotional state creeping into her voice.

"Arizona will wait until the girl is taken care of. She knows that the victim is more important. She knows how to do her job. And she knows that you will do what you have to do."

"She's already waited for so long. What if she gets tired of waiting?"

"Love will wait forever," Carlos said. "Do you want to be with her?"

"I really think she's the one."

"You thought that about George."

"No. No Daddy. I feel things for Arizona that I have never felt for George, or anyone. George left me. Erica left me. George cheated on me first, then he left me. Arizona had never done anything to wrong me. I don't think she ever would."

"Your Arizona is one of a kind. Your mother loves her."

"I know. Mamá calls her, Her Arizona."

Carlos leaned in and whispered in Callie's ear, "Her Arizona has been kept well informed."

"What do you–she called her?"

"Honey, we knew you were coming before you even got on the plane."

"What?"

"Arizona called us long before you showed up. Your mother promised to call her back when you arrived to let her know that you were safe."

Callie glared. "And you let her?"

"No, she did it around three in the morning. I saw the caller I.D. the next day." Carlos smiled, "Your mother loves you, and she loves your Arizona. She was looking out for the both of you. Your mother is the reason Arizona did not come her, I can almost guarantee you of that."

Callie sighed, "So I shouldn't yell?"

"I think it best if we just pretend like it never happened, pretend we are blissfully unaware." Carlos shook his head. "Can you see yourself spending forever with her, Mija?"

"Yes Daddy," she said. "I love her more than anything or anyone. I can't imagine the place I call home not having her in it. She is home. Who else would have stood by me through everything that Arizona has stood by me for? She even offered to move here, if I needed to stay. She could have left. There is nothing tying her to me. But she didn't."

"Oh, you are wrong on that, Callie," Carlos said. "There is more than one thing tying her to you."

"Daddy."

"What are you waiting for? Your Arizona is our Arizona."

"I don't know. A sign, or something, so I know that it's meant to be?"

"Calliope, how much more of a sign do you need?"

"I promised you a big white wedding and I don't even know if Arizona does weddings, or white wedding dresses. And…" the day's events came back to her "I don't even know if I can make good on my promise of grandkids anymore."

"Callie, what happened?"

She looked at him, the concern on his face and the love in his eyes, and she knew that only her father would have been able to make her see how she truly felt about Arizona. His acceptance, she'd been waiting for his acceptance. She'd always been waiting for his acceptance. Slowly, cautiously, she told him about what had happened the night before and earlier that day. When she started to cry, he held her. When she began to rant angrily about how unfair life was, he left her get it out of her system until finally she collapsed into him.

"Feel better?"

She laughed at herself, "Yes." Then she grew quiet. "I'm sorry about bringing up Orion. I know you were just as devastated as I was. I shouldn't have brought up his death."

"Don't worry yourself, Calliope. I saw it coming after our episode in the garden yesterday," he said, hugging her. "Besides, I would rather my daughter be alive and angry enough to bring it up, than have a dead daughter alongside a dead son."

* * *

Aria helped her pack and she said goodbye to her niece and nephews with a hug and a kiss, and a promise to come back to see them soon. "Maybe, I'll bring Arizona with me next time."

"I'd love to meet the woman who so completely stole my sister's heart. And I'm sure the kids will not mind another aunt to spoil them rotten," Aria said, kissing Callie on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I already miss you," Callie said, tears in her eyes. It had been an emotionally exhausting day. She hugged everyone again and climbed into the SUV. As the driver took her to the airport, she dialed Arizona.

"I'm coming home. I'll be there around seven," she said. She could practically hear the smile spread across Arizona's face.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: _Hi guys. Those of you who follow me on Tumblr know that I've had 'Luxury' posted as "On Hiatus" for the past week. Technically it's still on hiatus. I can't make promises with my time right now. I'm preparing for finals and moving out. This is a treat. Those of you who follow me on Tumblr also got a little spoiler last night that seemed to go over well so I hope you guys like how the scene plays out. I had two research papers both due at the same time, so I had rare time to work on this. This chapter has been rewritten four times. It's also a good deal longer than any other chapter, a gift to you guys for hanging in there with me while I deal with the end of the semester._

az - _here is your update darling! I'm so sorry that it took so long._

Texas - _thanks :)_

Pammie - _No problem! I'm glad that you caught up. The guys didn't know Callie before, but it does play into her past a little :)_

Logan - _you are very welcome my dear, I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_You guys have been awesome. I hope you like and appreciate the emotions in this chapter. Things are finally coming to a head with everyone._

* * *

She had slept on the plane to fight the jetlag and to pass the time, but she'd done a lot of thinking as well. Her father had said so many things in so few words. The most important to her was that he accepted her relationship with Arizona. She knew that Arizona was the one. She had been given every chance to run, to run and walk away. But Arizona had stayed and Callie had taken that for granted. Callie had run away from Arizona, certain that if she ever wanted to come back, Arizona would be there. Carlos was right; she knew how to fix it with Arizona. She at least knew how to try. It would take time .She had yet to finish healing, and she had to heal her relationship now too.

The plane landed at 7:17 due to rain. She had been expecting rain. But they weren't allowed off of the plane for another twenty minutes. She sat anxiously, knowing that Arizona was sitting out in the airport waiting for her to come out of the terminal. At least she hoped Arizona was. Her phone had died halfway through her journey and the charger was packed away. It was late in the day, the airport would be busy with people leaving from various flights, and she had no way of knowing where Arizona would be. When they were finally allowed to get off, she shuffled around people with children who were moving slowly the best she could. She did not want to see kids. Her legs carried her automatically down a flight of stairs that led her out into the reception area. It was packed .She was suddenly worried about finding Arizona. Her dark eyes flashed around the room, searching desperately for those blue eyes and that blonde hair. She didn't see her. Her feet slowly began moving forward as her eyes searched .Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a toss of soft blonde curls and turned. Arizona was sitting with her back to Callie, her head turned so that Callie could see her profile.

She stopped. The breath was taken from her. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Arizona was so beautiful. It was the kind of beauty that she would never be able to adequately explain. Her long blonde hair was cascading down her back and tumbling over her shoulder. It was lightly curled the way Callie loved it. Arizona was more beautiful than anything Callie had ever seen. The lines at her eyes became deeper as she scanned the crowd. The curve of the neck from her jaw hinted at her regality. Callie couldn't stop staring at her. "Arizona."

It came out as a whisper; the feeling of saying her lover's name was euphoric. It had been too long since she had let herself feel like this; since she had let herself feel this raw, intense emotion that had grown within her as her relationship with Arizona had grown. It was freeing, letting herself feel the love she had. Her hand slipped down to her hip. Her fingers slid underneath her hem to trace the scar. They had not taken Arizona away from her; they had made sure that Arizona would always be with her.

She started walking again, her pace increasing as she neared the blonde. All she wanted was to have Arizona in her arms again. To kiss her again. To tell her how sorry she was. She pushed past person after person, sidestepping a screaming child, and came within a foot of her. "Arizona," she said, more loudly.

The blonde turned around suddenly, the tension in her rigid shoulder falling away. "Calliope." Callie could hear the relief in her voice. She looked down at Arizona, the smile on her face growing. "I was starting to think you had changed your mind."

Arizona stood and Callie dropped her bags, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you," she breathed into Arizona's ear.

"I missed you more," Arizona said.

Callie pulled back and kissed her gently, "Not possible."

She saw the tears pooling in Arizona's deep blue eyes. She wanted to say don't cry, but if anything Arizona looked more beautiful. She wanted to say don't cry, but when she looked into Arizona's eyes, she saw forever. She saw her future. She saw sunrises and sunsets. She saw love and forgiveness. She saw dresses and rings. She saw rain and sun. She saw her entire life playing out. She couldn't look away. They had marked her too. All the sleepless nights were in those blue eyes. The worry and grief had added new lines to her face. She hadn't seen it before; she was too focused on herself.

"I love you, so much," she said finally. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have never run away from you. I just had to get away. I had to clear my head. I…but I should have never run away. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

"Don't make promises you aren't sure you can keep," Arizona said softly.

"Arizona."

"Life is always changing, Callie. We don't know what will happen next," she said. "This past year has taught me that."

"I'm so sorry," Callie lowered her eyes. Arizona was wearing the necklace. She'd gotten it repaired.

Arizona smiled, a single tear rolling down her check. "Let's go home."

Arizona shouldered Callie's bag and they walked out of the airport. Callie smiled as they neared Arizona's SUV. The rain was coming down lightly, and they walked hand in hand, enjoying the feeling of being together again. Climbing into the car, Arizona tossed Callie's bag into the back seat. As she twisted back around, Callie caught her and kissed her hard. Arizona's lips were wet from the rain and she ran her tongue over them lightly, causing her to shiver. When Arizona tried to pull away, Callie ran a hand up through her damp hair to cradle the back of her head. "Let me kiss you like you deserve to be kissed," she said breathily.

A moan escaped Arizona's mouth as Callie's words fell against her skin. She felt the Latina pull her close again and opened her mouth slightly in anticipation. She felt Callie's lips hovering a centimeter away and then they were pressed to hers. The kiss was so sweet and soulful; she never wanted it to end. She shifted so that she could be closer to Callie and put a hand to her face, sliding it back along her jaw, eager to touch. Callie's tongue dipped into her mouth and she shuddered. It was becoming harder to breathe. Callie deepened the kiss; letting hints of her passion go. They were not unnoticed.

Needing air, Arizona pulled away. They both breathed deeply, foreheads pressed together. Callie was the first to open her eyes and when Arizona looked up, it took her breath away. The love, the trust, and the faith in those chocolate eyes were enough for Arizona to lose herself in. She saw raw emotion in Callie's eyes, something she had not seen in a very long time.

"I love you."

It was a breath, a whisper, from both of them. Arizona leaned forward and pressed her lips to Callie's once more before they settled back to drive home. There were things that needed to be said, but they would be said later.

"Oh," she heard Callie say before she went digging through her purse. "We need to go to the hospital tonight."

The euphoria and dirty thoughts in Arizona's mind came crashing down. "Why?"

"Because of this," Callie held up a picture. Arizona looked over quickly.

"And those girls are?"

"Well one of them is me," Callie said. "But one of the other ones is who I'm concerned about. Courtney Greene. I think she's Natalie's mom. I got an announcement, like a birth announcement, years ago. It's in that box of stuff in my closet. When we get home I'll have to pull it down."

Arizona yanked hard on the wheel, and veered them to the right before quickly correcting herself.

"Arizona!"

She had completely forgotten about the box. The contents were strewn about the room still. The journal was lying open, face down on top of the stack of pictures that had fallen over. The picture of Orion was lying on the bed, forgotten. She had planned to do something with it, but hadn't gotten around to actually making that happen. "Sorry."

"You just got me back and now you're trying to kill me?" Callie asked, sarcasm and playfulness biting at the end of her words. She watched Arizona's face go blank as she tried to decipher Callie's meaning. Then she burst out laughing. "Calm down, Zona."

"Callie, I need to tell you something," Arizona said finally, as they pulled into the parking lot for their building.

Callie kissed her briefly before reaching back to grab her bag. "I know, you're sorry."

Arizona watched her get out of the car. _About more than you know_. She climbed out and locked the doors, jogging to catch up with Callie. Her thoughts swarmed her mind. Callie seemed different, more determined. More like herself. Maybe that sudden trip to Miami had been a good thing for her. She shuddered to think of what Callie had been forced to put up with regarding her father, but she seemed better. Something was off through. Callie had yet to mention the trip to the doctor that morning, and Arizona had heard how broken she was over the phone. Callie had always wanted kids, her own kids, but she seemed focused on Natalie at the moment.

The box.

Arizona picked up her pace, sliding into the elevator beside Callie. The Latina turned and pinned her to the wall. She shuddered at their close proximity. She all but moaned at the passion she saw erupting in Callie's eyes. "I want to do things to you, with you," Callie whispered, flicking her tongue along Arizona's ear. "I've missed you." She kissed her hard and then Arizona did moan.

"I've missed you, too." Arizona said, breathless. "But Callie–"

The bell rang and the doors opened. Callie took off like a rocket, leaving Arizona standing, caught in midsentence. Dread began sinking into her stomach, but she took off after Callie. The Latina was going to kill her. Callie fumbled for her keys and Arizona reached over and unlocked the door for her. It was inevitable; Callie was going to find out. There was a thud as Callie's bag hit the floor. Arizona shut the door and followed her to the bedroom. She took her time, knowing that Callie was going to be angry.

Callie was crouched down on the floor, in her hands she held the journal but had not yet turned it right side up. At Arizona's footsteps she slowly looked up. "I'm sorry," Arizona let the words tumble out of her mouth. "I tried to tell you."

The Latina stood up and Arizona took a step back, "Why?"

"It fell out of the closet," Arizona said. "I was…cleaning up."

"And you read this?" Callie held up the journal.

"I–yes. I got curious. I was angry. And I missed you," Arizona admitted. "I shouldn't have."

She watched the anger leak out of Callie's eyes. Callie dropped her hand. "Okay."

Arizona was shocked. "Okay?"

"I want to talk later," Callie said, a bitter edge still there. "But for now, okay. She crouched back down and laid the journal on the floor without looking. She knew what page it was. She knew what Arizona had read. She grabbed the birth announcement from inside the box. Smiling, she held the paper up to Arizona, "Natalie."

* * *

They headed to the hospital, this time Callie walked with her. "Natalie said something. Something I don't think she meant to say."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

They had passed the alley. Callie hadn't balked, or shuddered, or anything. Arizona fought to suppress her smile at that and kept talking. "When I got off the phone with you earlier, she questioned me. She found out about 'us'. She pieced it together. And then she said 'Why do you think they took me?'."

Callie looked at Arizona, "How long has she been missing?"

"We don't know. The police haven't turned up a record, and I doubt they'd fill us in on all the details of the case. It's not your case."

"There might not be one," Callie said, ignoring the last part. "If the gangs in Miami–"

"Miami?"

"That's where her mother lives," Callie replied. "Like I was saying, if the gangs in Miami kidnapped her, then they could very well be threatening her mother. They could even have her mother."

"But why would she say that?"

"Maybe she's a lesbian," Callie let the thought hang in the air.

"How do you know all this?"

"Let's just say that I have experience with the gangs," Callie said softly. She was nervous to go to the hospital. Webber was angry with her even if he understood. She couldn't keep running away from work or she was going to lose her job. Eyeing the doors, she willed him away.

* * *

As they neared Natalie's room, Arizona turned to her. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"If she wouldn't talk to you, I doubt she'll talk with you in the room," Callie said in a low voice. She gave Arizona a small smile. "Just guard the door."

Arizona pulled her into a deserted side hallway suddenly and wrapped her arms around her. They hadn't stopped moving since Callie got back. She was overwhelmed with relief. She didn't care if they fought later. Callie was home. Burying her face into Callie's neck, she felt the Latina's arms tighten around her. There was so much she wanted to say but she didn't have the words, so she held her close and breathed her in. The ability to touch Callie and see Callie soothed her. She had truly thought Callie might not come home.

Callie began humming the tune to one of Arizona's favorite songs, rocking playfully back and forth. The blonde snuggled closer. "I love you."

Arizona looked up at her. "You do?"

The Latina closed her eyes, remembering a surprise party gone wrong and a night of lingerie and donuts. She fought her laugh at the reversal of roles. "I do."

The blonde sighed and pulled away. "Go be badass."

She laughed. "I don't know that badass is the right term, but okay."

"Just hurry up," Arizona said. "It's already past nine. I want to get you home."

* * *

Callie left Arizona at the door and walked into the room. "Natalie?"

The girl turned to her and she saw a slight smile on her face.

"How are you?"

"Okay."

"I think we need to talk," Callie said, closing the door and sitting on the edge of Natalie's bed.

"Yeah, I figured that's why you were here," Natalie said. "Where did you go? You left your girlfriend kind of upset."

"I had to take a trip to Miami," Natalie nodded. "But I found something while I was there." Callie shuffled through her purse and pulled out the photo. "Recognize this person?"

Natalie's green eyes grew wide. "That's my mom. I've seen this picture before. How did you get it?"

Callie shifted her fingers to indicate another of the four girls. "That's me. I was friends with your mother in high school." Callie reached back into her purse and pulled out the birth announcement. "This is you."

Natalie held the paper. "Yeah."

Callie let her be quiet and reflected for a few minutes. She needed time to let this all sink in. "How long have you been away from home, Natalie?"

Green eyes glanced up to her dark ones. "Two years."

Callie was stunned. "Two years?"

"Or a little longer," Natalie looked away, trying to dodge the explanation that Callie wanted. "You're a lesbian."

"Uh, yeah, I'm with Dr. Robbins, I think you've figured that out," Callie said.

Natalie refused to look at her, "Is that why you were attached?"

"That's one of the reasons they gave me."

The girl was silent again. Callie stood and began pacing, giving her time. She caught a view of Arizona, guarding the door like a protective watchdog. A smile spread across her lips. "You love her."

Callie turned around at Natalie's words. "Yes."

"She had a dream about you," Natalie said. "She fell asleep in here. She's worried about you. She's tired."

Callie nodded. "I know. No one has been looking out for her recently."

"What did you do to her?"

She was taken aback by Natalie's question. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

"I left her, I ran out on her. I said some awful things," Callie said. "But we aren't here to talk about me."

Natalie sighed. "There was a gang, is a gang, in Miami. My mom's boyfriend is a member. They spread hate for…people like us. He found out I was a lesbian. He kidnapped me, beat my mom, and dragged me out of the house. He gave me to his boys. They had their fun and then forced me into prostitution. After a while they handed me off to someone else. I've been handed off, recaptured, over and over again. If the guy I was with got picked up, someone would come up behind them and take me off again. One time I escaped and the police picked me up. They sent me home. Mom wasn't there, boyfriend was. He sent me back to his boys, who sent me to Calory."

Callie nodded solemnly. So there was no missing person report, Klein had been looking for futilely for the past three days. "You're incredibly cavalier about it."

"I was raised with it. But that doesn't mean I'll talk about it with anyone," Natalie nodded towards Arizona.

"So sending you home wouldn't be a good idea?"

"They'll kill my mom."

Callie shook her head. "Then we'll bring your mom to you."

Natalie laughed, "You don't understand gang culture."

"Don't I?" Callie asked. "I grew up in Miami."

"It's different now," Natalie said softly.

"Not so much," Callie said, softer. "I need her phone number. We'll come up with a plan. We'll get your mom. Our police are very good at what they do."

Natalie laughed again. It was almost sadistic and very sarcastic. "You should have just let me stay with Calory. You shouldn't have gotten him picked up. If they found out, they'll kill her."

"I got him picked up because of what he did to me," Callie said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "And countless other women. We'll get your mom, but I need her number."

* * *

Actually, the first person she called was Klein. Arizona followed her into an empty conference room while she dialed. "She's worried about her mom," Callie said to her. "That's why she wasn't talking."

"Oh," Arizona said, confused.

Klein didn't answer. Callie checked the clock, it was ten at night. Sighing in frustration, she waited out the ringing and left him a detailed message. Explaining the situation, she informed him that there most likely was not a missing persons report. She told him that gangs were involved as well as the wellbeing of Natalie's mother. She asked him to contact the Miami police department and explain the situation. When she hung up, she dropped the phone onto the table and her head in her hands. Arizona came up behind her and began gently kneading her shoulders.

"What happened?"

"Her mom's boyfriend kidnapped her and sold her off to his gang buddies. She's been gone for two years. She's afraid they'll kill her mom if they find out we got her away from Calory and got him locked up. They certainly won't be happy," Callie explained, before letting out a groan as Arizona worked out a particularly tight knot. "That feels good."

The blonde leaned down, "I know some other things that would feel good."

Callie twisted her head to look at Arizona. "Yeah?"

"Let's go home, baby."

* * *

As they neared the apartment, the easy banter died out, replaced by electric tension that set Arizona's nerves on edge. Callie was angry about the box. She was a private person and Arizona had invaded that privacy. Callie liked to keep her secrets to herself unless she was ready and willing to share them. She knew that she shouldn't have read the journal, but it shed light onto Callie's compassionate side. It shed light onto how Callie dealt with her patients. Reading that journal had been the only reason she hadn't jumped on a plane to Miami. It had kept her connected to Callie while she waited for her to come home. The things Callie had said to her when she left her in the elevator had hurt worse than the fact that Callie had left. Arizona had tried so hard to protect her, to keep her safe. Now she had just messed up again.

Stepping into the apartment complex lobby, Arizona was able to see the firm clench of Callie's jaw and she swallowed nervously. She continued to steal sidelong glances as they stepped into the elevator. The mask that fell over Callie's eyes scared Arizona. She knew there was a storm brewing in the deep obsidian. Knowing that she could not predict what Callie was going to say scared her. But she had been living in that fear since Callie had come home.

Callie refused to look at her as they stepped out of the elevator. Arizona reached the apartment first and she quickly opened the door. Callie's bag was still lying by the door and she picked it up, dragging it with to the bedroom. Callie followed her, arms crossed over her chest. The blonde tossed the bag over to the dresser and then turned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Callie towered over her. "You changed the sheets."

She nodded. "I wanted you to come home to something fresh. I know these are your favorite."

"Why does it smell like my perfume in here?" Callie asked, tense and all but ignoring Arizona's small peace offering.

Arizona bit her lip. "You knocked it over when you left. It puddled on the floor overnight. It's faded."

"That was four hundred dollar perfume, Arizona!" Callie snapped. "You let it all drip out onto the floor?"

"I didn't come back in here until the next day," Arizona said, defensively. "If it means that much to you, you shouldn't have knocked it over."

"Oh and I suppose that because that box was private I shouldn't have left it in the house!" Callie snapped again.

"You're angry about something else, you're picking the wrong fight," Arizona tried to calm her.

"What gave you the right to go through that box?" Callie asked, a venomous edge to her voice.

"Okay, I didn't intend to rifle through your personal belongings," Arizona snapped back. "But _I_ had to clean up _your_ mess. When I had to go into the closet, your _precious_ box fell on my head!"

"Oh, so that makes it okay?" Callie snapped sarcastically.

"Did I say that? You want to hear this or not?"

"Not particularly."

"Then why ask?" Arizona all but growled. "You left, Callie. I'm sorry I let my curiosity get the better of me. But right now, you had better watch it."

"Or what?"

"Or all you'll ever see again is my back."

Arizona let the suggestion hang in the air as it dawned on Callie's face. She had surprised herself by saying it and she wasn't entirely sure that she meant it. But if Callie was ever going to be better, Arizona had to stop walking on eggshells around her. She had to make Callie believe that she was serious. Callie's eyes flared with fear and anger.

"So you want to let me get the whole story out before you bite my head off?" she let the rest of the question go unsaid. _Or do you want me to leave?_

Callie stared at Arizona. The blonde's jaw was set, her eyes were hard. Callie didn't know why she was so angry at Arizona or why she was taking it out on her. But Arizona was serious. She swallowed her pride and nodded. "Fine."

"I kicked it out of the way and finished cleaning up _your_ enormous mess. Then when I was going to put it away, I wanted to make sure that nothing inside was broken. I didn't know what box it was," Arizona took a calming breath. "The first thing I saw was the picture of you and Orion. My curiosity got the better of me. I know it shouldn't have but it did. You left me, Callie. I didn't know if you were coming back. I needed something to hold on onto because I was falling apart."

Callie heard the tears in Arizona's voice. "Arizona."

"You keep running away from me. You've been saying goodbye to me every day since the day you came back," Arizona looked away. "I've been more than happy to let you if it meant you would heal and come back to me. I wore your t-shirt, your perfume was in the air, and I had your journal in my hands. I needed you, something of you, to cling to before I jumped on a plane to Miami and made sure that you never came back."

"Ari–" But Callie knew that she was right.

"You know, as well as I do, that if I had come down to Miami, we'd be over by now," tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "So I read your journal. I laughed and cried with you. I pretended like you were here, with me. Whole and healed."

"I shouldn't have left you like that," Callie said softly.

"No, no you shouldn't have," Arizona said, her voice colder than she meant it to be.

"But you still shouldn't have gone through the box."

"I know. Okay? I know. I get that. I'm sorry."

Callie looked at the floor. "I didn't realize that I was such a burden on you."

"You are," Arizona said, very matter-of-factly. She had never seen Callie move so fast. Her head shot up and chocolate eyes infused with fear stared into hers. "But you're a burden that I chose to bear. Sometimes the load is lighter; sometimes it gets so heavy that I don't know how I'm still standing. But if I fall–"

Callie held her breath.

"At least I'm falling with you."

She let go of the breath and let the tears pool in her eyes. "I don't know why I'm mad at you. It's not, really it's not that big of a deal."

"It's happened a lot recently," Arizona nodded. Callie knelt by her bag and unzipped it. The blonde watched her start to unpack. "I didn't mean to just go through your stuff. I missed you, and I was hurt."

Callie nodded with a sigh. "I know." She stood and opened the top drawer of the dresser, stowing her clothes away. Her eyes caught the sight of a full crystal bottle of perfume. She picked it up gently. She had knocked this over; it had all dripped out on to the floor. That's what Arizona had said. Slowly, she turned to meet Arizona's cloudy blue eyes. "What…how?"

"It all ran out," Arizona said. "Teddy and I went to the mall. You're welcome."

Ashamed, Callie looked down at the bottle. "You didn't have to do that."

"And not get to smell my girlfriend's signature fragrance anymore?" Arizona said, a smile playing across her lips. It was a peace offering. "Not a chance."

Callie let you a breath of a laugh and looked up at her. "Thank you."

She nodded. Arizona walked to the box, dropping to her knees beside it. She was going to pack it up, but something caught her eye. The face of a baby peeking through the papers left in it entranced her. She slowly picked the papers out, aware of Callie's eyes on her. "Oh Callie."

"All of my friends from high school, college, med school, they sent me them as they all had kids," Callie replied, stuffing more clothing away into drawers.

At least forty birth announcements covered the bottom of the box. Forty pairs of eyes looked up at Arizona.

"I kept them all," Callie said, joining Arizona and leaning back against the wall. "One day, I had hoped to send one of my own out. Add my own into the mix."

"Calliope," Arizona tucked her hand under Callie's chin.

She leaned into the pale hand. "I can't anymore, Arizona."

"You don't know that right?" Arizona asked. "What did the doctor say?"

"If the bleeding doesn't stop, I have to get surgery. If it does," Callie said, sobs beginning to clog her throat, "the scar tissue is so extensive that it will most likely cause permanent infertility anyways. She said I should consider the surgery anyway."

Arizona didn't know that there were so many different ways a person could break. She moved around the box and crawled over to sit by her girl, pulling her into her chest. She had never understood how much Callie loved children, or why she wanted them. But this scene changed everything for her. The things Callie had written about working on the GYN rotation and in Peds had touched her heart. And now she was brought face to face with one of Callie's greatest fears. Not being able to have kids, or a kid; not being able to know that joy that her friends had found through their children, was now very real to Callie. She wanted to carry a child; she wanted to have a baby. As she let Callie fall apart, she knew that she would do anything to make sure Callie's dreams came true. Everything had been taken away from her; Arizona wanted to give it all back.

"There was so much scarring, Zona. So much," Callie said. "Three miscarriages. Three abortions. At least."

"Oh my Calliope," Arizona soothed. "I'm so sorry. But would you have rather gotten pregnant and had a child by one of them? A daily reminder?"

Callie pulled away from her. "Because my brand isn't enough of one?"

It stung Arizona, but she knew it was true. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Callie was quiet for a few minutes and Arizona was afraid that she had fallen asleep until she suddenly sat up. "I'm sorry that I ran away."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I said awful things to you. You have been here, fighting for me, since before they took me, and I haven't noticed. You've had every chance to leave. No one made you stay through this. I've treated you like shit. I've hit you on more than one occasion. No one would have blamed you for leaving."

"How could I leave you like this?" Arizona asked.

"So you would leave me under other circumstances?" Callie asked, a smile breaking through her tears.

"Calliope, I'm not leaving you. I'm in love with you. What would it prove if I left you?"

She felt the tears rushing to her eyes. After what Arizona had said to her earlier, all she felt was relief. "So many people have left me," Callie said. "George cheated on me and then left me. Erica left in the middle of the night, literally. No one has gone through what I've put you through. I've been half expecting you to leave."

Arizona kissed her, letting her lips linger so her words ghosted over Callie's. "I'm not leaving."

Callie kissed her back, searching for the comfort and security that she knew came with Arizona's intimacy. She felt Arizona's hands come up to gently frame her face. Her tongue ran over Arizona's bottom lip, begging permission as she elicited a shiver from the blonde. She was granted access as Arizona slid her hand back to Callie's neck. Their tongues danced together, moving from languid to passionate slowly. Callie shivered as nails dragged across the back of her neck. Arizona moaned as Callie's tongue ran over the roof of her mouth. Callie's hands moved from Arizona's arms to her shoulders, pulling her closer. She wanted to feel all of the blonde against her.

But Arizona pulled away, gasping for breath. "Is this you?"

"What?"

"Is this you? Or is this an act?" Arizona asked desperately.

"It's me, Arizona." Before she could blink, Arizona had shot forward, swinging her leg over Callie's hips so that she was straddling her. She crashed their lips together again and kissed her hungrily.

Callie moaned as Arizona's nails dug into her scalp and her body pressed against hers. The blonde was possessive and demanding, forcing her tongue into Callie's mouth. Her nails slid over the brunette's scalp and down her neck. Callie broke away with a gasp, sucking in needed oxygen. Arizona kissed along her jaw and down her neck, leaving bites as she went. Stars exploded behind Callie's eyes as she fought to keep up with Arizona. The blonde latched onto her pulse point and ground her hips against Callie's. A deep moan formed in the back of Callie's throat.

Just as suddenly, Arizona pulled away. "I can't, not like this."

Callie held her close, looking at her in confusion.

"You've been saying goodbye to me since the day you got back," Arizona repeated. "You can't keep running away, Callie. I have to know that you aren't leaving. The next one is your last. You're out of goodbyes."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: _Hi everyone! We are nearing the end of Luxury as well as my semester. It sucks that these two things are coinciding like this. _

_This chapter is thanks heavily to my awesome beta. She helped me piece together the mess that it was before and then waited all night until I typed it so that she could read it right then so I could put it up for you lovely people._

Pammie - _I completely agree with you. I just wrote a paper on human trafficking and I've been researching it extensively for this story. This stuff is definitely out there._

Logan - _You're welcome my darling!_

Texas - _Yes it is. And hopefully that goodbye is not for a long time ;)_

BL - _Yes, finals do suck. And thank you for taking the time to read!_

CAV - _Arizona is kind of awesome isn't she?_

_Enjoy guys!_

* * *

She waited impatiently as the phone rang. It was a decent time to call there, even if it was seven in the morning in Seattle. She had to get back to the hospital soon. Natalie needed to have the pins in her collarbone removed and she had a knee replacement surgery scheduled for that afternoon. Finally, a soft feminine voice answered. "Hello, Greene residence."

"Umm, hi," Callie said nervously. "I was wondering if I could speak to Courtney."

"This is she," the voice sounded suspicious and tired.

"Courtney!" Callie exclaimed, the most girlie tone she could muster seeping into her excited voice. "This is Callie, from high school."

"Oh my goodness," Courtney replied, relief an undertone to her words. "Callie, how are you?"

"I'm well, really well. How are you?" Callie wanted to gag. It had been ages since she'd talked like this with anyone.

"I'm good. To what pleasure do I owe this call?"

"Well, I'm having a little get together with some old friends. You remember Noelle and Kayla?"

"Of course, I haven't talked to them in years. How are they?"

"They are both fine," Callie said. In truth, she hadn't talked to either of them since graduation. "Listen, I was wondering if it would be at all possible for you to come up here in two days. I know that it's short notice."

"Oh, umm, Seattle? In two days? I can't really," Courtney started, hesitant.

"All of your expenses will be covered," Callie said sweetly, thanking God for the first time that she was an heiress. "The tickets will be waiting for you at the airport, and a car will pick you up if you give me your address. I wouldn't ask you to come all the way up here and not pay for your trip. That would be horribly unrefined of me."

She hashed out the plans with Courtney and booked her flight. The smile faded from her face the second she said goodbye. Something had felt very wrong about that conversation, Courtney was very apprehensive. Callie shrugged it off to the seemingly randomness of her call. Everything would be explained when Courtney arrived.

Arizona stepped out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from her shower. Callie looked over her, biting her lip gently. She wanted nothing more than to rip the robe away from her toned body and take Arizona against the wall. But she couldn't. The sharp pain in her abdomen reminded her of her physical state while Arizona's clothed form reminded her of their emotional state. She hadn't been remotely naked around Callie, a type of physical barrier until Callie bridged the emotional and verbal barriers. She had to find a way to let Arizona know that she was loved other than physically. When blue eyes met her own, she dropped her gaze to the bed.

"How'd it go?"

"Oh, uh, good," Callie said, trying to suppress the mental images of Arizona and the thoughts of her soft, damp skin underneath that fluffy pink robe. "Got everything squared away, not a mention of Natalie."

"Your powers of persuasion are impressive, Calliope," Arizona flashed her a smile before turning back to the mirror and brushing out her hair.

"Obviously not too much or you would be out of that robe and in this bed," Callie mumbled, frustration written clearly across her face.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Callie said, climbing off the bed and walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen, shutting the door behind her to give Arizona her privacy. The coffeemaker was beeping and making that sputtering sound that told her it was finished brewing. She made them each a cup, adding just the right amount of creamer and sugar to both mugs. Hers was more on the dark and bitter side, Arizona's the lighter and sweeter side. A sudden thought made her smile, a little devilish twist added in. Callie turned and rifled through the spices in the cabinet until her fingers closed around a small dark bottle. Tipping several splashes into Arizona's mug, she quickly hid the bottle back in the cabinet and took the coffee to her lover.

She had thought that Callie was staying out in the kitchen to make breakfast so she'd dropped the robe and pulled on her underwear after the door clicked shut. She was just pulling her top over her head when she heard the door creak open again. She jammed it over her shoulders and pulled it down before Callie could get a proper look.

"You don't have to freak out," Callie laughed at her, handing over the extra mug. "I was just bringing you coffee."

Eyeing Callie suspiciously as she noticed a glint in the Latina's eye, Arizona took a sip. Vanilla rushed over her tongue and she smiled. She heard a light clink as Callie sat her own mug down on her dresser. Arizona took another sip and closed her eyes, a small satisfactory moan escaping from her lips. She felt the mug being lifted from her hands and the space before her filled with Callie's presence. "Thank you," Arizona whispered, the vanilla on her breath reaching Callie's nose. She felt lips hovering against hers.

"Can I at least have a kiss?" Callie husked, lust lacing her words like the sweetest poison.

Arizona felt her lips fall open as Callie's request landed on her ears and then Callie's tongue was running over them, tasting the vanilla coffee that still lingered there. She reacted immediately, opening her mouth more. Callie pressed her open mouth to Arizona's, sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Her hands slid over Arizona's body, down to her ass, pulling the smaller woman tight against her. She gasped and Callie shifted, her thigh slipping between Arizona's. She ran her nails over the skin that Arizona hadn't managed to cover yet.

When they couldn't breathe any more, Callie stepped away from Arizona. She handed her back her coffee and picked up her own. "I've been to hell and back, Arizona. There is a lot wrong with me. I may have come out the other side, but I came out with issues. I still have nightmares. I have flashbacks and don't know where I am. I ran out on you. Now I don't know if I'll ever be able to have kids. I'm not better yet, and now there is this girl."

"No one expects you to be perfect," Arizona said, taken aback by the sudden shift in mood.

Callie silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. "I can't deal with it all at once. So I'm fixing what I can, and the rest of it can wait or deal with itself."

Arizona's eyes were fixed on her, fear flickering in their shadows.

"I'm still bleeding," she said, tears coming unbidden. "If it doesn't stop by tomorrow, I have to schedule a procedure. So the kids thing? It can wait."

She nodded and Arizona stopped herself from reaching out to her.

"The girl, her mom is coming in two days and only a psychologist is really going to be able to help her. I can't worry about that. The nightmares, how can I control nightmares?"

Callie looked up at Arizona, meeting her unwavering gaze. She willed all the love she had into her eyes at that moment.

"They didn't take you away from me, I pushed you away. But you, us, I can control. Staying with you. Not running out on you again. I can't fix me," Callie said. "But I can give my all to fixing us."

"No more goodbyes?" Arizona asked, shaking her head. "Because I can't, Calliope. I can't say goodbye again."

"You'll never have to," Callie promised. "I can keep that one."

The smile that lit up Arizona's face was like the sun breaking over the ocean horizon. It lit up the deepest depths of her eyes and made Callie believe that they were going to be okay again. Those bastards would not win this one. They could take away her pride. Her dignity. Her future children. But they would never take her Arizona.

* * *

"You think Webber is going to kill me?" Callie asked nervously as they made their way to Natalie's room.

Arizona laughed, "Webber is fine. I think it's Mark that you're going to have to worry about."

Callie looked over at her and smiled. The bitter edge that had always plagued Mark's name when it left Arizona's lips was missing. "So, you and Mark, huh?"

"What?" Arizona asked in confusion.

Callie arched an eyebrow.

"Oh ew, Calliope," Arizona smacked her on the arm as Callie laughed.

"I just meant that you seem to be getting along," Callie finally said. "You thought I meant?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help laughing with Callie. Especially not since Callie seemed to be so much more herself. They let themselves into Natalie's room. "Good morning, Natalie."

"Hello, Callie," Natalie said, ignoring Arizona.

"She's coming in two days," Callie said. Natalie stared at her. Green eyes pierced into Callie's heart like daggers. "Alone."

"You really don't get it do you?" Natalie asked. "They will kill her before they let her come here. You stupid bitch."

"Okay, hold on," Arizona started forward but Callie put her hand up.

"They think that it's a girl's get together of old high school friends," Callie smiled. "They have no idea."

Natalie scoffed at her. "I shouldn't have told you anything. If she gets killed, I'll never forgive you. Why can't you just let me go from here on my own? Don't even bring her into it."

"Because you can't take care of yourself," Callie said. "You've been through a lot of trauma. I wouldn't have made it without Arizona, or a handful of other people. You need people. People who care about you."

"At least she'd be safe!"

"This–" Callie was cut off by her pager. "I have to go. I'll be right back. Dr. Robbins will finish your check up, talk to her. This is bigger than you and your mom." With an apologetic look at Arizona, she slipped out the door and took off running. Mark had paged her 911. She skidded to a stop outside of the patient's room. The empty patient room. Rolling her eyes, she stepped inside and huffed. "Mark!"

"Calm down, Torres," he said from behind her.

She spun on her heel. "I was with a patient."

"Was the patient dying?"

"No."

"Then you're okay," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You're in big trouble."

"Mark."

"How could you run out on her like that?" he asked.

"Mark, we've talked. I know I was wrong. We're okay." He tilted his head and gave her a knowing look. "Okay, we will be okay." Then she winced, clutching her stomach.

He was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Complications from…what happened to me," she said. "I'm bleeding. I may not be able to have kids. It's a long story."

"Callie," he said softly.

"It's okay, Mark."

* * *

"You really think Callie would purposefully do something to hurt your mom?" Arizona asked Natalie.

"I think she doesn't know what she did."

"Callie is trying to help you," Arizona said, making notes on the girl's chart.

"I'm not talking at the trial."

Arizona's eyes shot up. "Why?"

"She messed everything up. Maybe they'd spare my mom if I don't."

Sighing, Arizona didn't respond. She knew better than to fight with a traumatized teenager. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to Natalie's head and leaned across her chest to check her collarbone. She barely heard the small gasp of breath. She saw the wild look in the girl's eyes too late. "Natalie!"

Natalie had wedged her good shoulder under Arizona and with all the force she could lever, pushed Arizona off of her, throwing her back. Arizona fell backwards too far and the wheels on her Heelys slid out from underneath her. Twisting to catch herself, her head collided with the corner of the table sitting against the wall underneath the window. She landed with a thud.

Natalie looked down. "Dr. Robbins?" Arizona didn't move, blood was pooling beneath her head. "Dr. Robbins!"

* * *

Callie leaned into Mark's chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It's okay, Cal. We'll figure something out."

Her pager went off again. "Geez, another 911?"

"Where?" Mark asked, checking his silent pager.

Her eyes widened. "Natalie's room. Shit. Why is this coming from the nurses' station if Arizona is with – Arizona!"

* * *

They ran, Mark hot on her heels as she plowed past people in the hallways and stairwells. Callie had never run so fast in her life. Almost knocking down a nurse, she slid to a halt in front of Natalie's room. Arizona was being pulled out on a stretcher. She looked in the room at Natalie's pale face.

"Arizona?" she asked, taking the blonde's hand. Bloody bandages were wrapped around her head. Pale eyelids fluttered. "What happened?"

"The girl said she fell and hit her head," the nurse said. "She started screaming for help. We thought someone was being murdered."

Callie looked back down at Arizona. "No goodbyes, Arizona. You hear me? You said the next one was our last. That we were out of goodbyes."

"Torres," she heard Bailey say.

"You don't get to leave. I know I left you, but you don't get to leave me. You don't get to say goodbye to me," tears were streaming down her face. "I love you. They don't get to take you too."

"Torres, we have to get her to MRI," Bailey said as Mark pulled her into his arms. "She'll be okay."

Callie turned into Mark's chest as they hurried Arizona away. She heard Bailey yell for someone to hold the elevator. "Not Arizona too."

"She'll be fine."

"She said our next goodbye was our last," Callie yelled. "This is pretty permanent, Mark!"

"She's going to be okay."

Callie pulled away from him and stalked into Natalie's room. "What happened?"

Natalie's nostrils flared in fear.

Mark put a hand on Callie's shoulder, but she shrugged him off. "Tell me what happened to her, Natalie."

"She was leaning over me and I got claustrophobic," Natalie said quickly. "I saw them again. I pushed her off of me; I didn't mean to hurt her! Next thing I saw, she was on the ground. She wouldn't move; she was bleeding everywhere. I wasn't trying to hurt her. I promise. Please, don't hurt me."

Callie softened at those words. "See, you're not better. And now Dr. Robbins is on her way to the ER. I don't want what happened to us and how we've hurt other people because of it to happen to anyone else."

Natalie looked at Callie through her tears.

"There are more victims than you and me, Natalie. We can put an end to this, we can help."

"It won't make a difference."

"To one person it could."

"Is that why you're doing it?" Natalie asked her.

"I saved you. If I can save someone else I will. When was an intern many many moons ago I had a rape victim come in. I swore to always help people like her. I never thought that I'd be a victim one day. But if we don't help each other, how can we expect anyone else to?"

* * *

Callie sat by Arizona's bed, her head lying next to the pale hand that she had encased in her own. They were waiting for her to wake up. Bailey and Meredith said that she was fine medically when they'd come by. It was superficial bleeding from blunt force, but her brain was fine. Meredith had explained Derek's conclusions to her. She might be a fellow surgeon, but she knew nothing about the brain compared to Derek Shepherd. Arizona hadn't done anything else to herself, luckily. He didn't think she'd have a concussion, but he wanted to make sure. He told Meredith to tell Callie that he would come by when she woke up. _If she woke up_.

Praying silently, she let the emotional exhaustion settle in. Arizona was the only reason she'd gotten this far. She probably would have killed herself or gone insane without Arizona there to talk her down and bring her back. Arizona had stood by her side through so many things and she had yet to thank her properly. She was going to stay until Arizona woke up. "You're my only hope, Arizona. Without you, I have nothing."

She closed her eyes, and immediately wished that she hadn't.

"_You fucking bitch," she snapped. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Calliope," Arizona put her hand on Callie's arm from behind._

_She turned and viciously threw her fist. She heard the gratifying sound of a bone popping as her fist connected with Arizona's jaw. She watched the blonde stagger backwards, clutching the side of her face, and incredulous look in her eyes._

_The fury drained out of Callie as quickly as it had set in and she collapsed against the couch at the knowledge of what she had done._

She hadn't meant to hit Arizona. She had thought it was someone else. That had been early on in her recovery. Her mother had come in moments later and tended to Arizona, all the while throwing looks of disbelief at her. She couldn't really blame Natalie. She knew how vivid those flashbacks were and that blinding fury overtook you in an instant. It controlled your sense and nerves. Your body was not your own.

"Hey," she heard Mark call. Lifting her head, she turned to look at him. "How is she?"

"Just waiting for her to wake up," she said. "She's okay."

"Odds?"

"Good."

He nodded.

She looked back at Arizona, lying peaceful on the bed. "I want to marry her, Mark."

He looked at her for a minute, in shock and amusement. Then a smile spread across his face. "I think she wants that too, Callie."

* * *

By the time Arizona woke, Callie had composed herself. She had pushed the memory to the back of her mind, making a mental note to apologize later for every time one of those flashbacks had bested her. Her focus was now on taking care of the beautiful woman who had risked everything to save her. "How do you feel?"

Arizona winced. "Like someone took a bat to my head."

Callie nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Natalie," Arizona said softly. "I think she had a flashback. Then I was falling and I twisted so I could catch myself, but I hit something and everything went black."

"You hit your head on the table," Callie said. Then she reached down and picked up the offending Heelys, giving Arizona a disapproving look.

Arizona groaned. "No, not the Heelys."

"Bailey has some choice words for you about them," Callie said. "I have a feeling that when Natalie pushed you back you fell too far and slipped on them."

Arizona pouted, "Please don't make me get rid of them."

"We'll see," Callie said, sitting them back down on the floor as Derek walked in.

"Dr. Robbins," he smiled.

She smiled back. "Dr. Shepherd. Nice to see you."

He laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he said. He ran through basic neurological tests. "Everything looks good, but I want to test your balance. Don't get up too fast."

Arizona slowly got up and walked a few paces.

"How do you feel now?"

"A little lightheaded, but nothing major," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I just have a really bad headache."

"Yeah, they'll give you something for that," he smiled. Turning to Callie he winked, "Well, Dr. Robbins. Looks like you're clean. No concussion. But I want you on bed rest for the next few days."

Arizona gaped at him. "Are you kidding me, Derek Shepherd?"

"Yeah, she's fine," he looked at Callie. "Take her home, feed her, and take that bandage off in a few hours. She'll be good as new once that headache wears off. Just make sure she takes it easy for a few days." He patted Callie's shoulder and walked out, laughing at himself.

Arizona glared after him, "I'm going to get ahold of his hair, and when I do."

"Hey, hey," Callie laughed, standing. She pulled Arizona up and into her embrace. "Dios, I thought for a second there that I'd lost you, baby."

"I'm okay, Calliope. But I hate being a patient."

"I know, you make a much better doctor," Callie winked.

"Hey," Arizona said in defense. "You are very hard on yourself and need someone to take care of you."

"I wasn't aware that I needed a check-up every night," Callie quipped. "Let's get you home, Doctor Robbins."

* * *

Arizona was walking slowly, stiffly, but the more they walked the easier it was. "Did you call Klein?"

"Yes, I told him everything. He said to tell you hello and to feel better soon. He's coordinating with Miami police to have an undercover officer pick Courtney up and get her here safely and alone," Callie paused. "They busted a warehouse. Calory's operation. Full of trafficked women and children."

"That's good," Arizona said, wincing as she brushed hair away from her eyes. She was grateful that they elevators in their building ran smoothly, any jostling sent a shooting pain through her head.

Callie reached over and gingerly tucked the loose hair behind Arizona's ear, careful to avoid the bandage that was wrapped around her head. Pressing her lips to the soft flesh below, she whispered, "I love you. Thank you for not leaving me."

"I couldn't use our last goodbye on something as simple as falling down," Arizona laughed lightly, bringing her hand up to Callie's cheek. She knew that Callie wasn't just talking about today. She kissed her sweetly.

After Callie made them dinner, she'd tried to help Arizona change but had been shooed away. Sitting in the living room alone, trying to ignore the painful twinge in her stomach, she let the day catch up with her. She'd had to reschedule her knee replacement and Natalie's pin removal had been moved to the next day. She heard a yelp and jumped up.

"Callie?" a soft call came from the bedroom. She went to see what was wrong.

"You okay?"

Arizona painted a comical picture. She had managed to get her shirt caught on the bandage and was tangled in the sleeves, her hands raised in the air above her head. "Help me."

Callie slowly and cautiously disentangled Arizona and pulled the shirt off of her, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes caught a reflection in the mirror and she turned Arizona around to look at her left shoulder.

"Cal–"

"What is this?" Callie demanded, her fingers brushing over the dark mark on Arizona's back. Her name, Callie, written in black gothic script, with wings on either side and what appeared to be a halo that fell crooked over the 'l's was now tattooed in black, blue, and gold ink over Arizona's previously unblemished skin.

"It's you," Arizona said. She turned around and placed her hand on Callie's hip, directly over her brand. "You were permanently marked with my initials. You have a reminder of me everywhere you go. When you left, I needed to know that you would come back. I wanted that connection."

"And what if I hadn't come back?"

"Then I would have had a reminder of my true love for the rest of my life. You are my angel, Calliope. And you aren't perfect."

"I guess that's why the halo is crooked."

Arizona smiled. "But you're an angel. And you're mine."

Callie shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I love you. And now we match. You're my only hope for getting through life," Arizona said, turning back around so Callie could see again. She felt the Latina's strong arms encircle her naked torso as they softly swayed back and forth, pulling her tight against her. Soft lips were ghosting over her skin as Callie kissed the tattoo, much the same way Arizona had kissed the brand.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Only one more final and then you guys will get the spectacular ending to our journey. I hope you guys love this chapter. It made my amazing beta tear up!

Logan - Thank you! I hope you like this next update. And my beta says thank you too!

Tndani - Thanks, I hope you like the sweetly sadness of this chapter.

Az - I liked her having Callie more. Calliope is more personal between the two of them and if she's going to advertise, I wanted her to advertise Callie.

BL - I'm glad you liked that.

Texas - Thanks!

Miriane - Thank you so much. I'm planning on it :)

Enjoy guys, this is the longest chapter yet. Thank you so much for your reviews and continued support!

* * *

Callie and Arizona waited anxiously at the airport. The undercover cop acting as the chauffer was standing next to them, holding a sign that said Greene in bold black letters. Arizona was rocking on her heels, a movement that was making Callie nervous as she paced. _She's in sneakers, Callie. She's in sneakers_. Anything having to do with Arizona's Heelys still freaked her out. Courtney's plane would be letting out any minute. There was always the change that she's been followed. They were taking risks, big risks, and every precaution was being taken to ensure everyone's safety. Callie had all but begged Arizona to stay at the hospital, but she refused. So now they were waiting, anxiously. Callie had counted the floor tiles at least six times by now. Four hundred and sixty eight.

"Callie," Arizona put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Calm down. You're making me sea sick with your pacing. It's going to be fine." Callie gave her an exasperated look. "There."

A woman walked up to the cop. "Courtney Greene?" he asked, nicely.

"Yes, sir," she said, a nervous hitch in her voice made him scan the crowd. He signaled to Callie and Arizona. Courtney watched them walk over. "Callie?"

"Courtney," Callie smiled. There was no mistaking those green eyes. She hugged the slighter woman. "How was your flight?"

"Great," she said. Then her gaze flickered to the blonde woman next to Callie. "Your friend?"

"Ah yes. Courtney, this is Arizona, my girlfriend. Arizona, this is Courtney, one of my close friends from high school," Callie said, introducing them. She watched Courtney's face as she said "girlfriend" and saw something akin to grief spread across it.

Arizona extended her hand. "It's great to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Courtney shook her hand, replacing the grief with a pleasant smile, and then turned back to Callie. "You? A lesbian? Our little hometown whore?"

Blush shot over Callie's face and chest. "Umm, I guess I finally found what I needed," she said with a sheepish glance at Arizona. Courtney smiled sadly at her. The four of them walked together down to the baggage claim and then out to the car. Once they were settled inside, Courtney turned to Callie again.

"What is going on?" she asked. "I haven't spoken to you in years and you call out of the blue. You know as well as I do that we were not close in high school. It's a miracle I even remembered where you lived."

Callie leveled her gaze. "We have Natalie."

Fear flooded Courtney's face. "What?"

"We rescued her. She was in a car accident. Both of her legs are broken, along with her collarbone. The men that she was with have been locked up," Callie said. Tears were starting to run down Courtney's cheeks. Callie nodded to the driver, "He's a cop. So was the driver who picked you up."

Courtney nodded slowly.

Lowering her voice, Callie continued, "We know that you're in danger. Natalie told us. She didn't want us to try to get you here because she's scared for you."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because Natalie needs you," Callie reassured her. Arizona had taken her hand. "We'll help you. We had to get you out of that situation. They can't hurt you anymore, or her."

Arizona cut in. "She has a lot of psychological problems. We're going to get her a therapist and find you a place to stay."

"I can't take her home," Courtney said.

Callie nodded, "We know. You don't have to go back to Miami."

Understanding seeped through Courtney and she looked at each of them. "I'm free?"

"You're free. And so is Natalie. We're going straight to the hospital," Callie smiled. "She's waiting for you."

* * *

The reunion of daughter and mother was beautiful. Courtney had been nervous, but Arizona had coaxed her. The smile that had erupted on her face when she saw Natalie had been unimaginable. Dropping her bags, she had run into the room and thrown her arms around her daughter.

"Mom?" Natalie had all but sobbed into her shoulder. As they hugged, Natalie's eyes met Callie's. "Thank you," she mouthed. Callie nodded.

She felt Arizona's arm around her waist and gentle pressure on her hip. Taking the signal, she followed her out of the room. A huge wave of relief washed over her as the weight of reuniting mother and daughter was lifted from her shoulders. "We did it."

Arizona's hand was running up and down her back, soothingly. She flashed Callie her super magic smile. "We did."

"Everything may actually be okay," Callie said. They looked at each other, smiling. And then suddenly they were laughing. They didn't know what else to do but laugh. They didn't even know what they were laughing at. "I got kidnapped! I'm thirty six, and I got kidnapped."

"I rented a boat and searched the ocean for you."

"I was tortured, raped," they kept laughing, their faces very red. "How does that even happen?" Her laughter turned into cries of agony. She doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Callie," the smile on Arizona's face faded. "Callie, what's wrong?"

Her face scrunched in pain, Callie shook her head. It was gut wrenching pain, like someone had her intestines in their fist and was trying to pull them through her vagina. It took her breath away. Arizona motioned to the nurse, "wheelchair?" She helped Callie sit back and rushed her to the elevator.

"Looks like you're going to have that procedure sooner rather than later," Arizona crouched down and took her hand.

Callie looked at her, tears of pain swimming in her bright eyes. The last shreds of hope that she had been clinging to were quickly dissolving.

"I will make you a mom, I promise," Arizona said, kissing Callie's hand. "You will be a mom one day, Calliope."

* * *

A month later, life was back to normal. Or as normal as it could be. Arizona was fine from her head injury, there had been residual effects. Callie's emergency hysterectomy had gone well and her recovery had been smooth. She was tired of being a patient in her own hospital. Arizona and Mark had both jokingly offered to transfer her to Mercy West or Seattle Presbyterian several times. She'd quickly stopped complaining. "At least you're here, with me," Arizona would say, flashing her that magic smile.

She checked the OR board. "Two knee replacements and a bone graft," she muttered to herself, sipping on coffee. She might actually get out on time today if nothing emergent came in. Other than her surgeries, she had a consult for Bailey in an hour and the first replacement was fifteen minutes after that. Callie had time to kill. Walking towards the attendings lounge, she saw a perky blonde gliding her way.

"Heelys," she shook her head and grabbed Arizona's forearm. She gave her an expectant look when Arizona looked up at her innocently.

"What?"

"You know what," Callie held out her hand as Arizona pulled on her pouting face. "Hand them over."

"You're a fun sucker," Arizona said around her puppy dog lip as she picked up her foot to pop the wheel out of place. She set it in Callie's hand none too gently. She leaned back over and removed the other one, slamming that one into Callie's hand as well. The Latina pocketed the wheels. "I'm telling the kids that you are being mean to me."

"Go ahead," Callie laughed. "At least I'm keeping you alive. Besides you don't need wheels on your shoes to be awesome."

"Hmm," Arizona hummed, leaning over to kiss Callie's cheek. "It's so nice to have you back."

"You say that every day, Arizona."

"Well, when I get tired of you, I'll stop saying it," she shrugged, a matter of fact tone in her voice. "I've got a patient in recovery I need to go visit. Lunch?"

"Always," Callie grinned before letting Arizona walk away. Sighing heavily, she pulled the wheels out of her pocket and examined them. They scared her. Arizona had been fine, but she'd been lucky. Her injury could have been much worse. "Why can't you be less dangerous?"

"Talking to inanimate objects is a sign of insanity, Torres," Mark said, looking up from the chart he held as he walked over.

She held out the wheels. "Arizona loves these things and she's getting really frustrated with me because I keep taking them from her."

"So let her have them," he shrugged, not understanding what her problem was.

She used her exasperated look on him this time. "What if something like what happened with Natalie happens again, except this time she's not so lucky?"

"And what if she gets stabbed with a scalpel?" Mark asked. "Look, I agree that they are not the safest things. But occupational hazards are out there all the time anyway. Give her the wheels back. They make her happy."

She gave him a dirty look.

"And speaking of Natalie," he walked towards the nurses' station to set down his chart before turning to her. "How is she?"

"Good, I heard from them last week," she said. "They've settled in across town and Natalie's therapy is going well."

He nodded. "That's good. She seemed like a nice girl underneath all of the trauma."

"She is."

His expression turned serious. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she said, meeting his eyes. "Closing statements are tomorrow. He's going far away for a long time. They are slowly tearing apart his operation. Everything is actually working out."

He nodded, but when his gaze met hers again she saw the anxious look in his eyes.

"That's not what you were talking about," Callie said, looking down. She slumped against the counter and started rolling one of the wheels across its surface. "I have to accept it. I can't do anything about it. I'll never have my own kids. That's okay."

"I'm sorry, Callie."

"Arizona didn't want kids anyway," she said, but the nagging memory of Arizona promising motherhood to her bit at the tail end of her words. She squeezed his hand to reassure him. "So, it'll be fine."

"You're incredible, you know that?" he called to her back as she walked away.

She stopped and turned, a quizzical look on her face.

"A lesser person wouldn't have been able to cope like you have. They would have succumbed to the pressure…the waves. And drown."

"I have Arizona," she smiled. "She's the only thing that's kept my head above the water."

"Don't let her get away, Cal. And give her the wheels back," he winked.

* * *

She sat her tray down on the table next to Arizona. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Arizona asked, looking up from her magazine. "Why?"

"Because I said. Closed," Callie demanded. Arizona reluctantly did as she was told. "Hand out."

Brow creased, Arizona again followed orders.

Slipping her hand out of her pocket, Callie sighed before setting the wheels down in Arizona's upturned palm. The blonde squealed with delight and threw her arms around Callie, kissing her. "Just please be careful."

"Done."

"I can't lose you, Arizona."

"Callie," Arizona smiled. "Close your eyes."

"But then I can't see you smile." Arizona gave her _the_ look and Callie did as she was told.

"What would you say if I said I'd talked to Addison?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to kno–"

"Arizona, I'd ask you why," Callie said, eyes fluttering but remaining closed.

"Oh," Arizona laughed. "What would say if I said she was coming to Seattle in a month?"

"Really?" Excitement crept into Callie's voice.

"What if I said I had an appointment with her?"

Callie's eyes popped open, "Arizona?"

"I made a promise to you, Calliope."

* * *

The jury filed back into courtroom two hours after they had been dismissed to deliberate. Callie sat by Arizona, her leg bouncing nervously. A hand came to rest on her knee and she looked down before turning her head to meet Arizona's deeply blue eyes. The blonde bobbed her head and squeezed Callie's knee. _It'll be okay_.

There was no way in hell that Calory was going to get off on these charges. The state had massed insurmountable evidence against him. She had testified, telling as much of Natalie's story as she could within the limits of her own. Natalie had not been able to stand as a witness even though she'd changed her mind. It had been too much for her. Calory turned and looked behind him, his eyes connecting with Callie's. Her breath hitched at his venomous smile and she quickly reminded herself that he was in handcuffs. Her hand found Arizona's and she clasped them tightly.

"How does the jury find the defendant?" the judge asked.

The foreman stood. "In the case of the State versus Benjamin Calory, we the jury find the defendant guilty," he stared hard at Calory. "Of all charges."

Cheers erupted from the gallery. Callie heard Arizona exhale and wrap her arms around her. The judge banged his gavel. He read out the sentencing. As Calory was led out of the room, he stopped short and looked directly at Callie. Arizona's arms tensed around her protectively. "You may think you've won. But I will get you, bitch. I will get you back."

He smiled at the fear that filled her eyes. Arizona looked to the judge for help, but the officers pulled him forward and told him to keep his mouth shut.

"He can't hurt you, baby," Arizona said. "It's just an empty threat."

Callie nodded, watching his back until the thick oak doors closed behind him. She let her eyes drift shut, willing her racing heart to calm down. He was going to jail, for a long time. She would never see him again. She would never see the hard steel of his eyes or his cold voice that sent shivers down her spine again.

* * *

They were back at their apartment that night. Callie stopped outside the door and took Arizona's hands. She let out a breath and started talking. "I did terrible things to you because of what they did to me. I called you terrible things. I hit you. I threw you against a wall. I ran out on you. Nothing that I do will ever take those physical actions back.

"I can say that I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face and nothing will take back what I did. You stood by me through…things no one should have ever gone through," Callie looked down at her wrist, running the fingers of her other hand over the bracelet. The rubies flashed in the light. "I can wear this because you made me see the truth. You are the only reason that I'm here today. I love you, so much."

Arizona leaned in and stole a breathtaking kiss. "I love you."

Sliding her keys into the door, Callie pushed it open and strode into the apartment. Arizona turned and stared into it, unable to make her feet move. Eight months. They had stolen eight months from her. Eight months that were supposed to be full of happiness had been replaced with nothing but grief, and suffering, and pain. In eight months, four men had completely ripped her life apart. They had destroyed the love of her life and taken everything from her. And eight months later, it was finally and suddenly over.

Tears pooled in her eyes and escaped down her cheeks. The apartment looked the same. Callie even looked the same, except for the light scars that remained on her back. But things weren't the same and she couldn't walk into the apartment like nothing had ever upset the delicate balance of her life.

"Arizona?" she heard Callie's soft call.

Callie had set her bag down on the table, slipped out of her shoes, and turned to see her love still standing in the doorway. The smile that had been on so beautiful a display had faded behind tears that were slowly falling down her face. Arizona had given everything to her and the world had asked her for more on top of that. Mark was wrong. She wasn't the incredible one. Arizona was. She walked back to Arizona and took her in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything has changed," came the breathy reply. "You've changed. I've changed. We've changed. And I can't just walk back into this apartment like it hasn't."

Callie felt the waves that washed over Arizona, threatening to drown her. Grief, remorse, pain, anger, frustration, and fear all pounded on her as she finally let life catch up to her. She heard Arizona's breathing pick up.

"We've been through so much," Arizona broke, clinging to Callie as sobs took over her body. "I could have lost you."

Crouching down, Callie slid her arm underneath Arizona's knees and picked her up. She carried her into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind her. Arizona's hand fisted in her shirt as they sat on the couch, her sobs getting louder.

"You know what I did on the night you disappeared?" she asked, regaining control of herself. Standing up, she began pacing. "I did this, all night. I thought. First, I was angry that you were late because I had these big plans. And then I was really pissed because you weren't coming at all. And then I got worried because you weren't answering anything or anyone. I paced, like this, for hours."

Callie watched as Arizona took her back to that night. Arizona's descriptions broke her heart. She had made such big plans for that night and never gotten the chance to act on them. Arizona told her about Teddy and Mark. She followed her into the bedroom as Arizona acted out the night. She saw the waves rushing towards Arizona, ready to overtake her. Arizona talked faster, trying to evade them. She slammed her fist into the wall and Callie jumped.

"You pinned me here the first time," she said shakily. "I don't know how I talked you out of that one. I thought…I thought you were going to rape me."

For the first time, Callie was truly afraid of Arizona. She stalked to her and pushed her down onto the bed, leaning over her.

"Let me kiss you baby, let me touch you baby. All you do is hurt me baby, let me hurt you back," Arizona said; her eyes ablaze with passion and fire. She stood back up, the tears that were running down her cheeks having landed on Callie's face. "Do you remember that night? Do you remember saying that to me? Do you remember hurting me, Calliope?"

Callie shook her head.

"And then the night you punched me. I've never been hit like that before," she stared at Callie. "Do you know how many times I've thought about leaving? How many times I've thought about letting you deal with this yourself?"

"Arizona," Callie tried to pull her in but Arizona stood her ground.

"I know you were fucked up. I knew that it wasn't your fault. But it changed us," she looked at Callie sadly. "I am scared of you."

It hung in the air as the waves caught up to Arizona and crashed over her head. She sunk down to her knees. The sobs erupted from her. Callie couldn't move. Her heart was breaking for Arizona. She would never be able to make up for what she had done. Arizona terrified her; she still had very power and right to walk away. Finally, she slid to the floor and knelt in front of the blonde.

"I am scared of you, Calliope, and I don't know what scares me more," she whispered, her head hung. "That I have so fully committed myself to you that I can't leave, or that I'm not sure how you'll act the next time you get mad."

"You terrify me," Callie stated, causing Arizona to look up. "You scare the hell out of me, Arizona. You have the power to walk away from me and that scares the hell out of me. Because you'd take my heart with you. You are the most beautiful person to ever exist in my life. I never wanted to hurt you. All I wanted was to protect you. To love you."

It was true; all she wanted to do was protect Arizona's childlike enthusiasm, that perkiness that so clearly defined her. She wanted to be the arms that Arizona ran to for protection, instead of the arms she ran away from in fear. She wanted to be everything for Arizona. She wanted to give her everything, instead of take things away.

"It will never go back to the way that it was before," Arizona said softly, her tears subsiding.

"No, it won't," Callie nodded. She rose to her feet and pulled Arizona with her. "It'll be better. I know that I hurt you," they sat on the bed, "and I know that I can't take any of it back," Callie slide the zipper of one boot down Arizona's leg and pulled the boot off, "and I know that it will take time for us to get fixed," she did the same with the other boot, "but I love you. I love you in ways that are indescribable. I want to be the one you run to. Your shelter. Your home. Your heart. Your strength. Your support. Your love. You are amazing. You are strong.

"I would trade everything to be with you. Your love is the only reason that I made it. Your love is my only hope for the future."

"I'm just so…scared," Arizona said, laying her head on Callie's shoulder. "You seem so normal now, but that could change so fast."

"I can't make promises to you, Arizona. But I will try with all my heart and soul. I never meant to lay a hand on you and I never want to ever again. I can promise to love you. I can promise to stay. To never walk out. And to try to never hurt you the way that I have."

"But that's the thing. It wasn't really you before, which is why I could handle it. I don't think I could deal if you actually...hit me."

"You have a choice to make, Arizona. You've stood by me through horrible things. Everyone else would have left. But you're scared. And that fear has been brewing since I came back. We have one goodbye left. You can use it now."

"Callie–"

"Or, you can let me be your love," Callie pulled away from her and turned to face her. "I want, more than anything, to be the love of your life. But I can't be that if you're going to be scared of me for the rest of your life."

"Callie," Arizona stared at her, leaning imperceptibly closer to her. "I love you. I have not stayed by you through this to leave you now."

Callie released her breath and the suspense that had been clinging to her nerves. Arizona's eyes were wandering over her face, lingering on her lips and eyes interchangeably. Callie watched the light pink of Arizona's tongue slip between her lips before she gently grasped her bottom lip with her teeth. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"Everything is different," she whispered again before leaning in the Callie and kissing her. Her cheeks were still wet with tears and Callie's thumbs immediately came up to brush them dry. She kissed Arizona back, all of her love infused with the stroke of her tongue as it brushed Arizona's. She pulled Arizona to her gently, coaxing more out of the blonde.

"May I love you?" Callie whispered against Arizona's ear as her lips trailed over the blonde's jaw. "May I be your shield?"

Arizona rolled her head to the side with a breath as Callie's lips sucked just below her ear.

"When no one can be found," Callie's hands slid up over Arizona's back as her lips trailed slowly down the pale neck before them. She pressed against Arizona, lowering her to the bed slowly, "May I lay you down?"

Their lips met again and this time it was Callie who gasped at the tangible spark between them that made shivers run down her spine. She begged Arizona for permission as her hands wandered down her body. Arizona opened her mouth and met Callie's tongue in a languid caress as her fingers wound themselves into her dark hair, pulling her closer. They were both crying, silent tears mixing on their lips as their hands began to roam skin that had all but been forgotten.

Arizona arched underneath Callie as nails were dragged up the side of her stomach. Then fingertips retraced the path back down. Callie sat back on her calves and pulled Arizona's shirt off. She unclasped her light blue bra and tossed it onto the floor with her shirt. Callie loved the way Arizona's hair fell, like a halo of light surrounding her. She traced her fingers over Arizona's face, reacquainting herself with the soft skin. They trailed over her jaw and down her neck, over her shoulders and across her chest, over the swells of her breasts and along each rib. When she reached Arizona's slight hips, she stopped. Arizona's trembling hands slid underneath of Callie's shirt and Callie groaned with pleasure at having Arizona touch her like that again. Unconsciously, she ground her hips into the woman beneath her, eliciting a deep moan. Arizona tugged her shirt off and Callie removed her own bra, adding them to the growing pile of clothing off the side of the bed. Light hands immediately covered her breasts. Callie threw her head back as Arizona began massaging them. Her hands were still shaking as she slid them around Callie and pulled her down on top of her.

"Why are you shaking, baby?" Callie asked, hovering above Arizona.

"It's been a long time, Calliope," Arizona said, her lips brushing Callie's strong jaw. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Callie whispered gently. "I'm so sorry."

Arizona pulled Callie's lips to hers, kissing her with all of the pent up passion that had been longing for release. Too soon she felt Callie's tongue flicking the shell of her ear as hushed Spanish filled the bedroom. She shivered, feeling the goose bumps rising on her skin. Her nails raked down Callie's scarred back as the Latina bit down gently on her shoulder. They shifted, Callie's thigh gliding between Arizona's to press against her core. Arizona arched again, pressing her chest to Callie's as she pulled her into another kiss.

"I can't get enough of those," she lusted, her fingers sliding between them to grasp at Callie's breasts. Callie groaned and pushed herself up so Arizona had better access. "Or these."

"That feels," Callie sucked in a breath as Arizona pinched her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, "so good." She shuddered, her thigh rocking forward against Arizona.

A small groan escaped Arizona's lips. They had barely started and she was already close. It had been so long since she'd felt Callie like this. Raw. Passionate. Nothing blocking their connection. She wanted to feel all of Callie against her. She wanted to kiss every inch of tanned skin. Her lips had forgotten the texture of Callie's skin; her tongue had forgotten its taste. She sat up, knocking Callie back and pinning her down on the bed. "I want to feel all of you, right now."

Callie moaned, Arizona's lips suddenly everywhere. It was making her nerves go haywire. She felt slender fingers at her hips, quickly unbuttoning her slacks. Her hands grasped the sheets, searching for some sort of purchase in the storm that Arizona was creating inside of her. Arizona released a hot breath over Callie's hardened nipple before running her tongue over it, watching it constrict. She sucked it into her mouth. Callie hissed, holding her head there. Arizona's hands worked Callie's pants down her thighs. The moans of pleasure that were coming out of Callie's open mouth were only serving to heighten her own arousal. Releasing Callie's breast, she quickly ripped her pants and underwear off. She paused on her ascent to suck on Callie's instep and run her nails over the Latina's feet. She kissed her way up Callie's right calf, sucking behind her knee gently before continuing up her thigh. Then she rolled off the bed and quickly shed her own khakis and underwear.

Callie sat up on her elbows, taking in Arizona's beauty. Her legs were perfectly toned even without heels. Her skin glowed. She tossed her head, long dirty blonde hair falling down her back in a golden cascade. Then she crawled onto the bed. She bent her head and lapped at Callie's neglected breast, provoking another hiss. Callie let her head fall back. Arizona rocked her hips against Callie's thigh. Chocolate eyes popped open as she felt Arizona's arousal coat her skin. She rolled them over so she was above Arizona again. "You're so wet," she growled, placing love bites against Arizona's collarbone before moving down her chest to Arizona's supple breasts. She molded them in her hands before taking a nipple in her mouth, stroking it furiously with her tongue. Arizona squirmed underneath her, grinding their hips together. At the friction, Callie bit down, making a wild groan escape Arizona's throat. Callie took her other nipple in her mouth, using her teeth to extract Arizona's pleasure before adding her tongue.

"Calliope," Arizona gasped out. "Fuck." She pulled Callie's head up for another kiss but Callie didn't stay. Her fingers had slipped between Arizona's wet thighs, teasing her slit. She placed light kisses over Arizona's hips and mound before parting Arizona's thighs and sliding her fingers through her folds. She went slow, coating her fingers in her lover's delicious arousal before finding her clit and rubbing it gently. Whimpers escaped the corners of Arizona's bruised lips. "Calliope, please."

That was all Callie needed before she slid two fingers into Arizona. The satisfied groan that met her ears was heady, and she needed more of Arizona. After a few gentle thrusts, she repositioned herself between Arizona's legs. The blonde was biting her lip in heated anticipation. She drew her left foot along Callie's arm, drawing a shiver out of her before she hooked her leg over Callie's shoulder. "I want to taste you," Callie said, turning to kiss Arizona's thigh.

"Cal–" she was cut off as Callie thrust her fingers into her in rapid succession.

"Please," Callie said, grinning devilishly. "Come for me, Arizona."

Arizona closed her eyes and screamed as Callie thrust into her, fast and sure. Her thumb circled her clit. "Calliope. Mouth. Tongue. Please."

Callie slid her tongue over Arizona's skin before granting her request. She flicked her tongue over Arizona's clit in time with her thrusts. She could feel Arizona's walls constricting, her legs tightening around her head, holding her source of pleasure in place. Curving her fingers, she sucked Arizona's clit hard.

"Callie," Arizona whimpered, breathless. Her heart was racing. The woman below her sucked her nerves harder, thrusting against her faster. She groaned, her muscles impossibly tight around Callie's fingers. Her back arched. She was so close. Callie moaned and the vibrations pushed her over the edge. She collapsed against the bed as Callie slowed her thrusts, letting Arizona ride out her orgasm. She pressed kisses to her thighs as the quaking subsided. She kissed her stomach, the valley of her breasts, her pulse point, and finally below her ear.

"I've missed you so much," Arizona said, her voice rich with lust and another emotion that Callie couldn't quite place. Before she could respond, Arizona kissed her, driving her tongue into her mouth to taste herself.

Threading her fingers into sweat-dampened hair, Callie moaned into Arizona's mouth. Arizona rolled on top of her. She straddled her thigh and ground her hips down hard, biting Callie's shoulder as she did. "I want to taste you, Calliope. I want to feel you clench around my fingers. I want to feel you raw and whole." Her words licked Callie's ear, sending jolts of arousal straight to her clit, making it throb with need. Arizona shifted her hand down to Callie's center.

"Oh Dios," Callie grunted, grinding against Arizona's hand. "Arizona, please."

The smirk that played across Arizona's lips drove her mad. Arizona's fingers gently circled her clit, her hips ground against her thigh, her body was pressed against Callie's, and her mouth took Callie's nipples each in turn. Nails dug into her back as Callie fought for control. Her other fist was wrapped around the headboard. "Just let go, baby."

She felt Callie shudder and moan as her orgasm built. She added pressure to her ministrations on Callie's clit as her lips sucked on her taunt nipples. "Fuck, Arizona. Harder baby, harder please."

Arizona added her teeth and pressed hard on Callie's clit. Callie arched underneath of her and a low scream expelled from the back of her throat as her orgasm washed over her. Arizona quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue, licking Callie into another frenzy.

"Shit, baby," Callie cursed. Her breath was heavy and she wanted to feel Arizona inside of her.

Using her tongue, Arizona delved into Callie's molten core, stroking her inner walls. She knew Callie liked it and she was rewarded with a painful jerk of sharp nails on her scalp. Returning her tongue to Callie's sensitive nerves, she gently slid two fingers deep into Callie. A growl escaped between Callie's clenched teeth and Arizona thrust again. Slow and deep. Slow and deep.

"Arizona," Callie said, impatient. "Arizona, I want to feel you." She felt Arizona smile against her and her eyes rolled back into her head as Arizona added another finger and picked up her pace. Faster, shorter thrusts with curled fingers hit her just right and another scream ripped from her as she collapsed in a heaving mass. Arizona slid up to her and kissed her.

It was a long kiss, sweet. Their desperate need for each other sated for the moment. It was a kiss defined by the sharing of their souls. They poured love and tenderness into each other, making promises that words could never express. Tears began mixing with the salt of sweat on their skin and lips, and they pulled away. They both needed the emotional release more than either of them knew. Arizona suddenly found herself overwhelmed again and Callie quietly tucked her into her arms, crying with her.

Arizona loved Callie. A love that permeated her soul. She had come so close to losing this. The essence of what they were had been in that kiss and reminded her. She had thought she would never taste that again. The connection that she had with Callie was so electrifying. Once she had a taste of it, she knew she could never live without it again. As she lay against Callie's heated skin, she was vaguely aware that Callie was singing again.

"I will let go," Callie mumbled into Arizona's hair, "of all that I know. Knowing that you're here with me." She tipped Arizona's chin up and looked deep into her eyes. "For your love is changing me." She kissed the top of Arizona's head. Words were no longer enough for her to express how she felt holding this woman in her arms. If Arizona was willing to risk everything, even fear, for her, she knew that she would never find anyone so perfect. "May I hold you?"

Arizona looked between them and then back up at Callie, "I think you already are."

"When everything is going wrong, when life sucks, when everything is perfect. When you're happy, when you're sad. When you're overjoyed, when you're overwhelmed to the point of not being able to breathe. May I hold you?"

"Always," Arizona said softly.

Callie pulled her tightly against her. "There was a time not too long ago when I had to bleed in order to feel anything."

"I remember," Arizona nodded into her chest, remembering the bloody steak knife.

"I forgot what true luxury felt like. I forgot what this passion felt like. I forgot what you, what loving you felt like," Callie sighed. "This is luxury. Lying here with you, loving you. This is my luxury."


	42. Chapter 42

"_I'll never let you go, so never let me go.  
I will be your journey and you will be my road."_

_This is it. The final chapter. Our journey has come to an end. I started writing "Bleeding is a Luxury" over five months ago and now, 42 chapters and over 120,000 words later; we have finally reached the end. I know that many of you have grown to love this almost as much as I do. I have gotten so many wonderful reviews, heartfelt and emotional. You guys are truly what have kept this going._

_To my beta and my best friend, Stephanie, I would not have been able to do this without you. You put up with my incessant chatter, my crazy plot twists, and 3 am editing session for five months and for that I am truly grateful. It has brought us closer as friends and I hope you know that I wouldn't trade you for anything. You helped shape "Luxury" and for that part of it belongs to you. I hope you are ready to tackle the rest of my crazy ideas, because I'll never find a better editor._

_To Lanni, my best friend, I don't know that I would have ever posted this fic if it hadn't been for your persuasion. When I started writing "Luxury" you and I had hardly ever spoken. Now, we are as close as two people who live a continent apart can be. Thank you for becoming my best friend through this and meaning so much to me. You have been my #1 fan from the beginning and a part of "Luxury" will always belong to you as well._

_There have been quite a few people who have stuck with "Luxury" from the very beginning and whose feedback I came to rely on. Some of you have even found me on Tumblr and I've gotten to know you. You are all amazing people. A quick thanks to my #2 fan Naimah, Fabi, Aimee, Sami, Kelsey, Logan, Pammie, funkyshaz57, fyla, scuie90, shakeyshay, maling, calzonatopia, and anyone else who I may have missed who has been there every step of the way. You guys are awesome and this one is for you!_

* * *

She fingered the day on the calendar. Red 'x's led up to it. Arizona always marked off the days as they passed, but Callie couldn't bring herself to mark off this day. So many emotions were running through her head, playing tricks on her heart. A year ago, to the day, she had never made it home to a night in with the most beautiful blonde in the world. A year ago, to the day, she had begun the most painful journey of her life. But now, a year later, she is whole, she is healed, and she is happy. A smile played across her lips, reaching her eyes. She and Arizona were going on a much needed vacation for two weeks, to Mexico, bikinis and sangrias galore. Picking up the suitcase by her feet, she took one last glance around the apartment before locking the door and heading to the elevator. Arizona was waiting down in the parking lot with her beloved T-Bird. Their road trip, mapped out to take them down the West Coast, would be the perfect vacation if she had anything to say about it. And she had a lot to say.

Callie could see Arizona's smile from across the parking lot and she added another kick to her step to get to the gorgeous blonde. They hadn't seen much of each other in the past month. Callie hadn't been able to be very picky with her shifts due to how much work she'd missed and Arizona had been attending conferences in Los Angeles and San Diego all month. Callie had a suspicion that conferences weren't all Arizona had been doing in L.A. but she hadn't voiced her thoughts. If she and Addison were planning something, she would let them. Lord knew they both needed some happiness in their lives after the past year. All Callie wanted to do was wrap Arizona in her arms and never let her go. "Hey," she said with a kiss.

"Hey yourself," Arizona said, running her fingers over Callie's neck. It was March and freezing in Seattle, but she knew that packed away in her suitcase somewhere Callie had a deliciously revealing backless halter top. She wanted to see it on her. Callie picked up her suitcase again and packed it into the trunk before taking the keys from Arizona's outstretched hand. "Ready to go?"

"More than anything."

Laughing, Arizona slipped into the black and orange leather passenger seat, upholstered to match the detail paint job on the car. She leaned into Callie's shoulder as the brunette started up the engine. "I've missed you. I can't wait to spend two whole interrupted weeks with you."

"Sure you won't get tired of me?" Callie asked, pulling cautiously out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Positive," Arizona pressed a kiss to Callie's cheek. Her hand met Callie's on the gear shift. She loved feeling Callie drive, her strong hands so deft and sure beneath her own. It was almost as good as watching the smile on the Latina's face as she pulled out onto the highway. She couldn't wait until they got into warmer climate and could take the top down. She wanted to watch Callie's hair whipping in the wind. Callie loved that car. It had been with her since she was a teenager. She'd bought it, fixed it up with her brother, and had never let anything happen to it. She almost refused to let Arizona drive it. The '65 Thunderbird purred like a kitten thanks to Callie's intensive care. She really loved that car.

"I used to do this all the time," Callie had told her when they were planning their trip. "Just pick up and go for a week, top down, wind in my face. It's so freeing." Arizona had known then that it would be a road trip instead of an airplane flight. She smiled. It seemed like the smile's never left her face these days. To think, a year ago, she had been worried sick over Callie's disappearance, terrified that she was dead. Then, and in the months that had followed, she had wondered if she would ever smile again. It had been a desperate Arizona that had lived during those months, fighting to hang on amidst the storm of life in her search for any sign of Callie. Looking back, she was impressed and amazed that she hadn't ruined her career. But looking to the future, there was a new beginning lying before them. Every day was new and better than the one before, further away from the terrible year behind them.

While she'd been in Los Angeles, she and Addison had been working together to make sure that Callie would be a mother at some point in her near future. She'd been taking the hormone shots and taking excellent care of her body. Her surprise to Callie on this trip would be their first attempt at getting pregnant. She would give Callie, her Calliope, a baby. She was slowly giving her the rest of her life back; this was the last piece of the puzzle. Of their puzzle.

Callie loved car rides like this. She could cruise down the highway and just be. Arizona was leaning on her shoulder, uncharacteristically quiet, but then, they both had a lot to think about. The vanilla fragrance of Arizona's shampoo was filling the car and Callie breathed it in deeply, wishing suddenly that they had just spent the two weeks locked in their apartment. But she had plans for this vacation, big plans. And this time, nothing would interrupt them. It was the last piece of their puzzle, the last step in their journey apart to come together, and it was time for her to finally set it in motion. Tucked away in her suitcase was the one thing that would make her dreams come true. She just hoped that her dreams were the same as Arizona's.

* * *

Arizona pulled into the parking lot of Addison's practice, Callie soundly sleeping in the passenger seat next to her. The road into Los Angeles that morning had been incredible. The sunrise had been reflecting off of the glass skyscrapers as she drove through the city, dodging the morning traffic. The entire sky had been purple and pink. She'd tried to wake Callie to show her, but the Latina refused to wake up and Arizona didn't want her grumpy for their visit with Addison. She had no idea how Callie was going to take this meeting or the impending consequences. Leaning over, she brushed kisses over Callie's cheeks before nudging her awake. "We're here beautiful," Arizona whispered.

"Where?"

"Los Angeles," Arizona smiled at Callie's sleepy voice. "Addison is waiting for you."

At the mention of Addison, Callie turned over and sat up. "Why?"

"We have a meeting with her," Arizona said happily, reaching behind her seat for her purse. She pulled out a hairbrush and ran it through Callie's sleep tousled hair while the Latina rubbed the haze from her eyes.

"Why do we have a meeting with Addison?" Callie asked.

Arizona ran the brush through her own hair. "You'll see." They climbed out of the car and Callie straightened herself, brushing the wrinkles out of her t-shirt. She'd shed her coat as they'd descended through California, and now she shivered in the cool morning air. Arizona took her hand and led Callie into the building. She told the receptionist that they were there for Addison and she showed them to a large office.

"Doctor Montgomery will be right with you," she said cheerfully.

Callie leaned over and stole a kiss from Arizona when the door was closed. When she leaned back, suspicion was written all over her face. "What are we doing here, Arizona?"

A sheepish smiled graced Arizona's lips, but before she could respond the door opened again.

"Callie!" Addison exclaimed. Callie stood up and threw her arms around her friend. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Callie said, a huge smile on her face. "How are you all the way down here in sunny California?"

"Dry," Addison responded, laughing. "But I'm good, I'm really good. How are you?" She pulled her desk chair around so that she could sit with them.

"Okay," Callie smiled. "Getting back to normal surely enough. I've got her with me, so I can't be too bad off, huh?"

Arizona took Callie's hand.

"Ah yes," Addison said. "We get to the real point of this visit all too quickly. You never were patient, Callie."

"Which is supposed to mean what, exactly?" Callie asked the redheaded doctor, hoping one of the two women with her would be honest.

"You really haven't guessed yet, Cal?" Addison asked, her eyebrow raised in question. She sat back and smoothed out her red skirt.

"I've guessed, but Arizona always deflects."

Addison turned to Arizona, "You've kept up with your shots?"

"Never missed a day," Arizona said, keeping her eyes away from Callie.

"Good," Addison made a note. "If you'll come with me, we'll get some blood work done and then you should be good to go. We'll be right back, Cal."

Callie threw her hands up in disbelief and annoyance, but still had the door shut on her again.

Outside, Addison turned to Arizona. "You really haven't told her?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hi, honey, we're getting pregnant is a big surprise, Arizona," Addison cautioned.

Arizona nodded. "I know, but she's going to love it. I think."

"Either way, you're stuck with it."

"I want this Addison. I want this for us. Callie will be a good mom."

"And you'll be?" Addison asked. She knew Arizona was trying to make Callie happy, but she had to play devil's advocate here with a decision as serious as this.

"A better mom," Arizona said without hesitation. "Just don't tell Callie I said that because she'll get jealous and hog the baby."

"Arizona, this is your last chance to call this off," Addison said seriously. "I want you, as your doctor, to really think about it before you do anything. And talk to Callie."

"I promised her, Addie," Arizona said, wincing a little as Addison drew blood from her arm to test. Her eyes wandered about the exam room. "It's so much different not being in a hospital. Everything is homey and friendly here, not clinical and sterile, and cold."

Addison laughed, "We try. But that's kind of the point." They talked about inconsequential things until the results came up. Arizona watched Addison hopefully and squealed with delight when Addison smiled and nodded. She threw her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"Thank you," she said, eyes closed, imagining her baby.

"Go tell her now. I'm not doing anything else until Callie knows what you are signing her up for," Addison said. She led Arizona back to her office, where Callie was pacing like a caged animal.

She glared at Arizona, her suspicion having turned to anger. "Arizona, I'm going to ask you one more time. What is going on?"

Arizona looked at her calmly. "You remember when I told you that I was going to make you a mom one day?"

Callie stopped pacing and nodded, eyeing Arizona with an air of caution.

"How about making that day sooner rather than later?" Arizona asked tentatively, looking down at the floor. It was deathly silent in the room for five seconds until Callie let out a happy yelp that made Arizona jump.

"Arizona?" Callie asked softly.

The blonde raised her eyes.

A brilliant smile was lighting up Callie's face. "Are you serious?"

"You're…you're happy," Arizona smiled. Callie took the few steps it took to reach her.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Arizona. "I wasn't going to hold you to that. I know you don't really want kids."

"I want this," Arizona said, sitting down and motioning for Callie to do the same. "I never thought I wanted kids because I never saw myself with the same person for the rest of my life. I didn't want to be a single mom. There was Nicole, but, we got engaged so that there was something else connecting us together. I didn't want a family alone. I was either going to stay single or just be with who I was with at the time. I never really thought that I would find someone to have a family with. I never thought I would find you. I want this. I want you. I want us, and a family."

Callie watched her, tears welling in her eyes. Arizona was literally going to make every single one of her dreams come true, just like that. It couldn't have been better if she'd wished on a shooting star at 11:11 wearing her pajamas inside out. "So when..umm."

"Today," Arizona said. "Today is the first try. I found a sperm donor. Latino. Looks like he could be your brother or something. I want our baby to look like us. Hopefully more like you, but our baby is going to be _our_ baby."

Callie kissed her gently. "You are beautiful and perfect. You are the most amazing person in the world. How did I get you, how did I get so lucky?"

"You're okay with this?" Arizona asked. "Now? The timing?"

"Yes baby," Callie grinned.

"It's the closest thing I can give you," Arizona said.

"It's perfect."

Addison walked in after they'd gotten all of their hugging and kissing and crying out of the way, smiling from ear to ear. She leaned against her desk and looked at the two happy lovebirds. Callie had finally met her soul mate, and Addison couldn't be happier for her. Arizona complimented Callie in ways that no one else had. The closest Addison had thought Callie would get to true happiness was in her friendship with Mark. Arizona all but obliterated him. Addison watched them, wishing someone had ever looked at her the way Callie looked at Arizona.

"All ready then?"

* * *

They had fallen into a comfortable silence. The radio was playing and Callie couldn't help but notice that the words fit Arizona perfectly. Glancing over, she saw that the blonde was sleeping. The song was almost a lullaby and Callie couldn't help but sing along softly. "If loving her is, is heartache for me, and if holding her means I have to bleed," Callie smiled at the irony. "And I am the martyr and love is to blame, because she is the healing and I am the pain."

Arizona stirred.

"She lives in a daydream where I don't belong. She is the sunlight and the sun is gone."

Blue eyes fluttered open and Arizona looked over at Callie, "Don't stop."

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," Callie chuckled.

"Calliope, I said don't stop," Arizona said, twisting so that she could rest her head on Callie's shoulder.

The Latina laughed again and waited for the song. "Tomorrow will be as it always has been. And I will fall to her again. For I know I've come too close."

Arizona snuggled against her.

"And if right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong. She is the sunlight and the sun is gone." Callie rested her head on Arizona's. "Tell me about Nicole."

She could picture the puzzled expression that was spreading across Arizona's soft features. "Nicole? We just attempted to get pregnant and you want to know about me ex?"

"I want to know why you didn't see a family with her, but you do with me," Callie said simply.

Arizona sighed and Callie felt her hot breath spread over her chest. "She was…beautiful and sweet and…that perfect model girl that everyone wants to be. I met her at a club, we danced, had drinks, she took me home. I didn't know that she was new at the whole lesbian thing until about a month later. But I got along with her friends and she got along well with my friends. Really well, especially my best guy friend. But she was always very affectionate so it kind of eased my doubts.

"She cheated on me with him, and then lied to me about it. But I was 'a good man in a storm' so I just dealt with it."

"Sometimes being a good man in a storm means knowing when to walk away," Callie said.

"That song," Arizona said, changing the subject. "You don't have to bleed to hold me."

Callie smiled, "But I did, Arizona." Her heart was heavy with that knowledge. She had bled because she loved Arizona. They hadn't attacked her a year ago because she was Hispanic. They had attacked her because she was a lesbian, because she was in love with Arizona. "Those words, they are incredibly true. All that happened to me happened because I love you. And I wouldn't trade anything. If I could go back, and change what happened to me but it meant never knowing you, I'd do everything over again. I'd go through it all again if it means that I get you when all is said and done."

Arizona looked up at her, "But you shouldn't have had to."

"It doesn't matter anymore whether I should've had to or not, sunshine. I have you. That's all that matters."

"And soon," Arizona laid a hand on her flat stomach, "you'll have a family."

"We'll have a family," Callie corrected. "We'll have the perfect family."

"Only because you'll be the perfect mom," Arizona shot back at her. "And I can't wait to see you as a mom, Calliope."

"But first, bikinis and sangrias on the beach," Callie winked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"On the private beach," Arizona mentioned. "Thanks to your father."

"With lots of hot, steamy, wet sex," Callie growled, a glint in her eyes that she reserved strictly for getting Arizona in the mood.

"Speaking of," Arizona said, looking out the window, "this doesn't look like Mexico."

"That's because it's not."

"This looks like," Arizona's face went pale. "Oh Calliope."

The Grand Canyon spread out before her. She'd seen it once before, but without the curtain of tears it was much more awe inspiring. Callie pulled the car to a stop and they got out. "You need closure, Arizona. And a new beginning."

"Callie," Arizona started. "I did. I threw her ring in the canyon."

"That's not closure," Callie said. She was pushing a limit, but she knew that Arizona was holding back. They leaned against the hood of the T-Bird and looked out over the land before them. "Would you have left her on your own?"

"No," Arizona said too quickly. "Well, if I had found out about Justin, then yeah. I probably would have. But even though I knew something was wrong, I was determined to fix it. I don't bail when things get hard."

"There's a difference between not bailing and walking away when nothing is going to get better," Callie said.

Arizona nodded. "I learned that with you." She paused. "She never tried, she was complacent. She was materialistic and shallow. She was superficial. But, it felt good with her. So I threw my heart into it and got nothing back. And now I have you. You who means more to me than she could ever mean. She's a rock on the bottom of the canyon floor and you're the whole canyon. You who I'm going to have a family with and grow old with. I have you."

Callie pushed off the car and stood in front of Arizona, blocking her view. Smiling, she leaned in and kissed Arizona, her hands coming down on either side of the blonde. Arizona leaned back and Callie followed until Arizona was lying on the hood, her foot resting on the fender, Callie on top of her stealing breathtaking kiss after breathtaking kiss. When they sat back up, Arizona held Callie close, "I've always wanted to be kissed like that."

"Yeah," Callie said, kissing her jaw. "Let's get closer."

They started walking towards the canyon, but Arizona turned back. "I have to get the camera."

Callie shook her head but kept walking. Arizona was a cameraholic. She took more pictures than anyone Callie knew. She stepped out on to the skywalk, looking down into the deep ravine, wondering briefly how thick the glass was and how strong the supports were. It was beautiful out here. The wind lifted and played with her hair. Everywhere she looked she could see for miles. The canyon was gorgeous. The layers of exposed rock were almost unbelievable, their colors and gradients building and changing. She let her mind wander, expecting to feel Arizona's hand on her back at any moment.

The sounds of shattering glass and crunching metal brought her back down to Earth. She turned and saw people forming a crowd by where she had parked. Arizona. She ran to the crowd, pushing her way through the people until she saw the devastating site. A van had crashed into the side of her car. The damage looked extensive, the passenger side completely smashed in. But her eyes swept it once before searching for Arizona. They found her, on the other side of the car, looking shocked but very much alive. She scrambled over and wrapped her arms around Arizona. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you get hurt? Cut anywhere? Did you fall?" Callie looked her over.

Arizona sunk into her arms and held her close. "I'm fine, Calliope. I'm so sorry."

"For what, baby?"

Arizona looked at her like she had three heads. "Your car?"

"Are you okay?" Callie asked again.

"I told you I wa–"

"Then the car doesn't matter," Callie said firmly. Then she stepped away from Arizona and made her way to the van where a shaky family was stepping out. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so," the mother said, pulling a young girl into her arms. "Is this your car?"

Callie nodded. "I'm a doctor, let me take a look. Just to make sure. I don't want anyone leaving here hurt." She waved Arizona over and they quickly looked over each member of the family to check for superficial wounds. Everyone appeared to be fine.

"Ma'am," the father said. "I am so terribly sorry. The gas pedal locked up and then the steering."

"Sir," Callie said. "Everyone is alive and uninjured. Accidents happen. It's just a car. Cars can be fixed."

The couple stared at her strangely. "How can you be so nonchalant? That's a '65 Thunderbird. I would be biting my own head off."

Callie looked at them, not sure whether the question made her happy or sad. "The last year of my life was literally hell on Earth. I have a new appreciation for life. Cars can be fixed or replaced. People can't. We'll exchange information and let the insurance companies duke it out. But I'm satisfied with everyone being okay."

Arizona put a hand on her shoulder. "I called the police and a rental company. They'll take you back to your home or hotel, airport, wherever you were headed. Someone else called the tow company around here."

"Thank you," they said, stunned, clinging to each other.

"I think they were expecting the owner of the vintage car to be angry and snap their heads off," Arizona whispered.

"A year ago," Callie said, "I would have."

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie. "It's totaled, Cal. They aren't going to be able to fix it. There is structural damage, body damage."

"Are you okay?" Callie repeated.

"Yes, but Callie."

"Then it doesn't matter, Arizona." But her voice cracked as she said it and Arizona looked up to see the tears. "It's just a car."

"It's your baby," Arizona said gently. "It's okay to be mad, or upset."

"It's just a car," Callie repeated.

"That you've had since you were a teenager. That you've poured love and dedication and hard work into," Arizona wrenched open the trunk and dug their bags out. Dust billowed in the air as she dropped them on the ground.

"Maybe it's time I got a new car," Callie said, looking at the destroyed car. "It was old, worn out. New beginnings, right?"

"You could get a motorcycle," Arizona shrugged, joking.

Callie shook her head, "I already have one."

Arizona's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It's in Miami. Motorcycles in Seattle are not practical. Maybe someday when we go to Miami for vacation I'll take you out on it," Callie said. "Maybe an Audi. Something classy but not too high end."

Arizona shook her head, dropping Callie's bag at her feet while the Latina daydreamed of cars. "Love?"

"Hmm," Callie responded absently.

"Are we still driving to Mexico, or flying?"

* * *

The house that her father had rented them was beautiful. The wrap around balcony and deck were covered in ivy and flowers. "Oh Papá, you've outdone yourself," Callie muttered under her breath as they walked inside. The entire house was open, airy, light, and fresh.

"Can I just say," Arizona said from behind her, "that the plane was a much better option."

Callie laughed at her. They wandered upstairs to stow their bags and were taken aback by the master bedroom. It was huge, a king size bed commanding their attention. French doors opened onto the balcony, overlooking the beach. Callie took a now bag-less Arizona in her arms, back to front, and swayed with her. "So I was thinking. We could go explore the rest of the house, then walk down to the beach, and then we'll come back and I'll make us some dinner, and," she flicked her tongue over Arizona's ear, "sangrias. And then we can explore each other."

"Or," Arizona purred, "we could explore each other now and save the house and the beach for tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted sangrias?"

"Well, we can do that too," Arizona laughed, turning to kiss her.

Callie held her lips for a few seconds. "Let's go. I promise you tonight will be worth it."

Arizona pouted. "It had better be."

The sand shifted underneath their feet as they crossed the dunes to get to the waves. It was warm and Callie had put on that sexy black backless halter that Arizona had so desperately wanted to see on her, giving her a delicious view of Callie's tan skin. She was really wishing that they had stayed in the bedroom. Callie had, however, been thrilled to find the house completely stocked with food and was already planning what to make them for dinner. Arizona was with a Latina, she was going to have to get used to the food.

They walked down by the water, shrieking when the cold waves reached up the shore to lap at their feet. Callie bent over and picked up Arizona, carrying her over her shoulder.

"Calliope!" Arizona yelled, pounding on Callie's back. Callie laughed, pretending to drop her. "I'm going to kill you!"

Callie looked out over the water and saw the sun setting. She set Arizona down and caught her fists, pointing out across the breaking waves. "Look."

She heard Arizona gasp, "Calliope, it's beautiful." And when she turned back, Callie kissed her.

* * *

Arizona was standing out on the balcony, white skirt blowing around her calves in the wind. Somewhere inside, Callie was supposedly making sangrias. She could taste the salt in the night air. The moon was bright, arching in a crescent over her head. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the shore. Growing up a military brat, she'd learned to love the ocean. The sound of the water was soothing to her.

Inside, Callie was watching her from the dark shadows of the bedroom. She didn't want to break this silent moment or Arizona's peace. She had piled her blonde hair up on her head and golden curls were falling down her neck in a heavenly cascade. Her white skirt and loose tank top added to the angelic effect. _Now all she needs are wings._ Padding forward, she stepped out into the moonlight. She'd left the sangrias for the next day, she needed Arizona tonight. She wanted to get lost in her body and intoxicated by her scent. "You look beautiful.""

Arizona turned her head and smiled, "You too."

Callie came up to her. "You know, one day some blonde chick came up to me in a dirty bar bathroom and told me people would be lining up for me."

"Really?" Arizona asked her, feigning intrigue, resting her hands on the balcony railing. She closed her eyes as Callie ran her hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, and when I asked her for some names, she kissed me and said, 'I think you'll know," Callie said. Her hands came to a stop on Arizona's, grasping the railing with her. Their eyes met. Passion burned in Callie's and Arizona gasped. Nothing else existed but the two of them. The ocean waves crashed silently behind them, the wind stopped blowing. Callie got impossibly close to her. "I know."

Their lips met in a passionate caress. For tonight, gone were the days of languid touches. Their hands matched their lips in a lustful frenzy, touching every part of the other that they could. Callie's hands were up her shirt, on her breasts, massaging as they kissed. Tongues dueled in a rumba as they fought for possession. Arizona felt wet heat growing between her legs. Callie could turn her on faster than anyone she had ever been with before.

"Are you wet, baby?"

"Ye–yes," Arizona breathed out beneath Callie's onslaught.

"I've been thinking about this all day," the Latina growled, her tone low and sultry. "As soon as I saw this balcony I knew I wanted to take you against it." Arizona gasped for breath as Callie's words rolled over her ears like the waves below. Callie's lips found her neck. She groaned deep in her throat. Callie's hand was touching her through her skirt.

"Don't make me wait, baby," Arizona begged. "I'm already so, so hot for you."

Callie grinned at her breaking voice as she played with her love. She continued her descent, sucking at Arizona's collarbone before dropping to her knees and running her hands up Arizona's legs, gathering the offending skirt in her arms. She ripped Arizona's underwear off and lashed the blonde's clit with her tongue.

"God," Arizona called out. This was the most erotic and sexiest thing she had ever done. "Callie!"

Two fingers slid into her hot hole, driving upwards as deep as they could. Callie wasn't playing around. She sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth and circled it with her tongue while her fingers expertly stroked Arizona's slick walls. She felt the blonde clenching around her and redoubled her efforts, thrusting into Arizona faster. The moans greeting her ears and pilling out into the open air turned her on immensely. She felt her own arousal growing with every clench of Arizona's tight muscles.

"Cal, Callie, don't stop. Don't stop, baby," Arizona panted out, her hips beginning to buck into Callie's mouth. Her legs were trembling. She bit her lip as a scream tried to work its way out of her throat. Her legs gave out and Callie caught her. She couldn't catch her breath, her heart was racing. Callie kissed her, pushing her tongue into her mouth, building her passion again. She threw her arms around Callie's neck and let the Latina lift her. Callie carried her into the bedroom, never breaking their kiss and laid her on the bed.

"I want to have you all night," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, eliciting a shudder from her. "I've missed you and I want to prove how much. I'm so wet for you, Arizona."

She groaned in surprise as Arizona plunged her hand into her jeans. She felt slender fingers begin to circle her already tight clit. She was so close after taking Arizona like that. "I want you too, Calliope. I want you hot and wet all night. I want to fuck you until you clench around me so tight that I can't move. I want to taste you."

The dirty talk was enough to push her over the edge, Arizona's breathy whispers sending shocks through her nerves. She ground her hips into Arizona's hand as her heart rate slowed to back to normal, riding out her orgasm for as long as she could. But Arizona wasn't going to make her wait. The blonde was already working at her jeans, pulling them over her thighs and plunging her fingers into Callie's core. "Take me, Arizona. Have me."

Arizona was grateful for the massive bed that night as they rolled around, pleasuring each other as moans and screams mixed with the sounds of crashing waves out on the beach. They fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms as the first rays of sunlight began peeking through the curtains. The calls of seagulls reached Arizona's ear and she snuggled closer to Callie, tightening her hold on the Latina and burying her head deeper into her chest, as if she was afraid that she would wake up and it would all have been a dream.

* * *

They had been lounging on the beach all afternoon, sangria in Callie's hand as promised. They'd realized last minute that if Arizona was trying to get pregnant, sangria was probably not a wise idea. Arizona peeked out at Callie from beneath her oversized sunglasses, appraising her curvy bikini clad figure for the hundredth time that day. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Callie or the way the sun illuminated her skin to make it look like bronze. She reached out and trailed her fingers up and down Callie's arm.

Callie looked up at her. "What are you thinking?"

"That you're beautiful," Arizona said truthfully.

Callie snorted. "The scars."

"Make you that much more unique and mysterious. And strong."

"How do scars make you strong?"

Arizona laughed, "How many people with scars like yours would you mess with?"

Callie smiled. "They are kind of bad ass."

"Totally."

"Do you think they'll ever fade?" Callie asked quietly, after a moment.

For someone who cared so little about what other people thought of her, Callie's image had always been something she struggled with. Arizona leaned over and kissed her. "I kinda like them."

"You do?" Callie asked, looking over her shoulder at her back.

"I do." Arizona smiled. "But they may fade over time, you'll just have to wait and see. But they tell an amazing story."

* * *

After a long fun shower and a quick dinner, they had taken advantage of the lingering sunset to walk on the beach some. The sun was spraying orange and red into the darkening sky as it slowly lowered behind the ocean.

"Look," Callie pointed out over the water.

Arizona turned and looked. Dolphins were jumping out of the waves in the distance. "It's perfect, Calliope."

"Not as perfect as you."

Arizona turned back to look at Callie. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what Callie was about to do.

Callie was looking up at her from one knee. The sunlight reflected on Arizona's watery eyes and caused tears to well up in her own. "I know that you and I don't need to be engaged or married to know that we will always be together. You have proven to me beyond any doubt that you will take care of me for better or worse. I don't know that I've proven that to you, but I will when my time comes. Forever will never be long enough for me, Arizona. A year ago I didn't know that I would ever see you again. But all I want is to see you every day for the rest of my life."

Arizona pulled Callie to her feet.

"I know that I am damaged, but you are singularly the most terrifying and beautiful thing in my life. You have my heart, like no one else has ever come close to having it. You always have. Every breath in my body, every song in my heart is for you. I know, Arizona. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I know that when I introduce you, I want it to be as my wife.

"I would give you the world, Arizona, because you have already given it to me," Callie pulled the ring out of her pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Arizona stared at the gold diamond ring. The band twisted around one large center diamond and two smaller ones on the sides. Smaller diamonds were imbedded into the band. But she didn't need a ring to answer Callie. "Yes."

Callie slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into her arms, both of them crying happily. "I love you so much, Arizona. I will spend the rest of my life telling you that and I will still never be able to tell you how much."

"I think you just did, Calliope."

Arizona kissed her, a different kiss than any she had ever received before. She felt Arizona's hand on her hip, on her brand. This kiss held no bitter taste of the past, but only the hopeful unknown of the future. The past would haunt her forever, but with Arizona by her side she could weather any storm. For loving Arizona, she had been forced to bleed. She would always choose to bleed for her luxury, for loving Arizona was the purest and truest luxury.

* * *

_Well, *sniff* that's the end. I really hope you guys loved this chapter._

_A rather large soundtrack accompanied this fic, with lots of lyrics making it into the actual narration and dialogue of the story. Many people have asked me, so I'm posting the list of 34 songs here:_

_Bleeding is a Luxury - Atreyu  
Unstoppable – E.S. Posthumus  
Storm – Lifehouse*  
Life After You - Daughtry  
Set Fire to the Third Bar – Snow Patrol  
Won't Let You Fall – Fergie*  
Belle of the Boulevard – Dashboard Confessional  
Yesterday – Leona Lewis*  
Save You – Simple Plan  
Tonight I Wanna Cry – Keith Urban  
I Can Wait Forever – Simple Plan*  
In Your Sleep – Andrew Belle  
Signal Fire – Snow Patrol  
A Mirror Without – Royal Wood  
Open Your Eyes – Andrew Belle  
Perfect – Hedley  
Ghost of Me – Daughtry  
California King Bed – Rihanna  
Why Don't You Kiss Her – Jesse McCartney  
Show Me What I'm Looking For – Carolina Liar  
You're All I Have – Snow Patrol  
That Kind of Beautiful – Emerson Drive  
This I Swear – Nick Lachey  
In Your Arms – Stanfour*  
Farther Down – Neon Trees  
Crack the Shutters – Snow Patrol  
Don't Turn Away – Elliot Yamin  
Lace and Leather – Britney Spears  
Never Gonna Leave This Bed – Maroon 5*  
Only Hope – Switchfoot*  
Out of Goodbyes – Maroon 5 and Lady Antebellum*  
May I – Trading Yesterday*  
She Is the Sunlight – Trading Yesterday*  
Marry Me – Train*_

_The songs with * by them were truly heavy influences on my muse. Fergie's 'Won't Let You Fall' was used multiple times to help my head set the right mood and Trading Yesterday was a strong influence on the end. These are in no particular order._

_Last but not least. I don't ever ask for reviews because I think that's….ridiculous, for lack of a better term. I love getting them, I love hearing what you guys think. But as this has consumed my life for the past five months, I'd love to do some reading for a little while. Please, if 'Luxury' has touched you in any way, I would love to know. I would love to read paragraphs. Message me privately if you don't want to share your story with the world. But please, if you have never reviewed, but have read faithfully, I want to know that you are there, and I want to know what you think/thought/felt. I love all of you guys regardless, but I'd love to hear from you._

_I would also love to know your favorite part, what lines have touched you or what scenes, for a personal project that I'm doing. _

_Thank you all so much for sharing this journey with me. You are all truly awesome. And with that, I bid you all and 'Luxury' a tearful but happy farewell. (But I'll definitely be writing more. Give me a week to recover. )_


End file.
